atravesando barreras
by arcanine9407
Summary: el kyubi es divido y sellado en 2 recién nacidos. Una es tratada como heroína, el otro es tratado como basura, ¿que pasara cuando unas criaturas entrañas lleguen al mundo shinobi?,¿aquel niño que fue tratado como escoria sea ahora el encargado de proteger a su mundo?. Solo su poderosa voluntad tan ardiente como el fuego lograra hace frente a esta nueva amenaza. HIATUS
1. prologo

Era una noche tranquila en la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. Se respiraba una gran paz en el aire. Los shinobis patrullando, los comercios cerrando sus puertas o a punto de hacerlo; en fin, todo era tranquilidad. Bueno, no todo; en la mansión Hokage, específicamente en una de las numerosas habitaciones, podemos apreciar a dos personas, la primera era un hombre rubio y la segunda una mujer pelirroja. Ambos se encontraban acostados, pero algo les molestaba o eso parecía ya que sudaban como si estuviesen teniendo una pesadilla:

—** SUEÑO DE MINATO **—

Minato Namizake, Yodaime Hokage estaba parado en un campo de batalla, el cielo era iluminado por la luna, se sentía agotado, como si hubiera librado una pelea contra algún ejército, volteo a su derecha y observo a Kushina con leves raspones en su cuerpo.

Cuando un rugido lo obligo a dirigir su vista hacia enfrente observando una criatura tan aterradora como el mismísimo Jūbi que se alzaba contra la bestia ya mencionada, tenía forma de dragón, su cuerpo era completamente color morado, de su espalda sobresalían alas pudo ver eran 3 pares, miro a su rostro, dientes afilados se alcanzaban a apreciar en su boca junto con una especie de mascara dorada que cubría la mitad de su rostro, en sus manos sostenía una especie de esfera de color negro.

Aquella criatura luchaba contra la bestia de 10 colas pero de un momento a otro aquel dragón escupió un fuego de color morado matando al Jūbi con demasiada facilidad.

Nii-san debe haber alguna otra forma —oyó el grito y dirigió su vista a una pelirroja de ojos azules al ver el gran parecido con su esposa dedujo que era su hija quien derramaba lágrimas de tristeza y desesperación

**Naruto-kun por favor no hagas esto no quiero perderte ninguna de nosotras quiere debe existir otra forma **—fue otra voz que estaba presente en aquel lugar**  
**  
¿Naruto? —Se preguntó dirigiendo su vista hacia su hijo parado frente a una pelirroja-castaña que lloraba de forma incontrolada—

Minato se asombró con el gran parecido que ambos tenían, observo a su hijo con más detalle. Se veía demasiado cansado, su ropa estaba rota mostrando muchas heridas de las cuales todavía se podía observar que brotaba sangre. pareciera que había peleado con alguien realmente fuerte y esas fueron las consecuencias de la batalla, mas fue su asombra cuando el rubio menor tomo a aquella chica por la cintura y la beso, duraron así unos minutos después de que paso un tiempo se separaron, Minato pudo apreciar como ambos tenían lagrimas cayendo por su rostro como si algo terrible les fuera a pasar fue entonces que Naruto hablo

—lo siento pero es la única manera de derrotarlo no tengo otra opción—

el Hokage tuvo un recuerdo de cuando el Kyūbi ataco de alguna forma fue la misma escena que vivió con su esposa, creyendo que tal vez no regresaría de esa pelea con vida. Pudo apreciar como su hijo se arrodillaba frente a la chica para proceder a levantar su camisa, beso su vientre para luego pegar su frente en el murmurando algunas palabras mientras derramaba lagrimas dichas palabras fueron escuchadas por el Yodaime

—perdóname pequeña, papá no estará para verte crecer, se feliz y cuida a tu madre y hermanos-—

pudo notar el dolor de su hijo al decir aquellas palabras. Se separó de la chica enfilándose a aquella criatura que rugía de forma imponente no titubeo ni un segundo cuando se lanzó al ataque con dos aparatos extraños en cada mano.

Minato no dudo ni un segundo, a pesar de cómo se sentía se lanzó en dirección hacia donde se dirigía su hijo, no iba a dejar que el librara una batalla de estas proporciones solo, cuando se acercaba más una luz envolvió a Naruto cegándolo momentáneamente

—**FIN DEL SUEÑO**—

Despertó de inmediato con algo de sudor cayendo por su frente noto movimiento en la cama era su esposa moviéndose algo brusca sobre la misma

tal vez tiene una pesadilla —murmuro el rubio sobre la cama—

—**SUEÑO DE KUSHINA**—

Podemos ver a la pelirroja caminando sobre un paraje desolado, todo se veía como si una gran batalla se hubiera librado en aquel sitio, pudo apreciar sollozos a la distancia, camino más hasta toparse con una versión ya crecida de su hija junto con un rubio que rápidamente reconoció como su esposo, ambos derramaba lágrimas lo cual extraño a la pelirroja mayor, Minato muy pocas veces lo había visto llorar

—Nii-san perdóname— dijo la pelirroja menor abrazada de su padre deseando que sus palabras fueran escuchadas

—Soy un maldito infeliz— está vez fue su esposo el que hablo derramando lágrimas de dolor

La pelirroja estaba confundida ¿porque lloraban?¿qué había pasado? Eran sus dudas hasta que una voz que no había escuchado desde hace mucho tiempo la saco de sus pensamientos.

**MALDITA TOMATE **—dijo aquella voz haciendo que la pelirroja se enojara—

A quién le dices... —Sus palabras fueron calladas cuando pudo reconocer a la figura que estaba frente a ella—

aquella pelirroja-castaña que rápidamente reconoció como el Kyūbi estaba libre, una cosa que pudo observar era que como la zorra derramaba lágrimas sosteniendo a alguien entre sus manos no pudo reconocerlo hasta que la biju hablo

**espero que estés satisfecha **—dijo en un tono sarcástico pero se palpaba el dolor en sus palabras—** tú y esta maldita aldea siempre se han esforzado en quitarme todo aquello que tenía y me hacía feliz  
**  
De que estas hablando —pregunto la pelirroja observando la actitud de la demonio—

**Primero la maldita de Mito me encierra privándome de mi libertad en vez de ayudarme claro como soy un demonio para ustedes ¿qué importancia tiene lo que yo quiera? ¿VERDAD?** —exclamo furiosa—** Después tú me mantienes encerrada para que ni siquiera me saludes, soy liberada por ese estúpido Uchiha que intento controlarme, luego el estúpido de tu marido me separa de mi poder y me vuelven a encerrar, solo para ver como mi nuevo contenedor sufría horrores por esos estúpidos aldeanos **—hizo una pausa mientras la pelirroja veía como las lágrimas caían sobre aquella persona en los brazos de la biju—** a pesar de todo lo que le hicieron siempre fue muy amable conmigo, jamás me culpó por todo lo que sufrió.**

**El me dio todo aquello que yo anhelaba. poder volver a sentir el viento en mi rostro una vez más, un amigo con quien platicar, pero lo más importante,** —Fue entonces que la biju comenzó a sollozar—** un hombre que me hizo la mujer más feliz junto con la otras chicas  
**  
Repentinamente atrás de la biju aparecieron varias siluetas de mujeres, algunas nunca las había visto en su vida, otras que reconoció inmediatamente, como su amiga Mikoto junto con su hija, la ex alumna de Orochimaru Anko, la hija del dueño de su restaurante favorito y las hermanas Hyūga. curiosamente solo la castaña la miraba con odio puro mientras que la peli azul solo la miraba con desprecio

**Pero el hombre que ame y futuro padre del bebé que crece en mi vientre está muerto **—está vez no se contuvo y comenzó a gritar mientras derramaba lágrimas— **Y TODO ES TU CULPA KUSHINA **

¿Que? —Dijo algo indignada al ser culpada, estaba a punto de reclamar cuando aquella figura que sostenía la zorra se dio a conocer—

Tenía el pelo rubio, aunque su característica más notable eran unas marcas en las mejillas de su pálido rostro. Kushina solo conocía a alguien con ese rasgo tan distintivo.

NO NO NOO — dijo saliendo del shock empezando a derramar lágrimas tratando de convencerse de que no estaba muerto — NARUTO NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTO, MI BEBE...

**TU NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO PARA RECLAMARLO COMO HIJO** —grito con una expresión de furia marcada en su rostro—**TU Y TU MALDITA NEGLIGENCIA Y LA DE TU FAMILIA HICIERON QUE NARUTO PASARA UN INFIERNO EN ESA MALDITA ALDEA  
**  
Eso….no…..es verdad —dijo la Uzumaki pues ella creía que así como trataban a su hija, su hijo sería visto como un héroe pero la biju le dijo unas palabras que le agrietaron el corazón—

**¿ESO CREES? Y DIME ** **DONDE ESTABAS CUANDO SIEMPRE LO GOLPEABAN HASTA CASI MATARLO **—pregunto la pelirroja-castaña—** AUN RECUERDO EN SU SEXTO CUMPLEAÑOS LO CRUCIFICARON EN EL BOSQUE DE LA MUERTE SOLO PARA DESHACERSE DE MI  
**  
Kushina abrió los ojos ante la revelación, ella no quería creerle, se suponía que ambos eran tratados como héroes fue entonces que la escena cambio. Ahora podemos observar un día gris y lluvioso, mientras una confundida Kushina observaba a la gente a su alrededor y el lugar donde se encontraba, pudo reconocer como todos iban vestidos de Negro lo cual era un mal presentimiento, aquel lugar era nada más ni nada menos que el cementerio de Konoha.

Frente a ella pudo observar un arreglo floral cerca de un ataúd color Negro mientras toda la gente murmurar cosas que apenas alcanzaba a oír.

Perdóname —fueron las palabras de un aldeano que derramaba lágrimas de arrepentimiento— creí que era el demonio que estúpido fui  
_  
_No fuiste el único amigo —otro de los aldeanos poso su mano sobre su hombro tratando de consolarlo—

Por Kami que hice —fueron las palabras de una aldeana que todavía seguía en shock —_  
_  
Ella no quería aceptarlo su hijo no estaba muerto no quería creerlo fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando Sarutobi Hiruzen antiguo Hokage hablo

Naruto fue como un nieto para mí —hablo el hombre de edad avanzada— a veces podía ser un dolor de cabeza por todas sus travesuras y bromas —dijo soltando una leve risa recordando como el pequeño rubio podía burlar a _Jōnin_ , Anbus y Chūnin con gran facilidad escapando rápidamente de ellos— aun así eso no le quitaba el enorme corazón de oro que poseía, junto con esa determinación tan fuerte como el acero y un espíritu indomable. Un digno representante de la voluntad de fuego, algo que la mayoría de los shinobis de esta aldea han perdido

— todos los ninjas incluyendo a Jiraiya, Minato y su hija simplemente agacharon la cabeza avergonzado por las palabras que el Sandaime les dijo—

Siempre sospeche que lo maltrataban por estos aldeanos que alguna vez jure proteger, debido a mi edad me era imposible poder ayudarlo, creí que Kushina o Minato lo notaria y aclararían las cosas —hizo una pausa pues el hombre comenzó sollozar— que estúpido fui, a pesar de todas las atrocidades que esta aldea le hizo el jamás odio a nadie eso me hace pensar en todas las veces que le dijeron demonio, cuando los verdaderos monstruos eran otras personas.

todos los civiles agacharon la cabeza avergonzados por sus acciones contra el rubio menor, algunos se aterraron por el posible castigo por torturar y golpear al hijo del héroe más grande de la aldea.

Kushina pensó que tal vez se trataba de un genjutsu y varias veces trato de disiparlo fue cuando noto que todo era real

\- NOOOOOOOOO, MI BEBE, MI NIÑO NO ESTA MUERTO — mirando aquel ataúd su sorpresa fue demasiada al ver a la persona que se encontraba dentro.

pelo rubio, piel pálida debido a la ausencia de vida, unas marcas en cada una de sus mejillas pero lo más notorio era una sonrisa en el rostro como si estuviera feliz de haber muerto fue cuando su esposo se acercó y le dijo unas palabras que terminaron de romperle el corazón

-Kushi-chan, Naruto…. esta muerto….. no hay nada….. que…. podamos hacer —dijo el rubio sollozando, pero aquella pelirroja ojivioleta no podía escuchar otra cosa, en su mente lo único que se repetía era que su hijo estaba muerto observo como era sepultado el ataúd que contenía el cuerpo de Naruto hasta que...

**\- FIN DEL SUEÑO -  
**  
NARUTOOO -despertó respirando de manera agitada, con lágrimas escurriendo por su rostro.

Antes de que Minato pudiera preguntar, se levantó de la cama en donde ambos dormían y corrió a la habitación de sus hijos, una vez llego ahí observo a ambos pequeños dormidos tranquilamente, como si no tuvieran ninguna preocupación en la que pensar.

La pequeña pelirroja estaba muy tranquila así que solo se acercó a ella depositando un beso en su frente, mientras el bebé rubio empezó a gimotear señal inequívoca de que despertaría, Kushina se acercó y tomo al niño en brazos arrullándolo para que se calmara.

En ese preciso momento Minato llega a la habitación observando como su mujer arrullaba a su hijo

¿estás bien? —Pregunto el rubio preocupado por como reacciono su esposa después de ese sueño—

Si eso creo —respondió la pelirroja dudando un poco en su respuesta—

¿Quieres hablar de ese sueño? —Volvió a preguntar Minato recibiendo una respuesta negativa por parte de su esposa—

Kushina era de las mujeres que no se asustaban fácilmente, pero esa pesadilla tuvo que haber sido por demás aterrador para que se despertara de esa forma.

Una vez que el pequeño rubio se calmó, procedió a dejarlo en su cuna, ambos adultos se retiraron a su habitación, internamente le rogaban a Kami-sama el no volver a tener ese tipo de sueños.

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar en el planeta, una oscura deidad reía maliciosamente con una sonrisa perversa adornando su rostro, lanzaba grandes carcajadas que indicaban su regocijo con motivo de su futuro éxito.

—A veces los mortales pueden llegar a ser tan divertidos —dijo a la nada con tono burlesco—. Pero bueno, yo hice mi parte y como ellos ignoraron mis advertencias podré reclamar el alma del niño rubio cuando muera —indicó victorioso—. Oh sí, tú mortal que osaste en desafiarme, tu castigo comenzará pronto, de igual manera tendré su alma —Y volvió a reír, si alguien lo hubiese escuchado lo más seguro es que sus huesos se hubiesen congelado del miedo 


	2. conociendonos

Muy bien gente damas y caballeros damos inicio a esta historia pues ya los deje con mucho suspenso a mi parecer si no publico el primer capítulo me voy a estancar a pesar de que todavía no termino el 4° capitulo pero lo prometido es deuda este es el principio donde la historia tendrá algo de drama para aquellos que creen que el capítulo 1 es algo apresurado decidí hacerlo así pues el desarrollo será un poco más largo.

Bueno mi gente bonita chula y preciosa comenzamos

* * *

CAPITULO 1: CONOCIÉNDONOS 

Se puede apreciar una turba de gente que salía de un callejón oscuro, se dirigían hacia la celebración anual de la derrota del Kyūbi a manos del Yodaime Hokage y el cumpleaños de su pequeña hija.

_Ja espero que ese demonio este muerto, por fin acabamos lo que Hokage-sama no pudo completar —_dijo uno de ellos mostrando una navaja manchada con sangre mientras sus compañeros sonreían ante sus acciones—

_bromeas debiste verlo cuando lo queme con aquel hierro caliente creo que fui muy piadoso con ese maldito animal _

_si_ —interrumpió una mujer que se hallaba en aquel grupo— _mejor lo hubiéramos dejado vivo. Así nos podríamos desquitar lo que ese maldito demonio bastardo nos hizo. Pero cambiando el tema ¿asistirán al cumpleaños de la pequeña Nabiki?_

Claro —respondió un sujeto de complexión robusta integrándose a la plática— _no me lo perdería por nada del mundo esa pequeña llegara lejos como sus padres de eso estoy seguro_

Mientras el grupo seguía hablando glorificándose sus acciones de esa noche podemos ver en ese callejón del cual esa turba salió, una escena tan horrible que parecía que fue sacada de la más espantosa pesadilla que alguna persona pudo tener. Las paredes estaban salpicadas de un líquido viscoso de color carmesí, al fondo se aprecia el cuerpo de un infante de no mayor a 8 años.

Ojos azules los cuales estaban entrecerrados debido a las heridas por encima de sus parpados, su cabello rubio con peinado en punta está manchado con aquel liquido carmesí proveniente de su cuerpo, una característica distintiva en su herido rostro eran tres marcas en ambas mejillas.

Aquel infante empezó a toser sangre debido a las múltiples heridas recibidas en su pecho así como todo el resto de su cuerpo, fue entonces que una extraña energía de color rojizo cubrió enteramente su cuerpo comenzando a sanarlo de manera asombrosa aunque eso no le quitaría las cicatrices.

El chico despertó en un lugar oscuro, algo desolado y con un olor a humedad muy penetrante, oía ruidos muy extraños, como si algo o alguien estuvieran golpeando un objeto de metal camino y después de un rato se topó con una enorme jaula, lo más impresionante no era el tamaño sino el ser que se hallaba en su interior. Era un zorro de proporciones inmensas, el ruido era provocado por las constantes embestidas que aquel titánico animal daba como si quisiera romper aquella jaula que lo aprisionaba

**DÉJENME SALIR, DEJEN A NARUTO EN PAZ —**gritaba la gran bestia iracunda, observando impotente como su carcelero era golpeado de manera brutal**— MALDITO SEAS TU Y LA TOMATE. YODAIME LO JURO, CUANDO ENCUENTRE EL MODO DE SALIR DE AQUÍ TE ASESINARE**

Después de aquel grito el zorro siguió golpeando la puerta de la jaula con la esperanza de romperla y matar a aquellas persona que no sabían diferenciar pero más que nada anhelaba asesinar a aquel hombre que le arruino la vida a un pequeño niño. Naruto se acercó de manera cautelosa y con una voz que detonaba algo de asombro y miedo quiso llamar la atención de aquella criatura

¿Hola? —Dijo el pequeño rubio ganándose la atención de aquella bestia quien solo lo miraba con angustia—  
**  
perdóname Naruto —**aquella criatura hablo con un tono de voz de arrepentimiento y dolor palpable en cada palabra de pronuncio extendió su mano de gran tamaño en dirección al rubio con la intención de sostenerlo e introducirlo a la jaula que lo contenía. Naruto no se inmuto y se dejó llevar por el animal colosal pues algo le decía que aquella criatura no tenía intenciones hostiles.

Fue llevado al interior de la jaula con suma delicadeza una vez dentro, la gran bestia coloco con cuidado a Naruto en el suelo. Para que un gran tornado de fuego hiciera presencia cegando al pequeño rubio momentáneamente. Paso un tiempo, el tornado se disipo dando lugar a una chica que estaba parada en medio de donde se produjo aquel fenómeno.

Aparentaba la misma edad que Naruto, tenía cabello largo de color castaño-rojizo, un rostro de facciones finas, ojos de color rojo con la pupila rasgada como si se trataran de un par de rubís, figura delgada (veamos a los amantes del lolicon imagínense una Loli haciendo cosplay de zorro), vestida con un kimono de color negro-rojizo con un estampado de zorros, aunque lo que más destacaba eran unas curiosas orejas de zorro que sobresalían de su cabeza y un colmillito que también sobresalía de su boca. Esa imagen le recordó al rubio, aquel chico de mejillas marcadas con olor a perro mojado.

En la celebración el chico mencionado estornudo preguntándose si se estaba enfermando o alguna niña se acordó de él.

de regreso al subconsciente del rubio, Naruto estaba sorprendido preguntándose ¿qué hacia esa chica en esa jaula? y ¿dónde estaba aquel zorro que vio con anterioridad? sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando aquella chica lo abrazo empezando a llorar musitando varias veces perdón mientras hundía su rostro en su pecho, el rubio correspondió el abrazo al verla en ese estado. Durante un buen rato ambos se abrazaban hasta que los sollozos de la pelirroja cesaron y tomo la palabra rompiendo el silencio que se había generado entre ambos

**perdóname —**musito con un deje de dolor en sus palabras**— es mi culpa que tu estés pasando este infierno**

¿A qué te refieres? —Pregunto Naruto— ¿quién eres? ¿En dónde estamos? y ¿qué paso con el zorro gigante?

**Pues veras Naruto —**hablo la pelirroja abrazando al rubio con más fuerza como si este intentara escapar y ella no dejaría que eso pasara**— este es tu subconsciente, tu mente por así decirlo y ¿quién soy? pues los humanos me conocen como _Kyūbi no Yōko o el _zorro de las nueve colas **

Que —dijo Naruto sorprendido— pero como, se dice que Tou-san acabo contigo hace 8 años ¿cómo es que sigues vivo y en mi mente?

**Que tonterías dices —**dijo la chica separándose rompiendo el abrazo—** Soy una bestia de chacra, soy energía pura es imposible que me destruyan el idiota de tu padre solo lo dijo para calmar a esos estúpidos humanos que habitan esta aldea. si quieres saber que paso hace 8 años te contaré todo con lujo de detalle  
**  
Naruto asintió de manera afirmativa con la cabeza durante los siguientes minutos Kyūbi le explicó el cómo terminó en esta situación. Como aquel enmascarado que la liberó de su madre su antigua contenedora trato de controlarla dando como resultado que ella se desquiciara y comenzará a destruir Konoha. Fue cuando el Yodaime después de una gran batalla que culminó con el control del zorro por parte de las cadenas de chacra de su esposa.

Comenzó el trazado de sellos para invocar al shinigami y que este volviera a sellarla a cambio de su alma mortal. La demonio hizo una pausa en su explicación pues había recordado las palabras que el dios de la muerte le había recitado a Minato al no tomar su alma y como consecuencia dejarlo vivir.

—FLASHBACK—

**_sabes lo que implica invocarme mortal —_**dijo un ser de aspecto aterrador que se dirigía a un rubio que estaba herido dos pequeños bebes se encontraban justo detrás del rubio, cerca una cansada pelirroja hacia todo lo posible por mantener cautivo al inmenso zorro que hace unos momentos le fue extraído de su interior—

lo se —hablo Minato con algo de cansancio en su voz— a cambio de mi alma quiero que separes al zorro y selles su poder en mi hija —señalando a la niña— y su alma en mi hijo —señalando al niño—

la deidad observo a los dos neonatos pudo percibir el chacra que poseían ambos sobrevivirían y la verdad tenía hambre no iba a negarse a este trabajo tan simple.

Aunque su mirada se posó en el pequeño bebe con mechones rubios, no aparto su vista del infante hasta que _Shinigami_ esbozando una sonrisa que le dio mala espina al Hokage.

**_Muy bien _**—por fin hablo el dios de la muerte con cierto tono malicioso en su voz lo cual no pasó desapercibido por el Yodaime—**_ pero no es tu alma la que quiero mortal _**—el dios de la muerte señalo al bebe rubio—**_ a cambio de este trabajo quiero el alma de aquel neonato varón.  
_**  
JAMAS —grito iracundo Minato, no importaba si se trataba de una deidad no dejaría que nada le pasara a su hijo— te ofrezco mi alma pero a ninguno de mis hijos le pondrás un dedo encima.

por un momento hubo un silencio incomodo parecía como si el tiempo corriera de manera lenta, fueron momentos tensos hasta que el dios de la muerte tuvo una visión, fue espontanea pero muy precisa, observaba al niño rubio más crecido, el cual entablaba una batalla a muerte con una enorme criatura de color morado con forma dragonoide, haciendo que una sonrisa maligna adornara su rostro cosa que inquieto al Yodaime quien se preparaba para pelear ahora con la deidad en caso de que intentara alguna hostilidad contra sus hijos sobre todo con Naruto

**_Ok _**—fueron simples palabras que salieron de la boca del shinigami—**_ como me siento misericordioso mortal no tomare tu alma y cumpliré el trabajo _**—Minato cuando oyó esas palabras se sintió aliviado al menos sus hijos no crecerían sin el apoyo de su padre—  
**_aunque le has faltado al respeto a una deidad y esto no se quedara si un castigo te daré una advertencia "tus acciones harán que alguien muy cercano a ti muera entonces tomare lo que por derecho me pertenece y tu castigo será el saber que tú y tu esposa serán los culpables de su  
deceso. _**

Después de recitar aquellas palabras, el dios de la muerte procedió a separar al zorro que aún se encontraba sujeto por las cadenas de Chakra separando su poder introduciéndolo en la niña, procedió a introducir el alma del demonio en el rubio.

Aparentemente no hubo ningún cambio en la pequeña pelirroja, con él bebe rubio fue la aparición de unas tan curiosas marcas en sus mejilla simulando bigotes de gato.

Cuando la deidad cumplió su trabajo extrajo una gran cantidad de Chakra del Yodaime dejándolo inconsciente, shinigami al sentir varias presencias acercándose se esfumo cual fantasma, segundos después que aquella deidad había abandonado el plano terrenal un grupo de ninjas arribaron a la zona solo para encontrar al Yodaime y su esposa inconscientes rápidamente fueron llevados al hospital junto con los bebes.

Una semana después Minato despertó, el cuerpo le dolía a horrores y se sentía bastante débil, fue en ese momento que su alumno de cabello plateado y su alumna de mejillas marcadas entraron para ver la condición de su sensei.

Ambos se alegraron cuando vieron que ya había despertado, rápidamente el ninja peli plateado le informo que su esposa sobrevivió al encuentro con el demonio de 9 colas lo único que necesitaba era descansar para reponer se del desgaste físico

Minato estaba feliz ahora tenía todo lo que anhelaba, una familia y dos pequeños los cuales amaría con todo su corazón. Aunque durante toda la plática con sus discípulos, no dejaba de pensar en aquellas palabras que la deidad de la muerte de dijo y no era el único

Dentro del bebé rubio un enorme zorro se encontraba tras las rejas estaba muy pensativo tratando de reflexionar que había querido decir con esas palabras el dios de la muerte

**_"tus acciones harán que alguien muy cercano a ti muera  
y tu castigo será saber que tú y tu esposa serán los culpables de su muerte"  
_**

**_— _**FIN DEL FLASBACK **_—_**

Una vez que Kyūbi termino su relato observo como Naruto tenía la mirada perdida, parecía como si no pudiera procesar toda la información que acababa de recibir la youko solo esperaba la reacción del rubio.

Así que —murmuro Naruto mientras su rostro era ensombrecido por su pelo— es por eso que me tratan como si fuera una especie de peste, solo porque tu estas en mi interior

la pequeña demonio no sabía cómo reaccionaría el niño rubio, sabía que él estaba enojado y desquitaría su rabia con la causante de todo su sufrimiento en este caso se trataba de ella.

Cerro los ojos mientras lagrimas escurrían pos sus mejillas a la espera de los insulto o inclusive golpes de algún tipo, más nunca espero el cómo reacciono Naruto. En lugar de eso, la agarro de su brazo acercándola y abrazándola de manera protectora y reconfortante dejando a la pelirroja confundida y en un estado de shock

**¿Porque? —**la youko hablo con un hilo de voz apenas perceptible mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos**— si yo soy la causa de que siempre te golpeen hasta casi matarte, porque no me gritas o me golpeas ¿PORQUE NO ME ODIAS?**

Quiero que me respondas algo —hablo el rubio en un tono serio preocupando a la demonio— ¿tú les dice a los aldeanos que me golpeen? o ¿tu hiciste algo para que mis padres me ignoren?

Kyūbi movió su cabeza negando cada pregunta

entonces —Naruto tomo el rostro de la demonio haciendo que esta lo mirara directamente a los ojos observando una mirada llena de paz y tranquilidad— no eres la culpable de lo malo que me ha pasado. Así que no llores, no me gusta ver lágrimas en tan bonito rostro

este comentario hizo que las mejillas de la youko se tiñeran de color carmesí, Naruto abrazo más fuerte a la demonio quien solo correspondía el gesto hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del rubio

pero tengo una duda kyu-chan —la mencionada miro a Naruto cuando este le había hablado—¿ como es que me curas? si lo que me contaste es cierto tu poder esta sellado en mi hermana no entiendo

**—ah eso lo puedo responder fácilmente Naruto—  
**  
Acto seguido otro tornado de fuego se hizo presente. Cuando el tornado se disipo revelo a un rubio sentado en una banca muy parecida a las de la academia ninja, frente a una youko parada frente a un pizarrón, la chica en cuestión ahora vestía una bata de color blanco sobre su kimono, en su cabeza se encontraba un birrete junto con unos lentes, aunque parecía que la prenda blanca le quedaba algo grande pues gran parte estaba siendo arrastrada por la chica al caminar.

Naruto observaba la escena en cuestión con una gota bajando por su nuca preguntándose de donde había sacado esas cosas y como se cambió de ropa tan rápido sin que lo notara, entonces la explicación de la zorra dio inicio.

**Tu papi — **pronuncio con algo de rencor y veneno en cada palabra que salió de su boca**— me quito mi poder eso es cierto, pero yo soy quien lo genera solo es cuestión de tiempo para que me recupere al 100% ahora solo tengo tres colas. Suficientes para que una de mis habilidades naturales como lo es la regeneración salga a flote con eso he podido curarte en tan solo unos otra pregunta  
**  
no kyu-chan —fue entonces que Naruto noto como se desvanecía— kyu-chan que me sucede ¿porque me estoy volviendo transparente?  
**  
tranquilo Naruto —**dijo la zorra soltando unas pequeñas risitas, su jinchuriki a veces podía ser algo ingenuo**— recuerda que esta es tu mente estas despertando volverás a estar consciente  
**  
ah —respondió el rubio— si es así nos veremos luego kyu-chan —dijo el rubio mientras le sonreía de la única manera que solo el sabia haciendo que la chica se sonrojara

**nos vemos luego Naruto-kun —**hablo despidiéndose con las mejillas rojas sin notar el sufijo cariñoso que pronuncio de manera automática al mencionar el nombre de aquel niño rubio que ocasionaba que su corazón latiera con fuerza.

Naruto despertó, su cuerpo le dolía de manera horrible aunque ya estaba acostumbrado, el dolor era muy punzante, abrió sus ojos lentamente para que estos se adaptaran a la luz. Una vez que su vista se estabilizo se puso de pie, aunque soltó varios quejidos tratando de levantarse al final lo logro. Observo todo a su alrededor como grandes árboles se erguían del suelo imponentes. Naruto soltó un suspiro pues ya sabía en donde se encontraba

genial —hablo para sí mismo— bueno será mejor que salga de aquí antes de encontrarme con ese estúpido oso que siempre trata de comerme

después de decir esas palabras comenzó a correr para salir del bosque de la muerte. Corrió durante un buen rato hasta que se percató que había una cueva en las cercanías, decidió acercarse para descansar y seguir con su loca carrera por salir. Dando un salto aterrizo en la entrada de la cueva y se dirigió a su interior para después dirigirse a su interior sin saber que dentro de esa cueva se encontraría el inicio de la aventura más grande en la cual las fuerzas del bien y del mal disputarían el control total del dominio sobre dos mundos.

* * *

Damas y caballeros damos inicio a este fic como verán muchas cosas ocurran con el pasar del tiempo disfruten y estén al pendiente pues pronto subiré el segundo capítulo de esta historia


	3. regalos, sorpresas y ¿promesas?

mensaje rápido de parte de JARVIS:

_hola a todos nuestro lectores, para aquellos que no me conocen mi nombre es JARVIS, soy el asistente personal informatico del joven arcanine, en estos momentos el no puede atender a los comentarios por un pequeño problema que esta teniendo, asi que me encargo una tarea algo sencilla._

_como algunos pordan ver eh estado revisando la historia capitulo por capitulo para corregir esos errores tan comunes llamados por ustedes "dedazos" asi como las palabras que estan mal escritas o los errores narrativos. espero que esto aclare esta nueva reedicion asi como un pequeño informe que tengo que anunciar, me complace informarles que el siguiente capitulo de la historia "atravesando barreras" esta en periodo intermedio, esto quiere decir que el joven arcanine lleva la mitad del capitulo, no se cuando tenga pensado en subirlo pero creo que sera pronto sobre todo porque esta a punto de iniciar clases la proxima semana sin mas que decir me despido damas y caballeros_

* * *

CAPITULO DOS: REGALOS PROMESAS Y ¿SORPRESAS?

Observamos al rubio de mejillas marcadas caminando en el interior de una cueva, por alguna razón, algo le decía que entrara a ese lugar

**mantente alerta naruto-kun **—hablo la demonio dentro de su cabeza—**no sabemos que pueda haber aquí**

copiando Kyū-chan —Naruto tomo nota sobre la advertencia de su inquilina. Avanzando con cautela, manteniendo sus sentidos alerta

fue entonces que chocó contra una pared, aun con la poca luz que se lograba filtrar a través del techo de la caverna, se pudo apreciar una especie de símbolo.

y esto ¿Qué podrá ser? —se preguntó Naruto—

lentamente poso su mano sobre aquella marca, cuando tuvo contacto con aquel símbolo extraño, este comenzó a brillar intensamente

pero ¿qué está pasando? —Se preguntó el rubio hasta que lentamente una grieta se fue formando atravesando el símbolo—

Lo único que se escuchó después fue el sonido de la pared rompiéndose en pedazos, revelando un pasaje que conducía a una cámara oculta dentro de la cueva. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, una extraña luz lo cegó durante un tiempo

Una vez que noto la luz diseminada y sus ojos pudieron tolerar el brillo, pudo observar a una distancia corta, una especie de pedestal hecha de piedra iluminado por un haz de luz que se colaba por encima del techo de la cueva.

Qué extraño objeto ¿Quién lo habrá dejado aquí? —Se preguntó el rubio al notar como encima de aquella estructura de piedra se encontraba una especie de aparato—

parecía un radio de largo alcance de, se podía apreciar en la cara anterior una pequeña pantalla, debajo de, se observaban 2 botones de color gris, junto con uno de color verde posicionado a la derecha de los botones grises

**jamás había visto algo como esto —**dijo la zorra al observar aquel extraño aparatejo a través de los ojos del rubio—**pero pase lo que pase, no lo toque o lo quites de su lugar entendido. **

pero todos sabemos que al tratarse de un niño, la curiosidad va primero que su sentido común, especialmente cuando este niño es nuestro rubio bigotudo quien en vez de escuchar a su voz interior, camino hacia el pedestal y rápidamente tomo aquel dispositivo

¿dijiste algo Kyū-chan? —Pregunto Naruto con aquel dispositivo en sus manos, segundos después de remover el aparato del pedestal—

Un destello que salió de aquel aparato noqueo al rubio en segundos, siendo otra vez arrastrado a su paisaje mental.

Cuando se dio cuenta que otra vez se encontraba en su subconsciente fue a buscar a su inquilina, no dio ni tres pasos cuando sintió un golpe en la cabeza con demasiada fuerza

ITAIIIIIIIIIII —exclamo el rubio al sentir el dolor producto del puñetazo recibido— ¿porque me golpeas Kyū-chan? —dirigiéndose a la causante de su malestar quien tenía el puño cerrado con una vena sobresaliendo del mismo. Señal de la fuerza aplicada y de su estado de ánimo

**Naruto sé que eres un niño, pero tienes que escucharme la próxima vez **—menciono irritada la kitsune aunque su estado de ánimo era contrario a sus pensamientos, al ver como Naruto hacia un pequeño puchero sobándose la cabeza— **(kyaaaaaa que lindo se ve, es como un pequeño y adorable gatito) te dije que no tocaras ese extraño objeto, que hubiera pasado si activas una trampa o algo por el estilo  
**  
esta bien —menciono el rubio aun tratando de que el dolor en su cabeza se disipara— pero era algo extraño y además —hizo una pausa— parecía como si me estuviera llamando

**a que te refieres Naruto —**pregunto intrigada la kitsune**— no te escudes con ese tipo de cosas, no me gusta que me mientan.  
**  
mientras aquella singular pareja seguía hablando, más bien, mientras Kyūbi regañaba al rubio diciéndole lo imprudente que podía llegar a ser una voz muy extraña se hacía notar en aquel lugar, asombrando a ambos por la delicadeza de las palabras que pronuncio

_joven Naruto Uzumaki Namizake. El juego para decidir tu futuro ha comenzado  
_  
Quien está ahí —pregunto el rubio consciente de que las únicas personas presentes eran la demonio y el—

Noto como su mano despedía un brillo. Observo y encontró aquel objeto que había quitado de aquel pedestal, justo en ese momento, la misma voz se hizo presente

_Este es tu digivice  
_  
¿digivice? ¿Qué es un digivice? —Pregunto Naruto sin señal de que aquella extraña presencia le contestara— RESPONDE —grito el rubio al no recibir ninguna respuesta—

Antes de volver a gritar preguntando lo mismo, una luz cegó a Naruto y a kyubi. Por un momento Naruto sintió que ya no se encontraba en su subconsciente, despertó en aquella cueva donde se encontraba, se levantó del suelo solo para observar aquel dispositivo en sus manos, el sol ya se había ocultado aquella turba que siempre lo "cazaba" seguro ya no se percatarían de su presencia, así que salió de la caverna enfilándose hacia la aldea y a la mansión perteneciente a su clan.

Antes de entrar a su patio trasero coloco aquel aparato en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Al entrar todo se veía con una gran decoración, había mucha gente de los que destacaban varios clanes importantes, pero nada alusivo a que también era su cumpleaños, suspiro decidiendo mejor ir a su cuarto y dormir.

Esos eran los planes del rubio hasta que su cabeza fue aprisionada por un abrazo, su cara estaba entre dos objetos que eran de gran tamaño, suaves y cálidos por lo que percibía en su rostro. Una voz delicada dedujo que se trataba de una chica se hizo presente.

Foxy-kun feliz cumpleaños —así es. Se trataba de la domadora de serpientes Anko Mitarashi quien tenía abrazado al rubio de la cabeza. Aprisionando su rostro entre sus pechos.

Mientras tanto en la mente de nuestro suertudo rubio, su inquilina no estaba muy contenta por esa demostración de cariño por parte de esa "víbora rastrera y acosadora". Si los planes de la demonio cuando lograra salir, serian convertirla en un bolso o un par de botas.

—De regreso a esa escena tan peculiar—

Anko-chan hola muchas gracias —dijo el infante correspondiendo el gesto y preguntándose porque siempre lo abrazaba de esa manera, no es que le molestara, de hecho se sentía muy bien cuando su amiga peli morada lo hacía.

Fue curioso como la Jōnin y el pequeño rubio se hicieron amigos, un día Naruto se encontraba en un columpio debajo de un árbol viendo como los demás niños jugaban, por alguna razón cada vez que el rubio se acercaba para jugar, los infantes salían corriendo o le gritaban que no jugarían con un demonio

Ese día era como cualquier otro, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que la calma fue interrumpida por un llanto proveniente de una de las bancas. Naruto fue a investigar el origen de los sollozos, ahí se encontró a la domadora de serpientes llorando. El rubio se acercó, por alguna razón jamás le gusto ver a otra persona triste.

—FLASHBACK—

El pequeño rubio se acercaba de manera lenta a la mujer que lloraba con la cabeza agachada mientras la lagrimas escurrían hacia el suelo.

maldita serpiente pedófila que tuve por maestro — musito la peli morada— porque tuviste que arruinarme la vida —se preguntó la jounnin mientras el llanto se hacía cada vez más notorio, colocándose la mano en su hombro derecho

¿hola? ¿Estás bien? ¿Porque lloras? ¿Te duele algo? —esas preguntas hicieron Anko volteara a su derecha. Ahí sentado a su lado, estaba un niño de cabello rubio y ojos azules con unas curiosas marcas en las mejillas que miraba con preocupación a la mujer.

Vete gaki —dijo Anko con voz cortante— no molestes, quiero estar sola

pero —hablo Naruto— ¿dime porque lloras?

Pequeño no lo entenderías —las lágrimas otra vez amenazaban por salir de los ojos de Anko— así que vete y déjame en paz

a pesar de las amenazas por parte de la peli morada el pequeño rubio no cedía. Fue entonces que Anko saco un kunai con la esperanza de asustar al niño lo siguiente que paso la dejo sin palabras.

El pequeño la abrazo haciendo que la chica soltara el kunai, era una extraña sensación la que experimentaba, su mente era un caos por un lado, quería estar sola pero por el otro el niño se acercó a ella solo para consolarla a pesar de su mala reputación en la aldea.

En ese momento Naruto la miro a los ojos esbozando una sonrisa, la peli morada no sabía porque ese niño se acercó, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue corresponder el abrazo, fue entonces que Naruto le dijo unas palabras que hasta ese día, no podían salir de sus pensamientos.

—no es bueno estar solo, y si no tienes amigos que tontos son, eres una chica muy bonita como para llorar por esas cosas, así que yo seré tu amigo y descuida te prometo que nunca más volverás a estar sola—

Desde aquellas palabras dichas por el niño rubio, Anko quedo maravillada por su amabilidad, fue entonces que su amistad fue creciendo ambos se comprendían a la perfección. Anko por primera vez tuvo un verdadero amigo y lo encontró en Naruto, a pesar de todas las veces que intento espantarlo y que la dejara hundirse en su tristeza, él fue aquella luz que le devolvió la felicidad a su vida otra vez.

—FLASHBACK FINALIZADO—

mira foxy-kun —dijo Anko sacando un pergamino y entregándoselo a Naruto— te traje un regalo, feliz cumpleaños.

Naruto no dijo ni agua va cuando tomo aquel pergamino y rápidamente lo desenrollo, se trataban de técnicas de kenjutsu, taijutsu y ejercicios de control de Chakra, debido a una rara enfermedad que padecía, misma que le imposibilitaba moldear chakra elemental, algo curioso es que aun con esa extraña condición tenia afinidades elementales muy fuertes.

—FLASHBACK—

Ikura Unimo, Chūnin e instructor de la academia ninja de Konoha se encontraba frente al pequeño de cabello rubio mirándolo con algo de aburrimiento, se le fue asignada la tarea de ver cuáles eran las afinidades elementales más fuertes de uno de los hijos del Yodaime.

Era consciente de la rara enfermedad del rubio, vio esta prueba como una pérdida de tiempo, pero órdenes eran órdenes y no cuestionaría eso.

Muy bien Naruto —hablo el hombre con la cicatriz en el rostro, llamando la atención del niño rubio quien estaba muy impaciente— este papel que tengo en la mano sirve para determinar las afinidades elementales que predominan en un ninja, ¿recuerdas esos ejercicios sobre control de chakra que practicamos la semana pasada? —Pregunto Ikura recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa de Naruto— muy bien quiero que concentres chakra en tus manos e imagines que partes a la mitad un trozo de este papel, de esa forma sabremos que afinidades predominan en ti ¿entendiste Naruto?

Hai Ikura-sensei —respondió Naruto ocasionando que el Chūnin tuviera una sonrisa en su rostro, muchas veces en la academia lo veía muy distraído en las clases pero en la práctica era mucho más entusiasta

Naruto tomo el papel y comenzó a concentrar una pequeña cantidad de chakra en sus manos, luego de varios intentos un trozo del papel comenzó a desprenderse y a cortarse en trozos

muy bien Naruto —hablo Ikura llamando la atención del pequeño rubio— esto quiere decir que eres afín al viento (_Fūton_) creo que eso es todo, terminamos Naruto

Ikura-sensei —dijo Naruto con una voz que mostraba emoción llamando la atención del Chūnin— mire esto

la sorpresa de Ikura fue demasiada cuando volteo hacia donde estaba el pequeño rubio y observo el papel en su mano y otro trozo se desprendió y comenzó a arrugarse. Eso solo significaba una cosa, Naruto tenía una segunda afinidad en este caso al rayo (_Raiton_) aunque sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas al ver algo que simplemente lo dejo sin palabras, otros dos pedazos del papel se desprendieron. Uno de ellos se deshizo mientras que el otro comenzó a arder en llamas.

4 afinidades —musito Ikura al ver como este pequeño poseía 4 de las 5 afinidades elementales, sintió lastima por Naruto si no fuera por esa extraña condición genética, con esas habilidades y un entrenamiento adecuado, se pudo haber convertido en un shinobi de temer.

—FLASHBACK FINALIZADO—

Naruto termino de revisar el pergamino y lo guardo, después tendría tiempo para estudiarlo y practicar, debido a su carencia de entrenamiento con sus padres, que solo se concentraban en su hermana Nabiki, tuvo que aprender lo básico leyendo como loco y practicando todo lo que decían los pergaminos tanto los de la academia, como los que le proporcionaba Hiruzen Sarutobi, Hokage retirado y considerado por el rubio como el abuelo que nunca pudo tener.

Y dime Foxy-kun —la peli morada le llamo la atención al niño de mejillas marcadas— no estas feliz, cumples 8 años y cada día te vuelves más apuesto. Seguro que cuando crezcas tendrás a más de la mitad de las chicas de la aldea a tus pies

jejeje —río apenado Naruto por las palabras de la Jōnin— gracias Anko-chan

Anko deja en paz a Naruto —exclamo una voz detrás de los mencionados, al darse vuelta notaron una mujer que Naruto reconoció inmediatamente—

Tenía el cabello largo, de color negro al igual que sus ojos, facciones finas en su rostro, figura delgada, con un porte calmado y elegante, vestía un kimono de color azul oscuro, con un mandil de color verde. Se trataba de Mikoto Uchiha una de las sobrevivientes de la masacre Uchiha a manos de su hijo mayor y gran amigo de Naruto Itachi Uchiha.

Mikoto se acercó a Naruto colocándose a su altura y abrazándolo, deseándole un feliz cumpleaños, Naruto estaba confundido era raro como se sentía al ser abrazado por la mujer Uchiha, era la misma sensación como cuando Anko lo abrazaba, solo que de una extraña manera diferente, no pudo disfrutar más el momento, debido a que alguien se le acerco e hizo que la matriarca del clan Uchiha se separara de Naruto, para recibir un abrazo con demasiada fuerza de parte de una niña que aparentaba la edad del rubio

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NARUTO-KUN —grito aquella chica que no dejaba de apretar con fuerza a nuestro protagonista—

tenía el pelo de color negro-azulado recogido en una cola de caballo, delgada complexión como cualquier niña de su edad, vestía una camisa sin mangas de color azul, con el símbolo del clan Uchiha estampado en la espalda, junto con una falda que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, bajo la falda se apreciaba una licra de color negro que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, calzaba las clásicas sandalias shinobis.

El gran parecido que poseía con su madre era tal, que si ambas tuvieran la misma edad serian hermanas gemelas.

Era Shiori Uchiha gemela de Sasuke Uchiha. Cabe destacar que mientras su hermano gemelo era un aislado y rencoroso de la sociedad con un porte de "el suelo no me merece". Shiori poseía una actitud más alegre y carismática, haciendo que ella y el pequeño rubio entablaran una gran amistad

SHIORI-CHAN —grito el rubio con emoción correspondiendo el abrazo, al ver a su mejor amiga, quien había llegado a la fiesta solo para celebrar su cumpleaños—

ambos se separaron sin notar la cara de Anko que mostraba algo de irritación y ¿celos? y no era la única que se sentía de la misma forma.

Mira naruto-kun —hablo la niña extendiéndole una caja envuelta en papel de regalo— Kaa-san y yo lo escogimos pensando en ti.

Naruto a la velocidad de la técnica de su padre, agarro el paquete para empezar a destrozarlo como si se tratara de un depredador después de atrapar a su presa, sacando una risa a las tres féminas por lo impaciente que podía ser su rubio cabeza hueca. Al terminar de romper la envoltura y parte de la caja abrió su presente.

Lo primero que noto fue un juego de agujas senbon, un poco de hilo ninja, tres kunais, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue un collar con el símbolo del clan Uchiha que se encontraba en la caja

el collar —explico Shiori— le dije a Ka-san que lo mandara a hacer, es un recordatorio de esa promesa que me hiciste hace un año, acaso se te olvido —dijo la Uchiha menor con voz dolida fingida—

jamás —dijo Naruto— además yo siempre cumplo mis promesas

si se preguntad de que promesa están hablando nos remontaremos a la mañana después de la masacre

—FLASHBACK—

Una mañana cualquiera en la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas se ve un gran tumulto de gente alrededor del barrio Uchiha, uno de los clanes más poderosos de la aldea había sido asesinado por Itachi Uchiha Jōnin y prodigio del clan. La noticia que se esparcía muy rápido como pólvora encendida.

Cuando el Hokage arribo a la escena acompañado de varios Anbus y algunos médicos en caso de que hubiera algún sobreviviente, pudieron oír ruidos que provenían de uno de los pasillos de la mansión, corrió llamando a los médicos que lo siguieran pues creía haber encontrado sobrevivientes, cuando llego.

Ahí estaba tirada en el suelo, Mikoto Uchiha una gran amiga de su esposa. Rápidamente llamo a los medico quienes la revisaron, estaba viva pero parecía estar bajo la influencia de un genjutsu.

Uno de los Anbus con mascara de perro, encontró tirado en el patio a uno de los gemelos. Se trataba de Sasuke, quien tenía varios cortes por todo su cuerpo, señal de que se había defendido. Una de las Anbus con mascara de gato encontró a la pequeña Shiori tirada cerca del baño, al revisarla vio que no tenía ninguna herida grave solo parecía estar bajo la influencia de un genjutsu. Rápidamente fueron trasladados a un hospital para atenderlos de urgencia.

Minato se quedó a seguir buscando más sobrevivientes, llego al estudio de su ex-amigo solo para encontrar su cadáver, lo curioso es que no parecía haber señales de pelea y la extraña mueca que sostenía el cuerpo inerte del líder del clan Uchiha, podía decirse que estaba ¿sonriendo?

cuando todos los ambus terminaron de peinar la zona rápidamente le informaron al Hokage, todos desaparecieron fue entonces que otro ambus apareció, informándole que se solicita la presencia en la reunión de emergencia

(me preguntaba cuanto tardarían en enterarse —pensó Minato— maldita sea, Fugaku sé que entre nosotros ya no había una amistad, pero te prometo que haré lo posible por proteger a Mikoto y tus hijos, estoy seguro de que todo el consejo querrá meter a Mikoto al CRA y querrán comprometer a Shiori con alguien influyente a Sasuke también lo comprometerán o lo usaran como semental)

efectivamente, los pensamientos de Yodaime se hicieron realidad, pues al llegar al consejo e iniciar el debate, lo primero que sugirieron después de enterarse del exterminio casi total del clan más poderoso se Konoha, fue meter a Mikoto Uchiha una de las sobrevivientes del atentado contra su clan en el CRA.

El Yodaime y su esposa rápidamente protestaron sobre todo Kushina no quería que su amiga se convirtiera en una fábrica del sharingan, otra de las propuestas dichas por el consejo fue que debían comprometer a Shiori lo cual fue denegado rotundamente. Aun con todos los esfuerzos no pudieron salvar a Sasuke, quien por decisión unánime fue metido en el CRA. Al menos Mikoto y la pequeña Shiori estarían a salvo... por ahora.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la aldea específicamente hablando en la habitación de un hospital podemos apreciar a una pelinegra llorando, oyó que la puerta de su habitación era abierta. Alzo la mirada mostrando que sus ojos ahora poseían un tono de color rojo con un tomoe en cada uno, Shiori Uchiha, había despertado el mítico sharingan, producto del trauma causado por ver a su hermano mayor matar a todos los miembros del clan.

La puerta se abrió revelando a un niño de cabello rubio y mejillas marcadas entro a la habitación, en su mano se podía apreciar una flor de color amarillo algo maltratada, su ropa no estaba en mejores condiciones estaba algo rota, se observaban manchas rojas en toda la tela.

Hola —saludo Naruto recibiendo un bufido por parte de la niña— ¿cómo estás?

que te importa —respondió la Uchiha algo irritada, no quería ver a nadie en esos momentos— además ¿qué haces aquí? pensé que estabas en la academia

a veras es una historia algo graciosa —el rubio le contó el cómo espió a sus padres cuando hablaron de lo sucedido en el barrio Uchiha— me preocupaste, quería saber si te encontrabas bien.

¿Que si me encuentro bien? —Dijo la Uchiha comenzando a derramar lágrimas— COMO CREES QUE ME ENCUENTRO, QUIERO RESPUESTAS ¿PORQUE ITACHI NII-SAN HIZO ESTO? ¿PORQUE...

En ese momento su llanto fue callado cuando Naruto se había acercado a ella y el abrazo, cuando fue que se acercó no tenía idea, pero necesitaba un apoyo para superar esa tragedia. Shiori correspondió el abrazo, llorando con la cara apoyada en el hombro de Naruto, quien solo abrazo más fuerte a la Uchiha.

Shiori-chan —hablo Naruto haciendo que la mencionada pusiera atención, su sharingan se había desactivado haciendo que sus ojos recuperaran su color oscuro original.

En ese momento ambos niños se miraron directamente a los ojos, haciendo que un azul zafiro y un negro ónix chocaran entre sí, ninguno tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, sentían que el tiempo corría más lento, sí que ninguno de los infantes se diera cuenta, sus rostros se acercaban lentamente como si ambos estuvieran en modo automático, inconscientes de sus acciones hasta que paso.

Ambos unieron sus labios en un beso, fue un roce de labios prolongado, lleno de inocencia (se tratan de niños gente con la mente cochambrosa), no sabían cómo es que ninguno de los dos hacia algo para detenerse, lo único que les importaba en ese momento, era poder degustar ese dulce sabor que ambos desprendían de sus labios.

Pasaron varios minutos mientras los infantes seguían unidos en ese beso, cuando a ambos les hacía falta aire se separaron, ambos respirando de manera entrecortada, Shiori miro el reloj de la pared, habían pasado solo 5 minutos, ella sintió que estuvieron besándose durante horas, al recordar la escena que vivió con Naruto su cara se puso tan roja que haría a una manzana sentir vergüenza por su color, Naruto estaba con un enorme sonrojo muy marcado en su cara no sabía cómo su amiga reaccionaria, se armó de valor, tomo la mano de la Uchiha y comenzó a hablar.

Shiori-chan —menciono Naruto a la Uchiha quien lo miro directamente al rostro, en su cara se apreciaba un gran sonrojo señal de que Naruto estaba tan apenado como ella— no sé cómo te sientes y no vengo a sentir lastima por ti, sé que es trágico y eres un mar de emociones en este momento, pero yo te prometo que no importa lo que pase jamás dejare que vuelvas a estar triste, no me gusta verte llorar y sufrir de este modo, haré hasta lo imposible por verte sonreír y feliz.

¿De veras? —Pregunto incrédula Shiori— ¿me lo juras? ¿Harías cualquier cosa?

Claro —respondió Naruto con una de sus sonrisas patentada haciendo que el sonrojo de la Uchiha se marcara en sus mejillas— yo jamás rompo mis promesas pide lo que quieras y lo haré con tal de verte feliz, además te ves más bonita cuando sonríes.

Ese último comentario sonrojo a la pequeña Shiori, estaba a punto de habla cuando algo paso por su cabeza algo que hizo que s coloreara de un tono carmesí

pues, si hay algo —Shiori estaba con la cara roja dudosa de las palabras que iban a salir de su boca— la la verdad e...es que...que me gustaría que t...tú y yo...yo ya sabes

Ah —pregunto Naruto al ver el extraño comportamiento de su amiga junto con ese tartamudeo que a su parecer la hacía verse adorable— oye ¿te sientes bien?

b...bu..bueno v...veras —Shiori comenzó a jugar con sus dedos para tratar de calmarse— lo q...que sucede e...es qu...que eres u...un chico m...muy lindo y…..llevamos…algo….de…tiempo…conociéndonos… has sido…muy….amable conmigo…a...así que... me gu...gustaria que cu...cuando seamos mayores...

Segura que te sientes bien —volvió a preguntar naruto ese comportamiento no era propio de su amiga—

pues t...tu y yo —Shiori siguió tartamudeando estaba muy nerviosa, hasta que decidió por fin decir lo que quería, Tomo una enorme bocanada de aire inflando su pecho, lista para decir las palabras que la harían la chica más feliz del mundo— QUIEROQUETUYYONOSCASEMOSCUANDOSEAMOSMAYORES

¿quieres que ambos nos casemos cuando seamos mayores? —pregunto Naruto, recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo por parte de la muy sonrojada Uchiha, quien no se sentía en confianza para hablar—

pues —Naruto dudaba en sus palabras. Shiori estaba muy nerviosa, por la respuesta que daría el rubio— si eso te haría feliz...claro que nos casaremos cuando seamos grandes —la respuesta hicieron que Shiori lo abrazara mientras en su rostro se podía apreciar una enorme sonrisa, Naruto solo correspondió el abrazo.

Shiori-chan solo tengo una duda —dijo Naruto—

cual Naruto-kun —pregunto la Uchiha quien estaba acurrucada en el pecho del rubio de mejillas marcadas

¿qué es casarse? —fue la pregunta de Naruto le hizo la Uchiha la cual no se movía de su lugar una enorme gota resbalaba por su nuca, a veces Naruto era demasiado ingenuo pero, prometer casarse con ellas sin saber siquiera, el significado de esa palabra. Era por demás exagerando, no dieron más riendas sueltas a la plática y se dedicaron a disfrutar la compañía de ambos, sobre todo la chica pelinegra.

—FLASHBACK FINALIZADO—

dime hija —hablo Mikoto haciendo que la Uchiha menor volteara a ver a su madre— ¿cuál es la promesa que va a cumplir Naruto?

La pelinegra menor estaba muy nerviosa, pero más fue su nerviosismo cuando Naruto empezó a hablar.

Lo que sucede —Naruto empezó a hablar, haciendo que la Uchiha menor empezara a sudar a mares— es que cuando estaba en el hospital le prometí a Shiori-chan que...

Naruto no pudo terminar de hablar, la razón un puñetazo que lo clavo en el suelo por parte se dé la pelinegra menor, dejando a las mujeres adultas con una enorme gota resbalando por su nuca. Naruto recobro el sentido y se levantó mirando a la pelinegra causante de su malestar.

Porque me golpeaste Shiori-chan —pregunto Naruto—

no te golpee —dijo Shiori— lo que pasa es que había hormigas y parecía que querías contarlas, así que solo acerque de manera sutil tu cara al suelo.

Ahora los tres presentes tenían una enorme gota resbalando por sus nucas, debido a la singular respuesta de la niña. Entonces algo en la cabeza de Naruto hizo clic recordando a alguien a quien no había visto en mucho tiempo, se trataba de Sasuke Uchiha (nuestro emo favorito) desde la tragedia que ocurrió con su clan, se volvió muy frio al punto de estar siempre molesto con todo el mundo.

Oye Shiori-chan —dijo Naruto llamando la atención de la Uchiha menor—donde esta teme-chan

Sasuke-baka está en el dijo de la mansión entrenando, sigue con esa tonta idea de venganza—dijo Shiori haciendo que Naruto se comenzara a reír por ese sobrenombre—

Déjalo él se lo pierde — dijo Naruto. En ese instante todos guardaron silencio pues algo de pasar, algo que cambiaría la vida de nuestro rubio de manera drástica y de aquellos que lo rodean.

* * *

Muy bien damas y caballeros hasta aquí llega el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Aquí se puede apreciar el gran apego de Naruto hacia su peli morada y las dos Uchiha, nos veremos luego con el tercer capítulo de esta historia,


	4. desilucion ¿que es un digispirit?

Sin más que decir pasemos a nuestra historia aquí habrá algo de tristeza y les relatare como fue la vida de la hermana de Naruto tranquilos es solo un intro lo demás se dará poco a poco.

Comenzamos:

* * *

CAPITULO 3: DESILUSIÓN Y ESPÍRITU QUEBRADIZO, ¿QUE ES UN DIGISPIRIT?

Nabiki Uzumaki-Namizake siempre fue una chica muy risueña, no existía nadie en la aldea que no conociera a la pelirroja de ojos azules, no solo por el hecho de ser la hija del Yodaime Hokage, también era reconocida por ser poseedora del poder de aquel demonio que ocasiono la muerte de miles, tanto shinobis como civiles hace ya 8 años, mismo día en el que su pequeña heroína nació.

Todos creían que ella había sido enviada por el mismísimo Kami-sama para que ella protegiera la aldea en la que vivía, Nabiki demostró signos del poder del zorro a la edad de 4 años.

Desde entonces, empezó a entrenar, fue duro para una niña de su edad, pero era necesario para que aprendiera a controlarlo. Entrenaba día y noche teniendo grandes avances, aunque muchos ya lo tenían previsto pues era hija de dos de los shinobis más poderoso de sus tiempos.

Algo que contrastaba mucho era la actitud tan peculiar de la pelirroja pues a diferencia de algunos herederos de clanes reconocidos carecía de esa arrogancia tan característica de muchos herederos (Sasuke) lo que la hacia la niña más querida por toda la aldea desde los shinobis de todos los rangos hasta los civiles.

a la edad de 7 años su padrino el gran **Gama Sennin** arribo a la aldea para saludar a su alumno y ver como estaba su ahijada, cuando llego fue directamente a la torre del Hokage pues tenía algo muy importante que decirle a su alumno entro por la ventanea de la oficina del Hokage solo para ver a Minato firmando unos papeles. cuando el Hokage reconoció la firma de chakra volteo su silla para recibir a su mentor

sensei —Minato se levantó y dio un abrazo al que fue su maestro— que gusto que este por aquí

Muchacho —el sabio de los sapos correspondió el abrazo— que gusto verte otra vez dime cómo has estado

ocupado sensei —Minato se separó de su maestro mirando de reojo todo el papeleo que tenía por delante— es lo único que no me gusta de ser Hokage este maldito papeleo a veces me arrepiento de que Sarutobi me eligiera para sucederlo—suspiro y miro a su maestro— supongo que no vino de visita ¿verdad sensei?

Siempre tan directo muchacho —respondió el sannin— es verdad no vengo solo a eso, pero no es malo ver a mi mejor alumno y a mi ahijada de vez en cuando. Por cierto veo que la pequeña Nabiki cada día se hace más fuerte, me recuerda un poco a Kushina cuando tenía su edad —recordando cuando arribo a la aldea, pudo apreciar a la pequeña mencionada. Se veía tan alegre, irradiaba mucha felicidad y eso se notaba en el grupo de amigo que había a su alrededor—

no quiero echarle tierra a mi esposa sensei —susurro Minato, no tenía idea como su amada esposa sentía cuando hablaban cosas de ella pues eso le acarreo varias palizas cuando era joven— pero le agradezco a Kami-sama que no saco su carácter tan explosivo

jejeje es verdad, aún recuerdo como te tenia bien domado, ni siquiera te dejo leer el libro que te regale cuando cumpliste 17 —el **Gama Sennin** recordó aquella tarde en el cumpleaños de su querido alumno, cuando este destapo su regalo y en ese entonces, su novia pelirroja vio el color de la portada y el título de la obra literaria. Soltó su conocido "instinto asesino anti-pervertidos" haciendo que tanto su alumno como el comenzaran a temblar de miedo, cuando observaron a una muy molesta Kushina rodeada de un aura negra, muchos de los presentes solo se hicieron a un lado para evitar el daño colateral.

no me recuerde sensei —Minato sintió un escalofrió recorrer su columna, lo único que recuerda de esa fiesta fue que al día siguiente despertó en un hospital, sentada junto a la cama donde se encontraba una muy molesta Kushina que lo miraba con desconfianza. Desde ahí, Minato aprendió que no tocaría esos libros si apreciaba su vida— y pensar que me enfrente a los ejércitos de Iwa solo, pelee contra el kyubi y sobreviví al sello de la parca y mi esposa es más aterradora cuando se enoja, a veces no entiendo cómo le hace para causarme tanto terror —suspiro Minato era verdad que el único defecto en su querida pelirroja, era ese carácter tan explosivo, pero con defectos y todo la amaba.

Mujeres quien las entiende —suspiro el sabio de los sapos— por cierto ¿cuantas colas ya domina Nabiki? pude sentir su firma de chakra y sí que es grande para alguien de su edad —pregunto curioso sin saber que ese poder que sintió era de alguien más

mi niña —respondió con una sonrisa el actual Yodaime— ya domina tres colas del poder del Kyūbi, avanza a pasos agigantados, sé que ella algún día será muy poderosa, quizás llegue a superarme. Cuando eso suceda creo que podre dejar este mundo en paz

me alegra que mi ahijada superara todas mis expectativas, pues de eso venía a hablarte muchacho —comento Jiraiya— ayer fu llamado por el gran sapo sabio. Me comento que tuvo una visión, una especie de profecía que podría traer la esperanza a una amenaza que asechaba a nuestro mundo creo que decía:

**_"poseedor de una voluntad tan ardiente como el fuego y una determinación inquebrantable, más dura que el acero. Nacido de 2 grandes shinobis hace 8 años, dispuesto a sacrificarse por aquellos que ama y desea proteger sobresaliendo del resto como el ninja del temple, poseedor de una fuerza que va más allá de la comprensión humana. Su destino es salvar al mundo shinobis de una amenaza que tendrá el poder de afectar a nuestro mundo y más allá o morir en el intento"  
_**  
cuando el sannin termino el relato observo a su alumno quien tenía una mirada de asombro, después de salir de la impresión esbozo una sonrisa —supongo que esa no es otra, mi hija está destinada a ser una leyenda. No es por presumir (muy modesto verdad) pero yo soy un gran shinobi y no menospreciemos a Kushina, es una de las kunoichis más poderosas de la aldea. Además, Nabiki posee el poder del Kyūbi, vaya creo que esto le va a gustar a Kushina.

Por eso vine después de que me terminaran de relatar aquella profecía —hablo el sannin llamando la atención de su alumno— si queremos evitar a toda costa que la última parte de la profecía se cumpla. Me gustaría entrenar a tu hija personalmente para que aprenda a dominar todo el poder del zorro

—cambio de escena—

mientras el sannin y su alumno hablaban, en otra parte de la aldea un grupo de mujeres estaba platicando alegremente (en México se conoce como chisme de lavadero) una tenía el pelo de color rojo escarlata, traía puesto un vestido de color verde encima un mandil de color más claro. Era conocida por algunos como la esposa del actual Hokage, pero era más temida por ese carácter tan explosivo que poseía.

Era Kushina Uzumaki quien platicaba con su mejor amiga Mikoto y sus compañeras de equipo en sus días de Chūnin. Tsume Inuzuka y Yoshino Nara, de pronto tuvo un raro presentimiento y un extraño sexto sentido la alerto, un pervertido andaba cerca, por suerte el grupo de mujeres se encontraban tomando te en casa del clan Namizake

oye Kushina que te pasa —pregunto la mujer de mejillas marcadas al notar el repentino cambio de actitud de su amiga pelirroja—

puedo sentirlo, un pervertido anda cerca —Kushina giraba la cabeza buscando el origen de esa perturbación

oye —hablo Mikoto llamando la atención de la pelirroja— según escuche, el sensei pervertido de Minato llegaba hoy a la aldea.  
Espero que no sea él. La última vez lo encontré espiándome a mí y a un grupo de chicas en las termales

la pelirroja comenzó a reír cuando recordó ese día. Mikoto decidió relajarse en las aguas termales de la aldea, ese día el sannin pervertido decidió "buscar algo de información" para sus obras literarias, lo único que encontró fue a una furiosa Mikoto quien lo metió en un genjutsu tan aterrador que el sabio de los sapos no volvió a espiar las aguas termales por un mes.

Como diría mi esposo ese sannin en muy problemático —suspiro la matriarca del clan de las sombras al recordar esa escena aunque fue graciosa también fue por demás excesivo el castigo impuesto por la Uchiha

—de regreso a la torre del Hokage—

El rubio observaba asombrado a su mentor sin poder articular una sola palabra esta oportunidad era única y asi su hija podría exprimir todo su potencial escondido

pues vera sensei —comenzó a hablar al mismo tiempo que se rascaba la nuca— yo no tendría problema con que entrene a mi hija. Al contrario pero ¿cómo cree que se lo tome Kushina? recuerde que no lo ve con muy buenos ojos sobre todo con esa faceta de pervertido que usted posee.

Minato mi estimado alumno, ¿cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo? yo no soy un pervertido —cuando el sannin termino aquella frase una cortina de humo se hizo presente cegando por un momento al Hokage, cuando el humo se disipo revelo a su mentor en una extraña pose con una enorme sonrisa pervertida— yo soy un súper pervertido

de repente el suelo comenzó a temblar, algo se aproximaba a gran velocidad cuando aquel temblor paso, la puerta de la oficina del Hokage fue abierta de manera tan salvaje que termino partiéndose a la mitad, los Anbus que siempre custodiaban al Hokage en su oficina se alistaron por si tenían que intervenir, si se trataba de algún ataque contra su Hokage.

Pero al ver la cabellera de color rojo que se empezó a notar cuando el polvo se comenzó a disipar, optaron por mejor mantenerse escondidos, ese cabello solo significaba una cosa y no intervendrían, por muy leales que fueran hacia el Yodaime.

Sabía que mi sentido anti-pervertidos no me fallaría**, **HA tópatela Tsume, me debes una cena en Ichikarus —hablo la pelirroja orgullosa de esa extraña habilidad, sacando una enorme gota a los hombres frente a ella y a los ambus que custodiaban la oficina del Hokage.

Kushina como has estado, a mí también me alegra verte —hablo el peliblanco algo ofendido—

hola Kushi-chan —Minato se acercó a su esposa para saludarla. Abrazándola por la cintura y plantando un beso en sus labios

hola Mina-kun —la Uzumaki correspondía a las muestras de afecto dadas por su esposo— perdón por lo de la puerta, quería asegurarme que mi sentido no me fallaba

después de tan peculiar encuentro en la torre del Hokage y haber remplazado la puerta destruida. Minato comenzó a hablarle de la profecía de los sapos y de que su hija tal vez estaba destinada a convertirse en leyenda, cosa que de inmediato lleno de orgullo a la pelirroja.

Aunque el final no le agrado, cuando llegaron a esa parte Minato la calmo diciendo que para evitar esa parte, su maestro se ofreció para entrenar a Nabiki personalmente

y ¿cómo eso me va a tranquilizar? —pregunto Kushina algo irritada— que pasa si Ero-sennin la convierte en una pervertida, no estoy de acuerdo lo mejor será que yo la entrene, no confió en tu maestro

vamos mi amor —el rubio tratando de disuadirla— sé que sensei no le hará nada, además creo que Nabiki crecerá más como ninja si alguien como mi sensei la entrena pro favor, al menos piénsalo por un momento

la pelirroja estaba indecisa por un lado su marido tenía razón, pero por otro lado no confiaba para nada en el peliblanco. Al final termino aceptando no sin antes amenazar al sannin

escúchame Ero-sennin si tu conviertes a mi hija en una pervertida o le intentas hacer algo indecente, yo personalmente te castrare de manera quirúrgica con una cuchara soy clara —si la amenaza de la Uzumaki fue muy explícita, sacándole una gota a su esposo quien observaba la escena tan peculiar—

hasta yo tengo limites ¿por quién me tomas? es Orochimaru el de los gustos raros —Jiraiya se defendió de las acusaciones de la pelirroja

mientras en ese mismo momento, en un lugar muy alejado de Konoha un sannin pálido y amante de los niños se sentía ofendido y con unas enormes ganas de matar a su compañero de equipo...

—regresando a la celebración—

la fiesta de cumpleaños de la pelirroja menor era enorme como todos los años, pues ese día se celebraba la derrota del Kyūbi a manos del Yodaime Hokage.

La gente platicaba alegre y lo niños de los clanes más reconocidos estaban presentes junto con sus familias Minato. Apareció en la entrada de su casa junto con su hija y esposa, fue recibido con gritos y aplausos por parte de la gente tanto shinobis como civiles lo quería y respetaban. Minato levanto la mano para silenciar a la gente pues tenía algo muy importante que decir.

pueblo de Konoha hoy se celebra la derrota del Kyūbi, así como honramos a todos los ninjas caídos esa fatídica noche quienes dieron su vida por proteger a esta aldea y sus habitantes, pero no todo es tristeza mi gente. Este día también celebramos que mi hija quien posee el poder del zorro en su interior cumple 8 años —toda la gente grito y aplaudió al oír a su más grande héroe hablar Minato calmo a la gente para seguir con su discurso—

la muerte es parte de nosotros y algún día, mi esposa y yo tendremos que dejar el plano terrenal, pero sé que mi hija defenderá esta aldea que tanto aprecio con la misma dedicación que yo lo hago —nuevamente los gritos y ovaciones no se hicieron esperar sacándole una sonrisa al Yodaime, parece que era el Hokage más querido de la aldea

es por eso que en estos días mi sensei el famoso Gama Sennin, quien ha llegado a la aldea, se ha ofrecido para entrenar personalmente a mi hija para que aprenda a dominar el poder que reside en su interior —la multitud clamaba por la pequeña conocían la fuerza del sannin pe los sapos y bajo su tutela la pequeña pelirroja se convertiría en alguien imparable.

De pronto una nube de humo apareció mostrando al sannin mencionado en una de sus raras poses —el gran Jiraiya el galante ha llegado— todos sin excepción sabían de las entradas tan raras del ninja legendario, así que no les extraño que se apareciera de repente

Minato mi alumno, gracias por dejarme entrenar a tu hija y no te preocupes ella será una gran kunoichi tanto que eh decidido que firme el contrato de invocación de los sapos —mostró un pergamino en el cual estaba escrito su nombre. Nabiki estaba muy emocionada tendría su propia invocación

GENIAL TENDRÉ MI PROPIA INVOCACIÓN —grito la pelirroja de la emoción— pero ¿cómo firmo?

Es fácil pequeña —comenzó a explicar el peliblanco a la entusiasta niña— lo único que tienes que hacer es morder tu pulgar y con tu sangre escribir tu nombre. Después te enseñare a invocar sapos para que te ayuden en la batalla.

Rápidamente Nabiki mordió su dedo, un poco de sangre broto de su pulgar y comenzó a trazar su nombre en el contrato. Cuando termino, su nombre quedo plasmado señal de que ahora podría invocar sapos. Toda la gente comenzó a ovacionar a la pelirroja menor quien simplemente sonreía, fue entonces que Minato y Kushina levantaron los brazos para silenciar a la multitud

pueblo de Konoha es hora de nuestro regalo —Minato vio a su hija tan entusiasmada después giro hacia la gente— por mucho tiempo Kushi-chan y yo hemos discutido este asunto pero hemos llegado a la conclusión. Mi hija será la cabeza del clan Namizake, así como mi sucesora al puesto de Hokage

fue tan grande la ovación que se creía que fue escuchada hasta Suna por tan grande revelación pero mientras entre la multitud era alegría.

En la parte trasera, un conocido rubio estaba completamente en shock, todos sus cumpleaños su hermana recibía los regalo y abrazos mientras a él le tocaban las palizas e intentos de homicidio, nunca le tomo importancia pero este año fue diferente.

Sus sueños más grandes convertirse en Hokage y ser el líder de su clan, ser reconocido por todos le fueron arrancados y lo que es peor fueron sus padres quienes se encargaron de destrozar sus más grandes anhelos, las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en los ojos de Naruto, las mujeres que estaba a su lado pudieron observar como su pequeño rubio lloraba en silencio. Shiori no entendía nada pero al ver el rostro de Naruto y observar como derramaba lagrimas se preocupó

Naruto-kun ¿estás bien? —pregunto Shiori preocupada pues no recibía respuesta por parte del rubio—

Naruto-kun responderme por favor me estas asustando —pregunto con genuina preocupación hacia el rubio, de pronto Naruto comenzó a correr en dirección a un bosque adyacente a la mansión de su clan—

La Uchiha menor pudo apreciar como las lágrimas caían por las mejillas del rubio, preocupada por su futuro esposo, intento alcanzarlo pero rápidamente fue detenida por su madre quien la sostenía de su hombro derecho.

Kaa-san porque me detienes —pregunto la Uchiha menor al ver como su madre le impedía ir en dirección hacia el rubio— Naruto-kun me necesita

hija creo que es mejor que dejemos a Naruto solo por esta vez, esto fue un duro golpe —respondió Mikoto calmando a su hija quien desistió de ir en busca de su amigo rubio

es increíble, como se sentirá que tus propios padres sean los encargados de romper tus más grandes anhelos —hablo la domadora de serpientes observando con una mirada llena de tristeza como el pequeño rubio que le alegro la vida desaparecía entre los árboles para llorar sin ser visto

el pequeño rubio corrió durante media hora no quería saber de nadie y menos en esos momentos, cuando considero una distancia lo más lejos posible de su hogar, se recargo de espaldas en un árbol junto su rostro con sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar.

¿dolía? claro que le dolía, le dolía ser ignorado por su propia familia, le dolía que la mitad de la aldea lo odiara e intentaran asesinarlo, pero lo que más le dolía: Era que fueron sus padres, quienes se encargaron de pisotear sus sueños aquello por lo que luchaba

porque —se preguntaba sollozando—porque este tipo de cosas me pasan siempre a mi acaso ¿nunca podre ser feliz?

inconscientemente fue arrastrado a su paisaje mental en él se encontraba cierta demonio en posición fetal llorando y musitando muchas veces perdón Naruto se acercó a la chica y la abrazo diciéndole que nada de esto era su culpa.

Ambos estaba dolidos solo se dedicaron a abrazarse y consolarse el uno al otro, entonces un ruido muy estrepitoso proveniente del exterior les llamo la atención.

Rápidamente regreso al mundo real, comenzó e escuchar como si alguien estuviera peleando, camino en dirección de dónde provenía el sonido hasta toparse con una pelea entre un ninja y Hizashi Hyūga perteneciente al clan Hyūga, era una pelea muy pareja, rápidamente Naruto reconoció al sujeto como un ninja de Iwa por la banda que llevaba en su brazo, el sujeto mencionado lanzaba jutsus de largo alcance evitando que Hizashi se acercara

esto es patético y yo que pensé que el poderoso clan Hyūga podía ofrecer mejor batalla —pronuncio de manera burlesca en ninja de Iwa— estas son las desventajas de depender de un estilo que requiere acercarse a tu oponente, pero no te preocupes, las pequeñas serán usabas bien y su descendencia será mejor entrenada, con esto seré recibido en Iwa con los brazos abiertos

dentro de los arbustos Naruto estaba intrigado por lo que el ninja de Iwa menciono preguntándose a que se refería con que esas niñas serian usadas. Cuando fijo su vista detrás del sujeto de la roca, vio a dos niñas amarradas. Una tenía el cabello corto y color azul, tenía los ojos cerrados pero aun respiraba, signo de que tal vez estaba inconsciente, la otra niña tenía el cabello largo y de color castaño forcejeaba con sus amarres como si quisiera liberarse. Naruto observo como la pelea era por esas chicas que al parecer eran rehenes de aquel sujeto y hizashi trataba de rescatarlas.

No dejare que tú te lleves a mis sobrinas—dijo el ojiperla con las venas de sus ojos marcados señal de que tenía activado su Byakugan— primero tendrás que matarme

me agrada la idea —sonrió de manera siniestra el ninja de Iwa lanzándose al combate de la misma forma que el ojiperla, la pelea se desenvolvía de manera brutal Mientras Naruto observaba, una voz muy conocida lo distrajo por un momento.

**Ah ya entiendo. Creo saber por qué quiere a esas niñas** —hablo con voz analítica la demonio—

¿Porque las quiere Kyū-chan? acaso ¿Quiere alguna recompensa o algo por el estilo? —pregunto Naruto

**No creo que esa sea su idea Naruto-kun, ve a la niñas y dime que observas en la que forcejea y ve al ninja combatiendo con el Hyūga**

Naruto poso su vista primero en aquellas chicas amarradas, noto el gran parecido con aquel Hyūga que combatía, lo que más delataba su linaje eran sus ojos de color perlados, ahora fijo su vista en aquel ninja de la roca, tenía la típica vestimenta ninja, aunque lo más extraño era esa línea que atravesaba el símbolo de la aldea de manera horizontal

Kyū-chan ¿qué significa esa línea en su banda? —Pregunto Naruto—

**Por eso te dije que observaras, esa línea significa que es un **_**Nukenin**_ (ninja renegado) **son ninjas que cometieron crímenes contra su aldea y fueron desterrados, esa línea sirve para identificarlos de lo demás ninjas en misiones** —comento la zorra—

aun así ¿a qué se refiere con usarlas? —pregunto el rubio— porque Iwa lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos no entiendo

**lo más probable es que las quiere para llevarlas a Iwa y que un nuevo clan Hyuga se asiente en la aldea y pueda otra vez fungir como ninja activo** —contesto la pelirroja— **hay muchas formas de que un Nukenin pueda volver a su aldea. Una de ella es encontrar algo que pueda favorecerla**

Pero, para que un clan sea fundado en una aldea necesita más miembros ¿acaso también secuestrara al Hyūga con el que pelea? —Naruto era un niño y había cosas que aún no comprendía—

**por eso solo quiere a las niñas para que cuando crezcan Iwa las use para hacer bebes en la aldea. Entrarían a un programa que se le conoce como CRA, sirve para restaurar clanes que fueron diezmados o de los cuales solo queda un miembro con vida** —respondió la kitsune—

¿cómo que las usan para hacer bebes? —pregunto impactado el rubio—acaso los bebes no los trae la cigüeña como me dijo Oji-san

El ambiente se formó un silencio incómodo. Solo se oyó el murmullo del viento agitando las hojas de los arbustos, esta calma fue rota cuando el pequeño ojiazul escucho un golpe seco en el interior de su cabeza, si Kyūbi había tenido una caída estilo anime cuando el rubio que era su contenedor le dijo eso

Kyū-chan ¿estás bien? —pregunto Naruto al oír ese golpe dentro de su cabeza— ¿que fue ese golpe que escuche?

**Si Naruto-kun estoy bien** —respondió la demonio algo dolida por el golpe que se llevó— **(nota mental: Naruto es un niño y hay ciertas cosas que no comprende) pensaba la demonio pues no quería quitarle la inocencia a su contenedor... al menos no aun  
**  
una explosión saco de balance a ambos individuos el sujeto de la roca lanzaba jutsus a diestra y siniestra evitando que el ojiperla se acercara para aplicarle su tan afamado juken. El rubio se preguntó porque el Hyūga no lanzaba jutsus para tratar de contrarrestar y nivelar la pelea, pero al observar que las niñas que intentaba rescatar se encontraban detrás del Nukenin, dedujo que tal vez no lo hacía por temor a dañar a las pequeñas en caso de fallar o que este fuera muy fuerte.

Naruto de repente tuvo una idea que fue catalogada por su inquilina como una idiotez.

**¿Acaso estás loco o se te zafo un tornillo?** —pregunto algo molesta la pelirroja por tan loca idea de su contenedor— **por si no te has dado cuenta ese ninja es de Iwa en esa aldea odia a el idiota de tu padre a muerte  
**  
y cuál es el problema —respondió el ojiazul restando importancia— simplemente las voy a rescatar para que Hizashi-san pueda pelear tranquilo si temor a lastimarlas. Además que si odian a mi padre no creo que noten el parecido y porque lo odian tanto

**ese imbécil que se hace llamar tu padre** —comenzó a explicar kyubi— **barrio con ejércitos de Iwa el solo. Odio tener que romper tu brillante plan de 5 segundos, pero eres el vivo retrato del estúpido de tu padre, es más eres un mini-Yodaime por así decirlo. Si ese ninja nota eso te pueden pasar dos cosas: la primera y la más sencilla él te mata y lleva tu cadáver a Iwa. Al comprobar que eres hijo de Minato, el seria alabado como un héroe**

y ¿cuál es la segunda? —pregunto Naruto algo pálido por la forma sin escrúpulos en que le dijo las consecuencias de que ese ninja descubriera su legado

**debido a que posees sangre Uzumaki te secuestra de la misma manera que a la niñas de por allá y te usan para hacer bebes** —eso ultimo irrito a la demonio nadie le quitaría la inocencia a su contenedor... solo ella tenía ese derecho

por un momento el rubio medito sus opciones podría irse y dejar a los Hyuga a su suerte pero él no era así. Una sonrisa adorno su rostro, para la kitsune que observaba esa sonrisa, solo significaba problemas.

No me importa que ese ninja descubra mi legado —respondió el rubio— voy a ayudar a las niñas al menos así Hizashi-san peleara sin ninguna preocupación

rápidamente y sin escuchar las constantes advertencias de su inquilina diciendo que eso era muy peligroso se dirigió de manera silenciosa a donde estaba las niñas atadas, de su chaqueta saco uno de los kunais que venían en el regalo de la familia Uchiha.

Cuando llego a su objetivo comenzó a cortar las ataduras de ambas chicas, llamando la atención de la castaña quien giro su rostro en dirección al rubio. Pudo notar un chico que parecía tener su edad, cabello rubio peinado en punta, apenas si distinguía el color de sus ojos que se veían de color azul , lo más notorio eran esas marcas en sus mejillas y esa sonrisa zorruna que tenía adornando su rostro.

Una vez que termino de cortar las sogas que aprisionaba a ambas chicas, hizo uso de toda su fuerza (es un niño de 8 años no crea que es muy fuerte) para cargar a la inconsciente peli azul molestando un poco a la castaña

Que crees que haces —pregunto molesta la castaña— quien te dijo que podías tocar a Onee-san

silencio —susurro Naruto— baja la voz nos van a descubrir y no estoy haciendo nada indecente, solo las estoy sacado de aquí para que no reciban daño colateral

¿quién pidió tu ayuda? —pregunto de manera arrogante sacando un suspiro a Naruto—

sabes para ser una niña muy bonita eres algo grosera —respondió Naruto haciendo que un tenue sonrojo se marcara en las mejillas de la castaña—

el rubio cargaba a la chica peli azul aun inconsciente, tratando de huir lo mas rápido posible pero de un momento a otro, un kunai salió volando clavándose muy cerca de sus pies

pero que tenemos aquí, un mocoso que quiere hacerse el héroe — hablo el ninja de la roca con el brazo extendido, señal de que él fue quien arrojo el kunai. A su lado se encontraba un inconsciente hizahi quien fue incapacitado por una bala de tierra en la base de su nuca que lo tomo desprevenido

mira Gaki, si quieres impresionar a una chica esta es una forma bastante estúpida de hacerlo —dijo el ninja observando al niño rubio cargando a la niña inconsciente— aunque por alguna razón te me haces muy familiar

el Nukenin meditaba sobre porque aquel niño rubio se le hacía tan familiar, hasta que algo en su mente hizo clic, viendo el gran parecido con aquel sujeto que diezmo por si solo a la fuerza militar de su aldea

claro cómo es que no lo vi antes —sonrió malévolamente— te parece mucho al bastardo del Yodaime. Curioso según estoy enterado el solo tenía una hija de cabello rojo nunca creí que tuviera un hijo —hablo en ninja haciendo que Naruto mostrara una cara de fastidio hasta los enemigo de su padre solo conocían a su hermana

si resulta que eres hijo de ese bastado, quiere decir que tu servirías mejor para entrar a Iwa. Si en este momento te mato y llevo tu cadáver a la aldea, seré tratado como un héroe al eliminar una posible amenaza—respondió malévolamente el Nukenin sosteniendo un kunai—

Pero por otro lado. Por tus venas corre sangre Uzumaki de parte de tu madre —el ninja renegado comenzó a pensar al mismo tiempo que jugaba con aquel kunai que sostenía en sus manos—

Creo que mejor te llevo vivo, un clan Uzumaki sería una enorme adquisición en las filas de Iwa y por si fuera poco que mayor humillación para el Yodaime que reducir a uno de sus hijos a un mero semental de cría, junto con esas niñas serán mi boleto de entrada a la aldea

Naruto se mantenía calmado a pesar de las amenazas del ninja renegado, giro su cabeza hacia la izquierda noto como la peli azul seguía inconsciente, la chica castaña era otra historia a pesar de querer mantener la calma se podía apreciar un ligero temblor recorriendo su cuerpo

de manera cuidadosa colocaba a la chica inconsciente en el suelo junto a su hermana, saco el kunai que anteriormente había utilizado para liberarlas de sus ataduras y se posiciono frente a ella con el arma en mano

carga a tu hermana y váyanse de aquí —dijo el rubio entrando en posición de pelea— yo lo distraeré

ACASO SE TE ZAFO UN TORNILLO O QUIERES MORIR —grito algo moleta la castaña ojiperla— ESE SUJETO DERROTO A MI TÍO ¿CREES QUE TU TIENES UNA POSIBILIDAD ANTE ESE SUJETO?

numero uno no me grites estoy junto a ti y numero dos sé que no tengo ninguna posibilidad contra este sujeto por eso te dije que y tratare de distraerlo mientras llévate a tu hermana de aquí —respondió Naruto con mucha calma—

Hanabi tenía una mezcla de emociones en su cabeza entre las que destacaban ira, miedo y admiración hacia aquel niño rubio, literalmente se ofrecía como carnada mientras ella y su inconsciente hermana escapaban, muy pocas persona tenían el valor de hacer ese tipo de actos

entre tanto aquel ninja sonreía de manera malévola. Aproximándose hacia los infantes con intenciones hostiles.

Te dije que vinieran conmigo por las buenas pero creo que lo tendremos que hacer por la mala —respondió el sujeto al ver como Naruto entraba en posición de batalla— en lo personal adoro ese método. Adelante ataca te espero

rápidamente Naruto se lanzó a la ofensiva contra ese sujeto de Iwa quien con gran facilidad esquivo la estocada hecha con el kunai que el rubio traía en mano, con un rápido movimiento golpeo el estómago el ojiazul sacándole el aire y algo de saliva de su boca. El golpe fue tan fuerte que Naruto termino estrellándose en un árbol

que decepción —dijo el ninja— yo esperaba más del hijo del ninja más rápido de las naciones elementales, bueno ya solucione este problema venga acá niñas que tengo algo que decirles

rápidamente poso su vista en la niñas que anteriormente había secuestrado, Hanabi estaba en el mismo sitio ni siquiera se había movido de su lugar

que sucede pequeña —pregunto el ninja de la roca con un tono burlón mientras una sonrisa perversa adornaba su rostro— ¿acaso me tienes miedo?

De repente un zumbido se hizo presente, como si algo cruzara el aire con gran rapidez, el ninja apenas si logro esquivar el kunai que había salido de la nada clavándose en un árbol, noto en su mejilla un dolor punzante, paso su dedo en la zona donde sentía aquella molestia notando como un líquido de color carmesí salía de la herida.

Muy buen lanzamiento mocoso — su rostro giro hacia donde se encontraba Naruto quien tenía el brazo extendido en dirección al ninja de Iwa signo de que fue el quien había arrojado el arma punzo cortante, tenía un ligero rastro de sangre brotando de su boca y se sostenía el costado de su cuerpo señal de que tal vez tenía algo roto por el impacto recibido— esa no la vi venir eres hábil lo admito, pero eso no te servirá si te encuentras herido. Vivo o muerto me sirves de igual forma lastima, Iwa no será poseedor de un clan Uzumaki

el ninja avanzo hacia el niño rubio con intenciones hostiles, las cuales se reflejaron cuando aquel sujeto desenfundo su katana

¿QUE ESPERA UNA INVITACIÓN? CARGA A TU HERMANA Y LÁRGUENSE DE AQUÍ AHORA —grito el niño rubio esperando a que la castaña saliera del shock y tomara a su hermana en brazos para huir

Hanabi era una chica que no se asustaba con mucha facilidad a diferencia de su tímida hermana mayor, pero en estos momentos estaba petrificada por el miedo preguntándose ¿cómo es que aquel niño rubio de bigotes en la mejillas mantenía la calma en esta situación? cualquiera hubiera huido dejándola a su suerte, pero ahí estaba, tratando de pelear una batalla en la cual tenía la desventaja total

antes de que el ninja se acercara más a Naruto para darle una estocada mortal con su katana. Un torrente de llamas color verde salió disparado de la penumbra del bosque eso ocasiono que el Nuke-nin y Naruto se separaran. Ambos tenían la misma pregunta en sus cabezas ¿quién había arrojado esas llamas? que indirectamente salvaron al pequeño rubio de una muerte segura.

_Donde está el digispirit de la leyenda_ —fue lo único que se escuchó entre la penumbra de los arboles generado una pregunta en la mente de Naruto

¿digispirit? ¿Qué es un digispirit? 

* * *

Damas y caballeros con esto termino el capítulo tres de esta historia he respondido a todas sus preguntas


	5. feroz como el fuego

señora y señores he vuelto ahora con este nuevo capítulo de atravesando barreras, el titulo no es muy acorde a la historia nunca eh sido bueno para los títulos de mis historias que se le va a hacer ya pensare en algo

si claro ¿tu pensando? eso si lo tengo que ver —hablo una lucario algo molesta—

y ahora que te hice —pregunto el autor— ya te dije que lo de Ninetales fue un malentendido

si claro como si me importara —respondió la pseudolegendaria—

si no te importara ya hubieras superado eso, pero tú eres terca a veces y no creo que cambies —suspiro derrotado el can de fuego—

volviendo a la historia veremos ahora que digispirit ha elegido a Naruto para ser su portador aunque cuando lean el título del capítulo sabrán exactamente cual elegí. Ahora lucario —llamando la atención de la luchadora de acero— ¿serias tan amable de ir por este libro a la biblioteca en lo que termino de publicar el capítulo y responder las preguntas?

Publicas una historia en vez de estudiar —pregunto molesta lucario con un tono algo maternal— valla estudiante que resultaste ser

perdón mama —respondió ofendido el autor— pero a veces tengo que relajarme y practicar algo de redacción y mira que si ha servido

como sea dame la lista vuelvo en unos minutos —lucario tomo la lista y salió del departamento azotando la puerta

mujeres quien las entiende —suspiro el autor—

* * *

CAPITULO 4: FEROZ COMO EL FUEGO

_Donde está el digispirit de la leyenda —_fue lo que se oyó entre la oscuridad mientras ambos Naruto y el ninja de Iwa observaban como la silueta se materializaba desde la oscuridad del bosque—

era una criatura de gran tamaño parado en cuatro patas, de color negro en la parte dorsal del cuerpo, su forma y rasgos algo peculiares lo hacía parecer un perro con ciertas características sobresalientes como unos ojos de color amarillo, detrás de la cabeza en la parte posterior de la nuca caía libremente algo de pelo color grisáceo, en su hocico se apreciaban dientes muy filosos, su mandíbula inferior era cubierta por pelo de color marrón.

Naruto y el ninja rengado estaban pasmados por la extraña apariencia de aquel animal y el hecho de que hablara significa que tal vez se trate de una invocación. El Nukenin sonrió muy confiado y dirigió su mirada hacia el pequeño rubio

valla Gaki —hablo el ninja de la roca llamando la atención del rubio y las dos niñas— nunca pensé que tuvieras una invocación, aun así eso no te servirá, tu vienes conmigo en cuanto haga desaparecer al cachorrito.

sin haber salido de la impresión, el rubio negó que esa era su invocación, ni siquiera tenía un contrato, cosa que al Nukenin se le hizo muy raro si no era una invocación entonces qué diablos era esa criatura.

_Que repugnante —_dijo aquella criatura_— yo el gran cerberusmon, guardián del inframundo, rebajado a buscar el digispirit de la leyenda en el asqueroso mundo humano, que humillación. Solo espero que kerpymon me ofrezca una buena recompensa por hacer el trabajo sucio._

La criatura noto las presencias que tenía alrededor, moviendo su cabeza en dirección a donde se encontraban Naruto el ninja junto con el hyuga inconsciente

_oigan ustedes el sujeto vestido como payaso y los mocosos —_hablo el canino_— donde está el digispirit de la leyenda, será mejor que no me mientan, no estoy de humor además puedo sentir su presencia por toda la zona  
_  
¿a quién le dices payaso chihuahua sobrealimentado? —respondió el sujeto de iwa ofendido por aquella criatura que oso burlarse de su apariencia— decidido. Primero acabare contigo como calentamiento si resultas que eres algo más, tú servirás para mis planes de regresar a Iwa además que ¿demonios es un digispirit?

El ninja de la roca comenzó a atacar a aquella criatura, el suelo empezara a temblar cuando las balas de roca volaron en dirección hacia ese extraño ser.

_Dije que no estaba de humor para confrontaciones pero ya que deseas morir que así sea_

la criatura esquiva las balas de roca con mucha facilidad, dejando pasmado al ninja renegado debido a la velocidad con la que eludía sus ataques. Antes de que el Nukenin comenzara otra secuencia de sellos preparando otro golpe, aquella criatura apareció frente a él con una enorme sonrisa malvada adornando su rostro.

_Te veré en el infierno humano _**(_fuego enfurecido_)**_ —_de su boca ese torrente de llamas verdes apareció dirigiéndose al sujeto de Iwa, quien recibió el ataque a quemarropa sin posibilidad de esquivarlo o minimizar el daño

AAAAAAHHHHHH —fue lo último que se escuchó cuando aquel ninja fue engullido por el fuego verde, su cuerpo dolía a horrores, sentía como su carne se quemaba con el pasar del tiempo, cuando el ataque ceso el cuerpo carbonizado del ninja cayo sin vida.

_Ah_ —suspiro el canino— _me siento mejor, se siente bien eliminar a las molestias_ —ahora su vista se posó en los tres infantes— _muy bien mocosos si saben lo que les conviene me dirán dónde está el digispirit, si son buenos y me dicen su ubicación me iré tranquilo y tal vez no los lastime ¿pero si me miente? bueno. ¿Porque no le preguntan al sujeto que convertí en carbón? _

La criatura comenzó a acercarse al trio de infante con claras intenciones hostiles

_vamos no sean tímidos_ —dijo cerberusmon— _unas simples palabras los pueden salvar, no sean tercos y díganme  
_  
Hanabi comenzó a temblar y derramar lágrimas en silencio, estaba realmente asustada, esa criatura sea lo que sea mato al ninja renegado con tanta facilidad que era aterrador, el solo pensar que lo poderosa que era le ponía la carne de gallina.

Naruto pudo notar como la castaña temblaba y él también tenía miedo, si ese ser que se hacía llamar cerberusmon asesino a ese sujeto de la roca con tanta facilidad, ninguno de los presentes tendría una sola oportunidad enfrentándose en un mano a mano. Aun así no retrocedería ayudaría castaña a escapar llamando la atención del extraño ser

**(aléjate de ese ser Naruto-kun, no sabemos de lo que es capaz ni siquiera yo había visto a una criatura como esa, vete ahora) **—la voz de su inquilina resonó en su cabeza advirtiéndole y aconsejándole que mejor huyera—

jamás kyu-chan, nunca me retirare de una pelea mientras alguien esté en peligro, yo estaré dispuesto a pelear para proteger a quienes son importantes para mí. Inclusive si tengo todos los huesos de mi cuerpo rotos, seguiré luchando hasta que mi cuerpo no pueda más —contesto Naruto con gran determinación provocado que la kitsune tuviera un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas—

Tenía que admitirlo. El chico era muy valiente o muy estúpido, eso no le quitaba lo noble de su personalidad siempre dispuesto a ayudar sin medir las consecuencias de sus acciones.

ALEJATE DE ELLAS —grito el rubio llamando la atención de la criatura— NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLAS

cerberusmon giro su cabeza hacia el ojiazul observo a detalle cómo estaba herido el digimon soltó una carcajada, burlándose de los intentos de intimidación del infante

_sí que tienes valor mocoso al hablarme así a sabiendas que puedo matarte en cualquier segundo —_dijo cerberusmon_— ya me harte de este ridículo juego de niños, quise ser benevolente con ustedes, pero se niegan a decirme donde esta lo que busco por las buenas, creo que tendré que sacarles la información por las mala ...comenzare con la mocosa de pelo castaño.  
_  
El enorme perro de color oscuro abrió la boca, una bola de fuego se hizo presente entre sus mandíbulas lista para impactar contra la ojiperla consciente, ocasionando que Hanabi cerrara los ojos, colocándose en cuclillas y soltara un grito por el terror que experimentaba en esos momentos.

El ataque fue directo a la infante de ojos perlados, este nunca impacto en su objetivo, pues nuestro héroe rubio rápidamente se lanzó en dirección donde se encontraba la castaña, tacleándola y evitando que el torrente de fuego le diera directamente.

Ambos rodaron por el suelo debido a la inercia aplicada en el movimiento de Naruto. Hanabi abrió los ojos observando la posición en la que se encontraba.

Aquel niño de mejillas marcadas estaba sobre ella mientras Hanabi abrazaba su cuello, ambos se quedaron en esa posición por un momento, ocasionando que un enorme sonrojo se marcara en las mejillas de la castaña, el cual se intensifico cuando Naruto le pregunto si estaba lastimada.

Automáticamente movió la cabeza de forma negativa sin despegar sus ojos perlados de los ojos azules de aquel chico rubio. ella no entendía nada.

Nunca se había sentido de esa forma, se sentía protegida, pero por alguna razón era muy diferente a cuando se encontraba con su madre y padre. Este sentimiento le ocasionaba una calidez muy reconfortante al ver como ese chico de mejillas marcadas ayudo a su hermana y a ella de manera altruista a pesar del enorme riesgo que corría.

El momento mágico fue interrumpido por un grito de agonía, aquella criatura clavaba sus enormes garras en el abdomen del ahora consciente y agonizante Hizashi quien gritaba más fuerte cuando el digimon clavo aún más sus afiladas garras.

_creo que no entienden el concepto verdad, veamos este humano lo entiendes mejor —_dijo el digimon mientras encajaba más sus garras haciendo que el Hyūga comenzara a gritar de dolor_— o me dices donde está el digispirit de la leyenda o te matare en este instante y usare a esos mocosos como juguetes para masticar  
_  
Hanabi miro aterrada como ese enorme canino torturaba a su tío —BASTA DETENTE….POR FAVOR, TE LO JURO NO SABEMOS DONDE ESTA ESE DIGISPIRIT DEL QUE TANTO HABLAS— suplico la pequeña para que la criatura dejara de hacerle daño a su familiar, ese grito basto para que Hinata volviera a estar consciente solo para ver como su tío era torturado por un extraño ser de apariencia canina

HIZASHI-SAMA —grito la peli azul ahora consciente comenzando a derramar lágrimas—

la mente del rubio estaba trabajando a mil por hora tratando de idear un plan, para evitar que esa criatura no matara al hyuga, recordó que junto con el regalo de la familia Uchiha venia un juego de agujas senbon, rápidamente busco en su bolsillo su única esperanza para detener a el enorme canino o al menos distraerlo

Metió su mano en sus bolsillos buscando los objetos pero noto que algo le faltaba, aquel aparatero que encontró en esa cueva se había caído producto de haber tacleado a la castaña, rápidamente busco con la vista el objeto mencionado, su sorpresa fue enorme al encontrarlo, parecía estar flotando, apuntado en dirección hacia un árbol.

(momento del soundtrack)

Digimon Frontier OST #16 - Densetsu no Juu Toushi

Un haz de luz salió disparado del dispositivo, impactando contra el árbol hacia el que apuntaba. En la zona donde había chocado el haz de luz algo estaba ocurriendo, provocando que los infantes y el digimon prestaran atención ante los sucesos que se llevaban frente a ellos.

Una extraña columna de fuego se formó, quemando el árbol en cuestión de segundos, en su interior un objeto se materializaba, una especie de figura de color rojo con tintes amarillos.

_lo encontré_ —exclamo cerberusmon dejando al castaño herido de lado— _el digispirit de la leyenda  
_  
el enorme canino corría en dirección a la columna de fuego su objetivo se encontraba en su interior, por alguna razón el rubio tenía el presentimiento de que ese objeto no debía caer en manos de esa cosa. Algo le decía que solo lo usaría con fines malignos. en menos de un segundo corrió en la misma dirección que aquel digimon y salto sobre su lomo con la esperanza de frenarlo y que desistiera de su avance

_bájate mocoso_ —exclamo cerberusmon al sentir el peso extra del niño rubio—

no tengo idea de que sea eso —exclamo Naruto quien hacia todo lo posible por sostenerse del digimon— pero no dejare que alguien como tú lo tenga en sus manos

el digimon trato por todos lo medio de tirar al ojiazul, hasta que se hartó y decidió entrar a la columna de fuego junto con aquel infante con la esperanza de que el rubio muriera calcinado, dentro de la columna de fuego la silueta del enorme digimon se hacía presente, observaba detalladamente aquella extraña figura que se mantenía flotando.

_así que este es uno de los digispirits de los antiguos diez_ —se dijo así mismo creyendo que su trabajo había terminado—

de pronto las llamas se intensificaron tanto que comenzaron a quemar al digimon haciendo que este gritara de dolor

_IMPOSIBLEEEEEEEEE_ —exclamo cerberusmon al sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a arder en llamas— _NI SIQUIERA LOS FUEGOS DEL PURGATORIO PUEDEN QUEMARME  
_  
no pudo permanecer más tiempo debido al dolor que le provocaba la exposición a las llamas, con un veloz movimiento salió de la columna de fuego, la temperatura de ese lugar debió ser muy alta, su cuerpo desprendía gran cantidad de humo

en el interior de aquel lugar, otra silueta se hacía presente, se trataba del rubio quien había perdido la consciencia durante un par de segundos sin percatarse de donde se encontraba, hasta que vio a su alrededor lo que ocasiono que soltara un grito

AHH ME VOY A QUEMAR —no pudo terminar la frase, a pesar de donde se encontraba no sentía nada, ni siquiera sentía que el fuego estuviera caliente—

que ¿porque no quema? —se preguntó Naruto, observo a su alrededor y noto aquella figura que se encontraba en el interior de la columna frente a él, si uno pusiera atención se observaría una silueta de una persona caminando en dirección a Naruto y viceversa

digispirit —murmuro mientras en sus ojos aparecían unas llamas, de alguna forma se le hacía familiar, sentía que ese objeto tenía alguna extraña conexión con él, extendió sus brazos hacia los lados listo para recibir algo

ESPÍRITU —fue lo que el rubio grito, de la nada aquel extraño dispositivo voló en dirección hacia el rubio cayendo en su palma, dejando impresionadas a las hermana Hyūga y al digimon que ya se recomponía del daño sufrido.

Apunto el dispositivo en dirección al objeto y este fue golpeado por el mismo haz de luz que anteriormente había salido, solo que esta vez absorbió la extraña figura flotante, en la pantalla apareció aquel símbolo que encontró dentro de la cueva donde hallo el dispositivo.

(momento del soundtrack les recomiendo escucharlo mientras leen)

[Digimon Frontier -With the will

una extraña aura de color naranja rodeo el cuerpo de Naruto, el cual extendió su brazo, en su mano un anillo de fuego apareció luego de algunos movimientos parecidos a unos sellos, paso aquel aro de fuego por encima del dispositivo

DIGISPIRIT —un tornado de fuego e materializo dentro de la columna envolviendo completamente a Naruto— DIGIEVOLVE AAAAHHH

dentro del tornado de fuego una especie de armadura comenzaba a materializarse y pegarse al cuerpo del rubio que se encontraba en su interior, cuando este proceso termino una silueta muy diferente se hizo presente.

conservaba el cabello rubio, pero este le había crecido a la altura de los hombros, sus ojos conservaban su color original, de su boca un par de colmillos sobresalían de sus labios, su rostro era cubierto por una máscara junto con esa armadura que cubría todo su cuerpo de colores rojo, amarillo y naranja adornado con flamas, su altura también sufrió un gran cambio dando un estirón considerable, es la hebilla de su cinturón un extraño símbolo estaba grabado en menos de un segundo el cambio se había completado

_AGUNIMON —_el guerrero de fuego estaba listo para el combate—

su cuerpo desprendía llamas que los presentes veían salir de las comisura de su armadura, mientras observaba con asombro el cambio tan radical de Naruto

increible —Hinata estaba sorprendida con aquel cambio de apariencia del niño rubio que las intentaba salvar—

_COMO ES POSIBLE_ —exclamo cerberusmon que no daba crédito a lo que acababa de ver— _¿un humano digievoluciono a un digimon?  
_  
¿Digievoluciono? —pregunto Hanabi al oír el grito por parte de la criatura—

cerberusmon salió de su impresión dispuesto a atacar al humano que se fusiono con el digispirit, rápidamente dio un enorme salto posicionándose encima del guerrero rubio, este giro su cuerpo en dirección al canino, con una vuelta de carreta esquivo fácilmente el ataque que se dirigía hacia su persona, quedando frente a las niñas.

El abrazo provocando que Hinata se sonrojara de manera tenue, no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de contacto con las personas, mientras que Hanabi preguntaba el porqué de la acción realizada.

Agunimon las tomo y de un salto eludió otro lanzallamas proveniente de aquel digimon, con agilidad aterrizo sobre la rama de un árbol dejando a las ojiperlas en ese sitio.

_Quédense aquí yo me encargo —_dicho esto el guerrero rubio dio un salto hacia atrás listo para encarar al digimon—

_¿con que quieres pelear eh mocoso? —_Cerberusmon comenzó a brillar mientras un aura de color negro rodeaba su cuerpo_— que poseas uno de los digispirits de los antiguos diez no te asegura la victoria._

_No tengo idea de lo que hablas, solo he llegado a la conclusión. Debido a tus acciones que has realizado —_lentamente el guerrero de fuego entraba en pose de pelea_— no te perdonare todo el daño que has causado, este poder me fue entregado por una razón, no lo usare en vano_

Agunimon se lanzó al ataque sin sospechar que el digimon oscuro, ya tenía planeado el cómo derrotar al guerrero legendario.

_Caíste en mi trampa mocoso (**DOMO INFERNAL**) —_una cúpula de color oscuro se materializo, engullendo al guerrero rubio y al digimon canino.

Agunimon miraba confundido dentro de esa enorme cúpula oscura, este ataque solo significaba problemas, sus instintos se lo advertían, de pronto una voz conocida comenzó a resonar dentro del domo.

_Te preguntara ¿qué hace esta técnica? la desarrolle cuando estaba fuera del digimundo, es una versión transportable de mi técnica puente infernal te digo algo curioso. NADIE HA SALIDO DE ESTOS ATAQUES CON VIDA —_la voz de cerberusmon desapareció en la penumbra, Naruto trataba de predecir de donde vendría el ataque—

de pronto sintió dolor en su costado derecho, un zarpazo fue el causante de la molestia, cuando se recuperó recibió otro golpe en su espalda, antes de recuperarse por el impacto, sintió dos zarpazos uno en su pecho y otro cerca de su cara solo cuando estaba seguro de donde vendría el ataque

_ALTO —_agunimon giro su cuerpo hacia la izquierda, abrió los brazos donde sostuvo la pata de la criatura deteniendo los ataques_—_

_no está mal mocoso_ —elogio el digimon— _eres bueno para predecir mis movimientos pero_ —el canino abrió la boca donde una bola de fuego verde se formó lista para impactar en Naruto—

_(**FUEGO ENFURECIDO**)_ —disparo un torrente de llamas verdes, impactando a Agunimon a quemarropa—

a pesar de recibir el ataque directamente su puño se cubrió de fuego golpeando el hocico del digimon haciendo que el ataque cesara en totalidad

_tu fuego jamás será lo suficientemente fuerte como para quema a Agunimon —_comenzó a expulsar fuego por sus muñequeras y rodilleras, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a girar sobre su propio eje, comenzando a formar un tornado de fuego que envolvió al digimon y comenzó a destruir aquella cúpula que lo mantenía prisionero, debido a la energía acumulada, el domo se hizo pedazos mostrando aquel tornado de fuego que se había formado en su interior—

_(**GOLPE SALAMANDRA**)_ —una patada impacto en el estómago de cerberusmon, segundo después de que el tornado de fuego desapareciera y revelara a ambos individuos—

_QUE HUMILLANTE VENCIDO POR UN MOCOSO HUMANO_ —grito el digimon después de recibir tan brutal golpe, el impacto fue tan fuerte que una pequeña mini explosión atravesó el cuerpo de cerberusmon

valla —Hanabi estaba asombrada por el desempeño en batalla de aquel niño que las intento salvar—

Nee-san quien es —pregunto Hinata quien no despegaba la vista de aquel individuo impresionada por la forma en como peleaba a pesar de la clara desventaja— que fuerte es

cuando cerberusmon fue derrotado un extraño anillo de color azul apareció rodeando su cuerpo

_espíritu corrompido por el mal_ —Agunimon mostraba aquel dispositivo que se encontraba en sus manos, presiono un botón mientras una luz de color roja salía de a parte superior de este— _sumérgete en este fuego sagrado para ser purificado DIGICODEEEE…CAPTURA _

momentos después en donde el ojiazul absorbió ese anillo extraño anillo que rodeaba a cerberusmon desapareció. Un extraño objeto con forma de huevo se elevó al cielo sin que ninguno de los presentes se diera cuenta.

Era muy claro, Agunimon había ganado el combate, el guerrero de fuego estuvo a punto de irse cuando sus instintos lo alertaron, una lluvia de kunais apareció dirigiéndose hacia el con gran agilidad esquivo el ataque dando un salto, justo en el aire tres kunais se dirigían a impactar contra él, usando su velocidad golpeo los tres objetos punzo cortantes rompiéndolos y evitándose algún daño.

Lentamente aterrizo solo para ser recibido por un escuadrón de Anbus y un sujeto de cabello largo color castaño quien traía las venas de sus ojos muy marcadas lanzando le una mirada de pocos amigo al guerrero rubio.

Esto solo significaría problemas para nuestro nuevo heredero de los digispirits de fuego.

* * *

_no hay mucho que decir solo que espero les guste esta reedicion, se que no son muchos los cambios pero créanme que algunos si notan esos pequeños detalles nos veremos luego._


	6. consecuencias

Estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo de esta historia: 3 lo se me han extrañado pero la tarea los proyectos y experimentos no me dejan suficiente tiempo libre —menciona el autor sonriendo

aja inventare otra escusa la verdad si no has hecho más que holgazanear —menciono una molesta Lucario—

Y dale con eso —suspiro el autor— veo que no se te va a quitar el enojo con el tiempo así que tengo una idea. Que te parece si este fin de semana salimos tu y yo nada más.

¿De veras? ¿Tú y yo? —La pokemon se da cuenta de lo interesada que sonó al responder la propuesta de aquella salida— mmmmmm déjame ver si tengo tiempo en mi agenda superapretadisima

Hay santísimo Thor, Arceus, Yisus, Jesucristo y Quetzalcóatl díganme que tengo que hacer para comprender a esta mujer —hablo el autor con la mirada dirigida al cielo

Bueno pasando a otro tema aquí el rubio tendrá ciertos conflictos consigo mismo pero los resolverá. Ah ya se me olvidaba todos los fans de Sakura les informo que ella estará incluida en el harem por dos razones:

1- en todas las historias que eh leído, siempre la ponen como la bruja besa traseros del emo resentido, creo desde mi punto de vista que ella se merece ser feliz y que mejor lugar que este donde yo controlo todo lo que pasa

2- si le quitamos lo fangirl y créanme, se lo quitare de tal forma que ella se enfocara más en su formación de la misma manera, Naruto hará uso de su encanto y se ira ganando poco a poco a nuestra banshee rosada.

* * *

CAPITULO 5: CONSECUENCIAS

Antes del ataque de cerberusmon y todo el embrollo en el que Naruto se metió, comencemos con la escena en la fiesta que se desenvolvía mientras el rubio combatía por su vida.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, Hokage retirado solo tenía dos cosas que le alegraban la vida, su amiga Koharu ex compañera de equipo hace ya mucho tiempo y el pequeño Naruto

El niño rubio era a veces desesperante todos en la aldea lo conocían por su bromas tan planificadas, con una dedicación que pondría en vergüenza a cualquier Anbu.

A pesar de que se trataba de un simple niño a quien conoció un día cuando salió a dar una vuelta por el parque y accidentalmente choco contra el anciano, se sentaron platicaron y el pequeño tenía cierta cualidad de sacarle una sonrisa a cualquier persona sin importar el estado de ánimo de esta. Sarutobi se encariño más con el pequeño a tal grado que lo consideraba su nieto y hoy era su cumpleaños.

El antiguo Hokage sabía que Naruto era dejado de lado, por el constante entrenamiento de su hermana lo que llevo a que sus padres le prestaran atención, estaba furioso con la actitud de ambos, se suponía tenían que cuidados y amados de la misma forma, sin mostrar favoritismo hacia alguno de ellos, el anciano solo esperaba que Minato recapacitara y no lo hiciera cuando jamás recuperaría a su hijo.

en las artes shinobis Naruto demostró gran dedicación, fue tanta su pasión por tratar de ser ninja, que Sarutobi lo clasifico como un genio, al realizar su primer sello de almacenamiento a los 6 años y aprender a escalar árboles y caminar sobre el agua a los 7 años claro que los únicos que le aplaudían sus logros eran el Sadaime, Mikoto junto con su hija y en ese entonces Itachi quien había desarrollado una relación de hermanos con Naruto debido a que su hermano Sasuke era muy arrogante, el creía por tener sangre Uchiha era invencible, (el Emo, para nada como creen) si no quitaba esas ideas de su cabeza un día le costarían la vida.

El anciano sabía que pronto seria el cumpleaños de Naruto esperando que su hijo siguiera las instrucciones que le escribió en un papel una gran sorpresa para el pequeño rubio. Un día estaba en la mansión de su clan, pensando en un gran regalo para Naruto, quiso averiguar un poco más sobre un tema en específico y recordó que Ikura había sido el encargado de averiguar la afinidades del rubio, rápidamente salió en busca del chunnin para poder platicar que afinidades eran más predominantes en el pequeño ojiazul, cuando localizo al instructor y pregunto lo que quería saber estaba anonadado, que Naruto poseía 4 de las 5 afinidades elementales.

En silencio maldijo la condición de Naruto la que le imposibilitaba moldear chakra elemental, otro de los factores por lo cual lo ignoraban, salió de su mini depresión y recordó el elemento rayo que predominaban en el pequeño rubio.

En ese instante tuvo una idea (la ardilla se le movió, se le prendió el foco etc.,) recordó que su hijo tenía una misión en el país del hierro donde un viejo amigo suyo vivía, ahí corrió en dirección a la puerta donde se encontraba el equipo jounnin dirigido por su hijo.

Tou-san —dijo Asuma quien vio a su padre llegar algo agitado— que sucede porque vienes corriendo, para tu edad no deberías hacer esfuerzos —dijo con un tono burlón ganándose un tremendo coscorrón que lo planto en el suelo, sacándoles una gota en la nuca a todo su escuadrón.

Cuida tus palabras hijo —hablo el antiguo Sandaime— estos viejos huesos aún pueden darte a paliza de tu vida ahora levántate que tengo que pedirte un favor

Itai —se quejó el Jōnin— ni siquiera aguantas una broma, sigo sin entender como aguantas las bromas de Naruto, son mucho más destructivas y malévolas, te digo ese niño es un diablito.

solo lo dices por haber caído en una de las bromas más sencillas que pudieran existir en este planeta —dijo el anciano al recordarle como en una reunión con un equipo Jōnin—

Naruto se coló sin que alguno lo detectara y puso un cojín sonoro en el asiento de Asuma, cuando todos procedieron a tomar asiento...y desde ese día. Asuma fue conocido como el Jōnin "gaseoso", nada más la abres y suena.

Cuando el Sandaime termino el relato todo el equipo presente hacia uso de todo su auto control para no reírse de su capitán, quien estaba rodeado de un aura depresiva en una esquina, haciendo círculos en la tierra con su dedo, diciendo algo sobre niños rubios diablitos que lo humillaron

Ya deja tus payasadas hijo —hablo el antiguo Hokage— eso solo demostró que Naruto será un gran ninja pues nadie en la sala lo detecto, solo hasta que estallo de risa fue que vieron de quien era la broma

Si crees que va a ser un gran ninja —hablo con un tono malicioso y una sonrisa algo retorcida— porque no dejas que Ibiki lo entrene, estoy seguro que bajo su tutela lograra quebrar... digo que Naruto exprima todo su potencial

Todos los Jōnin estaban algo perturbados, ese hombre estaba a cargo de la sección de información y tortura, solo rezaban porque el pequeño no fuera entrenado por el sujeto más cruel de la aldea, Hiruzen estaba muy pensativo con la propuesta de su hijo, hasta que se le ocurrió molestarlo un poco más.

Sabes —respondió el Sadaime— no es mala idea —dejando a todos pálidos por el mini infierno que Naruto iba a pasar y a un muy feliz Asuma eso le enseñaría a no hacerle bromas— pero Ibiki está muy ocupado, creo que ya sé quién podría entrenarlo, veré si Anko está disponible, estoy seguro que ella estaría encantada de entrenar al pequeño Naruto.

La escena que vino después de las palabras del Sarutobi más viejo fue tan graciosa, que todos los Jōnin no pudieron resistir más y comenzaron a reírse con fuerza.

Asuma un gran Jōnin, estaba en estos momentos abrazado las piernas de su padre con lágrimas en cascada cayendo por sus ojos

NOOOOOOOOO POR FAVOR TEN PIEDAD DE LA ALDEA, TE ACEPTO OTRA PERSONA. ES MAS QUE LO ENTRENE EL HOLGAZÁN DE KAKASHI —mientras tanto en otra parte de la aldea nuestro conocido peli plateado estornudo, despegando su vista de su amado librito naranja, preguntándose como llego a ese lugar, no le tomo importancia y siguió caminando— O RIN SI MEJOR QUE LO ENTRENE LA PRINCESA —en otro lugar de la aldea en una casa algo rustica, una mujer con marcas en sus mejillas de color morado, tenía unas enormes ganas de matar a cierto Jōnin con barba sin saber por qué—

PERO POR TODO LO QUE ES PURO Y JUSTO EN ESTE PLANETA QUE NARUTO Y ANKO JAMAS SE CONOZCAN —grito aterrado por las idea que le vinieron a la mente cuando el rubio y la peli morada se conocieran. Convertirían a Konoha en un infierno—

Ya basta compórtate Asuma, solo era una pequeña broma —el Sandaime hacia todo lo posible para que su hijo se zafara de sus piernas. Unos minutos después de tan gracioso momento, Hiruzen le dio un papel a su hijo—

Quiero que vallas con este forjador es un viejo amigo mío, dale este papel y dile que vas de mi parte —asintió al tomar el papel con unas instrucciones anotadas—

Ok Tou-san volveré en unos 6 meses antes del cumpleaños de Naruto —dijo Asuma partiendo con todo su equipo— creo que te encariñaste mucho con él, pero hasta cierto punto es un gran chico —Asuma partió con su equipo hacia su misión en el país de hierro.

Han pasado seis meses desde que su hijo se fue a aquella misión, el Sandaime se encontraba en la puerta de la aldea esperando el arribo del equipo de Jōnin liderado por Asuma, en la distancia varias siluetas se apreciaron a la distancia entre ellas su hijo quien cargaba una katana en su espalda.

Llegaron a la puerta de la aldea, fueron recibidos por los médicos para curar a los que tenían heridas de gravedad, Asuma era el menos herido por lo que se dirigió hacia donde lo esperaba su padre

Regrese con tu encargo Tou-san —entregándole la katana que traía colgando en su espalda— creo que a Naruto le va a encantar

No lo dudes hijo —respondió Hiruzen observando la katana en sus manos, desenvaino la espada para inspeccionarla mejor— ya quiero ver su cara cuando llegue y le entregue su regalo

La katana media alrededor de 1 metro de largo si tomamos en cuenta el mango, la hoja era de color negro, en la parte posterior poseía un grabado rúnico muy detallado, el mango contrataba con el color de la hoja pues era de color beige con el mismo diseño grabado en la katana (busquen bakusaiga en google imágenes)

Sarutobi blandió la espada realizando unos cortes al aire, comprobando que era muy ligera debido al metal conductor de chakra del cual estaba forjado esta idea se le vino a la mente cuando escucho sobre las espadas Kibas de Kiri

Si Naruto no podía moldear chakra elemental tal vez podría canalizar su chakra Raiton a través de esta arma, si su teoría resultaba correcta, solo necesitaría un pequeño entrenamiento para dominar su nueva katana y con la dedicación que mostró en todas las enseñanzas aplicadas en el arte shinobi eso solo tomaría un par de semanas.

El Sadaime se dirigió entonces a la mansión del clan Namikaze, hogar de su actual sucesor y toda su familia, cuando entro trato de buscar al pequeño rubio ocultado la katana que le iba a regalar, a la distancia entre todo el mar de gente pudo divisar a Mikoto y Shiori ultimas mujeres del clan Uchiha y a Anko pues esta era la mejor amiga del rubio, mejor no comentarle eso a su hijo o tal vez lo mataría de un paro cardíaco.

Al ver al trio de mujeres, el anciano dedujo que Naruto se encontraba con ellas, con cautela escondió la espada detrás en su espalda, él ya se imaginaba la cara que pondría su nieto adoptivo.

Esos pensamientos se fueron cuando observo las miradas tristes del trio de mujeres, por alguna razón le dio miedo preguntar, sabía que solo ponían esas cara cuando al rubio ojiazul le había pasado algo, se acercó a Mikoto a quien le pregunto qué había pasado.

Cuando la Uchiha mayor termino de relatar le lo sucedido, Sarutobi estaba furioso y triste, furioso con Minato, era consciente de cuál era el gran sueño de Naruto es más cuando aún fungía como Hokage.

unos meses antes de que Minato tomara su puesto, un sonriente Naruto de 5 años entro preguntándole si podía ponerse su sombrero de Hokage, las insistencias del pequeño rubio fueron tan determinantes que al final accedió, ese día fue muy peculiar estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta que quedó atrapado en el recuerdo.

—FLASHBACK—

Oji-san solo un ratito —suplicaba un Naruto de 5 años frente al Sandaime— por favor déjame ponerme el sombrero de Hokage

Hiruzen Sarutobi estaba algo irritado por la insistencia del pequeño rubio, estuvo a punto de perder la paciencia hasta que volteo y fue testigo del jutsus más peligroso y aterrador de todos los tiempos ni el **Edo Tensei** era comparado con los **ojitos de cachorro no jutsu**, técnica que debería ser clasificada como jutsu prohibido a la cual no pudo resistirse.

Ok Naruto —suspiro derrotado el actual Hokage— puedes ponértelo pero recuerda, para que algún día puedas usar este sombrero, tienes que entrenar muy duro, el Hokage debe ser muy fuerte para proteger a su aldea.

Hai Oji-san —respondió el pequeño rubio muy entusiasmado— ya lo veras me convertiré en el ninja más poderoso del mundo haré que te sientas orgulloso de mi

Espero poder vivir lo suficiente para ver si cumples tu palabra —contesto Sarutobi con una sonrisa en el rostro—

Se levantó de su asiento, segundos después Naruto ocupo su lugar, estaba tan impaciente que comenzó a brincar en el asiento sacando una carcajada al viejo Hokage, se quitó el sombrero y se lo entrego al pequeño rubio, cuando tuvo el distintivo de todo Hokage.

Naruto lo observo por unos momentos antes de proceder a ponérselo en su cabeza, Sarutobi observaba la escena era cómica pero a la vez muy tierna, el ojiazul luchaba por acomodarse el sombrero pero era muy grande para su cabeza.

Entonces tuvo una idea, inmortalizar este momento abuelo-nieto. Rápidamente llamo a su asistente quien estuvo en su oficina en cuestión de segundos

Que se le ofrece Hokage-sama —era una joven, pelo largo de color negro amarrado en una cola de caballo, piel clara, ojos color café, vestía un conjunto que no dejaba ver mucho, a pesar de eso se remarcaba muy bien su figura dejando apreciar bien sus atributos

Oye Miku —menciono el Sandaime llamando la atención de la mujer— ¿crees que puedas traer la cámara y tomarle una foto a nuestro pequeño Hokage? —pregunto señalando en dirección donde se encontraba Naruto.

Pero cuando volteo a ver a su asistente, noto un destello y una nube de polvo que desconcertó al actual líder de Konoha, por unos instantes se pudo apreciar una figura de humo con la silueta de su asistente, lo siguiente que oyó hizo que un escalofrió recorriera toda su columna vertebral y se preguntaran ¿qué puede asustar a un hombre que es considerado el **Shinobi no Kami** y que ha participado en tantas guerras?

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA —frente al Sadaime, una muy emocionada Miku abrazaba eufóricamente al pequeño ojiazul, al parecer verlo esforzándose en ponerse el sombrero de su líder fue demasiado tierna a su parecer— ERES LA COSITA MAS LINDA QUE EH VISTO EN TODA MI VIDA, TAN LINDO Y ESAS LINDAS MARQUITAS EN TUS MEJILLAS —gritaba la azabache apretando con "delicadeza" las mejillas de niño ojiazul— PARECES UN LINDO GATITO, ME DAN GANAS DE COMERTE A BESOS —mientras apretaba el rostro del pequeño rubio en su pecho

Este momento tan peculiar genero una enorme gota en la nuca del actual Sadaime, parece ser que el rubio, había sacado el encanto de Minato con el género femenino (jejeje Naruto, serás todo un rompe corazones) —pensó el Hokage al ver como su asistente restregaba su mejilla con la de Naruto alegando que era muy suave y apachurrarle.

Después de separar a su asistente de Naruto con ayuda de los Anbus que custodiaban la oficina del Hokage, su asistente no quería dejar de abrazar al pequeño ojiazul, excusándose en que era muy mono y suavecito, cuando por fin se controló la situación, Miku tomo la cámara para fotografiar a Naruto quien ya había encontrado el modo de ponerse el sombrero sin que se le moviera.

Muy bien Naru-chan —Miku apunto la cámara a donde estaba Naruto— a la cuenta de 3 di Hokage...1...2...3

HOKAGE —un flash se hizo presente el pequeño ojiazul sonreía, mientras hacia la señal de la victoria con su maño derecha, sosteniendo el sombrero con su mano izquierda

—FLASHBACK FIN—

Sarutobi se había perdido en ese recuerdo jamás había visto a Naruto tan feliz, pero ahora con lo que su padre le ha hecho su más grande sueño solo se quedaría en eso, en un sueño

Que pasara ahora Sarutobi —pregunto Mikoto por el bienestar emocional del pequeño rubio—

El antiguo Sandaime suspiro antes de contestarle a la matriarca del clan Uchiha —no podemos hacer nada Mikoto. Minato ha tomado esa decisión sin ver las consecuencias que pueden traerle a Naruto al nombra a Nabiki como líder del clan Namikaze.

¿A qué se refiere? —Pregunto Anko— que pasara ahora, foxy-kun siempre me platicaba de todo lo que haría como Hokage, lo que le hizo el Yodaime, no tiene nombre.

Naruto deja de ser Namikaze ahora —respondió sorprendiendo a las mujeres mayores—

Sarutobi-sama —Shiori llamo la atención del anciano— ¿a qué se refiere con que Naruto ya no es un Namikaze?

veras Shiori-chan hay muchas formas de encontrar al líder de un clan, la primera es que si hay hermanos y son posible herederos, ambos tienen que pelear y el ganador es quien se queda como líder del clan —explico Sarutobi— otra forma es que el actual líder del clan ceda su lugar a uno de sus herederos esa forma es un poco más pacifica pues no hay peleas innecesarias, creo que Minato se basó en la condición especial de Naruto el decidió que Nabiki sería la más capacitada por ser "especial".

Eso es una tontería —dijo Shiori— si el Yodaime cree que Naruto es débil por esa enfermedad está muy equivocado, Naruto-kun es la persona más fuerte de toda esta aldea.

Hija sé que está molesta —hablo Mikoto para clamar a su pequeña— pero no hay nada que podamos hacer, entre clanes no podemos interferir con las decisiones tomadas por los actuales líderes

NO KAA-SAN, ESTOY HARTA DE QUE SIEMPRE DEJEN DE LADO A NARUTO-KUN SE SUPONE QUE TAMBIÉN ES SU HIJO —grito Shiori sin llamar la atención de todos los invitados mucho menos del actual Hokage quien estaba platicando con sus viejos colegas de equipo

Siguió con la plática hasta que una mano se posó en su hombro giro su cabeza y se encontró a Hiashi Hyūga el actual líder del clan Hyūga

Vaya Hiashi hasta que decides salir —dijo Minato bromeando un poco sabía que el actual líder de ojos perlados era muy aburrido— y dime que sucede

Minato —hablo Hiashi con tono serio alertando al Hokage— has visto a mis hijas no las encuentro por ningún lado

Que —exclamo Minato— pensé que ya se habían ido, no la he visto...

Su dialogo fue interrumpido cuando a la distancia observaron una columna de fuego en el bosque adyacente de la mansión Namikaze, esto preocupo al Hokage y a Hiashi, no solo no encontraba a sus hijas si su esposa llega a enterarse que extravió a las niñas, dormiría en la casa del perro por un mes, mientras los pensamientos de los dos líderes estaban enfocados en sus cosas personales

4 personas solo tenían un pensamiento en común (NARUTO/NARUTO-KUN/FOXY-KUN) ambas Uchichas, Anko y Sarutobi estaban preocupados, esa columna se alzó en dirección donde había corrido, rápidamente Anko y Mikoto fueron al lugar donde se presentó ese extraño fenomeno, ambas temían que algo le había pasado al pequeño rubio.

Cuando llegaron a la escena encontraron un cuerpo del cual todavía brotaba sangre, en la distancia algo que parecía haber sido quemado, se apreciaba el humo que salía y frente a una tandada de Anbus junto con Hiashi Hyūga y su Byakugan activado

su vista estaba posada era un sujeto con una armadura de colores rojo, naranja y amarillo, cabello rubio y una máscara, ambas entraron en pose de ataque, Anko hizo aparecer a sus serpientes mientras que Mikoto activaba su Sharingan,

No lo voy a repetir, ¿quién eres y donde están mis hijas? —Pregunto molesto Hiashi— si te atreviste a tocarlas te matare en este instante

el guerrero no dijo nada parecía que analizaba a todos con la mirada se dio la vuelta listo para retirare cuando un kunai con tres puntas voló por el aire, este paso a un lado de aquel sujeto rubio, de pronto un borrón se materializo, mostrando al Yodaime Hokage con su técnica más devastadora impactado al guerrero de fuego.

Una nube de polvo se levantó cuando el tan famoso Rasengan impacto, pero para sorpresa de todo aquel sujeto de extraña armadura había esquivado el ataque dejando atónito al actual Hokage

Hiashi no quito la vista de aquel sujeto, algo que pudo percibir fue que ese sujeto sea quien sea no era normal, cuando fijo su Byakugan en aquella persona. Pudo notar que esta no tenía conductos de chakra, a pesar de eso pudo apreciar tres energías, las dos primeras parecían chakra puro y en grandes cantidades, pero la segunda era muy diferente, era mucho más densa, no se parecía a nada que haya visto hasta que unas voces que eran muy conocidas llamaron su atención.

Otou-sama —Hiashi rápidamente reconoció la voz de su hija menor, su vista se dirigió hacia el árbol a su izquierda, ahí encontró a ambas niñas sanas y salvas

HINATA, HANABI —el líder del clan Hyūga salto hacia el árbol para bajar a su progenie— ¿están bien? ¿No les paso nada? ¿Ese sujeto les hizo algo? —fueron las preguntas mientras revisaba a sus hijas en busca de algún traumatismo o herida

Estamos bien otou-sama —contesto hanabi— él nos salvó de un ninja renegado de Iwa —señalo al guerrero de fuego—

Antes de que Hiashi regañara a su hija por defender a un extraño, Minato lo interrumpió, diciéndole que era verdad.

Cuando noto que su ataque fallo, lazo otro kunai lejos en caso de que ese sujeto decidiera contraatacar, fue entonces que noto aquel montículo que desprendía humo, una rápida inspección confirmo que se trataba de un cadáver el cual parecía haber sido quemado, algo que resalto mucho fue la banda ninja que estaba fundida en su piel, con un kunai quito la banda ninja de su lugar, a pesar de lo deformada que se encontraba el símbolo de Iwa estaba muy bien marcado junto con esa línea horizontal, signo de que había desertado de Iwa.

Entonces es verdad —dijo Hiashi mientras todavía se encontraba abrazando a hinata— lamento la confusión, te agradezco que hayas salvado a mis hijas

El guerrero simplemente dio un asentimiento con la cabeza, estaba a punto de irse cuando el Yodaime pregunto

¿Quién eres? como es que entraste a la aldea sin que nadie te detectara

_Soy un viajero —_respondió automáticamente el rubio_— solo estoy de paso, me escabullo entre las aldeas para no llamar la atención de nadie y salgo rápidamente, pero ese sujeto hizo que perdiera los estribos cuando lo escuche decir que usaría a las pequeñas para que un clan Hyuga se fundara en Iwa, lamento no haber llegado antes de que asesinara a aquel sujeto —_contesto el guerrero de fuego señalando el cuerpo inerte de Hizashi Hyuga—

Solo estas de paso entonces —respondió el Hokage recibiendo una afirmación por parte del sujeto rubio— lo entiendo gracias por haber salvado a las hijas de un amigo

Rápidamente aquel sujeto comenzó a saltar de árbol en árbol alejándose de todos

No enviaras a alguien para que lo siga —pregunto Hiashi a su actual Hokage—

No le veo el caso —respondió muy tranquilo Minato— no creo que lo puedan seguirlo, tú también notaste que no tiene firma de chakra, además algo me dice que todo lo que nos dijo era verdad

A veces eres demasiado confiado Minato —suspiro el Oji perla tomando a sus dos hijas en brazos retirándose, dejando que los Anbus se encargaran del cuerpo del ninja renegado y de Hizashi al cual le darían un entierro digno.

A la distancia el guerrero de fuego siguió su camino hasta que encontró un claro, ahí se le veía cansado y cayó sobre sus rodillas, en ese instante un vórtice de fuego rodeo al rubio, cuando se disipo revelo a un rubio menor con marcas en sus mejillas respirando de manera entrecortada

Que rayos me paso —se preguntó Naruto— a que se refería esa criatura con que digievolucione —recordando las palabras tan específicas que cerberusmon le dijo

**No tengo idea Naruto-kun —**contesto su inquilina ese poder fue impresionante todo lo que vi en las memorias de aquel objeto—**, algo me dice que no somos únicos en este planeta... Naruto-kun me estas oyendo —**pregunto la demonio**— Naruto-kun si me estas ignorando créeme que no te voy a gustar si me enojo —**advirtió aun sin recibir respuesta por parte del rubio**— NARUTO UZUMAKI ACASO ME ESTAS IGNORANDO RESPONDE O VOY A...**

Su amenaza fue silenciada cuando escucho que Naruto no le contestaba, porque se encontraba devolviendo el desayuno detrás de un arbusto

Cuando termino de devolver su desayuno se quedó unos momentos observándolo

Zanahorias ¿porque zanahorias? si no comí zanahorias —la respuesta del rubio genero una enorme gota en la nuca de su inquilina—

estaba a punto de llamar su atención, cuando un destello proveniente de aquel aparato que se denominaba digivice comenzó a brillar en las manos del ojiazul, ganándose la atención de los ya mencionado

_Eres uno de los elegidos —_hablo aquella voz dentro del aparatejo_— pero no lo olvides fuiste tú quien eligió este camino y todos los peligros que se encuentran_

De pronto un destello salió de aquella pantalla, Naruto por la impresión dejo caer su digivice de aquel haz de luz se comenzó a materializar un objeto muy extraño, parecía el mango de una katana solo que sin la hoja, era de color rojo con algunas partes en color dorado

Naruto observo con algo de cautela, tomo aquel objeto, lo primero que noto es que era muy ligero no podía ser un arma, guardo ese extraño mango de katana junto con su digivice.

en la distancia vio un árbol cerca de aquel lago y comenzó a caminar hacia él, cuando llego recargo su espalda en el tronco y se deslizo hasta quedar sentado disfrutando de la calma que era noche le ofrecía, lentamente comenzó a quedarse dormido.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en su nuevo paisaje mental, vio que a la distancia su inquilina se encontraba caminando hacia donde se posicionaba, cuando ambos cruzaron caminos, se miraron a los ojos, Kyūbi hizo su movimiento y abrazo a Naruto quien solo correspondió el gesto, estuvieron así durante unos minutos.

El tiempo pasó y Naruto se encontraba acostado. su cabeza estaba apoyada en el regazo de la demonio quien acariciaba la cabellera dorada de su contenedor.

Naruto se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la compañía de su inquilina, durante ese tiempo estuvo pensando acerca de lo que haría sus más grandes sueños le fueron arrancados de sus manos, ahora porque pelearía que sería lo que lo motivarían sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su inquilina.

**¿En qué piensas Naruto-kun?** —Pregunto la demonio sin dejar de acariciar su cabello—** te noto muy callado, tú no eres as**í

Jejeje creo que me conoces muy bien Kasumí-chan —respondió el rubio_—_

**Espera ¿cómo me llamaste? **—Pregunto kyubi—

Creí que Kyūbi es solo un apodo o título además creo que mereces un nombre tan lindo como tú _—_Naruto se levantó del regazo de la ahora nombrada Kasumí para verla directamente a los ojos_— _dime ¿te gusta?

Al demonio simplemente se abalanzo hacia el rubio abrazándolo, pasando sus manos por su cuello y depositando un beso en los labios del ojiazul quien estaba en completo shock, el cual paso luego de sentir los suaves labios de la demonio, estuvieron así durante un largo tiempo o hasta que el aire les hizo falta, ambos se separaron respirando de manera agitada y algo sonrojados

¿Eso responde tu pregunta? —pregunto Kasumí con un tono coqueto y juguetón

Sabes no me quedo muy claro tu respuesta —bromeo Naruto entonces se le vino a la mente todas las chicas que eran especiales para él, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando esa extraña voz que había salido de su digivice hizo acto de presencia.

_Joven elegido —_llamando la atención de ambos infantes quienes giraron su cabeza en dirección hacia aquella voz suave y muy femenina_— acércate_

De pronto la voz que provenía de la nada se materializo en una bola de luz que comenzó a tomar forma humanoide, cubierta con una armadura de tonos azul metálico y dorado. La armadura se compone de un peto de apariencia pesada, con una coraza y voluminosas hombreras en forma de rueda, y de una pieza inferior articulada con aspecto de falda. Además, lleva guantes y brazales también metálicos, botas azules y puntiagudas un largo faldón blanco debajo de la armadura, a excepción de la zona del vientre. Mostraba 5 pares de alas a su espalda, pero a excepción del par inferior, todas tienen una angulosa forma metálica. Su apariencia es rematada por un casco en su parte superior por tres grabados en forma de cabezas zoomorfas que recuerdan vagamente a un águila, un toro y un león Su largo cabello era rubio, mientras que el adorno del casco era rojizo_._

Ambos se quedaron en silencio al ver al ser que parecía ser una especie de ángel

_Mi nombre es Ophanimon joven elegido —_dijo aquel ángel ahora reconocido como Ophanimon_— vengo a decirte que ahora eres el portador de una importante misión que podría significar la salvación de tu mundo y el digimundo _

Ambos infantes estaban atónitos con la aparición de aquel ángel y solo había una pregunta que rondaba en sus mentes...

¿Qué es el digimundo?

* * *

CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAN (lo digo cada día mis efectos de sonido son mejores) que pasara ahora que Naruto ha encontrado su digispirit y se ha encontrado con Ophanimon que será de su futuro ahora que ya no es parte del clan Namikaze bueno me despido comenten ya saben esto es libre pero no quiero peleas no me gustan sonare muy infantil pero a veces muchas personas creen que haciendo revuelto... mejor le paramos ahí hasta la próxima en el siguiente capítulo de esta historia...

! GRACIAS TOTALES, ADIOS ¡


	7. revelaciones

Hola damas y caballeros, criaturas sobrenaturales, demonios y creo que eh cubierto la mayoría de las especies que habitan en este planeta, creo que ya es costumbre que comience a actualizar pero no se confíen solo lo hago porque tengo que continuar con mis proyectos, de ahí en mas no actualizare tan pronto la época más aterradora de mi vida ha llegado:

LA TAN TERRORIFICA ATERRADORA QUE HARIA TEMBLAR A CHUCK NORRIS…..EPOCA DE EXAMENES (CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN [mejoras de sonido gracias a chivokentai])

Así como lo oyen mis exámenes han iniciado y tengo que concentrarme más en ellos que en la historia no se preocupen solo será temporal, jamás abandonare la historia

* * *

Ambos se quedaron pasmados, frente a ellos apareció un ángel. Kasumí ha vivido mucho tiempo y ha visto de todo, pero jamás había presenciado la aparición de un ángel, Naruto tenía la misma expresión que la castaña-pelirroja, pero tenía algo de lógica. Si Kasumí era considerada una demonio, por obvias razones los ángeles que se suponía eran su contraparte debían existir ¿verdad?

_Joven Naruto _—dijo el Ángel señalando al rubio— _es hora de que sepas la importante misión que tengo para ti_

Espera — interrumpió el ojiazul— Ophanimon ¿verdad? ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué hace en mi mente? ¿Acaso usted también esta sellada en mí? ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? Aahh

Todas las dudas que el rubio tena e iba a preguntar en ese momento fueron silenciadas por Kasumí, con un golpe en la cabeza plantando su rostro en el suelo.

**¿Te han dicho que eres algo desesperante y que haces muchas preguntas? **—la escena era observada por la proyección astral del digimon quien a pesar de mantener la seriedad y la calma en esta situación una gota de sudor bajaba por su nunca por el momento tan peculiar—

QUE TIENEN TODAS LAS CHICAS QUE CONOSCO QUE LES GUSTA GOLPEARME —grito Naruto recordando una escena más o menos parecida con la Uchiha menor

**Perdón Naruto es que me desespere **—contesto la kitsune levantado sus hombros señal de poco interés mostrado por la reacción del rubio—

Sabes dicen que a paciencia es una virtud que muy pocos poseen —respondió Naruto mientras hacía todo lo posible para disminuir el dolor en su cabeza provocado por el golpe de su inquilina—

**Lástima, yo no poseo esa virtud **—contrataco la castaña hasta que la voz de la digimon interrumpió su pequeño pleito—

_Lamento interrumpir este momento pero tengo que hablar con Naruto ahora, ya luego podrán resolver sus problemas como pareja _—el cometario de Ophanimon hizo que ambos se sonrojaran

_Voy a responder a todas tus preguntas joven elegido. Mi nombre es Ophanimon, soy uno de los tres ángeles que se encargan de gobernar el digimundo y te preguntara ¿qué es el digimundo? es el lugar de donde provengo y de donde proviene tu digispirit._

Espera —interrumpió Naruto— ¿digimundo? ¿Digispirit? ¿Qué es eso? Está relacionado con esa extraña transformación que sufrí —volvió a preguntar el rubio dirigiendo su vista a la Ángel digimon—

_Así es_ —contesto— _se trata del poder de los 10 antiguos guerreros legendarios que salvaron al digimundo hace muchas eras, para que comprendas de donde provengo y el poder que se te ha otorgado, te contare un poco sobre el digimundo y la leyenda de los antiguos 10 que aparecieron cuando el digimundo más los necesitaba._

—Narra Ophanimon—

_El digimundo no es muy diferente al mundo humano, ahí habitamos los digimon, criaturas con diferentes habilidades, existen dos clases que uno puede encontrar._

_El clan de los digimon tipo humano, nos caracterizamos por poseer rasgos humanos, así como un amplio conocimiento, y el clan bestia, como su nombre lo dice son digimon que poseen rasgos animales así como una gran fuerza._

_Durante mucho tiempo, ambos clanes estuvieron en una guerra hasta que un día un digimon llamado Lucemon apareció deteniendo todo conflicto entre clanes, Lucemon logro que la paz volviera al digimundo llevándolo a una nueva era de prosperidad._

Mientras Ophanimon seguía narrando su historia, Naruto y Kasumi se encontraban sentados en un sillón mientras ambos comían palomitas (de donde demonios sacaron el sillón y las palomitas)

_Pero esta paz no duro por mucho tiempo, con el pasar de los años Lucemon se convirtió en un ser tirano y lleno de maldad, muchos digimon sufrieron bajo su mandato, todo aquel que intentaba revelarse contra el terminaba siendo destruido, el digimundo vivía constantemente con el temor de que Lucemon desatara su furia, hasta que un día aparecieron los 10 guerreros legendarios._

_10 antiguos digimon, cada uno representando una de las fuerzas básicas de la naturaleza, los antiguos 10 hicieron lo que ningún otro digimon se atrevió, desafiaron a Lucemon, lo cual llevo a una enorme batalla entre el Ángel digimon y los antiguos, al final los 10 guerreros se sacrificaron para encerrar a Lucemon._

Cuando Ophanimon termino su relato, Naruto estaba listo para preguntar todas las dudas que se formaban en su cabeza

Eso significa que ¿ahora yo soy uno de esos guerreros legendarios? —Pregunto Naruto recibiendo una respuesta afirmadora por parte del Ángel digimon— GENIAL ESPERA A QUE LE CUENTE A HEBI-HIME-CHAN, OJI-SAN, SHIORI-CHAN, MIKOTO-CHAN SERE MUY PODEROSO Y DERROTARE A TODOS LOS MALOS —Naruto hizo una pausa a pesar de lo emocionando que se encontraba, aún tenía una duda más que quería que el digimon le respondiera— y ¿Qué guerrero soy?

Ophanimon sabía por qué el digispirit lo había elegido luego de un momento de silencio comenzó a responder la pregunta del pequeño rubio.

_Eh visto tu vida a través de tu memoria joven elegido, a pesar de todo lo que has sufrido por parte de esta aldea, te has mantenido firme, tu muestras algo que muy pocos humanos han logrado exprimir a su totalidad, una voluntad tan ardiente como el fuego, algo que es más poderoso que cualquier arma que se haya creado aquí o en el digimundo capaz de mover montañas si su portador se lo propone, es por esto y otras cualidades que posees, que el digispirit de fuego te ha elegido para ser su portador, has heredado el poder del antiguo guerrero de fuego AncientGreymon._

El rubio y su inquilina estaban pasmados e impresionados ambos no podían creerse que el rubio ojiazul ahora poseía un poder que va más allá de la comprensión humana, Kasumi simplemente abrazo a Naruto y después lo mordió en el cuello para confirmar que no se trataba de un sueño a pesar de encontrarse en su mente (¿esto es posible?) luego de oír el quejido de dolor por parte del rubio comprobó que no se trataba de un sueño.

Porque me mordiste Kasumi-chan —pregunto Naruto mientras se masajeaba el cuello tratando de disminuir el dolor provocado por la demonio

**Es que esto parece un sueño **—contesto la pelirroja— **hace poco ni siquiera podías moldear chacra elemental y ahora esto es impresionante**

_Veo que existe una entidad en tu interior _—hablo la digimon al notar a la chica que se encontraba hablando con el rubio— _observándola a detalle no creo que ella sea mala, sol es alguien incomprendida pero pasando a otro tema ahora te hablare de la importante misión que tienes que cumplir _—hablo la digimon llamando la atención de Naruto—

Un momento misión ¿qué misión? Este relacionado con el digimon al cual me enfrente —pregunto Naruto, recibiendo una respuesta afirmadora por parte del ángel—

_Para que comprendas la importancia de este viaje que deberás realizar, quiero platicarte acerca de lo que paso después de la batalla de los 10 antiguos contra Lucemon._

—Narra Ophanimon—

_Después de la cruenta batalla que se libró por la paz en el digimundo culminando con el sacrificio de los antiguos 10, tres ángeles supremos dos pertenecientes al clan humano y uno perteneciente al clan bestia, nos encargaríamos de gobernar al digimundo, la paz duro por mucho tiempo, a pesar de todos nuestros esfuerzos kerpymon el Ángel por parte del clan bestia, fue corrompido por la maldad y me ataco junto a mi compañero Seraphimon._

Ophanimon seguía contando su historia mientras ambos infantes oían atentamente sentados en aquel sofá ahora compartiendo una bebida con un par de pajillas (de donde diablos sacaron esa bebida)

_Seraphimon y yo sabíamos porque kerpymon nos atacó, él quería los digispirit que ambos custodiábamos, así que ordenamos a nuestros sirvientes que ocultaran los digispirit en algún lugar donde Kerpymon jamás los encontraría, nunca imagine que terminarían en el mundo humano._

Cuando Ophanimon termino de narrar su historia, Naruto ahora comprendía el porqué de su poder y lo importante que era.

_Es ahí donde entras tu joven elegido, tu misión será recolectar los digispirits que se encuentran esparcidos en este lugar al que llaman continente elemental, antes de que los secuaces de Kerpymon los encuentren. Debes evitar a toda costa esto ya que si logran encontrar los digispirits, podría comenzar una guerra donde el mundo humano será el campo de batalla y a Kerpymon no le importara el daño colateral con tal de conseguir el control total de ambos mundos_

El rubio sé que do pensando todo lo que la proyección le dijo, pero cumplir la misión que le han encomendado significaría que tenía que salir de la aldea, otra cosa que considero fueron las personas que eran realmente importantes, pero sobretodo no quería dejar a Shiori a merced de esos cerdos del consejo, quien harían todo lo posible para comprometerla con algún depravado con tal de conseguir más influencia.

A pesar de su corta edad las situaciones que vivía lo obligaron a madurar más rápido que cualquier infante de su edad, aunque en algunos rasgos seguía siendo un niño.

Pensó detenidamente y entonces algo a su mente llego si quería proteger a la Uchiha de esos vejestorios tenía que hacerse más fuerte, y en la aldea no podría lograrlo, en la academia los profesores lo trataban como si fuera un retrasado debido a su extraña condición y algunos parecía que lo odiaban, solo Ikura había mostrado un gran interés por su desarrollo como ninja, su entrenamiento era básico no era mucho lo que podía hacer, la biblioteca de su ex clan ahora solo la podría ver su hermana, tenía que volverse más fuerte, si quería cumplir su promesa con su peli morada de jamás dejarla sola pero para eso ahora tendría que hace una excepción a su regla de oro. Otra cosa que lo intrigaba era sobre lo que iba a hacer con los digispirits que encontrara

Ok tengo que hallar los digispirits antes de que los secuaces de kerpymon los encuentren —dijo Naruto— y después de que los halle ¿qué tengo que hacer?

_Es simple lo que tienes que hacer joven elegido. Una vez que encuentres los digispirits que están dispersos en tu mundo, tendrás que encontrar a su portador al igual que en tu caso, el digispirit elegirá a su portador, jamás es al revés_ —respondió la Ángel digimon—_ Sé que este viaje será peligroso y tendrás que separarte de todas aquellas personas que son muy importantes para ti, pero de no hacer esto kerpymon podría conseguir el poder necesario para destruir el digimundo y romper la tela dimensional que separa nuestros mundos, dando paso a una invasión a gran escala. Tú mismo has sido testigo del poder de un digimon ahora imagínate ciento listos para la batalla._

Debido a las palabras de la digimon Naruto se imaginaba como una gran invasión de esas criaturas llegaba a su mundo, destruyendo y asesinando gente pero lo que hizo tomar su decisión tan apresurada fue el imaginarse como esas criaturas mataban a todos sus seres queridos y él no podía hacer nada por ser débil.

JAMAS. NO DEJARE QUE A SHIORI-CHAN, ANKO-CHAN, OJI-SAN Y LA GENTE QUE APRECIO LE PASE ESO —grito Naruto desatando una pequeña oleada de poder que impresiono a la proyección de la digimon, ella había oído acerca del temperamento del guerrero de fuego, al ser representante de un elemento tan incontrolable, sus emociones debieron jugar un papel muy importante en la batalla— PROMETI QUE LAS PROTEGERIA AUN SI MI VIDA TENIA QUE ENTREGAR Y ESO ES ALGO QUE VOY A CUMPLIR —Naruto siguió gritando. Mientras más se enfadaba el calor aumentaba, Kasumi jamás había visto al rubio en ese estado ni siquiera cuando recibió la noticia de que su hermana ahora era la sucesora para Hokage elegida por su padre.

La pelirroja pudo notar el aumento de temperatura en el lugar, rápidamente fue hacia donde estaba Naruto sin que el calor tuviera efecto sobre ella, ventajas de ser una demonio que controlaba el fuego.

**Tranquilo Naruto-kun **—dijo el demonio mientras abrazaba a Naruto por la espalda, intentando que se calmara cosa que al parecer funciono, las palabras de la kitsune sirvieron para que el ojiazul comenzara a tranquilizarse, mientras esta escena sucedía, la digimon observo como la demonio lograba calmar al rubio.

(_Ella jugara un papel muy importante en el estado de animo de Naruto _—pensó Ophanimon— _ veo por qué el digispirit lo eligió, el posee esa voluntad de hacerse más fuerte no por poder, sino por ese deseo de proteger a todas las personas que son importantes para el_)

**Tranquilo no pasa nada** —hablo la pelirroja sin dejar de abrazar al ojiazul este sentía una enorme sensación de paz al sentir tan cerca de su inquilina y como su melodiosa voz le susurraba palabras para que se tranquilizara después de un rato Naruto se había calmado, disminuyendo la temperatura del lugar— **sé que tienes que protegerlas ellas son muy importantes para ti**

Perdón por ese repentino ataque de ira Kasumi-chan —Naruto se dio la vuelta abrazando a la kitsune quien solo correspondía el abrazo— y quien dijo que a ti no te protegería, mientras esté vivo jamás dejare que algo malo te pase —Naruto sostuvo la barbilla de la pelirroja haciendo que esta la mirara directamente a los ojos— eres muy importante para mí nunca dejare que algo malo te pase.

Ophanimon simplemente observaba la escena, no era ninguna tonta a pesar de lo diferentes que eran ambos se tenían un gran aprecio, al parecer ambos eran muy unidos.

_Joven elegido mi tiempo ha terminado, debes comenzar tu viaje lo más rápido posible, los secuaces de kerpymon son muy fuertes y no dudaran en usar todo su poder para tratar de acabar contigo y arrebatarte tu digispirit. El destino de ambos mundos esta en tus mano._

La digimon comenzó a desaparecer, luego de unos momentos había dejado el plano mental de Naruto

**Y que vas a hacer** —pregunto la demonio— **no creo que tu Oji-san te deje hacer este viaje, y decirle acerca del digimundo y tu digispirit te tacharían de lunático, además no creo que tu "papi" te deje irte**

Kasumí-chan dudo que "mi familia" se daría cuenta que me eh ido, pero tienes razón ni Oji-san ni Mikoto-chan y mucho menos Hebi-Hime-chan me dejarían hacer un viaje tan peligroso —dijo Naruto— ¿y si les muestro mi transformación en guerrero legendario? creo que así me creerían, recuerda Lo que dijo Lady Ophanimon muchos digimon están entrando al mundo humano tengo que entrenar en esa transformación hasta que averigüe alguna otra forma de vencerlos sin tener que recurrir demasiado al digispirit.

Ambos se quedaron discutiendo sobre lo que harían, sin percatarse del sello que mantenía cerrada la jaula de contenía a la kitsune, en el apareció una pequeña grieta esto provocaría problemas al rubio ojiazul.

Cuando terminaron de hablar, Naruto despertó en aquel árbol donde se había recargado se sacudió la ropa y se dispuso a marcharse sin notar como el pasto que se encontraba en el sitio donde se había acostado estaba completamente carbonizado.

Se dirigió a la mansión de su clan tenía muchas cosas que pensar, como convencer a las personas que siempre se han preocupado de que este viaje depende el destino de 2 mundos. Decidió caminar y disfrutar de la calma que la noche le ofrecía su mente trabajaba a mil por hora, esto era mucho considerando que apenas era un niño, a esa edad lo único que debería hacer es jugar y seguir sus sueños pero ¿qué pasa cuando tus propios padres se encargan de quebrar tus más grandes anhelos?, todo eso le provocaba dolor de cabeza.

Ahora tenía una enorme responsabilidad, y quiera o no debe cumplirla, pero todos esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien que abrazo a Naruto, haciendo que su cara quedara entre algo muy suave.

FOXY-KUN —al parecer Anko seguiría siendo Anko pues en ese instante, la cara de Naruto estaba entre sus pechos— pensé que algo te había pasado ¿estas herido? ¿No te duele nada? — antes de seguir preguntando sobre la condición de Naruto en esa posición tan peculiar, Anko se percató de que ya no tenía al pequeño rubio entre sus brazos, con la vista busco al ojiazul así como al culpable de arrebatarle a su rubio.

Anko ¿te han dicho que eres una pervertida? —Frente a la peli morada, Mikoto se había encargado de liberar al pequeño rubio de su captora— Naruto es un niño con pensamientos puros, no dejare que tú lo corrompas

Anko se sintió algo indignada pero al ver la forma en la que la Uchiha mayor sostenía al rubio le dio la oportunidad de fastidiar a la azabache

Me dices pervertida pero el cómo sostienes a foxy-kun me hace dudar de tus palabras eh —la Uchiha no sabía a lo que se refería. Hasta que se percató de que ahora ella sostenía la cabeza del rubio entre sus pechos, ante esa revelación Mikoto soltó de inmediato al pequeño ojiazul completamente sonrojado, ocasionando que la peli morada comenzara a reírse de manera estridente apenando a la azabache—

YA DEJA DE REIRTE ANKO ESO FUE UN ACCIDENTE —grito la Uchiha algo irritada y con la cara tan roja que pondría a un tomate en vergüenza— ESTO NO SIGNIFICA QUE SOY COMO TU

Mientras más gritaba la azabache más fuerte se reía la peli morada —jajajajajajajaja ya te descubrí te gustan jóvenes eh Mikoto, o ¿acaso será por el gran parecido que tiene con el Yodaime verdad picarona? —respondió entrecortadamente sin dejar de reírse.

Después de tan peculiar momento en donde la peli morada humillaba más a la azabache quien inútilmente se trataba de defender, ambas comenzaron a caminar en dirección al complejo Namizake, durante todo el camino ambas notaron lo callado que se encontraba Naruto, eran conscientes sobre el duro golpe que ha recibido y estaban preocupadas por el estado mental del pequeño ojiazul.

Mientras el rubio tenía sus pensamientos ocupados en otras cosas que implicaban el explicarles los sucesos que se llevaron a cabo durante su estancia en el bosque y la importante misión que se ha encomendado, Naruto miro al frente dándose cuenta de que llegaron a la mansión de su clan era ahora o nunca tenía que decirles solo rogaba a Kami-sama que le creyeran y entendieran el calibre del problema.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OKAME.

La aldea oculta entre las hojas era considerada como una de las más fuertes entre as 5 naciones elementales, por el hecho de poseer grandes clanes y el hecho de haber participado en dos guerras y salir victoriosa, en estos momentos era de noche nuestra atención se centrara en una mansión que se encontraba en completa oscuridad, podemos oír a un niño al parecer de 8 años de edad cabello negro y ojos en esos momentos de color rojo con dos tomoes en cada uno.

Se trataba de Sasuke Uchiha, al parecer después de la masacre de todo su clan se volvió alguien muy rencoroso y frio incluso indiferente con las personas que habían sobrevivido a la matanza de la cual su hermano fue el autor, él no quería explicaciones de porque su hermano mayor había hecho eso solo tenía en mente una sola cosa, matarlo y así regresar al clan Uchiha su antigua gloria.

Vemos que practicaba unas katas del taijutsu de su clan el cual solo lograría perfeccionar al poseer su sharingan, de pronto una visión del pasado se materializo frente a sus ojos esa visión se trataba de su padre quien lo entrenaba.

Otou-san —grito el azabache al ver a su padre con vida, de pronto esa imagen fue remplazada por la de su hermano quien empuñaba su ninjato y con la cual le atravesó el pecho—

Sasuke se quedó inmóvil pero ese lapso de tiempo fue muy corto una ira incontrolable lo domino, e intento golpear a su hermano mayor, este al recibir el golpe se desvaneció como si de humo se tratara.

El azabache estaba en shock, ¿acaso los fantasmas del pasado se dedicaban a torturarlo?, cuando su padre aún vivía siempre le metía ideas en la cabeza que al ser del clan Uchiha era invencible volviéndolo alguien arrogante y déspota (ya saben con actitud de "el suelo no me merece") ahora esos pensamientos eran contaminados por el odio, el rencor y la venganza.

ITACHI MALDITO INFELIZ —grito el ojirojo el cual resonó en toda la mansión que en esos momentos estaba solitaria carente de vida— NO SE COMO LO HARE PERO TE JURO QUE ALGUN DIA TE MATARE— Sasuke siguió gritando dominado por su propia ira soltando golpes al aire mientras sus ojos en esos momentos de color rojo solo reflejaban deseos de venganza.

Sin que el Uchiha se diera cuenta debido a todo el rencor que en esos momentos lo cegaba una sombra comenzó a materializarse cerca del jardín adyacente al dojo en el cual se encontraba entrenando el infante. La sombra comenzó a emanar energía oscura que comenzó a rodear al Uchiha.

_Que corazón tan oscuro, el cual está dañado profundamente por una terrible soledad, una tristeza muy dolorosa, un sentimiento de cólera incierto. Así es tu corazón es la misma soledad._

Mi corazón oscuro —se preguntó así mismo el infante antes de percatarse de aquella voz que le hablo—

_Me interesas _—dijo otra vez aquella voz que provenía de las sombras—

Quien eres tu —pregunto Sasuke mientras con su sharingan trataba de ubicar al sujeto que hablaba— muéstrate, tal vez sea un niño pero soy un Uchiha, soy miembro del clan más poderosos de la aldea—

De pronto un extraño objeto apareció frete al Uchiha. Era una especie de tótem o muñeco de algún estilo, de color negro con algunas partes de color rojo, en el sobresalían una especie de cabezas de algún reptil del mismo color que casi toda la figura, algo curioso que se detallaba era una extraña energía color morado que danzaba sobre aquel tótem.

_¿Quieres poder? ¿quieres ser temido y respetado?, yo soy el liberador de tu oscuridad asi que por lo tanto te brindare poderes _—mientras Sasuke observaba aquella figurilla y escuchaba a esa extraña voz su sharingan comenzó a tomar tintes de color negro y las partes rojas se tornaron de color morado— _el poder de la oscuridad de este digispirit de la oscuridad. _

Cuando el zabache recibió aquel poder su cuerpo comenzó a rodearse de una energía oscura.

Al no poder resistir tanto poder pedio el conocimiento. Mientras tanto aquella sobra solo reía de manera siniestra pues sus planes comenzaban a tomar forma, dio un último vistazo a aquel azabache y desapareció dejando una gran amenaza en el mundo humano.


	8. ¿mentiras verdaderas?

Porque me pasan estas cosas a mí —dijo el autor de esa historia con un aura deprimente rodeándolo completamente—

Quieres bajarle a tu depresión —dijo la Lucario— algún día tenía que pasarte

Déjame en paz —comento Arcanine— después de todo lo que me esforcé tuvo que ser la materia más fácil de todas la que tuve que reprobar —dijo mientras hacía círculos en la tierra

Ah que va no tengo opción tendré que presentar el capitulo yo sola

Hola a todo el mundo mi nombre es –clasificado- pero me dicen Lucario irónicamente porque soy una Lucario, soy la asistente del perro faldero así que no esperen a que lo trate con respeto o algo por el estilo, como verán esta algo deprimido por haber reprobado una materia pero lo que realmente le duele es pagar el extraordinario con su dinero —de repente se escucharon gemidos de agonía y desesperación provenientes de la habitación del autor— si al parecer eso es o que mas le duele —contesto la pseudoelegendaria con una gota resbalando por su nuca—

En estos momentos él no quiere gastar, no es que sea pariente de don cangrejo pero La razón es simple. Ambos estamos ahorrando dinero para comprar una laptop y me incluyo por el hecho de que soy yo quien cuida su dinero, sino el sope se lo gastaría todo en videojuegos, técnicamente es suyo pero necesita más esa laptop que un montón de nuevos juegos —suspiro— en fin la razón de que no ha publicado, aparte de su depresión postparciales es que no le alcanza el tiempo para escribir, una vez me comento que ya tenia cada idea completamente estructurada gracias al trabajo en conjunto de un autor que se encuentra en foros DZ con el Nick de el Ángel de la luz, ambos se quebraron la cabeza en poder estructurar la historia de tal forma que sea coherente y entretenida algo que llame la atención en fin les dejo la historia escrita que termino apenas ayer espero que sea de su agrado…

**Él no lo ha hecho pero tengo que decir que ni la serie de Naruto la cual engloba a todos los personajes mencionados, ni los caracteres de digimon frontier que se mencionan son de su propiedad el escribe esta historia con el afán de entretener sin fin lucrativo **

PORQUEEEEEEEEEEE —se oyó un grito que sobresalto a la pokemon de acero—

Mejor voy a ver qué le pasa antes de que se corte las venas —dijo Lucario—

* * *

Capítulo 7: ¿mentiras verdaderas? O ¿verdaderas mentiras?

En la residencia del Hokage todo era alegría los adultos se divertían tomando sake o platicando de cosas tan vagas y ambiguas, nadie noto la ausencia de tres personas que se acercaban a la mansión.

Dos kunoichis. Una de cabello azabache y una peli morada escoltaban a un pequeño niño de cabello rubio quien no había dicho ninguna palabra en todo el trayecto que recorrieron, ambas féminas estaban muy preocupadas, que el pequeño ojiazul estuviera muy callado, aunque esa no era la razón por la cual el rubio estaba in decir una sola palabra.

La verdadera razón de su silencio era el cómo explicar la serie de sucesos que lo obligaran a salir de la aldea en busca de aquellos digispirits que eran tan poderoso, algo era muy claro, convencer a la gente que siempre se ha preocupado por el sería muy difícil casi imposible.

Los pensamientos del pequeño rubio fueron interrumpidos al escuchar el sonido de la gente platicando, la música y las risas, levanto la mirada había llegado a la mansión del clan Namikaze, ya no la podía llamar hogar debido a la decisión que su padre tomo.

Decidió ya no tomarle importancia y dejarlo en el pasado, por más que replicara no podría cambiar la decisión de sus padres, no soportaba que lo subestimaran, ni siquiera se dignaron a entrenarlo y le arrebatan todo en una sola noche, no los odiaba su viejo amigo y el hermano que nunca tuvo Itachi le dijo una vez "El odio es la cólera de los débiles" jamás seria débil ni era un cobarde, esa frase la menciono cuando un par de chicos de su edad le arrebataron un helado y se lo tiraron en la cabeza, ese día Naruto estaba furioso hasta que Itachi apareció ambos platicaron cuando le conto de su problema Itachi solo hablo con el dándole otra perspectiva del mundo en el que vivía.

Estaba sumergido tan profundamente en ese recuerdo que jamás se dio cuenta cuando la pequeña Uchiha lo abrazo.

Naruto-kun te encuentras bien —pregunto Shiori abrazando al rubio de manera sobreprotectora—

Ah —reacciono el rubio al sentir el cálido abrazo que la Uchiha menor— sí, eso creo Shiori-chan —contesto de manera tranquila dejándose abrazar le encantaba la sensación que sentía al ser abrazado por Shiori

Naruto-kun no me mientas —respondió la azabache sin dejar de abrazar a Naruto— tu y yo sabemos que eso no es verdad

Shiori abrazaba a Naruto quien solo se dejaba llevar, esa escena le molestaba a alguien muy en específico una pelirroja de ojos azules veía con cierto grado de irritación, de manera silenciosa se acercó hacia la pareja que se encontraban sumergidos en sus asuntos.

Nii-san —Naruto y Shiori se separaron al oír aquella voz que llamo la atención de ambos. El rubio veía a la pelirroja con curiosidad mientras que la azabache literalmente la asesinaba con la mirada, desde su punto de vista ella era la culpable de todo lo malo que le ocurría a su futura pareja, jamás se llevaron bien ni siquiera cuando su padre aún vivía e iban de visita a la mansión del Hokage y después de esta noche la odiaba a muerte a tal grado que jamás la podrá ver ni en pintura.

Que quieres rojita —dijo Shiori con una voz muy tajante al ver de quien se trataba—

Cuantas veces te eh dicho que no me digas así Uchiha —Nabiki estaba moleta por el apodo que la azabache le puso hace seis meses— además eso no te incumbe vengo a hablan con Naruto-niisan

Naruto solo se mantenía callado observando la pelea entre ambas no era ningún secreto ninguna de las dos soportaban la presencia de la otra, decidió intervenir cuando la Uchiha activo su sharingan lista para saltarle a su hermana.

Con gran agilidad sostuvo el brazo de la azabache quien estaba lista para golpear a la pelirroja.

Naruto-kun ¿Por qué me detienes? —Pregunto la Uchiha— acaso la estas defendiendo mira que cobarde eh Nabiki.

Yo no soy ninguna cobarde —respondió la pelirroja— Naruto-niisan sabe que te molería a golpes por muy doujutsu que tengas jamás estarás a mi nivel

Otro pleito esta en proceso hasta que Naruto las calmo

Ya basta las dos —dijo Naruto con cierta voz de mando su hermana simplemente bajo los puños mientras la Uchiha desactivo su sharingan y observaba a Naruto ¿con la cara sonrojada?— Shiori-chan ¿me dejas hablar con mi hermana a solas? Por favor

Shiori no quería y empezó a protestar sobre que eran amigos y no podía haber secretos entre ellos al final tuvo que ceder y dejar a los hermanos solos algo irritada no es que no confiara en Naruto era su hermana en quien no se fiaba ni un poco se alejó no sin antes ver como la pelirroja le mostraba la lengua burlándose de ella haciendo que la Uchiha se enojara más.

Que sucede Nabiki —dijo Naruto su hermana rara vez le hablaba debido a que siempre estaba ocupada—

Nii-san solo venía a saludarte y ver como estabas ¿acaso no puedo preocuparme por ti? —Contesto la Namikaze— ¿Por qué la Uchiha te abrazaba?

Se te olvida que también es mi cumpleaños —respondió Naruto ocultando por qué la azabache lo abrazaba— solo me felici…. —Naruto no pudo terminar de responder al sentir como su hermana lo abrazaba desde lejos la Uchiha veía todo enojándose a tal grado de tener su sharingan activo por la incontrolable ira que en estos momentos sentía

Como se atreve esa hipócrita a abrazar a Naruto-kun, si mal no recuerdo es su culpa todo esto que esta pasando

Hija —hablo Mikoto— te preguntare algo ¿tú crees que ella este consciente crees que ella sabe acerca de las leyes de los clanes? No la culpes ella no sabe acerca de esas leyes si las supiera hubiera protestado.

Pero ka-san ella… —Mikoto abrazo a su hija antes de que esta replicara— está bien ka-san —respondió Shiori mucho más calmada —pero por favor no me pidas ser su mejor amiga, en estos momentos no quiero verla ni en foto.

De regreso con los hermanos Namikaze

Nii-san sé que también es tu cumpleaños después de todo somos gemelos pero más que nada quería platicar contigo —un grito llamo la atención de Nabiki su amiga Ino la estaba buscando— perdón Nii-san pero Ino me busca luego platicamos —estuvo a punto de irse cuando recordó la razón por la cual quería hablar con su hermano —casi se me olvida toma —extendió una caja frente a naruto, era pequeña envuelta en papel para regalo de color blanco con un moño de color rojo —feliz cumpleaños Nii-san —la pelirroja se despidió de su hermano con un beso en la mejilla y se alejó rápidamente en dirección de donde provenían los gritos de su amiga.

Naruto observo la caja. Decidió que la abriría después, camino en dirección hacia donde se encontraban las tres féminas y una silueta que no pudo reconocer Shiori fue la primera en recibirlo.

Naruto-kun qué te dijo ¿acaso se regocijo? dime para darle la paliza de su vida a esa hija de su…. —no pudo terminar el insulto su tan querida madre le estaba jalando la oreja en su rostro se marcaba una expresión de molestia— ah Ka-san espera duele duele

Shiori Uchiha quiero que me expliques en este mismo instante donde aprendiste ese lenguaje tan vulgar. —la Uchiha estaba aterrada. Cuándo su madre la llamaba por su nombre completo significaba que estaba en problemas— Estoy segura de que te eh educado de buena forma como para que tu siendo una jovencita y sobre todo una dama salgas con ese vocabulario tan deteriorado, ahora respóndeme o estarás castigada por un largo tiempo

Todos a su alrededor observaban con una gota bajando por su nuca. Mikoto era una mujer muy tranquila, pero al parecer su faceta de madre se la tomaba muy enserio.

Después de que Mikoto soltara a su hija que tenía la oreja de color rojo y al parecer punzaba Naruto se acercó a consolarla. La Uchiha tenía lágrimas en cascada saliendo de sus ojos, sabía que cuando llegaran a su casa seria castigada de la manera más cruel e inhumanamente posible (como solo una madre sabe) en ese momento Naruto se percató de una cuarta presencia.

Un hombre de edad avanzada cabello y barba de color gris con una expresión dura en su rostro, no tenía que ser un genio el rubio reconoció inmediatamente al ex Hokage

Oji-san —el pequeño rubio se lanzó a abrazar al anciano este recibió la muestra de cariño con algo de dificultad— viniste que bien

Jamás me perdería tu cumpleaños por nada del mundo Naruto —dijo el hombre de edad avanzada— solo te sugiero que no te lances de esa forma, estos viejos huesos ya no son tan fuertes como antes

La escena era muy conmovedora a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido esa noche Naruto parecía mantener esa alegría que siempre lo caracterizaba, algo que tranquilizaba al trio femenino, aunque seguían muy preocupadas por el sabían que en el fondo él estaba roto, a pesar de eso siempre parecía estar alegre y esa alegría era contagiada hacia todos lo que lo rodeaban.

Después de tan conmovedor momento Sarutobi puso sus manos detrás de su espalda

Que crees te tengo una sorpresa Naruto —dijo es _Sandaime_—

! ¿Sorpresa? ¡— en este mundo había muchas cosas que Naruto amaba con locura, entre ellas:

N° 1 el ramen: Siempre había querido probar el ramen que su madre cocinaba pero jamás alcanzaba se terminaba antes de pedir su propia porción. Al parecer eso solo iba a quedar como un sueño que jamás se cumpliría.

N° 2 los regalos sorpresa: en todos sus cumpleaños Nabiki recibía toda la atención y como consecuencia solo le traían regalos a ella, el jamás sintió rencor por eso, era mejor recibir pocos regalos de la gente que lo quería y apreciaba. Al parecer una de esas personas le traía un obsequio.

Así es ahora cierra los ojos y extiende tus manos —Hiruzen vio como el pequeño rubio hacia caso a sus instrucciones, de hecho todos los que estaban en aquel grupo estaban a la espera del regalo de Naruto.

Sarutobi mostro una katana que traía entre sus manos escondida tras su espalda, las dos mujeres adultas y la joven Uchiha vieron el arma sonrieron inmediatamente, **su **pequeño rubio algo cabeza dura enloquecería al ver tan hermosa espada.

Su teoría fue comprobada cuando Naruto abrió sus ojos, su mirada estaba posada en la espada que sostenía el antiguo Hokage

Feliz cumpleaños Naruto — fueron las palabras que iban dirigidas al ojiazul quien aún no salía de la impresión al ver tal espada. El hecho de que fuera suya parecía un sueño y como todo niño hace al recibir un regalo que tanto le había gustado.

Naruto le arrebato el arma al anciano con tanta rapidez que una pequeña nube de humo salía de la mano de Sarutobi generando una gota en la nuca ante todas las personas que vieron ese momento tan peculiar.

El rubio contemplaba su nueva katana era muy ligera, demasiado y eso era algo raro desde su punto de vista. Cuando estaba en la academia su sensei le había mostrado las armas que un ninja podía usar pero desde que vio aquel ninjato quedo fascinado con su uso en el combate, le había pedido a Ikura que le dejara usar aquel ninjato, aunque tardo mucho en convencer a su sensei al final acepto alegando en que tuviera cuidado, a pesar de ser una espada muy pequeña en términos de armas, era pesada apenas la podía sostener con dificultad.

Oji-san ¿Por qué esta katana es tan ligera? —Pregunto Naruto quien se dirigió al anciano— recuerdo que Ikura-sensei me enseño un ninjato y era muy pesado esta katana es más grande y muy ligera.

Te lo pondré así Naruto. esta katana esta hecha especialmente para ti —contesto Sarutobi haciendo que el ojiazul comenzara a emocionarse— recuerdas ese….. Llamémosle extraña condición que posees.

Al igual que amaba muchas cosas en ese mundo Naruto odiaba otras pero aquella que se llevaba el número uno en su lista era hablar de esa extraña enfermedad que poseía, aquellas personas que conocían al rubio sabían que ese tema era un tabú, algo que no podía ser mencionado mucho menos frente al ojiazul.

Si Oji-san se a lo que te refieres —respondió Naruto con una voz y mirada serias, algo que no pasó desapercibido por todos los presentes.

No me refiero a eso Naruto por qué saque ese tema a la luz es la razón del porqué de tu katana y su extrema ligereza —contesto el antiguo Sandaime al creer que había ofendido a su pequeño nieto— la hoja y el mango están hechos de un material especial, un metal que permite a su usuario canalizar su chacra a través de toda la katana.

La cara de Naruto parecía de sorpresa y no era para menos había escuchado muy poco acerca de esas armas tan extrañas y en esos momento tenía una de ella en sus manos.

¿Eso es posible Oji-san? —pregunto emocionado el rubio recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa por parte del ex Hokage— genial pero aun no respondes mi duda Oji-san

Eso iba a hacer Naruto, un pajarito me dijo que alguien posee cuatro afinidades elementales ¿acaso tú conoces a ese alguien? —Pregunto el ex Hokage con un tono algo burlón dirigido hacia el ojiazul—

¿Acaso los pájaros hablan? increíble quiero ver uno —al parecer el pequeño ojiazul no pudo captar la indirecta provocando que el Sandaime riera por lo ingenuo que a veces podía ser Naruto—

**Naruto no seas ingenuo él se refiere a ti **—dijo la kitsune en su interior— **a veces eres un poco tonto, los pájaros no hablan a menos que se trate de una invocación**

OYE —exclamo Naruto al sentirse ofendido por su inquilina el problema es que los presentes miraron a Naruto preguntándose el porqué de ese quejido—

¿Sucede algo Foxy-kun? —Pregunto la peli morada—

Ah…no nada no me presten atención jeje —fue lo que contesto el rubio con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, por un momento se le olvido que solo él podía escuchar a la pelirroja que habitaba en su interior— entonces Oji-san puedo canalizar mi chacra en esta espada ¿verdad? —Pregunto el ojiazul tratando de distraer a los presentes para que estos olvidaran aquel suceso y no preguntaran más—

Así es Naruto el metal reaccionara con tu chacra de tipo Raiton la volverá más filosa al punto de cortar casi cualquier material de un solo tajo —aclaro el anciano dándole las ultimas especificaciones de la katana a su nieto quien tenía una enorme sonrisa al saber lo especial que era su regalo—

Naruto no dijo nada. Simplemente comenzó a alejarse del grupo que lo rodeaba hacia un espacio vacío que había en todo el patio, se quedó parado por un momento, Mikoto se preguntaba qué pasaría y eran la misma duda que su hija la peli morada y el Sandaime tenían, lentamente Naruto desenfundo su nueva katana dejando a un lado su funda.

Lo que sucedió a continuación dejó al trio de adultos y la menor con la boca abierta. Naruto comenzó a canalizar chacra a través del mango y este empezó a materializarse en la hoja la cual comenzó a brillar y crispar, el sonido era producido por los rayos que recorrían toda la longitud de la hoja de metal, con rápidos movimientos Naruto giro la katana en su mano y dio un corte en diagonal, cambio la posición de su cuerpo y ejecuto una combinación de estocadas finalizando con un golpe en línea recta. Todos los presentes estaban asombrados con esa demostración en el control de su chacra y el dominio que tenía en el manejo de una katana y claro los aplausos no se hicieron esperar pero estos cesaron al ver que Naruto se comenzó a tambalear, estaba a punto de caerse hasta que su amiga de pelo azabache lo sostuvo.

Naruto-kun ¿estás bien? —Pregunto Shiori algo preocupada por ese repentino cambio en el estado físico del que sería su futuro esposo—

Si ….Shiori…chan..e…estoy… bien…s…solo ..e…estoy …..algo…cansado —fue la respuesta del rubio la cual parecía entrecortada, el tono de voz denotaba que se encontraba agotado—

Es normal Naruto, aún no tienes un gran control sobre tu chacra mucho menos para canalizarlo en algún objeto —hablo la Uchiha mayor— aunque fue impresionante, a pesar de lo joven que eres demostraste gran dominio no solo con tu chacra sino con el uso de la katana.

Deja que Foxy-kun recupere el aliento Mikoto, ya después le preguntaras todo lo que quieras —dijo Anko al ver que el rubio apenas podía sostenerse en pie de no ser por la ayuda de la Uchiha, aunque sentía una extraña molestia al ver a Shiori tan cerca del Naruto y aunque no lo demostraba alguien más compartía ese sentimiento con la peli morada.

Después de un breve descanso, Naruto se había recuperado listo para responder la pregunta de la Uchiha mayor aunque se veía nervioso la razón no quería revela a uno de los que lo empezaron a instruirlo en el arte de la espalda algo qu Shiori vio perfectamente

Fue Itachi-niisan ¿verdad? —dijo Shiori al ver al rubio tan nervioso y no querer responder a lo que su madre pregunto—

Si —respondió el rubio— no quería decirte, la verdad quería omitirlo

Naruto-kun tranquilo —contesto Shiori con una sonrisa en su rostro— además ambos eran muy unidos, a pesar de que casi nunca mostraba signos de emoción alguna niisan te quería mucho, no me sorprende que él te halla enseñado lo básico del uso de la katana.

Aun así estoy impresionado Naruto —hablo Sarutobi— has demostrado que solo necesitas una pequeña guía y tu desarrollas todas tus capacidades por ti mismo eres un gran autodidacta. Eso no significa que no tienes que entrenar, recuerda si quieres proteger a todas las personas que son importantes para ti tienes que tratar de ser el mejor mas nunca creerte el mejor. Recuérdalo hijo, la arrogancia solo significa una tumba en el campo de batalla.

En alguna parte de la aldea cierto pelinegro había despertado después de aquel sueño que tuvo, practicaba algunas katas cuando de repente estornudo, por alguna razón se sintió ofendido, decidió no darle importancia y seguir en sus asuntos.

Hai oji-san —respondió Naruto estaba a punto de irse se sentía cansado por todos los acontecimientos que se suscitaron esa noche tan específica, hasta que cierta zorrita que habitaba en su interior le recordó por qué tenía que hablar con todos los presentes.

Oji-san, Mikoto-chan, Shiori-chan Hime-chan esperen —los mencionados pararon en seco al escuchar al pequeño ojiazul los llamaba— quería decirles algo antes de que se vallan

Naruto ya es muy tarde mañana nos podrás contar —Mikoto dirigía las palabras hacia el rubio— además necesitas descansar que te parece si mañana nos reunimos en Ichikarus para que nos digas lo que nos tienes que decir

Ka-san tiene razón —secundo la Uchiha menor— descansa Naruto-kun —la Uchiha abrazo al rubio quien había correspondido a la muestra de cariño—

Descansen Mikoto-chan, Shiori-chan, Hime-chan Oji-san hasta mañana— Naruto observó como ellos se retiraban a sus respectivos hogares, cuando vio que las siluetas desaparecían en la puerta de la mansión se dispuso a marcharse hasta que un ruido llamo la atención provocando que volteara su cabeza hacia el origen del sonido

Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos las cuales comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas marcadas, su supuesta familia estaba celebrando en grande, su padre cargaba a Nabiki en sus brazos mientras su madre le tomaba fotos para jamás perder el momento de su querida hija, algunos aldeanos de los cuales reconoció como los autores de todas sus palizas estas fechas, estaban celebrando y gritando el nombre de su hermana.

Al parecer este era otro cumpleaños como todos los años, decidió ya no darle importancia y se retiro no sin antes observar la katana que traía en sus manos, el pergamino que había recibido y lo único que quedaba del regalo de las féminas Uchiha, el collar símbolo de la promesa que había hecho con Shiori.

Al final al menos no fue como todos los años recibió regalos y lo más importante había hecho una nueva amiga quien siempre la había cuidado. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Naruto pudo sonreír genuinamente en esta fecha ya no tenía que hacer nada en ese lugar así que se había marchado a su habitación donde dormiría hasta que hiciera ese viaje el cual era una misión muy importante, dos mundos estaban en juego se quedo pensando en las palabras que el Ángel digimon le había dicho hasta que se quedó dormido profundamente.

En su mente específicamente en su paisaje mental se encontraba con su inquilina de 9 colas, ambos estaban acostados disfrutando de la compañía mutuamente se ofrecían, Kasumí no pudo evitar acurrucarse en el pecho del rubio a quien abrazaba de manera confortante, este correspondió pasando su brazo por debajo de su cintura, reduciendo el espacio que separaba sus cuerpos ocasionando que la pelirroja se sonrojara pero sonriera por primera vez ambos pudieron descansar, nada les importaba solo eran ellos y disfrutarían cada segundo del tiempo que durara estos momentos.

La noche llego a su fin dándole paso a una mañana muy tranquila en la aldea, los pájaros cantaban, una suave brisa veraniega soplaba, todo era paz y tranquilidad en esos momento, en la mansión del Hokage en específico en una habitación que era muy simple se encontraba nuestro protagonista aun dormido hasta que el astro rey comenzó a asomarse por su ventana sus constante rayos golpeaban el rostro del pequeño rubio obligándolo a abrir los ojos.

Despertó no sin antes observar su entorno su habitación era muy simple un mueble junto a la cama un guardarropa, un escritorio donde tenia cada pergamino que había estudiado, las paredes eran de color verde y la nica foto que poseía era una donde él y Shiori jugaban en el parque.

Salió de su cama dirigiéndose a su guardarropa lo abrió y saco las prendas que usaría fue al baño para tomar una ducha. 10 minutos después salió del baño con una toalla envuelta en su cintura y otra era usada para secarse el cabello, se dirigió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta sin percatarse de que alguien ya estaba despierto en la mansión y observo al rubio con todas esas cicatrices en su torso y espalda desnudos.

Ahí se puso una camisa de color naranja con el símbolo del remolino en su pecho, un pantalón color negro y sus sandalias ninja, dio un último vistazo a su habitación y salto por la ventana dirigiéndose al según su opinión el mejor restaurante de toda la aldea, decidió ir por los techos no quería llamar la atención.

5 minutos le tomó llegar a Ichikarus un restaurante muy famoso en Konoha por el hecho de que la familia del Hokage iba a comer ramen cada tres días, Naruto aterrizo frente a la fachada y entro.

Hola Naruto —lo primero que vio fue a una chica tres años mayor que él. Vestía un conjunto de color blanco que consistía en una camisa de manga larga la cual le cubría ¾ partes de sus brazos, una falda que solo cubría hasta debajo de sus rodillas, calzado simple unos zapaos sin agujetas del mismo color que las prendas al igual que una pañoleta que cubría su cabello castaño, el cua estaba arreglado en una cola de caballo que le llegaba a la altura de su espalda, ojos color oscuro y una piel de color claro.

Hola Ayame-chan —respondió Naruto al saludo— como estas.

Pues el negocio es agotador, en parte a que tu familia siempre viene a comer aquí —Ayame pudo notar que Naruto se deprimió ella lo conocía muy bien y esos temas era mejor no hablarlo— perdón Naruto no quería que…..

No te preocupes Ayame-chan —respondió inmediatamente Naruto—

Claro que me preocupo y para que veas que me quiero disculpar te preparare tu ramen favorito —cuando Ayame termino de decir las palabras mágicas Naruto comenzó a brincar y salta por todo el local sacándole una risa a la castaña quien observaba al pequeño rubio tan entusiasmado—

Muy bien Naruto solo cálmate o vas a demoler el local OTOU-SAN NUESTRO CLIENTE ESTRELLA LLEGO PREPARALE SU RAMEN FAVORITO POR FAVOR —el grito llego a la cocina donde un hombre de estatura promedio oyó a su hija y suponía que ese cliente era el tan hiperactivo ojiazul que tanto les alegraba todos los días—

Siéntate Naruto en unos minutos te traigo tu pedido — Ayame se retiró dejando al rubio, impaciente era una de las cosas que caracterizaban a Naruto estaba sentado en una de las mesas a la espera de su ramen y de las personas que había citado al local.

El tiempo paso y Naruto se encontraba algo nervioso y no era para más el problema de la situación en la que se encontraba no era el relatar la historia, era que le creyeran hasta cierto punto todo lo que sucedió la noche pasada era una locura, estaba seguro que si alguien viniera y le relatara esa historia lo tacharía de lunático, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el aroma del platillo que más le agradaba comenzó a saturar su nariz provocando que su boca comenzara a babear. Al frente Ayame traía su bol con ese alimento tan delicioso que tanto le gustaba saborear.

Disfruta tu comida Naruto —dijo Ayame entregándole su tazón con una sonrisa en el rostro, Naruto no dijo ni agua va cuando comenzó a devorarlo literalmente parecía que se iba a comer el plato provocando una enorme gota en la nuca y riera de manera nerviosa pero así era su amigo y no quería que cambiara por nada del mundo.

El pequeño rubio se encontraba degustando su platillo como si se tratara de lo último que comería en toda su vida estaba tan concentrado que no se percato de ciertas personas que entraron al local.

Naruto come mas despacio o te va a doler el estómago más tarde —cuando el rubio escucho aquella voz alzo la mirada de inmediato eran ambas féminas del clan Uchiha quienes vestían de la misma forma que la noche pasada con el pequeño detalle de que la menor traía el cabello amarrado con un listón de color rojo

Ka-san tiene razón además no es muy sano comer esto todos los días —secundo Shiori al ver siempre al rubio comiendo ramen a cada hora del día—

Pero es lo más delicioso del mundo ¿Por qué me hacen esto? Es cruel e inhumano —era un momento muy gracioso Mikoto había tomado el bol de ramen de Naruto y este hacia todo lo posible por alcanzar su plato el único detalle era que Shiori lo sostenía evitando así su avance— por favor Shiori-chan Mikoto-chan devuélvanme mi plato —dijo Naruto con lágrimas en cascada al ver que no podía alcanzar su tan preciado alimento de los dioses—

10 minutos después de muchas suplicas y el tan temido ojitos de cachorro no jutsu el cual Mikoto no pudo resistir, Naruto se encontraba otra vez disfrutando su comida.

(Ya verás Naruto-kun cuando nos casemos vas a comer mucho mejor, me muero por ver tu cara cuando comas lo que te cocine, estoy segura que después de eso jamás volverás a comer ramen en toda tu vida) —Al parecer la Uchiha comenzó a fantasear acera de su vida junto al rubio el cual se deleitaba con la comida que la Uchiha le cocinaba alagándola en ese instante y sonrojándola **[**esto jamás pasara por la sencilla razón de que Naruto sin ramen no es Naruto pero dejemos que Shiori sueñe un poco ¿porque? Porque soy el autor de esta historia y asi lo eh decidido**]**

Shiori chan estas bien —pregunto Mikoto al ver a su hija con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa algo boba— Shiori contéstame —no hubo respuesta de la pequeña azabache hasta que soltó una risita algo juguetona inquietando a su madre—

Mikoto que le das a tu hija de comer —una segunda presencia hizo acto de aparición en el establecimiento específicamente hablando en la mesa donde se encontraban las féminas Uchiha y el varón Uzumaki— ¿es normal que actué así? —Pregunto la domadora de serpientes quien toaba asiento junto al rubio el cual ni siquiera se había percatado de la presencia de la peli morada—

Normalmente no, pero cuando pone esa cara significa que fantasea en algo relacionado con Naruto —dijo Mikoto soltando un suspiro, ella era consciente de que a su hija le atraía el rubio de mejillas marcadas, ambos eran muy unidos y desde aquella tragedia que azoto a su clan, Naruto ayudo a los sobrevivientes en el caso de ambas a salir de esa depresión, lo malo fue que Sasuke se había hundido en su odio y rencor al parecer la maldición de su clan seguiría muy presente hasta en los miembros más jóvenes—

Ah ya entendí, la pequeña pervertida está pensando cosas con foxy-kun eh, no me sorprende si su madre es medio shota —dijo Anko buscando provocar a la Uchiha mayor y divertirse un rato…. Al parecer tuvo el resultado que quería—

Óyeme Anko, mi hija no es ninguna pervertida ella es una señorita que es educada, amable y muy dulce ella jamás haría algo tan indecente y ¿a qué te refieres con eso de shota? —Contesto Mikoto algo molesta por tales acusaciones propiciadas por la domadora de serpientes hacia su persona y su hija—

Déjame decirte que ayer tus acciones dicen otra cosa querida o te tengo que recordar ¿en donde pusiste la cara de foxy-kun después de arrebatármelo de mis brazos? Es mas si siquiera note que tú estuvieras incomoda —respondió Anko provocando que la azabache se tornara de un rojo que no era muy sano— así que eso me dice que lo pervertida lo heredo de ti eh y tu muy elegante y esa fachada de mujer serena y calmada para mi solo es signo de que eres una pervertida de closet —dijo Anko mientras apuntaba con el dedo de manera acusadora a la Uchiha quien había inventado un nuevo color de rojo por la vergüenza que sentía al recordar que el pequeño ojiazul estuvo en un sitio muy vergonzoso, pero era muy raro solo sentía vergüenza por las palabras de Anko no por haber colocado al rubio entre sus atributo es mas la idea no le desagrado, estuvo a puto de iniciar una pelea verbal con la peli morada hasta que cierto hombre de edad avanzada hizo acto de presencia

Es muy temprano para que ambas peleen, Anko compórtate por favor y Mikoto pensé que eras más madura como para caer en las bromas de Anko es muy obvio que solo te dice eso para provocarte —Sarutobi se sentaba frente al rubio mientras este sorbía su plato terminando de comer—

Aaaaaaaah —suspiro el rubio— GRACIAS POR LA COMIDA ESTUVO DELICIOSO —el grito de Naruto hizo que Ayame sonriera y Shiori despertara de su fantasía— ah ¿Hime-chan? ¿Oji-san? ¿A qué hora llegaron? —Pregunto el ojiazul quien jamás se percató de su llegada—

Hace como 5 minutos pero tu ni siquiera nos vistes llegar porque parecía que en cualquier momento te comerías el plato —contesto Anko con un tono algo burlón solo lo suficiente para que Naruto se sonrojara de vergüenza en su humilde opinión el rubio se veía demasiado adorable con las mejillas coloreadas, cosa que ocurrió después de haber dicho aquellas palabras—

Bueno Naruto tu nos dijiste que tenías algo que decirnos es por eso que todos estamos aquí así que ¿Por qué tanto misterio? —todos los presentes incluyendo a Ayame voltearon en dirección a donde se encontraba el pequeño rubio quien endureció la mirada se veía muy serio lo que indicaba que esto era muy importante—

Lo que les voy a contar es toda la verdad espero que me crean esto les parecerá como si hubiera salido de un cuento o alguna película —era ahora o nunca tenía que decírselos el destino de dos mundo estaba en juego pero una pregunta rondaba en la cabeza de aquellas personas que se encontraban en el local ¿Qué era tan importante como para que Naruto se pusiera una actitud tan seria?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Se ve a una lucario algo preocupada frente a una puerta

Ya deja de lloriquear si reprobaste punto ya no puedes hacer nada —dijo la Lucario buscando alguna respuesta, un indicio de que sus palabras surtieran efecto—

Ya me harte. Ante situaciones así, se requieren medidas desesperadas —dijo para si misma caminando hacia la sala a punto de tomar el teléfono— ah … parece que ya terminaron de leer la historia si me lo preguntas estuvo algo interesante ¿qué sorpresas traerá ahora? la verdad no lo se y si no logro sacar de su depresión al caldero ambulante, no creo que avance mucho, pero no teman en este mismo instante estoy llamando a una persona que estoy segura de que sabe como actuar en estas situación, así que no se preocupen esta historia continuara.

Por cierto recuerden que un autor vive de los comentarios y criticas hacia su obra no cuesta nada dejar alguna de las dos, creo que eso ayudaría para que salga de su depresión paz y nos leemos luego


	9. a la velocidad de la luz

al parecer mi asistente logro sacarme de mi depresion por lo que sta historia debe cotinuar, ella no presentara el capitulo porque se fue de vacaciones con su familia, tampoco crean que sou un tirano que la tiene encadenada 24 hrs al dia sera mejo que suba el capitulo.

renincia de derechos: naruto no me pertenece bla bla bla ni los caracteres de digimon frotier bla bla bla mejor le paramo hasta ahi que me da floera ecribir mas cosas ahora disfruten este capitulo escrito dpor arcanine9407

* * *

Capítulo 8: a la velocidad de la luz

Todos en la mesa estaban callados, esperando a que Naruto les relatara por qué los había citado en el restaurante inclusive Ayame estaba atenta ante las palabras tan serias del rubio.

Pero antes de que les cuente por qué los llame….—todos se encontraban al filo de sus asientos, la tensión en el ambiente era tal que podría cortarse con un cuchillo— ¿creen que puedan darme más ramen por favor? —Pregunto Naruto con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro—

Tal pregunta ocasiono que casi todos los presentes abrieran los ojos y cayeran de espaldas por las ocurrencias del rubio, quien observo con todos sufrían ese golpe.

¿Dije algo malo? —Pregunto el rubio al ver esas caídas por parte de todos.

Después de ese pequeño lapsus. Naruto tena un enorme chichón en su cabeza y lágrimas saliendo por sus ojos. Ayame traía una bolsa de hielo y se la colocaba en la cabeza para bajar la inflamación del tremendo golpe que Shiori y Anko le acomodaron

Naruto-kun si nada más nos llamaste para eso mejor nos vamos —dijo Shiori algo molesta pero a la vez feliz ese tipo de preguntas solo podía decirlas alguien como él. Al parecer estaba bien—

Esperen ya les voy a contar lo que paso —dijo Naruto ocasionando que todos volvieran a sus lugares, el rubio suspiro porque no quería recordar porque inicio esto—

Verán todo comenzó después de recibir "el regalo más maravilloso de mi vida" —comenzó a relatar haciendo un entrecomillado en las últimas palabras, todos los presentes sabia a que se referían, Ayame era la única que no sabía. Estuvo a punto de preguntar pero Anko la detuvo diciéndole que luego le contaría porque se trataba de un asunto que el ojiazul no quería recordar—

De lo emocionado que me encontraba, me fui al bosque que se encuentra al lado de la mansión del Hokage —esas palabras sorprendieron a todos el ya no se refería como padre al Yodaime Hokage— estuve ahí por un buen rato hasta que el sonido de una pelea me llamo la atención, llegue a un claro solo para ver como un miembro del clan Hyūga y un ninja renegado peleaban entre ellos

Espera ¿viste la pelea entre ese ninja de Iwa y Hizashi Hyūga? —Pregunto el Sandaime ante esa revelación—

Hai Oji-san, se me hizo raro porque el Hyūga no lanzaba jutsus, yo creía que era por aquellas niñas que el ninja de Iwa tenía amarradas y a sus espaldas —contesto Naruto sorprendiendo a todos y preocupando a las dos mujeres y niñas quienes oían su relato— así que hice algo que creo que fue bueno y malo, me cole detrás de aquel ninja renegado y desate a las niñas, estuve a punto de llevármelas de ahí. Cuando un kunai se enterró cerca de mis pies, aquel ninja había noqueado al miembro del clan Hyūga y se había percatado de mi presencia

¿Acaso se te zafo un tornillo? ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacer algo tan peligroso? —regaño la peli morada al rubio quien solo rio de manera nerviosa— ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que ese ninja te hubiera hecho si descubría tu herencia?

Lo se Hime-chan el mismo me lo dijo, daba igual como me llevara a Iwa, vivo o muerto servía para sus planes junto con las niñas o me llevaba para refundar el clan Uzumaki o me mataba y llevaba mi cadáver como trofeo —respondió Naruto dejando a todas las féminas algo conmocionadas y Hiruzen endureció la mirada, ¿que tuvo que pasar para que el pequeño rubio tuviera que madurar tan rápido?— intente hacerle frente para que pudieran escapar pero el tipo esquivo mi ataque y me golpeo en un costado de mi cuerpo con mucha fuerza, termine estrellándome en un árbol tosiendo algo de sangre

Naruto Uzumaki ¿acaso te volviste loco?, esas heridas son las que debes informarnos inmediatamente levántate, en este momento, iremos con el doctor para que te revise —dijo el Sandaime con un tono de voz autoritario agarrando a Naruto del brazo y arrastrándolo al médico. A pesar de sus constantes protestas alegando que se sentía bien, estas cesaron cuando recibió la mirada molesta de las 4 féminas, al parecer Ayame se unió al chisme dejando a su padre en el local por un rato.

Al llegar al hospital el Sandaime pidio todos los exámenes médicos conocidos por el hombre (y algunos conocidos por los monos).El pequeño rubio se sintió como una rata de laboratorio, al pasar de una habitación donde le conectaban cables a su torso, a otra donde fotografiaban sus huesos.

Después de 3 horas en un consultorio, un hombre de edad algo avanzada de cabello negro con algunas canas en su cabeza, vestía una camisa de color negra con un estetoscopio colgando en su cuello y la bata de médico, pantalón café y calzado civil, revisaba todos los análisis y radiografías del pequeño rubio. ¿Que había de especial en ese doctor? que él no era un idiota como todos aquellos que ostentaban un puesto en el hospital.

Jamás vio al pequeño niño como la reencarnación del Kyubi a pesar de que hace 8 años en el ataque de la bestia con cola perdió a su esposa, el más bien veía a Naruto como alguien muy noble, mantenerse firme ante las miradas de odio y constantes golpizas por parte de los estúpidos aldeanos que jamás sabrían distinguir entre la espada y la funda.

Por muy fuerte que sea una persona cualquiera ya habría caído en la locura, se habría suicidado o habría cosechado la maldad que poco a poco crecía en su interior, pero había algo que le llamo mucho la atención, el pequeño ojiazul era fuerte pero no físicamente. Naruto poseía la tan afamada voluntad de fuego que el Shodaime Hokage tanto profetizaba.

Sarutobi-sama —dijo el doctor llamando la atención del ex Hokage— ya realizamos todos los análisis que se pueden practicar en Naruto al parecer no hay ningún signo de daño en su cuerpo.

¿Está seguro doctor? — pregunto el Sandaime, en ese momento el doctor prendió una luz y puso frente las radiografías sacadas del tórax del rubio para que estas se visualizaran perfectamente.

Si tuvo alguna contusión o fractura esta ya sano completamente, su examen de sangre no muestra anormalidades y su red de chacra está en perfecto estado, este chico es la salud en persona —respondió el doctor mientras el Sandaime suspiraba aliviado agradecía a Kami porque a su nieto no le paso nada—

Gracias doctor de hecho usted es el único en quien confió para velar por la salud de Naruto, los demás digamos que ni siquiera debieron dedicarse a la medicina —Sarutobi solo recordaba las veces que algún doctor del hospital atendía al rubio, casi siempre terminaba asesinándolo por algún intento de matar al ojiazul, de ahí la costumbre de siempre estar presente en cada uno de los procedimiento médicos aplicados al rubio, otra de las ventajas de haber sido Hokage.

Lo entiendo Sarutobi-sama, daré la orden para que Naruto sea dado de alta, con su permiso —aquel medico se había retirado del consultorio dejando al Sandaime calmado pero molesto, Minato era el que debía preocuparse por el pequeño ojiazul, no existía excusa para lo que hacía y sabía que algún día todo lo que hacía se le regresaría (traducción: karma) pero ese sería otro tema, además todavía seguía pendiente la plática del rubio.

Naruto estaba algo molesto el afirmaba sentirse bien, pero al parecer nadie le había hecho caso.

**Lo hicieron porque te quieren Naruto-kun **—dijo la pelirroja en su interior—** se preocupan por ti **

Lo se Kasumi-chan ¿pero todo esto era necesario? —pregunto el rubio, quien tenía cables conectados a su cuerpo junto con una mascada de oxígeno y sus brazos y piernas sujetos a la cama— atarme a la cama fue demasiado ¿no crees?

**Tal vez si tú no hubieras tratado de huir del hospital esto no hubiera pasado **—respondió la kitsune tratando de contener su risa, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por el rubio el cual solo suspiro—

Ya sé que te quieres reír, adelante no me molestare —después de dichas palabras. Naruto pudo escuchar perfectamente como la castaña pelirroja se reía hasta más no poder, el rubio maldecía su suerte mientras lágrimas en forma de cascada caían por sus ojos

Unos minutos después la puerta se abrió revelando a un Sarutobi junto con el doctor que siempre lo atendía.

Como esta Naruto —pregunto el medico sonriéndole al ojiazul— lamento haber tenido que dar la orden de atarte a la cama, pero con una fractura no se puede jugar, tenía que estar seguro de que no hubo algún daño estructural ni en tus huesos o pulmones, por lo tanto no tenías que moverte en caso de haber presentado algo de lo que acabo de mencionar, al parecer todo está en perfecto orden dejare que Sarutobi-sama este contigo y podrás salir del hospital en ½ hora —después de que el medico revisara el formulario y lo dejara en la mesa de noche de la habitación se retiró dejándolos solos—

Oji-san atarme fue demasiado —al parecer Naruto solo se quejaría de lo que le habían hecho en el hospital— ya me pueden quitar estas cosas siento como si estuvieran experimentando conmigo —se sentía algo incómodo por todo lo que tenía pegando en el cuerpo—

Que te ataran a la cama tú te lo buscaste y mira que no le dije a Mikoto y a Anko de tu pequeña odisea tratando de escapar del hospital —dijo el ex Hokage con una sonrisa algo maliciosa—

Ok ya me comporto —respondió el rubio algo nervioso sabiendo que ambas eran completamente aterradoras si llegaban a enojarse—

Por cierto Naruto —dijo Hiruzen— con todo el ajetreo del hospital no terminaste de contarnos lo que paso anoche, pero tengo algo que decirte antes de que sigas con tu historia —el ex Hokage endureció la mirada y la dirigió hacia la cama donde se encontraba el rubio a sabiendas de lo que le iba a decir el antiguo Sandaime— lo que hiciste fue muy peligroso Naruto, ¿te das cuenta de cómo nos hubiéramos sentido Mikoto Anko y sobre todo Shiori si algo te hubiera pasado?

¿Y que querías que hiciera Oji-san? —contrataco Naruto— quedarme de brazos cruzados, ver como asesinaban al Hyūga y se llevaban a las niñas.

Pudiste haber ido por ayuda —dijo el anciano—

Si claro. Dime algo Oji-san ¿crees que me hubieran creído? ¿De verdad piensas que no hubieran dicho que solo lo hacía por llamas la atención?

Sarutobi pensó lo que el rubio dijo era verdad casi todas las veces que veía a Naruto hablando con sus padres solo decían cosas como "Naruto no molestes" "deja de hacer eso" o "no podemos atenderte en este momento Naruto"

No podía quedarme sin hacer nada, la verdad Oji-san lo volvería a hacer si tuviera oportunidad —dijo Naruto levantándose de su cama— estoy dispuesto a arriesgar mi vida si alguien que es importante para mi está en peligro.

Hiruzen estaba impresionado por las palabras que había dicho el ojiazul, al parecer fue testigo de algo que no veía desde sus días cuando era un gennin y era entrenado por el mismísimo Shodaime Hokage.

(Al parecer alguien ha heredado tu filosofía sensei) —Eran los pensamientos del anciano Hokage quien veía una copia exacta de su antiguo maestro reflejada en el pequeño rubio— bueno Naruto ese será tema de otro día. Ahora vístete, que todavía no terminas de relatarnos lo que ocurrió ayer en la noche

El ojiazul simplemente comenzó a vestirse, Sarutobi salía de la habitación para darle más privacidad al rubio, dio un pequeño vistazo hacia donde Naruto se encontraba se había quitado aquella bata de hospital y estaba poniéndose sus pantalones, Hiruzen no dijo nada pero al ver el cuerpo del pequeño rubio lleno de cicatrices, ninguna era provocada por el entrenamiento para convertirse en ninja, apretó sus puños señal de su estado de ánimo actual, como deseaba encontrar a los malditos infelices que le habían hecho a su nieto para él personalmente hacerlos sufrir de la manera más cruel y dolorosamente posible.

Naruto termino de ponerse su ropa, salió de la habitación junto con el Sandaime se dirigieron a la salida del hospital donde cuatro siluetas lo esperaban

Foxy-kun como estas —pregunto la peli morada solo que sin colocar al rubio entre sus grandes encantos algo que llamo la atención de la azabache mayor—

Muy bien ¿quién eres tú? y ¿qué le hiciste a la pervertida de Anko? — Pregunto Mikoto sacándole un signo de interrogación que flotaba sobre la cabeza de Anko—

Siempre que Anko veía a Naruto lo abrazaba hasta dejarlo azul, tu no puedes ser ella —Mikoto trataba de desquitarse de todo lo que la peli morada le dijo ayer en la noche—

Soy consciente de que tal vez foxy-kun tenga una fractura o algo por el estilo eh Mikoto y mira que si de pervertidas hablamos tú me puedes seguir la corriente eh asaltacunas de closet.

El comentario dirigido a la azabache ocasiono que comenzara a crear un nuevo tono de color rojo en su rostro

Suficiente las dos —hablo Sarutobi con una voz algo autoritaria— luego pueden hablar de sus fetiches mejor dejemos que Naruto nos siga contando lo que sucedió anoche —el comentario del Sandaime hizo que Mikoto comenzara a expulsar humo por las orejas, aunque ahora el anciano estaba algo incómodo por la pregunta que Naruto le hizo después— Oji-san ¿Qué es un fetiche?

Después de salir del hospital y evitar a toda costa responder esa pregunta del rubio. Ahora caminaba por las calles acompañado de Shiori quien tomaba su brazo trenzándolo con el suyo, algo que no pasó desapercibido por el rubio eran las mirada de odio dirigidos hacia él y algunas palabras no muy agradables "maldito demonio de seguro está controlando a Uchiha-sama" "no entiendo porque Yodaime-sama te dejo vivir"

Un típico paseo por las calles de la aldea. Claro no contaban con Mikoto quien parecía que los asesinaba con la mirada, al parecer había escuchado algunas de las palabras que los aldeanos le decían al rubio, su sharingan estaba activado intimidando a todos los que miraba, si agregamos que Anko traía sus serpientes saliendo de las mangas de su gabardina y el instinto asesino que Sarutobi soltaba, ninguno trato de hacerle algo al pequeño ojiazul. En cuestión de minutos llegaron al restaurante Ichikarus para seguir con el relato del rubio.

Muy bien foxy-kun ahora dinos que sucedió después de tu enfrentamiento —las miradas de todos se posaron en Naruto quien ahora estaba algo serio—

Primero tengo que advertirles algo —dijo Naruto— lo que les contare debe permanecer como secreto —todos en el local asienten con la cabeza aceptando la petición del rubio—

Después de que me golpeara contra ese árbol, el ninja de Iwa se disponía a llevarse a las niñas, fue ahí que me acorde del kunai que traía en mis manos, lo arroje pero solo conseguí hacerle un rasguño en la mejilla, él había desenfundado su ninjato y estuvo a punto de atacarme hasta que un torrente de flamas color verde me "salvaron" por así decirlo —Naruto quería seguir pero fue interrumpido por Mikoto—

Naruto acaso estas inventando esta historia, jamás eh escuchado de fuego de color verde —era un hecho de que casi todos los miembros del clan Uchiha tenían una afinidad predominante del fuego, no era de extrañarse que conocieran su elemento a la perfección— te eh dicho que a Shiori y a mí no nos gusta que nos mientas…

Todo tiene una explicación Mikoto-chan —dijo el pequeño rubio—y créanme todo lo que sucedió es completamente cierto —el rubio suspiro de manera pesada y siguió su relato—

La explicación es que de entre los arboles una especie de perro de gran tamaño apareció murmurando acerca de donde se encontraba un tal digispirit

¿digi que? —Interrumpió el antiguo Hokage— ¿Naruto de que estas hablando? y el perro que mencionas pudo haber sido una invocación que ese ninja renegado hizo para ayudarle

Yo lo dudo Oji-san —contesto Naruto— y se dice digispirit ¿me van a dejar terminar de relatar la historia? —su mejilla inflada y el pequeño puchero producto de que siempre lo interrumpían eran señales muy evidentes de su estado de ánimo actual— Ya luego me preguntaran todas las dudas que tengan.

Para Mikoto, Shiori, Ayame y extrañamente Anko esa faceta del rubio era algo tierna, lo que ninguno noto fue un leve aumento de la temperatura a su alrededor, solo su inquilina se percató del cambio.

Fue muy sutil, aun así estaba inquieta ¿simplemente hizo un berrinche y esto paso? Pero la pregunta en estos momentos ocupaba sus pensamientos ¿Acaso serán sus nuevas habilidades?

Y sobre la invocación yo pensé lo mismo Oji-san hasta que el ninja de Iwa me dijo que yo la había realizado, pero eso no es lo peor cuando esa cosa nos miró y pregunto acerca del digispirit.

En ese entonces no tenía idea de lo que había dicho, el ninja de la roca lo ataco con un jutsu de tierra y esa cosa esquivo casi todos los disparos, dos lograron impactar pero al parecer ni siquiera debió haberlos sentido.

Se movió a gran velocidad y en cuestión de segundos, estuvo frente al ninja de Iwa, abrió la boca y disparo un torrente de flamas verdes, el mismo que me salvo, vi como ese ninja de Iwa gritaba de dolor hasta que ya no pude oír nada y solo quedo su cuerpo quemado.

Los detalles con los que relataba Naruto eran increíbles, el hecho de que esa cosa no fuera una invocación ya era de por si alarmante, al parecer para que ese ninja entrara a la aldea sin ser detectado tenía que ser al menos un jounin o ambu y si esa criatura lo mato tan fácilmente entonces ¿que era en realidad?

Si no era una invocación entonces ¿que era? Naruto-kun —pregunto la Uchiha menor—

No tengo idea Shiori-chan —respondió el rubio— aun me estoy debatiendo si lo que ocurrió anoche fue un sueño, pero fue tan real

No creo que ese sea toda la historia ¿o si foxy-kun? —dijo Anko y el rubio le respondió moviendo la cabeza de forma negatoria—

No Hime-chan aquí va lo más increíble —todos a su alrededor comenzaron a moverse para obtener una posición más cómoda y así oír el relato del pequeño ojiazul.

Después de que esa cosa mato al ninja renegado nos miró directamente nuevamente pregunto sobre el digispirit de la legenda pero ni las Hyūga ni yo teníamos idea de lo que estaba hablando, nos amenazó con dañarnos si no le decíamos lo que quería, trate de alejarlo pero el simplemente se rio y ataco a la castaña, tuve que reaccionar rápido porque ella estaba paralizada del miedo, no tuve más opción que taclearla para poder evitar el ataque.

Al parecer no sirvió de nada, ese extraño ser ataco al Hyūga que estaba inconsciente —Naruto hizo una pausa algo dramática dejando a todos con el suspenso— lo siguiente que les voy a contar requiere que aclare sus dudas y les muestre algo que encontré. Así que pregunten lo que quieran.

Naruto ese perro que tú mencionaste ¿seguro que no se trataba de una invocación? —Pregunto el anciano— eh escuchado acerca de invocaciones que matan a su invocador y luego desaparecen

El problema Oji-san es que esta cosa no desapareció. Era tan real que yo lo puedo confirmar ¿otra duda? —pregunto el ojiazul viendo a todos a su alrededor, al parecer ninguno daba señales de querer preguntar otra cosa

Naruto comenzó a buscar algo dentro de las bolsas de su pantalón al parecer estaba tan concentrado que no presto atención cuando Shiori se acercó.

¿Qué buscas Naruto-kun? —pregunto la Uchiha al rubio que no presto atención hasta que su rostro mostro una sonrisa muy suave, saco su mano junto con el objeto que estaba buscando y lo coloco en la mesa frente a todos.

Para muchos les parecía un teléfono o radio, fue ahí que Shiori rompió otra vez el silencio.

¿Qué es eso Naruto-kun?

Esto Shiori-chan es un digivice y es la cosa más increíble que eh visto en toda mi vida —respondió el rubio pero su respuesta solo genero más dudas a todos los que estaban a su alrededor—

¿Digivice? —preguntaron las tres personas mayores y las dos niñas al ver el extraño objeto que estaba sobre la mesa

Y ¿que hace foxy-kun? —Ahora fue turno de la pelimorada en preguntar al mismo tiempo que tomaba aquel objeto extraño para inspeccionarlo más detalladamente— me parece un radio común y corriente

Es todo menos un radio o teléfono Hime-chan—contesto Naruto retirando el objeto de las manos de la jounnin— este aparato me permite hacer algo increíble pero para que les pueda explicar mejor tengo que contarles más acerca de lo que ocurrió esa noche

Veamos ¿en dónde me quede?….ah ya recuerdo:

Esa cosa le clavo las garras en el pecho provocando que comenzara a salir sangre, la niña castaña comenzó a suplicar para que dejara de hacerle daño y entonces la otra chica despertó, yo trataba de idear algo para alejar a esa cosa, recode que dentro de los kunai que me regalo Shiori-chan y Mikoto-chan había un juego de agujas senbon, no causarían daño pero al menos distraerían a esa cosa.

Entonces me percate que mi digivice se había caído, pensé que no era importante en ese momento, luego lo buscaría de no ser por lo que vi, mi digivice estaba flotando pero a ras de suelo, una extraña luz salió disparada hacia un árbol y este exploto en llamas, dentro de esa columna de fuego algo comenzó a materializarse.

Una especie de figura o fuera lo que fuera se hizo visible dentro, esa cosa dejo al Hyūga para gritar que encontró el digispirit de la legenda y comenzó a correr, ahí me di cuenta de que esa cosa encontró lo que buscaba, pero algo me decía que no debía tomarlo así que salte a su lomo para evitar que tomara el digispirit, al parecer no funciono porque ambos fuimos en dirección al torrente de fuego.

Quede inconsciente durante un momento, cuando desperté y vi que estaba dentro de la columna de fuego me asuste, creí que me iba a quemar pero por alguna extraña razón no me paso nada, ni siquiera sentí que el fuego estuviera caliente mire al frente y esa cosa parecía hablarme después de eso parece que me transforme o algo por el estilo

No sé cómo paso pero pude sentir como una fuerza brotaba en mi interior y lo más extraño, no parecía chacra lo primero que note fue que crecí, después mi cabello era más largo, mi vista mi oído y otros sentidos parecían más desarrollados y mi fuerza parecía que aumento lo cual fue suficiente para derrotar a esa criatura.

Antes de que Naruto prosiguiera con su historia Shiori se había levantado de su lugar alejándose del rubio y las personas quienes miraban a la Uchiha de manera extraña ella nunca se comportaba asi

Shiori-chan a dónde vas — pregunto Naruto al ver como su amiga se iba sin ningún rumbo—

Grandioso Naruto hiciste enfadar a Shiori —Mikoto se levantó inmediatamente para alcanzar a su molesta hija— sabes que las cosas que más odia son las mentiras, la verdad también estoy molesta, ¿enserio crees que todo ese cuento lo creeríamos? una vez que calme a Shiori te disculparas con ella.

Pero no mentí en nada todo lo que dije es verdad ustedes si me creen ¿Hime-chan?, ¿Ayame-chan? ¿Oji-san?

La cara de ambas féminas reflejaba dudas su historia parecía sacada de una película de ciencia ficción, Hiruzen por el contrario tenía más problemas, toda la historia simplemente era una locura, pero la forma en como describió cada detalle y las expresiones faciales del rubio le indicaban que todo era verdad pero eso era imposible, algunas teorías se formaban en su cabeza.

La primera es que eso fue producto del duro golpe a sus sueños producido por el día anterior, otra era que el ninja renegado de Iwa lo había puesto en un genjutsu pero se reservaría sus comentarios para no dañar al pequeño Naruto.

Veras foxy-kun lo que sucede es que…ah miren la hora será mejor que me valla esos nuevos ninjas que capturaron no se van a "interrogar" solos —respondió Anko de manera apresurada solo para que su sonrisa nerviosa se transformara en una más siniestra— además quiero probar un nuevo método del cual eh oído maravillas —la mayoría de las personas que vieron eso tuvieron un escalofrió que les recorrió por la espalda—

Todos habían regresado a sus actividades normales Ayame había regresado a ayudarle a su padre, Anko regreso a IyT mientras que Sarutobi volvía a la mansión de su clan, dejando a un Naruto algo deprimido en la mesa. El rubio gruño y su cabeza golpeo la mesa de manera estridente, luego simplemente suspiro.

Te lo dije Kasumí-chan no me creerían —comenzó una conversación con su inquilina quien estaba en su subconsciente— y para colmo Shiori-chan está enojada conmigo porque cree que todo lo que le dije son mentiras

**El problema es que no se me ocurre nada para que les demuestres la verdad** —Kasumí puso su mano debajo de su barbilla tratando de crear un plan— **deja consultarlo con mi almohada y luego te lo digo vale**

Oye Kasumí-chan esto es de vida o muerte no puedes dejarme asi —dijo Naruto pero no recibió ninguna respuesta— ¿Kasumí-chan sigues despierta? —pregunto solo para oír el suave murmullo de la pelirroja cuando respiraba singo inconfundible de que estaba dormida— grandioso simplemente grandioso ahora tendré que pensar en cómo demostrar todo lo que dije y creo disculparme con Shiori —suspiro— es demasiada presión para un niño de mi edad será mejor poner manos a la obra.

Naruto agradeció por la comida y se fue del restaurante, su objetivo encontrar a su amiga que parecía muy molesta, pero el rubio estaba dispuesto a aclarar las cosas, lejos de la posición del rubio en uno de los bosques de entrenamiento e los ninjas nuestra Uchiha menor estaba caminado, su cara mostraba claros signos de estar enfadada después de la tragedia que azoto a su clan ella y Naruto prometieron jamás decirse mentiras ni guardarse secretos, desde su punto de visa Naruto rompió una de las reglas más importantes y la base de su amistad, la confianza que ambos se tenían.

¿Porque Naruto-kun inventaría una historia así? —se preguntó a sí misma la Uchiha— ¿será por lo que paso ayer? ¿Porque siento esta opresión en mi pecho? ¿Acaso Naruto-kun me dijo la verdad y soy yo la que no le cree? —las dudas azotaban su mente con gran fuerza hasta que un ruido cerca de un arbusto llamo su atención.

Shiori comenzó a prestar más atención hasta que una extraña criatura salió de entre ellos.

Era redonda como un peluche, su cuerpo era de color grisáceo y sus ojos eran de color rojos de su cabeza sobresalían unas orejas, al parecer carecía de brazos y piernas para moverse de manera normal.

Shiori era una chica muy femenina algo no muy común en las mujeres del clan Uchiha, al ver a esa criatura hizo lo que muchas en su lugar harían.

KYAAAAAAAAAAA QUE LINDO ERES —la Uchiha sostuvo a la criatura en sus brazos abrazándola hasta que esta comenzó a ponerse azul, un ruido proveniente de la criatura hizo que la azabache lo soltara, provenía del estómago del digimon.

Tienes hambre ¿verdad? —pregunto la azabache recibiendo un si por parte del digimon— mira tengo algo para ti —la Uchiha busco en sus bolsillos hasta que encontró una barra de chocolate misma que no se había acabado— toma comételo, ya se me fue el apetito desde hace rato.

Tímidamente el pequeño digimon se acercó a la niña, olfateo por unos instantes la barra de chocolate y se la comió de un solo bocado, parecía haber quedado encantado con el sabor, sus mejillas sonrojadas eran evidentes, si uno mirara más de cerca sus ojos tenían forma de corazón, Shiori sonreía al ver como el pequeño animalito comía tan eufóricamente hasta que otro ruido llamo su atención acaricio la cabeza de la criatura y comenzó a caminar.

Lo que no pudo notar es una sonrisa maliciosa en la criatura y el cómo encima de un árbol varios destellos aparecieron esos destellos eran el reflejos de varios ojos que vieron la escena y quedaron hipnotizados por el aroma del chocolate.

La Uchiha caminaba despreocupada, sin saber del peligro que ahora corría, encontró un pequeño claro cerca del bosque, ahí una silueta humana estaba presente.

Tenía el cabello largo de color castaño, el chico parecía tener su edad, una venda cubría su frente, lo más destacable del chico eran sus ojos color perlado que parecían inflamados, señal de que había estado llorando por mucho tiempo.

El color de ojos la hizo deducir que se trataba de un Hyūga, el chico practicaba unas katas del tan famoso _Jūken (puño suave) sus ojos solo reflejaban frustración tristeza pero sobretodo odio, ella sabía que era la misma mirada que su hermano poseía desde aquella fatídica noche en donde su clan fue completamente asesinado._

_Que quieres aquí niña _—pregunto muy tajante el chico— vete si nada más estas aquí para molestar

Oye que grosero eres —dijo la Uchiha algo molesta— si no cambias esa actitud nunca tendrás amigos

Mientras esta conversación tan agradable se realizaba entre los dos infantes, lejos en la aldea de la hoja Naruto trataba de encontrar a su amiga de pelo azabache, ya sabía dónde se encontraba así que se dirigió hacia el bosque hasta que se encontró a un aldeano que por error había empujado.

El sujeto comenzó con las hostilidades hacia el rubio pero estas cesaron cuando una chica de cabello largo color morado y otro sujeto que caminaban vieron la escena rápidamente el sujeto desistió de la agresión pues estuvo a punto de golpear a Naruto, lo curioso es que Naruto parecía a punto de devolverle el golpe.

Yugao-neecha, Hayate-niisan, hola —rápidamente Naruto corrió y abrazo a la pareja quienes gustosos recibieron la muestra de cariño del pequeño rubio.

Naruto que paso ¿Por qué ese sujeto estaba tan molesto contigo? —Pregunto la pelimorada— ¿acaso hiciste otra de tus bromas? Te advertí acerca de ellas… —el ojiazul agacho la cabeza al recibir el regaño por parte de la bella AMBU mismo que fue interrumpido por el jounnin.

Yugao tranquila, además Naruto es solo un niño y esto podría ser beneficioso para su entrenamiento si quiere volverse un gran ninja —la pelimorada volteo a ver a su novio con cara de "explícate ahora o veras"— es simple todas las bromas que ha hecho son prácticamente perfectas, ni siquiera los jounnin más experimentados las pueden detectar, esto lo podría usar al colocar trampas u otro objeto para una emboscada.

Además si mal no recuerdo yo estuve en la reunión donde Asuma se ganó su apodo, nadie detecto la presencia de Naruto hasta que se comenzó a reír, eso solo es señal del gran ninja que está destinado a ser.

El ojiazul tenía un enorme sonrojo por las palabras que el jounnin le decía quería seguir platicando hasta que recordó el porque estaba deambulando en las calles.

Yugao-neechan de casualidad ¿no has visto a Mikoto-chan y a Anko-chan? —pregunto el rubio interrumpiendo la discusión de la pareja que debatían por qué Naruto debe o no de hacer bromas.

Pues hace unos momentos vi a Mikoto entrar y salir de la mansión del clan Uchiha —respondió la AMBU—

Y yo vi a Anko entrar al IyT con una cara tan sonriente como alguien después de recibir un regalo —completo el jounnin— seguro tiene trabajo.

Mientras el rubio conversaba con ambos lejos de ahí Mikoto Uchiha se encontraba deambulando por las calles de Konoha buscando a su hija, su rostro reflejaba molestia, oír la historia de Naruto la enfado ¿Cómo un niño tan pequeño e inocente que jamás les mintió dijo tal cuento? Pero había algo que la inquietaba. Por alguna razón desde lo más recóndito de su mente, una pequeña parte de su ser le gritaba que Naruto decía la verdad pero eso era imposible.

Decidió no tomarle importancia y seguir buscando a su pequeña, de pronto se topó con la sádica pelimorada quien parecía decepcionada, curiosa la azabache se acercó a preguntar.

¿Y a ti que te paso parece? que hubieras encontrado una tienda de dangos y estos estuvieran incomibles —pregunto la azabache a la domadora de serpientes—

Anko simplemente suspiro tratando de no decir algo que humillara a la Uchiha …tal vez solo avergonzarla pero no estaba de humor.

Lo que pasa es que los tipos que iba a interrogar. Simplemente entre a la sala con mis "herramientas de trabajo" y comenzaron a cantar como lindos canarios —suspiro— no pude divertirme como yo quería.

Bueno parece que solo con tu presencia das suficiente miedo y si le agregamos esa sonrisa tan sádica que tú tienes hasta yo hablaría —Mikoto comenzó a mirar por todas partes algo que llamo la atención de la jounnin— ¿oye de casualidad no has visto a Shiori? llevo buscándola todo el día.

¿No está en tu casa? el complejo Uchiha es muy grande —dijo Anko— ¿buscaste por todas partes?

No —respondió Mikoto— le pregunte a Sasuke si estaba su hermana, me dijo que no la había visto en toda la mañana después de todo lo que ocurrió en Ichikarus.

Sobre eso también estaba pensando en lo que foxy-kun nos dijo en la mañana —dijo la pelimorada llamando la atención de la azabache—

¿No me digas que tú le crees Anko? —pregunto la Uchiha incrédula por haber oído semejante historia— por favor, sé que Naruto debe estar muy triste, pero eso no es excusa para inventar una historia así ¿después que sigue? resulta que Naruto es la reencarnación de un guerrero de otra dimensión cuya fuerza proviene del fuego, eso sí sería ridículo por favor.

Mikoto te conozco muy bien y no me vas a negar que algo en ti dice que foxy-kun no miente —la respuesta de Anko dejo estática a la azabache, la duda azotaba su mente, pero eso era imposible ¿o no? — tu silencio lo dice todo Mikoto.

Mejor dejemos ese tema para otro día, en estos momentos tengo que encontrar a Shiori ya casi es la hora de la comida.

Si quieres te ayudo lo más probable es que este con foxy-kun o si no el tal vez sepa acerca de donde la podemos encontrar —la Uchiha y la domadora de serpientes comenzaron a caminar con el único objetivo de encontrar al pequeño rubio que por alguna razón siempre lograba sacarles una sonrisa—

Cerca Hiruzen Sarutobi oyó la conversación de ambas féminas y procedió a seguirlas, alcanzándolas después de algunas calles para poder encontrar al rubio e iniciar con su entrenamiento sobre el manejo de su nueva katana.

A unas dos calles Naruto acompañado por Yugao y Hayate, caminaban en dirección a uno de los bosques cercanos a la aldea.

¿Estás seguro que ahí la encontraremos Naruto? —Pregunto el jounnin— no me parece un sitio donde deba estar una niña de su edad

Shiori-chan me conto que a veces cuando estaba muy triste escapaba a este lugar para poder estar sola, yo la encontré una vez que estaba entrenando —explico el rubio despejando las dudas de ambos—

Cerca de su posición un grupo de tres personas interceptaron a Naruto y compañía y claro las discusiones no se hicieron esperar cuando la domadora de serpientes abrazo al rubio enterrando su cara entre sus pechos…. De nuevo.

Hubo muchas reacciones las principales eran de furia enojo e ira por parte de Mikoto y Yugao, misma que alegaba que dejara de tratar de pervertir a su Ototo mientras que Sarutobi y Hayate solo tenían un pensamiento en su mente (maldito Naruto eres un suertudo).

Las caras de idiota y el hilo de sangre bajando por su nariz fue suficiente para que el trio de féminas les plantaran la cara en el suelo de un puñetazo, mientras Naruto veía todo y una gota resbalaba por su nuca, en su cara había un pequeño sonrojo por alguna razón la forma de saludar de la pelimorada no le disgustaba sino contrario.

Unos minutos después de que Hayate y Hiruzen se recuperaran del tremendo golpe que las chicas le proporcionaron siguieron su camino.

¿Porque nada más nos golpearon a nosotros? —Pregunto Hayate quien traía un chichón en la cabeza y la marca de una mano en su roja mejilla cortesía de su hermosa novia— ¿Naruto no tiene la misa culpa? él fue quien coloco su rostro es esa parte de la anatomía de Anko —alego el jounnin recibiendo una mirada muy intimidante por parte de la AMBU—

La razón del porque los golpeamos fue que son un par de pervertido, además Naruto es un pequeño e inocente niño —al parecer Yugao estaba algo molesta— y por si no te fijaste Anko quien abrazo a Naruto, él no tiene la culpa de que su mejor amiga sea una pervertida.

Oh vamos no creo que a foxy-kun le moleste mis "abrazos cariñosos" —respondió la siempre sonriente Anko— en ningún momento vi que tratara de quitarse

Anko te lo advierto, si vuelves a mi pequeño Ototo un pervertido como ese sannin rabo verde, no habrá lugar en este planeta en donde te puedas esconder de mi furia —dijo Yugao apretando el puño tan fuerte que una vena se hacia visible—

Ajenos a la conversación Mikoto y Naruto trataban de ignorar la pequeña "charla" entre ambas pelimoradas la azabache pregunto acerca de su hija a lo que Naruto le contesto de la misma forma que a Hayate y Yugao el tiempo voló y todos se encontraban en la entrada del bosque donde según Naruto Shiori pasaba el tiempo a solas

Muy bien Naruto —dijo Mikoto llamando la atención del ojiazul— guíanos al lugar donde se encuentra Shiori

De pronto todos escucharon un grito en aquel bosque, inmediatamente Naruto y Mikoto reconocieron la voz de Shiori, a paso raudo y veloz todos los presentes se dirigieron en dirección hacia donde el ruido se produjo, Mikoto estaba preocupada y el rubio estaba de la misma forma.

Después de una intensa carrera llegaron a un claro donde vieron una escena muy peculiar unas criaturas de color grisáceo, grandes orejas y ausencia de manos y piernas o alguna otra extremidad perseguían a Shiori y a un chico que rápidamente identificaron como un miembro del clan Hyūga.

Que rayos son esas cosas —pregunto la AMBU—

No lo se neechan pero no dejare que lastimen a Shiori-chan —Naruto se lanzo a combatir esas extrañas criaturas antes de que alguno de los adultos hiciera algo para detenerlo—

No se queden parados ahí vamos a ayudarle a Naruto —dijo Hiruzen sacando a todos del trance por la impresión de esas criaturas.

El hyuga intentaba por todos los medios de mantener a raya a esas cosas un par de esas criaturas lo tomaron por sorpresa estuvo a punto de ser atacado pero estas fueron interceptadas por un puñetazo doble cortesía de Naruto.

¿Quién eres tú? —Pregunto algo tajante el chico de ojos perlados— y ¿qué haces aquí?

Lo que haga no te concierne —respondió el ojiazul con el mismo tono de voz— sabes Oji-san dice que cuando alguien te ayuda debes decir gracias y ¿quién soy? me llamo Naruto.

El placer es mutuo yo me llamo Neji —contesto el castaño luego de golpear a otras dos criaturas— ya que estas aquí ¿sabes que son estas cosas?-

Por desgracia no —respondió el rubio al mismo tiempo que soltaba una patada alejado a otro de los digimon— pensé que tu sabrías la respuesta.

Genial la ayuda que necesito y me mandan a un inútil —Neji conecto tres golpes con sus palmas derribando a otros tres Pagumon—

Nadie dijo que te estaba ayudando —contratacó Naruto al mismo tiempo que golpeaba el rostro de uno de los digimon y conectaba un gancho ascendente en la mandíbula de otro— vine a ayudar a mi amiga y por casualidad tú estabas aquí.

Rápidamente ambos terminaron de neutralizar al mini ejército de esas criaturas. Naruto y Neji respiraban algo agitados, el rubio se dirigió inmediatamente a la Uchiha quien observo todo el combate desde una distancia más prudente

Shiori-chan estas bien —pregunto el pequeño rubio recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo por parte de la Uchiha— que bueno —respondió Naruto extendiendo su mano para que la azabache la usara como apoyo y pudiera levantarse.

Por cierto Neji ¿verdad? —dijo el ojiazul llamando la atención del joven castaño— gracias por ayudarla —el Hyūga miro a la pareja antes de tratar de retirarse del lugar, todos los adultos veían sorprendidos por la gran habilidad de combate de ambos, de pronto una extraña voz llamo la atención de todos.

_Malditos _—comenzó a hablar una de esas criaturas sorprendiendo a todos— _ambos serán derretidos _—por alguna razón eso no le sonó muy bien a Naruto.

Sus sospecha fue confirmada cuando una de esas criaturas se envolvió en una especie de luz de color azul los tres infantes retrocedieron por si algún ataque les era lanzado.

La sorpresa más grande de todos fue como vieron que esa criatura cambio, ahora era mucho más grande que antes, tenía un aspecto grotesco como si se hubiera derretido era de color grisáceo-azulado y despedía un olor muy nauseabundo se trataba de un Raremon.

KYAAAAAAAAAA — fue el grito de terror que Shiori pego al ver a ese monstruo mientras ocultaba su cara en la espalda de Naruto, quien por alguna razón estaba demasiado tranquilo ante la presencia de la grotesca criatura.

En nombre de Kami-sama ¿qué demonios es esa cosa? —dijo Yugao al ver a la criatura que no parecía nada que alguna vez haya visto. Inclusive Sarutobi estaba impresionado y eso que pensó que ya había vito todo.

_Me los comeré _— dijo la criatura antes de inflar su pecho y escupir una especie de baba de color verde, Naruto, Neji y Shiori reaccionaron rápido y esquivando el ataque que impacto en una roca y algunos árboles comenzando a derretirlos.

No sé qué sea esa cosa, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que no podemos dejar que llegue a la aldea así que andando —Sarutobi dio la orden y todos los adultos se lanzaron en combate para tratar de detener a esa criatura.

Naruto estaba algo impresionado al ver como todos se lanzaban hacia la criatura por alguna razón esta escena le pareció familiar, un flashazo llego a su mente. El recuerdo de aquella noche cuando derroto a esa criatura que se autonombraba Cerberusmon.

Mientas Naruto se debatía en sus pensamientos, Mikoto comenzó a trazar sellos con su manos (**Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego -**** Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**) una bola de fuego salió de la boca de la azabache la cual se dirigía hacia la criatura quien no tuvo tiempo para esquivar el ataque y este lo golpeo.

Tiro directo —felicito Yugao pero su felicidad no duro mucho. Al parecer no tuvo ningún efecto sobre aquel ser— imposible ese fue un golpe limpio no puede ser que no haya salido lastimado —dijo la peli morada algo alarmada al ver a la azabache—

Hayate lanzo una serie de kunais tratando de herir a la criatura pero estos apenas tocaban al extraño ser comenzaban a derretirse.

Imposible —musito el joven jounnin que a duras penas logro esquivar otra de esas bolas acidas que el digimon arrojaba.

Anko tengo una idea necesito que lances un jutsu cuando yo te lo diga —la domadora de serpientes asintió ante la orden del antiguo Hokage que comenzaba a trazar sellos de manera rápida (_**Elemento Tierra: Bomba Dragón de Lodo**_** -**** Doton: Doryūdan**) una cabeza de dragón hecha de lodo se formó inmediatamente la cual abrió la boca y comenzó a disparar bolas de lodo, esa fue la señal de la jounnin para que trazara sellos y lanzara su técnica (_**Elemento Fuego**_**:**_**Jutsu Fuego de Dragón**_**\- Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu**) Anko escupió una enorme flama que se combino con la técnica de Sarutobi dando como resultado que las bolas de lodo se incendiaran y por ende al impactar con su objetivo causarían más daño.

Cuando el humo se disipo tras el impacto, vieron con gran preocupación como esa cosa no parecía lastimada de gravedad.

Esto es imposible —dijo Mikoto muy preocupada— estaba segura que ese ataque lo dañaría considerablemente.

Sarutobi-sama que haremos —pregunto el jounnin al Sandaime—

Yugao —la pelimorada presto atención al ex Hokage— quiero que te lleves a Naruto, Shiori y Neji a un lugar seguro, después iras a la aldea por refuerzos entendido.

Claro es un digimon —todos prestaron atención al pequeño rubio quien había levantado la voz— significa que solo existe un método para derrotarlo —Naruto comenzó a buscar su digivice para así tener acceso a su digispirit— vamos digispirit despierta por favor —dijo el rubio hablándole a su "radio" que al parecer emitía un resplandor en su pantalla.

Naruto este no es momento para tonterías tenemos que irnos de aquí — Yugao tomo el brazo del rubio pero este se soltó de forma brusca— Naruto vámonos de aquí AHORA —demando la AMBU pero al parecer el rubio no le prestaba atención— Naruto se que estas deprimido por todo lo que paso ayer Mikoto y Anko me contaron, pero esto no justifica que te quedes aquí, en este momento hay un verdadero peligro y tu aun no estas preparado para este tipo de situaciones.

Porque no digievoluciono —refunfuñaba el rubio intentando transformarse ignorando por completo a la AMBU—

Naruto ya basta entiende que esto a veces pasa, las personas simplemente pueden o no hacer las cosas por mucho que te duela el puesto de líder del clan Namikaze y Hokage le fueron cedidos a tu hermana porque es más capaz y pondrá en alto el nombre de tu familia —Yugao sabía que si no se detenía abriría una herida que apenas se comenzaba a cerrar pero simplemente no podía parar— entiende que el destino no se puede modificar….

ESO NO ES VERDAD —grito Naruto con lagrimas escurriendo por sus ojos al parecer las ultimas palabras abrieron una vez más la herida en su corazón— EL DESTINO NO EXISTE, ES SOLO UNA PATETICA ESCUSA QUE LOS DEBILES USAN PORQUE TIENEN MIEDO DE ENFRENTARSE A EL PARA TOMAR LAS RIENDAS DE SU VIDA, YO NO TENGO MIEDO, NO SOY NINGUN COBARDE Y JAMAS RETROCEDERE ANTE ALGUN RETO, MUCHO MENOS SI SE TRATA DE PROTEGER A LA GENTE QUE ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI, SOY NARUTO UZUMAKI Y DEMOSTRARE QUE MI DESTINO NO ESTA ESCRITO EN PIEDRA, ME CONVERTIRE EN EL NINJA MAS PODEROSO DE LAS NACIONES ELEMENTALES Y DEL MUNDO.

El grito hizo que Mikoto perdiera la concentración en la batalla y el digimon la derribara.

_Te mandare al infierno mujer _—la criatura se acercaba peligrosamente hacia la Uchiha mayor quien estaba paralizada por el miedo—

MIKOTO-CHAN/KAA-SAN —gritaron al unísono el rubio y la azabache menor. En ese momento el digivice de Naruto emitió un resplandor desde su pantalla y un aura de color naranja comenzó a rodear su cuerpo. Naruto reconoció inmediatamente la sensación, era la misma que sintió cuando había digievolucionado por primera vez.

La oleada de poder llamo la atención de todos, incluyendo la de los digimon quienes habían despertado después de quedar inconsciente y apoyaban a su compañero para que matara a la humana.

Por alguna extraña razón ese poder que Naruto emanaba era muy familiar para las criaturas.

Lo tengo —murmuro Naruto zafándose nuevamente del agarre de la pelimorada posicionándose cerca del campo de batalla— prepárate moco gigante, NADIE LASTIMA A LAS PESONAS QUE SON IMPORTANTES PARA MI Y SALE ILESO.

La mano derecha de Naruto fue envuelta por un aro de fuego, trazando sellos rápidamente

DIGISPIRIT —un tornado de fuego envolvió a Naruto, Yugao y Shiori quienes se encontraban mas cerca del rubio se alejaron inmediatamente impresionadas por lo que sucedía ante sus ojos— DIGIVOLVE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH —todos sin excepción fueron testigos de cómo el tornado de fuego consumía al pequeño ojiazul pero Sarutobi se veía más preocupado.

(¿Acaso el kyubi recupero su poder? Imposible. El sello no mostraba señales de haberse debilitado) eran los pensamientos del Sandaime preocupado por las palabras que Yugao le dijo al rubio.

Una vez que el tornado se volvió más salvaje y después se disipo una silueta muy familiar para Mikoto y Anko se hizo presente

_AGUNIMON _— el guerrero del fuego se había hecho presente, dejando a todos con la boca abierta y los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que en cualquier momento se les saldrían de las cuencas.

No supieron cuando paso pero aquel extraño guerrero que en teoría era Naruto se lanzo a una gran velocidad hacia aquella criatura, usando solo su fuerza física tacleo al digimon haciendo que este se estrellara en una enorme roca que se encontraba cerca.

Tras el impacto la criatura comenzó a escupir bolas de ácido de manera indiscriminada obligando a los presentes a salir de la impresión y esquivar los ataques, el guerrero de fuego retrocedió de un salto parándose frente a la matriarca Uchiha, una de esas bolas de ácido se dirigía hacia Naruto quien con un golpe con todo su brazo desvió el ataque dejando a todos más impresionados.

_Te encuentras bien Mikoto-chan _—fueron las palabras que el rubio dijo para sacar del trance a la Uchiha quien solo movió la cabeza— _aléjense de aquí yo me encargare de todo._

La Uchiha no quiso replicar nada y con ayuda del ojiazul se puso de pie, Agunimon se separó de la azabache enfilándose en posición para combatir contra el digimon.

El uzumaki corrió en dirección donde se encontraba Raremon, el digimon escupía más bolas de ácido en un intento por dañar al guerrero rubio, pero la armadura de Agunimon le ofrecía una gran protección contra esos ataques desviándolos con gran facilidad.

Mientras el combate se llevaba a cabo, todos tenían pensamientos diferentes ante lo que acababan de ver. Primero se cercioraron de que no se tratara de un genjutsu así que trataron de disiparlo, grande fue su sorpresa cuando comprobaron que todo era completamente real.

Por un lado tenemos a Mikoto y Shiori. Las Uchiha no podían creer que todo esto estaba sucediendo, entonces recordaron el relato de Naruto cuando estuvieron en Ichikarus y Mikoto recordó como ayer en la noche, ese extraño guerrero apareció de la nada.

Naruto-kun…..Naruto-kun jamás me mintió, siempre dijo toda la verdad —dijo la pequeña Uchiha en un tono triste, su amigo siempre fue sincero con ella y no quiso creerle en todo lo que decía, se sentía horrible y cuando terminara la batalla le pediría disculpas al rubio.

Al parecer Mikoto tenía los mismos pensamientos que su hija, mientras observaba como Naruto golpeaba al digimon con una patada ascendente ocasionando que la criatura a soltar un alarido de dolor.

Sarutobi y Anko eran una historia distinta, ambos tenían la impresión de que Naruto les dijo la verdad desde el principio, esta demostración solo confirmaba sus sospechas.

Por otro lado Hayate y Yugao estaba estupefactos por la demostración de poder por parte del rubio.

Uzuki Yugao —la pelimorada giro su cabeza en dirección hacia donde se encontraba su novio y el Sandaime, vio que ambos la miraban con ojos desaprobatorios— lo que hiciste fue incorrecto, todo eso que le dijiste a Naruto lo lastimo.

La AMBU agacho la cabeza, sabia que había metido la pata al decirle esas crueles palabras, aun consciente de la delicada situación que Naruto vivía en esos momentos.

Después de que aclaremos algunas cosas con Naruto te va a disculpar con el entendido —dijo Hayate con un tono de voz severo, la pelimorada simplemente soltó un "hai" muy suave, en estos momentos se sentía como basura.

Agunimon combatía con gran ferocidad, esquivando los ataques de Raremon, el guerrero de fuego alzo los brazos y junto los puños, inmediatamente comienzo a salir fuego de los agujeros de sus muñequeras que envolvió los brazos del ojiazul, el fuego se comenzó a juntar en sus puños listos para lanzar un ataque.

(_**SALAMANDRA ARDIENTE**_) con dos golpes al aire lanza las dos bolas de fuego hacia Raremon quien intercepto el ataque con otras dos bolas de ácido, el digimon muerte sabia que los ataques del guerrero de fuego iban a tener mucho efecto si alguno lo llegaba a impactar.

_Ahora recuerdo _—exclamo una de las criaturas grisáceas— _el es uno de los antiguos diez, si lo derroto y me quedo con su digispirit, Kerpymon me recompensara con creces_— la sonrisa maliciosa de aquella criatura comenzó a preocupar a los presentes, esa angustia solo creció cuando fue envuelto con una luz de color azul y se transformó en otro Raremon.

Ahora todos estaban muy preocupados cuando una segunda criatura apareció agunimon estaba tan concentrado en su pelea que no se percato cuando el otro digimon apareció, el segundo Raremon lo ataco por la espalda golpeándolo y estrellándolo contra un árbol.

Ambos digimon se miraron y arrojaron su ataque de ácido en dirección hacia el guerrero de fuego quien ya se había recuperado de la conmoción, con un movimiento rápido se aparto del camino de ambos ataques.

_Acabare contigo humano y me comeré a esas personas _—dijo una de las criaturas— _una vez que acabe contigo y te arrebate el digispirit de la leyenda, viviere como un rey por la gran recompensa que Kerpymon me dará_ —ambos digimon inflaron su pecho para seguir lanzando sus ataques pensando que tal vez la cantidad terminaría dañando al guerrero de fuego.

Agunimon esquivaba o desviaba las bolas de acido que trataban de impactar en su ser, ahora estaba algo preocupado un digimon era mas que suficiente, pero la aparición de otro comenzó a complicarle las cosas.

Los ninjas e infantes solo podían observar impotentes ante la pelea que Naruto estaba librando en esos momentos

Tenemos que ayudar a foxy-kun —dijo la domadora de serpientes— apenas si puede mantenerlos a raya.

No podemos hacer nada Anko —contesto el Sandaime— tu misma lo viste, nuestros ataques y técnicas no le hicieron nada.

Además cuando le arroje unos kunai y shuriken, se derritieron al entrar en contacto con esa cosa, por lo que un combate cuerpo a cuerpo no serviría —secundo Hayate al Sandaime— todavía no comprendo como Naruto o agunimon o sea lo que le haya sucedido a Naruto puede golpearlo parece ser la única forma de derrotarlo.

Naruto estaba comenzando a cansarse no estaba acostumbrado al uso de su nuevo poder y esto traía serias consecuencia

(_Maldición me estoy agotando, si continuo así acabare muy mal_) —pensaba el guerrero tratando de formar un pal en su cabeza y así deshacerse de ambos digimon, de pronto una presencia apareció a su lado derecho, Neji se había escapado de la vista de todos y había corrido hacia donde el guerrero de fuego estaba parado.

_¿Qué rayos haces aquí? _—Pregunto agunimon— _¿acaso se te zafo un tornillo?, vete en este mismo instante._

Tú no eres nadie para ordenarme —respondido el ojiperla posicionándose listo para pelear— además quiero comprobar las palabras que tu dijiste, siempre crei que el destino jamás se puede modificar veamos si es mentira.

_Esto no se trata del destino_—dijo el rubio— _ en este momento hay dos criaturas que solo yo puedo combatir, si tu te enfrentas a ellas morirás por obvias razones ¿acaso quieres probar algo con esto? _

Si —respondió el castaño— que yo puedo dominar mi propio destino —colocándose en posición de pelea— además necesitas ayuda.

Los digimon comenzaron a reír de manera estridente molestando al castaño.

_Que buen chiste humano, veo que tienes muchas agallas o eres muy estúpido —_dijo Raremon_— pero ya que tienes tantos deseos de morir cumpliremos con él._

Ambos digimon volvieron a combatir solo que ahora Neji se lanzo al ataque su mano brillo de chacra y golpeo a uno de esos seres perro esta se hundió en el cuerpo del digimon, el castaño se separó inmediatamente al ver que su ataque no sirvió de nada.

_Me hizo cosquillas _—Raremon se burlo por el intento de dañarlo por parte del Hyūga, con un movimiento rápido esquivo uno de los ataques del digimon que impacto en una roca lo curioso fue que aquella roca no sufrió ningún daño.

Agunimon trataba desesperadamente de derrotar a uno de los Raremon, impulsándose hacia el frente tacleo al digimon, haciendo que un par de arboles fueran derribados por la fuerza que aplico en el ataque, Neji trataba de defenderse como podía, pero sus ataques simplemente no funcionaba.

Un alarido de dolor hizo que todos los presentes miraran como Agunimon había sido arrojado con gran fuerza hacia una extraña formación de roca estrellándose.

El golpe debió haberle causado un daño considerable.

NARUTO-KUN —Shiori estaba paralizada por lo que estaba pasando pero reacciono cuando Naruto se estrelló en las rocas, la Uchiha menor fue corriendo en dirección hacia donde se encontraba el joven guerrero de fuego—

SHIORI VUELVE AQUÍ EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE —grito Mikoto al ver como su hija iba corriendo en dirección a la batalla—

Agunimon reacciono luego de haber perdido la consciencia por unos segundos, frente a el su amiga estaba arrodillada tratando de ayudarlo a levantarse, Naruto recordó en donde estaba y se levantó rápidamente.

_Shiori-chan ¿estás loca? vete de aquí esto es muy peligroso _—la Uchiha estuvo a punto de protestar cando el ruido de algo siendo arrojado atrajo su atención.

Neji había sido arrojado como si nada, agunimon recibió el impacto tratando de minimizar el daño del castaño, si observamos detenidamente la ropa del Hyūga se encontraba rota con algunos pedazos de tela faltantes.

Neji despertó después de haber sido aventado. Lo primero que sus ojos pudieron ver fue al guerrero de fuego y a la Uchiha se movió rápidamente para quedar de pie, seguía desorientado por lo que observo como el guerrero rubio se paraba frente a ello con los puños alzados.

_No se muevan de aquí yo los voy a cuidar _— el ojiazul se posiciono listo para el combate mientras Neji miraba atónito como era hecho a un lado, pero por alguna razón no se ofendió, las palabras del rubio eran muy sinceras no detecto burla o enojo en ellas lo cual inquietaba al castaño—

¿Porque me proteges? —Pregunto incrédulo el Hyūga— ni siquiera nos conocemos y ¿estas arriesgando tu vida por mí?, creí que solo venias por tu amiga.

_Si te soy sincero mentí _—respondido el guerrero sin voltear a ver al castaño ojiperla— _además porque te protejo eso hacen los amigos, se cuidan la espalda mutuamente_

Pero no te conozco y tu no me conoces, además me comporte de manera arrogante e irritante y aun así ¿quieres ser mi amigo? —Neji estaba muy confundido por todo lo que el rubio le dijo—

_¿Y cuál es el problema? _—Respondió Naruto—_ no significa que no podamos ser amigos, además somos humanos, todos tenemos virtudes y defectos, el que uno los reconozca es señal de una buena persona, no todos pueden aceptar que se han equivocado en algo._

Naruto estaba distraído cuando otra lluvia de ataques lo tomo por sorpresa, logro desviar y bloquear la mayoría pero dos impactaron es su estomago logrado que se doblara del dolor ocasionado.

Shiori estaba aterrada por lo que sucedía y unas lágrimas traicioneras comenzaron a descender de manera silenciosa por su rostro.

Neji estaba todavía conmocionado por las palabras que le dijo el guerrero de fuego, en verdad que deseaba tener amigos, pero su actitud altanera no ayudaba mucho y Naruto le dijo que aun así quería intentar ser su amigo.

De pronto una sensación comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo.

Agunimon se trataba de levantar, el dolor de ambos ataques impactando al mismo tiempo no lo dejaba reincorporarse.

_Hora de que mueras guerrero del fuego _—dijeron ambos digimon al mismo tiempo Shiori comenzó a imaginarse muchas cosas, su mente era un caos y solo pudo hacer lo que una niña de su edad podía hacer.

NARUTOOOOOOOOO —grito la azabache ocasionando algo que tomo por sorpresa a muchos—

La roca donde impacto Naruto comenzó a desprender un brillo que llamo la atención de todos, incluso de los adultos que estaban más que dispuesto a ayudar al rubio sin importar las consecuencias.

De pronto la roca exploto y una columna de luz se elevó en el aire cegando a todos momentáneamente, dentro de aquel pilar de luz una figura se materializaba, parecía un tótem, Naruto reconoció inmediatamente la silueta de la figura como uno de los digispirit que Ophanimon le comento estaban dispersos en las naciones elementales.

Este era muy diferente al de Agunimon. Tenía un color lavanda con algunas partes gris claro, el casco tenía forma de un lobo y brillaba con gran intensidad.

El digispirit se posiciono frente a la Uchiha y el Hyūga, Naruto comenzó a analizar la situación.

_(¿Acaso…Shiori será una guerrera legendaria?)_ —era la línea de pensamientos del rubio.

El digispirit brillo con más intensidad cegando a la Uchiha quien solo volteo el rostro tratando de protegerse de la intensa luz, pero Neji era otra historia a pesar de la intensidad del brillo, no aparto la vista del objeto que se encontraba flotando frente a él, como si la luz no le afectara.

Por un momento Neji observo una silueta una especie de hombre con una armadura muy extraña que parecía dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba parado, los destellos de luz adornaron sus ojos y el Hyūga extendió el brazo hacia el frente para sostener aquel objeto, era una extraña sensación como si reconociera ese objeto y este le hablaba pero sin palabras.

El digispirit se volvió una bola de luz que el castaño atrapo en su mano la cual se transformó en una especie de radio, una voz en su cabeza le dio que se trataba de su digivice y que el sabría cómo usarlo.

**Momento del soundtrack (With The Will - Digimon Frontier**)

Parecía que el Hyūga se movía por puro instinto, comenzó a sentir como un aura de color amatista rodeaba su cuerpo. Extendió su brazo y pronto su mano fue envuelta por un anillo de luz color azul.

DIGISPIRIT —el Hyūga fue envuelto en una columna de luz que dejo a todos con la boca abierta— DIGIEVOLVE AAAAAAAAAAHHHH —dentro de la columna de luz, una especie de armadura comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo cuando todo el proceso termino se pudo observar el cambio tan radical del castaño.

Su cabeza y la parte superior de su rostro eran cubiertos por un casco de color amatista con la forma de un lobo, si uno se fija sus ojos perlados ahora eran de color rojo, una bufanda de color purpura y diseño atigrado cubría su cuello y caía detrás de su espalda, su armadura a diferencia de agunimon era de color amatista con unos extraños símbolos dibujados sobre sus hombreras, en su brazo izquierdo había un enorme bulto que parecía un arma de larga distancia.

_LOBOMON _— el guerrero de la luz se hacía presente listo para ayudar a su amigo—

Tan pronto como el haz de luz se disipo todos pudieron ver como el castaño se había transformado de la misma forma que Naruto dejando boquiabiertos a todos los presentes.

Agunimon estaba impresionado. Una cosa era digievolucionar en Agunimon pero otra muy diferente era verlo desde otra perspectiva, Lobomon descendía de manera lenta con los brazos cruzados y su mirada fija en uno de los Raremon.

Cuando toco tierra y se colocó en posición de combate un brillo singular recorrió todo su cuerpo.

_Al parecer mi suposición fue incorrecta _—dijo agunimon levantándose del suelo ganándose la atención del guerrero de la luz— _yo creí que Shiori-chan seria la portadora del digispirit._

_Que te parece si mejor acabamos con estos sujetos y luego platicamos _—al parecer, la actitud seria del castaño no se había ido del todo logrando que una sonrisa se formara en el rostro de agunimon.

_No importa si todos los guerreros legendarios se hacen presentes, acabare con ustedes y me quedare con sus digispirit_ — bramo el Raremon que otra vez comenzó a inflar su pecho listo para atacar.

_Que te parece si yo callo a este digimon y tú te encargas del otro _—dijo Agunimon provocando que una sonrisa adornara el rostro de Lobomon—

(_**ESPADA LASER**_) —Lobomon saco un bastón que se encontraba detrás en su espalda y lo choco en la palma de su mano, inmediatamente una especie de bastón hecho de luz se materializo, con el arma en mano Lobomon corrió en dirección al primer digimon que escupía otra vez su ataque, con gran maestría cortaba los ataques a la mitad hasta que dio un gran salto y enterró su espada en la cabeza del digimon, que gritaba de dolor, un líquido de color café comenzó a filtrarse de todo su cuerpo

Mientras esto sucedía, Agunimon se impulso hacia el frente desviando los ataques del segundo digimon, de sus muñequeras y rodilleras comenzó a expulsar fuego mientras comenzaba a girar su cuerpo, la acción creo un enorme tornado de fuego que desintegro el ataque de Raremon, el tornado se acercó rápidamente al digimon sin darle tiempo para esquivar el ataque.

(_**GOLPE SALAMANDRA**_) —una poderosa patada impacto en el estómago de Raremon, el impacto tan brutal ocasiono que una explosión atravesara el cuerpo del digimon, luego de recibir el ataque un anillo de color azul rodeo al Raremon que combatía a Agunimon.

_Espíritu que has sido corrompido por el mal _—el guerrero de fuego mostro su digivice en el cual estaba el símbolo que portaba en la hebilla de su cinturón, Agunimon presiono un botón y una luz de color rojo salió del digivice— _sumérgete en este fuego para ser purificado DIGICODE CAPTURAAA._

Con Lobomon ocurría lo mismo el Raremon con el cual combatía, era envuelto por ese extraño anillo de color azul.

_Espíritu que has sido influenciado por el mal _—Lobomon sacaba su digivice y hacia los mismos movimientos que Agunimon realizo— _serás purificado con la luz sagrada DIGICODE CAPTURAAA._

Ambos digimon desaparecieron luego de que fueran "encerrados" en aquellos aparatos, el grupo restante de Pagumon simplemente optaron por la retirada estratégica. Adentrándose al bosque de la muerte.

Luego de que todo este embrollo terminara con la derrota de los digimon, Agunimon cayó al suelo de espaldas respirando de manera agitada, mientras que Lobomon simplemente se arrodillaba también estaba agotado.

Los shinobis que estaban presentes aun no podían creerse lo que había ocurrido hasta que la conmoción fue disipada cuando un tornado de fuego envolvió el cuerpo de Agunimon, cuando este se disipo revelo al rubio de mejillas marcadas respirando de manera entrecortada pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Lobomon fue envuelto por una columna de luz de la misma forma que agunimon cuando esta se disipo revelo al Neji en las mismas condiciones que el rubio.

Naruto comenzó a reír de manera estridente ganándose la atención le ojiperla.

Tu de que te ríes —pregunto Neji mirando al rubio quien al parecer no podía parar de soltar sus carcajadas— yo no le veo lo gracioso a casi ser asesinado

Esto fue divertido muy divertido, —contesto Naruto sin dejar de sonreír— además si no fuera por ti creo que si me hubiera pasado algo —rápidamente el rubio intento incorporarse pero sus piernas le dolían a horrores—

Si….creo que tienes razón ahora estamos a mano —respondió el castaño intentando incorporarse pero al igual que el ojiazul estaba completamente exhausto—

¿Qué Estás loco? Entre amigos no hay deudas saldadas —contrataco el rubio además tenemos mucho que platicar después de todo eres ahora uno de los guerreros legendarios.

De pronto una luz comenzó a brillar en la mano de Neji, el castaño vio como su digivice brillaba intensamente.

_Joven Neji Hyūga, portador del digispirit de la luz, descendiente de AncientGarurumon, un día todos los misterios relacionados con tu vida se revelaran. _—de pronto algo comenzó a salir de la pantalla del digivice, a la vista de todos parecía el mango de algún tipo de espada pero sin la hoja.

Era de color amatista con algunos detalles en purpura.

Neji sostuvo aquel objeto y pudo notar la ligereza que este presentaba, volteo a ver a Naruto para saber qué era eso.

Lamento decepcionarte pero estoy en la misma situación que tú, no tengo idea que sea esa cosa —respondió automáticamente el rubio—

Antes de que Neji hablara, alguien paso junto a el a tal velocidad que lo dejo girando en donde estaba, cuando se detuvo tenia espirales en sus ojos de lo mareado que había quedado.

(Segundo soundtrack. For you - NS ED 12) (recomendación: si lo quieren oír en español, busquen la versión interpretada por aki-chan en YouTube)

Naruto por el contario fue derribado por ese alguien que hizo girar a Neji, Shiori había salido del shock al ver a su amigo que se encontraba bien, se lanzó directamente para abrazarlo y ocultar su rostro en el pecho del ojiazul.

Naruto-kun perdóname por enojarme contigo —dijo Shiori llorando— prometo confiar más en ti, solo no me vuelvas a asustar de esa forma creí que algo te iba a suceder no sabes lo angustiada que me sentí cuando te lastimaron —la azabache abrazaba más fuerte a Naruto como si tuviera miedo de que este se alejara de ella.

Naruto vio a su amiga llorar simplemente correspondió el gesto de cariño, estos temas eran muy delicados para la Uchiha y Naruto lo único que podía hacer era abrazarla hasta que se calmara.

Naruto —la voz del Sandaime llamo la atención del rubio al voltear la vista hacia el anciano quien parece que estaba aun conmocionado por todo lo que paso— solo te hare dos preguntas y quiero que me conteste sin omitir ningún detalle entendido.

El rubio simplemente asintió con la cabeza sin despegarse de a Uchiha quien parece que ya se había calmado.

Primero ese guerrero de fuego Agunimon ¿tiene que ver con lo que nos contaste hoy en la mañana? —Naruto respondió con un suave "Hai"— lo segundo que te quiero preguntar es acerca de tu relato, por alguna razón siento que hay mucho mas de tu historia que no terminaste de relatar ¿o me equivoco?.

Naruto movió su cabeza negando la pregunta-respuesta del Sandaime que se comenzó a masajear sus cienes.

Por Kami ¿en que rayos te metiste esta vez Naruto? —dijo Sarutobi para luego ser interrumpido por el sonido de alguien vomitando, Neji estaba detrás de un árbol devolviendo el desayuno de hace 5 horas cuando el castaño termino de actuar como el exorcista miro por un momento el contenido que fue expulsado de su estomago

¿De casualidad parecen zanahorias? —pregunto el rubio dejando sorprendido a Neji por la deducción— no te sorprendas a mí también me sucedió lo mismo.

Naruto se levantó con ayuda de la azabache, todos ahora miraban con gran asombro al niño que estaba frente a ellos.

Naruto quiero que termines de relatarnos toda la historia, creo que será mejor que Neji venga con nosotros para que pueda ponerse al tanto de la situación —dijo Mikoto quien estaba algo molesta consigo mismo al recordar como regaño al ojiazul acusándolo de mentiroso—

El grupo caminaba hacia la aldea de la hoja, donde los acontecimientos de hoy dejaron más dudas que respuestas, ahora que todos estaban en la misma sintonía ¿qué ira a suceder con nuestros jóvenes guerreros?

* * *

Bueno mi gente bonita lo único que les puedo decir es que termine ese capítulo y fue muy extenuante, si no contamos con esta despedida fueron exactamente 11913 palabras escritas en Word lo que se traduce en 28 hojas completas, espero que les agrade y ver si esta vez merecer algún comentario nuevo o algo por el estilo me despido.

Pd: ¿se imaginaron a Neji como el guerrero de la luz? y si no es asi ¿quien creían que seria el guerrero de la luz? Pongan en su comentario de quien sospechaban


	10. aclaraciones

Se puede apreciar a cierto autor muy apurado recogiendo varias cosas lo que más destacaría es una bata de color blanco, un estuche negro y frasco con la leyenda "manéjese con cuidado".

Listo a ver bata, listo estuche de disección, listo bromuro de etidio, listo creo que ya esta ahora me tengo que ir —dijo el autor— ah como están lamento no poder responder mensajes y comentarios pero digamos que tuve una mala noche y se me hizo tarde para la escuela los dejo con este capitulo .

De pronto se oye como una puerta se abre, dejando entrar a cierta chica de acero que venia con una cara de cansancio.

Ah —suspiro— hogar dulce hogar ¿pero que'? oye que rayos haces aquí no se supone que tenías clases.

Si pero ya se me hizo muy tarde —dijo Arcanine— necesito que termines de publica esto creo que llegare algo tarde en la noche.

Que tan tarde —pregunto la pokemon—

Demasiado mejor ya no me distraigo ¿puedes publicar esto por mí?

Suspiro la chica de acero— ok yo lo hare ya vete.

Gracias — el autor no se da cuenta y besa la mejilla de la chica de acero haciendo que esta adquiera un tono de color rojo en sus mejillas— te quiero nos vemos en la noche.

* * *

Capítulo 9: aclaraciones

En estos instantes vemos a nuestro grupo de shinobis de la hoja regresando a la aldea, los sucesos de este día había sido demasiado para todos, Naruto caminaba junto a Shiori quien sostenía el brazo del rubio.

Al parecer estaba dispuesta a disculparse con Naruto así que le ofreció prepararle una comida en unos días, claro con la ayuda de su madre quien también se había disculpado por tachar de mentiroso al pequeño de mejillas marcadas.

Sarutobi estaba tratando de abrir unas aspirinas para quitarse el dolor de cabeza, normalmente estos ocasionados por las travesuras de Naruto pero esta vez la mialgia fue ocasionada por descubrir dos cosas:

La primera. Naruto jamás mintió, pero la historia era demasiado fantasiosa, era obvio que tuviera dudas al principio

La segunda y más importante. Por alguna razón tenía el presentimiento que Naruto se acaba de inmiscuir en algo que rebasa la comprensión humana…... no se imagina que tan cierto era.

Yugao y Hayate se encontraban detrás del grupo, el jounnin estaba impresionado con todo lo que paso, primero su Ototo como le decía a Naruto demostró gran maestría en combate cuerpo a cuerpo al neutralizar a esas criaturas que al parecer, más de esos seres iban a aparecer en el todas las naciones elementales.

Aunque lo más sorprendente fue ver como Naruto se "transformaba", la manera en la que peleaba era impresionante y su dominio del combate fue absoluto hasta que otra de esas criaturas que llamo digimon apareció, la sorpresa más grande fue cuando ese niño llamado Neji también se convirtió en uno de esos guerreros legendarios que tanto mencionaban las dos criaturas.

Por el contrario la peli morada se sentía horrible, cada palabra que salió de su boca lastimo a su pequeño Ototo, su novio y el Hokage la regañaron severamente y el cómo se sentía Naruto, seguramente la odiaba. De manera tímida se fue acercando al rubio quien charlaba de manera ferviente con la Uchiha, a su lado Neji caminaba en silencio aun tratando de digerir si lo que paso fue producto de su imaginación.

Naruto —la peli morada se ganó la atención del rubio— yo.…. Lo que sucede es que… quiero pedirte disculpa por todo lo que te dije.

Naruto detuvo su andar llamando la atención de todos, su cabello cubria sus ojos no parecía moverse hasta que dio algunos pasos en dirección a la AMBU.

Nee-chan lo que me dijiste me dolió, de verdad cualquiera en mi posición te odiaría —Yugao tenía la mano en su pecho, Naruto no era de los que guardaban rencor contra nadie—

De pronto el ojiazul abrazo a la peli morada sacándola de sus pensamientos

Jamás odiaría a mi Neko nee-chan —Yugao estaba sorprendida con el enorme corazón del rubio y no pudo evitar que una lágrima traicionera rodara por su mejilla—

Hay Naruto yo no merezco un Ototo tan noble como tú —dijo apretando su agarre— aun así quiero hacer algo por ti. Te propongo algo, pide lo que quieras no importa y yo te lo traeré.

(Lo que quiera eh) —eran los pensamientos del rubio quien tenía una enorme sonrisa zorruna en su rostro, mientras todos los presentes con excepción de Shiori y Neji tenían un pensamiento en común.

(Yugao ¿Qué hiciste? acabas de pactar con el diablo)

Veinte minutos después llegaron otra vez a Ichikarus donde el rubio le pidió a la Neko si le compraba algo de ramen porque tenía hambre, hasta ahí todo iba bien, mas ella no tenía previsto que Naruto pidiera veinte boles para comer, todos estaban en shock cuando el ojiazul comenzó a devorarba la comida en cuestión de minutos, mientras Yugao pagaba y lloraba lágrimas en forma de cascada no sabía que le dolía mas.

Muy bien Naruto ahora quiero que termines de contarnos todo lo que sucedió ayer en la noche —hablo el Sandaime llamando la atención de Naruto quien tenía las mejillas hinchadas por la comida— y queremos todos los detalles no omitas nada por mas fantástico que sea.

Naruto trago la comida y Shiori procedió a limpiarle la boca.

Shiori-chan basta —decía algo apenado por la forma en que su amiga actuaba— ya estoy bien

Espera Naruto-kun —la azabache mojo un poco del trapo para limpiarle la boca— mira nada más, estoy segura que un bebe es más limpio que tu —dijo la Uchiha menor con una sonrisa en su rostro—

La escena era algo conmovedora ambos parecían una pareja, Hayate y Yugao veían mientras se abrazaban, el Sandaime se imaginaba que tal vez a futuro, la amistad que Naruto y Shiori tenían se convertiría en algo más, rezaba a Kami para que eso sucediera y su nieto por fin fuera feliz.

Aunque tres chicas estaban algo celosas y una de ellas estaba algo confundida, ella no puede sentir celos de su hija ¿o sí? cierto chico de ojos perlados veía a la pareja con algo de fastidio esperando respuestas, sabía que ese chico rubio era quien le diría que había pasado. En el interior de Naruto, cierto demonio tenía unas enormes ganas de matar a la azabache, mientras murmuraba acerca de "Uchihas aprovechadas que le quitaban la atención de su contenedor".

Oye Shiori —hablo la castaña llamando la atención de la Uchiha— podemos hablar tengo que preguntarte algo además no creo que Naruto termine de comer en un buen rato —viendo como el rubio seguía devorando tazón y tazón de ramen—

Ah claro Ayame —la azabache se levantó de su lugar y siguió a su amiga hasta que estuvieron a una distancia donde— ¿Qué sucede?

Hoy en la mañana después de que Naruto nos terminó de contar su "historia" tú estabas enojada pensando que el mentía. Ahora te comportas muy amable con él, ¿qué sucedió? Normalmente el coraje te dura dos días.

Shiori se quedó algo sorprendida por la rápida deducción de su amiga, simplemente suspiro derrotada y acorralada, Ayame era una persona que aunque no tenía entrenamiento ninja sabía notar sutilezas en el comportamiento de la gente.

Está bien Ayame me atrapaste —suspiro— para resumírtelo Naruto-kun jamás me mintió, unas cosas que ni siquiera tengo idea de lo que eran aparecieron en el bosque, kaa-san y los demás trataron de acabar con ellos pero al parecer ningún jutsu les afecto, de pronto vi como Naruto-kun era envuelto por un tornado de fuego y se transformó en un extraño guerrero.

A ver córtale ahí amiga ¿me estás diciendo que la historia de Naruto es verdadera? —pregunto Ayame algo sorprendida—

Claro que es verdad kaa-san, Sarutobi-sama y los demás estuvimos de testigos cuando él y ese otro niño llamado Neji se transformaron.

Valla eso si s impresionante—respondió algo escéptica la castaña— si es verdad lo que me dices ¿Cómo era?

Claro que es verdad —contrataco la azabache— se veía tan apuesto, parecía un verdadero héroe —dijo mientras juntaba sus manos y sonreía un tenue rubor aparecía en su rostro— un caballero de brillante armadura que venía a rescatarme.

La mirada soñadora de Shiori no pasó desapercibida por la castaña y bien se diga, por alguna extraña razón también sentía algo de atracción hacia el rubio de mejillas marcadas, pero ver a su amiga en ese estado era una oportunidad que no desaprovecharía sabia como molestarla a tal grado de que se veía demasiada graciosa.

Jejeje si no te conociera Shiori diría que te gusta eh picarona —el comentario tiño de rojo las mejillas de la Uchiha— aunque eh de admitir que es un chico muy lindo, unos años más y será un hombre muy apuesto.

Algo en la mente de Shiori hizo clic al oír a su amiga. Decir ese conjunto de palabras provoco que una venita se formó en su frente, no quería aparentarlo pero estaba algo enojada por como la castaña se refirió a su "amigo".

Perdón ¿qué dijiste Ayame? —pregunto mientras una venita saltaba de su frente—

La castaña comenzó a reír por los nada discretos celos que su amiga mostraba.

Jajajajaja tranquila Shiori no pienso quitarte a tu novio —respondió la castaña provocando que la Uchiha menor se sonrojara más de lo que ya estaba—

Después de terminar de platicar y que Shiori estuviera algo apenada ambas volvieron a la mesa increíblemente Naruto había acabado con toda la comida en cuestión de minutos.

Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh —suspiro el rubio satisfecho— estuvo delicioso

Muy bien Naruto ya terminaste —hablo en Sandaime— ahora quiero que nos termines de contar todo y me refiero a todo.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, buscando una posición cómoda mientras su amiga se sentaba junto a él.

Está bien Oji-san. Después de derrotar a ese digimon decidí irme. Antes del combate había dejado a las niñas en una rama de un árbol cercano, estuve a punto de retirarme cuando una lluvia de kunais me tomó por sorpresa, salte para esquivarlos pero me arrojaron tres shurikens que destruí con un par de puñetazos.

En la mesa todos estaban sorprendidos, una shuriken era de metal estaba hecha para dañar y debido a su pequeño tamaño eran muy difíciles de esquivar, que Naruto transformado, pudiera no solo bloquearlas sino destruirlas con simples golpes, era un indicio de que ahora era el portador de un gran poder.

Cuando aterrice un tipo con el mismo tono de ojos que las niñas se paró frente a mí con una tandada de AMBUS y creo que ahí vi a Hime-chan y a Mikoto-chan —ambas féminas asintieron con la cabeza— por cierto que hacían ahí

Veras foxy-kun —dijo Anko— cuando te fuiste Hiashi hyuga estaba buscando a sus hijas, al no verlas por ningún lado le dijo a tu pare cuando vimos la columna de fuego que al parecer eras tú, Hiashi fue corriendo hacia ese lugar, el Yodaime llamo a los AMBUS y el mismo fue para ver que ocurría.

Naruto estaba algo triste pues el que se supone era su padre le prestaba más atención a otros decidió dejar de lastimarse con eso y procedió a seguirles contando. Mucho fue omitido como la conversación como el hecho de que su "padre lo ataco".

¿Eso es todo Naruto? —Pregunto el único jounnin presente—

No —respondió rápidamente— hay más, cuando todo se aclaró, me aleje un poco del lugar donde todos se encontraban y volví a la normalidad, encontré en un claro muy calmado y me recosté en el suelo cuando vi estaba en una especie de sueño o ilusión fue en ese momento que ella apareció.

¿Quién apareció? —pregunto Neji quien había estado callado durante toda la plática— por todo lo que has relatado, tu sabes lo que le paso a mi padre te exijo que me digas en este instante, no me importa si eres el hijo del Yodaime Hokage.

Espera ¿cómo sabes eso? —pregunto la azabache menor que estaba junto al rubio—

Por favor, cualquiera con medio cerebro se daría cuenta, eres prácticamente su clon —respondo el castaño— quiero saber que le paso a mi padre ahora —amenazo al rubio mientras sostenía su digivice en sus manos—

Todos los presentes eran las intenciones del castaño y Naruto se levantó encarando al Hyūga.

No te atrevas a hacer lo que creo que as a hacer —advirtió el rubio— un digispirit no puede ser usado de esa manera.

No me importa —respondió el castaño— quiero respuestas y si no me las das por las buenas, te las sacare a golpes.

Dicho esto el castaño lanzo un golpe con su palma al rostro de Naruto, el rubio vio venir la agresión, golpeando la muñeca de Neji desvió el ataque para luego conectar un golpe en su cara que Neji esquivo pero no vio venir el rodillazo que impacto en su estómago sacándole el aire y dejándolo en cunclillas.

Rápidamente el castaño se recuperó para luego saltar otra vez al ataque, los golpes iban y venia por parte del Hyūga, mientras Naruto esquivaba todos los ataques, un segundo basto para que Naruto desviara uno de los golpes de Neji, la misma inercia combinada con el puñetazo que Naruto le coloco en su rostro fueron suficientes para sacarlo de balance.

El rubio aprovecho que el castaño estaba aturdido para barrer sus pies y hacer que Neji callera de espaldas contra el piso, Naruto le quito el digivice de sus manos.

Todos estaban boquiabiertos por lo que sucedió, los adultos quisieron intervenir pero el Sandaime les dijo que era mejor que ellos resolvieran sus diferencias.

Escúchame bien —dijo Naruto con cierto tono de mando que por alguna razón intimido al ojiperla— si quieres respuestas tendrás que esperar, lo que estuviste a punto de hacer es incorrecto.

El digispirit te eligió por alguna razón y tratas de contaminarlo con esa ira vacía ¿Qué rayos te pasa? seguro que lady Ophanimon estaría indignada, al ver como uno de los sucesores de los antiguos diez se comporta de manera tan caprichosa.

Un momento Naruto —hablo Mikoto llamando la atención del rubio quien se dirigía otra vez a la mesa— ¿Ophanimon? ¿Antiguos diez? ¿De que estas hablando?

Ah lo que sucede es que todavía no terminaba de contarles —respondió el ojiazul— como decía antes de ser interrumpido, cuando estaba en ese sueño apareció una ángel que se llamaba Ophanimon, al parecer ella, junto con esas criatura que combatimos y los digispirit no pertenecen a esta dimensión.

No pertenecen a esta dimensión ¿acaso es posible eso? —pegunto Ayame—

Técnicamente las invocaciones proceden de otro lugar que según se dice es inaccesible pro los métodos comunes —explicaba Sarutobi— por lo que existe una remota posibilidad que existan criaturas que tengan cierta organización social.

En eso tienes razón Oji-san —secundo el rubio— ella me conto de su mundo, dijo que es muy parecido al mundo humano, con la única diferencia que habitan los digimon, según lo que entendí son criaturas muy diversas pero muy poderosas, ella me hablo de dos clanes que estuvieron en conflicto y el cómo surgieron los antiguos diez.

Los antiguos son diez, digimons supremos que poseían una fuerza legendaria, según la leyenda que me relato, ellos se unieron para combatir a un Ángel digimon llamado Lucemon quien tenía sometido a todo el digimundo.

Valla parece que ese tipo era muy malo —dijo Shiori—

Puedes apostarlo Shiori-chan pero hubo un tiempo en que solo quería buscar la paz en el digimundo, las luchas de los dos clanes que viven ahí eran brutales.

Los clanes eran el clan de los digimon tipo humano, seres que comparten rasgos humanos así como un gran conocimiento y el clan de los digimon bestia, estos son muy parecidos a cualquier animal además poseen una gran fuerza.

Impresionante —dijo Neji quien aún estaba en el piso—

Lo sé —contesto el rubio— podría decirse que ellos son nuestros antepasados ahora, ¿vas a tranquilizarte? o tengo que golpearte otra vez.

Neji simplemente se levantó y ocupo su lugar en la mesa.

Pero aun no respondes a mi pregunta Naruto —Mikoto había entendido la mayor parte del relato del ojiazul pero aun había huecos que rellenar— ¿Cómo tienes que ver en todo esto?

Ahora que lo menciona Mikoto-chan falta más de mi relato —contesto el rubio— lady Ophanimon me dijo lo que paso después de que los antiguos diez se sacrificaran y sellaran a Lucemon.

Ophanimon junto con otros dos ángeles supremos se encargaron de gobernar el digimundo, sin embargo uno de ellos su nombre creo que era Kerpymon, fue contaminado con la maldad y el odio, ataco a Ophanimon y a su colega.

Dijo algo acerca de conseguir poder, y ese sujeto kerpymon quiere los digispirits para obtenerlo, así que mando los digispirits que tenía en custodia junto con los del otro ángel, creo que se llamaba Seraphimon al mundo humano evitando que kerpymon los obtuviera.

Increíble simplemente increíble Naruto —dijo el Sandaime— bueno parece que todo va bien, esos digispirits no parecen haber caído en manos equivocadas, tú posees uno y este chico del clan Hyūga posee otro.

Si es verdad Oji-san, al parecer ahora soy el descendiente del antiguo guerrero de fuego AncientGreymon.

Un momento Foxy-kun ¿puedes repetir lo último que dijiste? —pregunto la peli morada llamando la atención del rubio—

Dije que ahora soy el descendiente del antiguo guerrero de fuego AncientGreymon.

Y ese sujeto controlaba el fuego o algo por el estilo —pregunto otra vez la domadora de serpientes—

Creo que si hime-chan —respondió Naruto— al parecer su poder proviene del fuego.

Anko miro fijamente a la Uchiha mayor quien al parecer no se había percatado de la mirada de la peli morada hasta que el Sandaime pregunto qué pasaba.

Mikoto —dijo llamando la atención de la azabache mayor— de casualidad tu sharingan sirve para ver el futuro o algo así.

Que —pregunto algo sacada de lugar— ¿acaso estas bromeando? claro que no porque lo preguntas.

Te recuerdo lo que me dijiste hace un par de horas cuando estabas algo escéptica por lo que nos contó Foxy-kun y cito "por favor, sé que debe estar muy triste, pero eso no es excusa para inventar una historia así ¿después que sigue? resulta que Naruto es la reencarnación de un guerrero de otra dimensión cuya fuerza proviene del fuego, eso sí sería ridículo por favor". —Dijo la domadora de serpientes tratando de imitar el tono de voz de la Uchiha—

Solo fueron palabras al azar —respondió la Uchiha algo apenada— no creía que fuera verdad, era solo una broma.

Pues tu bromita se hizo realidad, además yo sabía que Foxy-kun jamás me mentiría —otra discusión por parte de las chicas y las niñas se desató, tal vez el hecho de que Anko otra vez restregaba el rostro de Naruto entre sus encantos fue el detonante—

Hubo varias reacciones por parte de los hombres presentes, Hayate y el ex Hokage se sostuvieron la nariz para evitar ensuciar el piso de sangre y evitar que las tres féminas mayores los golpearan y Neji bueno vio con algo de recelo como era tratado el rubio.

El Hyūga llamo la atención del rubio quería platicar con él a solas, Naruto como pudo se salvó de la trifulca y fueron a un lugar más tranquilo.

Oye Naruto ¿verdad? —Pregunto el castaño— lamento el arrebato de ira que tuve hace unos momentos, tengo que admitirlo eres bueno, no por nada eres el hijo del Yodaime Hokage.

Si claro —dijo Naruto con cierto deje de ironía— como sea, porque estuviste a punto de invocar tu digispirit.

Tu no entiendes —dijo el ojiperla mientras apretaba sus puños— mi padre está muerto pero que has de comprender de seguro que tú no sabes por lo que estoy pasando todo por culpa de mis primas ahora soy un huérfano.

¿Por culpa de tus primas? —Pregunto el ojiazul—

Ellas causaron eso. Por lo que pude escuchar mi padre fue a rescatarlas de un sujeto de Iwa, gracias a ellas estoy solo pero ya verán, con este digispirit las hare pagar…

El castaño no pudo continuar porque Naruto le soltó un golpe en el abdomen, su cabello cubría sus ojos, estaba molesto por lo que acababa de escuchar. Neji se tomó el estómago y cayo de rodillas por el repentino golpe.

Qu..que …porque…..qu…..diab….blos….. .uce….de —pregunto el castaño algo adolorido—

Cállate —respondió el rubio de manera cortante y enojado— quiero creer que lo que dijiste no era en serio, de ser así debería quitarte el digispirit.

¿c…..com…como? —pregunto el Hyūga aun arrodillado—

Estabas dispuesto a usar un poder que te fue conferido para una estúpida venganza sin sentido —dijo Naruto— quiero que me mires a los ojos y me respondas algo.

Neji estaba molesto y rápidamente lo miro a los ojos, pero había algo que le intimidaba acerca del ojiazul, podía jurar que detrás de él, una enorme criatura cuadrúpeda, con alas de color naranja y armadura de color rojo estaba parada detrás del rubio hacia que Naruto impusiera su presencia.

¿Acaso eres un cobarde? ¿Alguien que busca la vía fácil? —Pregunto el rubio con cierta voz de mando— respóndeme y piensa bien lo que dirás.

Neji se quedó callado meditando cada palabra que iba a pronunciar al final no supo que responder.

Te lo pondré fácil —dijo Naruto— ahora eres descendiente de un antiguo guerrero legendario, alguien que dejo sus caprichos a un lado para luchar contra un enemigo que amenazo la vida en su dimensión, lo que tu iba a hacer era escupir en todo aquello en lo que el creyó y por lo que se sacrificó.

Tu no entiendes lo que eh sufrido —interrumpió el castaño— yo tuve la mala suerte de nacer con una familia —Neji comenzó a quitarse la venda que tenía en su frente— donde solo por nacer en un sitio diferente te marcan como si fueras ganado —de pronto el ojiperla vio como Naruto se levantaba la camisa descubriendo su estómago, el rubio concentro un poco de chacra en su mano y la poso en su abdomen, Neji estaba sorprendido cuando una especie de sello se hizo visible.

Tu tuviste esa suerte te diré —Naruto estaba a punto de revelarle su mayor secreto a alguien que apenas conoció hace unas horas— yo tuve la mala suerte de que mi propio padre me uso para ser el carcelero de una de las criaturas más fuertes del planeta cuando yo solo tenía unas horas de nacido.

Hasta ahí no hubo ningún problema, todo comenzó cuando mi hermana mostro más chacra de lo normal, me hicieron a un lado solo por eso, ya notaste las cicatrices que hay en mi cuerpo, te lo pondré fácil es el regalo de cumpleaños que los aldeanos me organizan cada año, el día que debe ser el más feliz de mi vida tengo que ocultarme para evitar la "cacería del zorro" de todos los años, esos idiotas jamás podrán distinguir entre la espada y la funda, este año no lo pude evitar.

Neji estaba impactado con todo lo que decía el rubio si todo era verdad, todo por lo que paso el castaño era un paseo en el campo si lo comparaba.

Yo jamás culpare a mi hermana porque ella no es consciente de lo que ha pasado, otro tema del porque eh sido ignorado es que poseo una rara condición que no me permitirá jamás moldear chacra elemental, aunque esa no es excusa para lo que me han hecho, como veras si tu vida es difícil, cualquiera en mi posición ya hubiera enloquecido, por qué no me ha pasado es simple, a mi alrededor hay personas que valoro mucho, por las cuales estoy dispuesto a sacrificarme, esas personas son los que mantienen en mi camino eso y el hecho de que jamás eh creído en el destino.

Imposible —dijo Neji— cada uno tiene un destino propio y no puede ser modificado

Te digo la razón por la cual jamás eh creído en el destino —pregunto el rubio— mírame el simple hecho de tener un digispirit significa algo, mi destino jamás está escrito en piedra y si así fuera, quebraría esa roca y yo mismo lo tallaría

aquellos que creen que su destino esta predeterminado solo son un montón de cobardes y débiles que jamás podrán tomar las riendas de su vida porque tienen miedo de dar un paso en falso y se conforman con lo que la vida les lanza, así que te lo volveré a preguntar Neji ¿eres un cobarde? ¿Alguien que siempre buscara la salida fácil o que culpara a otro? O eres un verdadero shinobi, que buscara la forma de sobresalir a pesar de las adversidades. Respóndeme bien guerrero de la luz.

El Hyūga se quedó callado, no sabía cómo responder siempre creyó en el destino, que las personas existían y tenían un propósito ya predeterminado, existían los que sobresalían del monto y aquellos que eran los rezagados, rechazados e inútiles vistos por la sociedad como un desperdicio de oxígeno, pero ahí estaba un chico de su edad, quien era mucho más consciente de sus actos, tenía razón en muchas cosas y una de ellas era sobre su actual condición, incluso dudaba soportar todo lo que él ha pasado, su perspectiva del mundo dio un completo giro de 360°.

No —musito el castaño pero Naruto alcanzo a oírlo— no soy ningún cobarde no soy débil y dejare que mis acciones hablen por mí.

Naruto sonrió ante cierto cambio por parte del ojiperla y procedió a entregarle du digivice.

Aunque —dijo Neji quien había tomado su digivice de las manos del rubio— tal vez si exista el destino en cierta forma.

¿A qué te refieres? —pregunto el rubio—

Tal vez el destino dijo que ambos cruzáramos nuestros caminos y fuéramos amigos —contesto el Hyūga con una sonrisa en el rostro—

Tal vez tengas razón en esa parte —ambos estrecharon su mano y se dirigieron a la mesa, grande fue su sorpresa cuando vieron al antiguo Sandaime y a Hayate con una mano estampada en sus mejillas, ambos infantes tenían una enorme gota en la nuca, se supone que eran shinobis de gran reputación.

Muy bien Naruto-kun creo que esa es toda tu historia verdad —pregunto la azabache menor, mientras veía como su amigo movía la cabeza negando su pregunta֫—

No Shiori-chan —respondió Naruto— hay algo que todavía no le eh contado aunque no sé cómo reaccionaran.

Naruto-kun sé que yo me enoje sin sentido pero te prometí que confiaría en ti así que no tengas miedo —las palabras de su amiga lo llenaban de confianza aunque todavía no estaba seguro de sus palabras—

Muy bien —suspiro— hay algo que Ophanimon me dijo que tenía que hacer y pronto.

Que te dijo Naruto—pregunto el Sandaime— vamos hijo deja la intriga para luego.

Ok —Naruto inhalo una enorme bocanada de aire y exhalo con fuerza— resulta que existen más digispirits, ella envió los que custodiaba al mundo humano, Neji y yo tenemos uno pero al parecer existen otros dispersos en las naciones shinobis.

Shiori no comprendía lo que su amigo decía, pero los adultos se dieron una idea de lo que quería decir.

Al parecer tengo que salir de la aldea —dijo el rubio— encontrarlos y evitar que los secuaces de kerpymon los consigan.

Pero se supone que ya encontraste dos acaso no están aquí en la aldea —pregunto la AMBU peli morada—

No —respondió—todos los digispirits se dispersaron por el continente elemental, tengo que buscarlos y encontrar a sus respectivos portadores, tengo que irme de la aldea.

Todos estaban pasmados por la declaración del rubio, ninguno detecto mentiras ante las palabras de Naruto eran muy sinceras hubo diferentes reacciones por parte de todos.

Acaso te volviste loco Naruto —dijo el Sandaime— irte de la aldea es algo muy riesgoso, apenas eres un niño de 8 años, no puedes…..

Oji-san quiero decirte algo —interrumpió el ojiazul— ¿qué pasaría si te dijera que los digimon que combatimos son en realidad la case más débil que existe?

Tal declaración dejo a todos estáticos en su lugar

Si oíste bien Oji-san esos digimon son de los más débiles que existen, lo vi en mi digivice, que pasara ahora si alguno de ellos llega a obtener uno de los digispirits de los antiguos diez.

Aun así me pides imposibles Naruto —respondió el Sandaime— eres un niño ni siquiera eres un shinobi, todavía no terminas la academia.

Tengo que hacerlo según me conto Ophanimon, kerpymon hará lo que sea para conseguirlos, no le importa el daño colateral o las vidas que tenga que sacrificar —respondió el ojiazul— lo siento Oji-san no estoy pidiendo permiso es una decisión que acabo de tomar.

El Sandaime estuvo a punto de levantarse de su lugar y quitarle su digivice, cuando el aparato de Neji comenzó a brillar llamando la atención de todos, más por el hecho de que el brillo comenzó a envolverlos.

**Momento del soundtrack (Digimon Frontier - Ophanimon's theme)**

Cuando todos se recuperaron y su vista se adaptó a la intensidad de la luz todos sin excepción pudieron ver la figura de un ángel de silueta femenina que estaba frente a ellos.

Valla que hermosa —dijo de manera automática el Sandaime—

La proyección sonrió ante el comentario del Sandaime, observo a todos mientras veía a los dos chicos que estaban frente a ella.

_Parece que nos volvemos a encontrar Naruto —_dijo el ángel_— sabía que esto podría suceder después de todo, lo que te pedí es una enorme carga para un infante._

¿Qué? —pregunto la peli morada— es verdad lo que le dijo a Foxy-kun ¿tiene que irse de la aldea?

_Sé que es muy doloroso, —_dijo Ophanimon_— todos ustedes aquí presentes comparten cierto afecto y cariño hacia el pequeño Naruto, pero tiene que hacerlo por una sencilla razón una guerra esta a punto de desatarse en el digimundo, y el mundo humano es el campo de batalla._

¿Guerra?_ —_pregunto Mikoto—

_Así es, Kerpymon a pesar de todo era alguien mu noble, con ideales muy firmes, al igual que Seraphimon y yo buscaba la paz, evitar que vidas innecesarias fueran sacrificadas, pero algo en el cambio, ahora no se detendrá por nada hasta conseguir lo que quiere y eso es los digispirits, estos contienen el poder de los guerreros legendarios, durante mucho tiempo permanecieron inactivos, al parecer ningún digimon era digno de portar su poder pero todo eso cambio cuando Naruto y Neji entraron en contacto con ellos._

Pero si los digispirits eligen a su portador ¿porque no dejamos que ellos lo encuentren? ¿Porque Naruto tiene que buscarlos? —Pregunto Yugao—

_Existe un caso muy especial donde si el digispirit es corrompido por sentimientos negativos como el odio y el rencor puede tornarse muy peligros, si alguien con estas cualidades se presenta y aun así el digispirit lo elige, prácticamente estaría enloqueciendo de poder, controlarlo no es fácil y entre más pase su portador transformado no solo será más fácil, además el poder del digispirit crece exponencialmente._

Ahora todos entendían el problema, si alguien obtuviera tan grandioso poder, no dudaría en usarlo para su propio beneficio eh ahí lo importante de esa misión, encontrar a alguien que use su poder de manera correcta.

_Mi tiempo ha terminado _—dijo Ophanimon— _ya no puedo hacer mas, dependerá de su decisión _—dijo señalando a los adultos— _jóvenes guerreros hay algo más que tengo que decirles, Neji _—llamo la atención del castaño— _ahora que posees el digispirit de la luz, serás el encargado de proteger tu aldea del ataque de los digimon, no permitas que su presencia sea vista por alguien más, eso crearía cierto miedo por parte de la población_

Lo hare Ophanimon —dijo el castaño inclinándose—

_Naruto tienes tres días para iniciar tu viaje, la aparición de digimons es más constante, la tela dimensional que separa nuestros mundo se está rompiendo, los secuaces de Kerpymon ahora son mas precavidos al saber que dos humanos han obtenido dos de los cinco digispirits, no importa como pero ellos usaran cualquier método para arrebatárselos._

Hai —respondió el rubio lo que no se percato es que cuatro chicas tenían miradas tristes y cierta azabache tenia sus ojos cubiertos por su cabello, aun así varias lagrimas caían por sus mejillas—

Después de esas palabras el ángel digimon comenzó a brillar cegando a todos completamente, cuando se dieron cuenta, estaban de vuelta en Ichikarus.

Que haremos Sarutobi-sama —pregunto Mikoto— no podemos hacer esto, ni siquiera Kushina seria tan mala madre como para ver que Naruto no está por ningún lado.

El Sandaime estaba pensando en lo que podría hacer, tal vez enviar a un ambu que acompañe a Naruto en esta cruzada pero Minato no se tragaría ese cuento, al final no sabia que hacer, saco sus aspirinas de su ropa y trataba de abrirlas el dolor de cabeza era insoportable, sabía que Naruto haría grandes cosas pero esto era ridículo, tal parece que el frasco tampoco ayudaba parece que se hubiera atorado la tapa solo para fastidiarlo.

Oji-san —dijo Naruto llamando la atención del anciano— si quieres yo te abro el frasco.

El Sandaime sonrió algo burlón por lo que dijo el rubio, los frascos de los medicamentos eran a prueba de niños pero no quería decir nada.

Ok Naruto toma —Hiruzen le dio el frasco— pero si no puedes no te preocupes aun así….

Listo Oji-san —Sarutobi se quedó mudo cuando Naruto le mostro aquel frasco que no podía abrir, una gota de sudor bajaba por su nuca mientras todos a su alrededor trataban de contener la risa, un poderoso ninja no pudo abrir un frasco que un niño de ocho años si pudo.

El Sandaime tomo dos pastillas y se las trago inmediatamente, ahora no podía ver las opciones más que una y no le agradaría a nadie de los presentes.

Por desgracia no podemos impedirle a Naruto, nada —dijo Sarutobi dejando a todos pasmados—

Sarutobi-sama ¿acaso leer esos libros le fundieron el cerebro? —Dijo Yugao haciendo que el Sandaime se sintiera indignado— Naruto es un niño prácticamente seria un suicidio mandarlo fuera

Estoy consciente de los peligros, pero también examina la situación —dijo serio— hablamos de criaturas que al parecer son muy resistentes a los jutsus, si lo que dijo Naruto es verdad ¿cuáles serán sus límites? no existiría shinobi que pudiera hacerles frente. Ahora si alguno de los digispirits llega a caer en manos equivocadas seria mucho peor que el panorama que te acabo de contar —La peli morada estaba atónita jamás vio esas variantes— me duele en lo más profundo pero Naruto tiene que salir y buscarlos, encontrar un portador y evitar una catástrofe.

Shiori no pudo aguantar mas y salió corriendo mientras lagrimas descendían de sus ojos, Mikoto preocupada por su hija trato de levantarse y seguirla pero Naruto la sostuvo de la mano.

Que haces Naruto déjame ir a ver a Shiori —dijo la azabache—

Esta vez yo quiero hablar con ella —respondió el rubio— no está enojada, muchos no lo vieron pero me di cuenta que estaba llorando en silencio, esta vez yo hablare con ella.

El rubio se levanto y procedió a retirarse del establecimiento, cuando salió un leve aroma que parecía muy familiar llego a su nariz, era muy extraño pero era agradable, por alguna razón siguió el rastro de esa esencia.

Dentro del local, los adultos estaban en silencio no sabían que hacer ante los argumentos del anciano Hokage, pero había otro detalle que nadie toco y era muy importante.

Hiruzen-sama —hablo Ayame llamando la atención de todos— si lo que dijo es cierto, Naruto no es un ninja aun, ¿existe la posibilidad de que se una a otra aldea?

Esa pregunta impresiono a todos ese minúsculo detalle fue pasado por alto, Sarutobi sabia que el amor de Naruto ha Konoha se estaba extinguiendo por las constantes miradas de odio hacia su persona y las golpizas, prueba de ello era su cuerpo cubierto por cicatrices hechas por esos imbéciles que solo se dejaban guiar por el miedo colectivo y si le añadimos el descuido por parte de sus padres Naruto tenia todo el derecho de dejar la aldea y unirse a otra, una donde tal vez no conocieran sobre su carga, un nuevo comienzo donde tal vez sería feliz.

Es una posibilidad Ayame —todos se quedaron mudos ante la declaración del Sandaime—

Lejos de ahí en el parque, cierta azabache estaba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol, sus rodillas cubrían su cara, no quería que nadie la viera, estaba triste, su único amigo y el chico que le gustaba, debía emprender una misión, donde estaría fuera de la aldea durante mucho tiempo, ella no quería deseaba que esto fuera un mal sueño.

Shiori —la Uchiha levanto la cara para ver al ojiazul frente a ella—

¿Cómo me encontraste? —dijo la azabache en un tono muy triste—

Digamos que mi nariz me ayudo mucho —contesto el rubio mientras usaba su dedo para señalar su nariz— quiero platicar contigo.

Shiori se movió a un lado dejando un espacio libre para que Naruto se sentara, el rubio se acomodo junto a la azabache, hubo un momento de silencio incomodo hasta que Naruto tomo la iniciativa de hablar.

Shiori se que estas triste —dijo Naruto—

No —respondió— ni siquiera se que me pasa, estoy triste por o que escuche, enojada porque romperás tu promesa y confundida por todo lo de hoy, Naruto-kun por favor no me dejes sola yo….

Segundo soundtrack: Naruto Shippuden Ending 12 - For You - (Aki-Chan)

El rubio abrazo inmediatamente a la azabache, sabía que en esos momentos ella era un mar de emociones, Naruto no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima y esta callo en la frente de la Uchiha, cuando sintió la sensación de la gota recorrer su rostro miro hacia arriba, su amigo estaba llorando, sentía una presión en su pecho cuando veía a Naruto llorar, ella imaginaba que una persona tan feliz jamás experimentaría esos sentimientos.

Algo en su mente se aclaró, Naruto disfrazaba su dolor y angustia con falsas sonrisas, jamás dejo que alguien se preocupara por él, siempre tratando de cargar todo el peso y el rencor por si solo, siempre tratando de proteger a cualquier persona que lo necesitara, esforzándose de más en todo, siendo lastimado de más, guardándose los problemas pasa si mismo pesar de que era el quien salía más lastimado.

La Uchiha correspondió el abrazo de su amigo, siempre estaba ahí para sacarle una sonrisa no importaba como se sentía, era hora de que ella le devolviera el favor. Por algunos minutos Naruto estuvo con la cara escondida en el pecho de la Uchiha, la extraña esencia que siguió hace unos momentos y lo guio hasta Shiori era mucho mas fuerte en presencia de la Uchiha menor, era un suave olor a pétalos de cerezo, muy agradable desde el punto de vista del rubio era muy relajante.

Naruto-kun —hablo la Uchiha— perdóname

Que —pregunto el rubio—

Por lo que acabo de decir —respondió— fue muy egoísta de mi parte pensar en todo eso solo que no quiero que mi amigo se valla, a pesar de haber oído todas las repercusiones, sé que eta misión es importante pero si tu me haces falta yo….

Naruto interrumpió a la Uchiha cuando unió sus labios con los de la azabache.

Shiori estaba sorprendida pero dejo que la suave sensación de los labios del que algún día sería su esposo inundara sus sentidos, ambos se mantuvieron unidos hasta que el aire les hizo falta, separándose respirando de manera agitada.

Maldito aire —exclamo la Uchiha—

Oye ¿qué te ha hecho el aire para que lo insultes de esa forma? —Pregunto de manera burlona el ojiazul logrando que Shiori se riera—

Shiori a mí también me duele déjate, a ti a Mikoto-chan, Hime-chan y todas esas personas importantes para mi —dijo— pero tengo que hacerlo si no realizo este viaje, algo puede pasar y si por culpa de esa decisión tu o alguien sale lastimado jamás me lo perdonare.

Naruto-kun —dijo la azabache abrazando el torso del rubio— me prometes que regresaras

Te lo prometo Shiori-chan —dijo sin despegarse de su abrazo—

Ambos estuvieron abrazados por un buen rato hasta que alguien separo bruscamente al rubio de la azabache.

Oyeeeee qué diablos te pasa….

* * *

Y hasta aquí llega el capítulo, valla sí que fue una mescla de emociones —dijo Lucario antes de tocarse la mejilla donde la había besado— valla al parecer si tiene sentimientos trágate esa zorra escupe fuego —suspiro— mejor aquí le dejamos.

P.D ¿Quién se imaginar que separo a Naruto de esa forma? ¿Kushina será tan mala madre que no se percatara de que su "hijo" se ira de la aldea?


	11. tres tonalidades y dos rubios

Chicas ¿me pueden explicar esto? —dijo Arcanine algo molesto— porque esta historia la subieron no había terminado el capitulo

Pe..pero ya estaba listo ¿Cómo íbamos a saber que no estaba completo? —se defendió Lucario

Es verdad estoy de acuerdo con la marimacha —secundo la pokemon de fuego haciendo que la pokemon azul le lanzara una mirada de muerte— ¿Cómo íbamos a saber que no era el capítulo correcto? En serio deberías organizar tus documentos en la computadora.

Ese no es el punto —suspiro—y sé que ambas lo hicieron con el afán de hacerme un favor y se los agradezco de verdad fue un lindo detalle —las dos pokemon se sonrojaron ante la declaración del autor— pero la próxima vez avísenme si llegan a hacer algo como esto no estoy enojado pero si quiero que me digan o pregunten con estas cuestiones.

Ok —respondiendo en coro ambas— y que pasa con este ¿ya está listo? —Preguntaron ambas—

Si —respondo el autor— bueno después de esta controversial platica eh de decir que esta historia está cada vez más eh… cual es la palabra que busco ah intrigante.

Muchos especularon o se han dado una idea de quien pudo haber separado al rubio de su mejor amiga. Algunos dijeron que fue el emo vengador, otros que fue su hermanita del rubio veamos si es cierto.

Una última cosa no tengo idea de cómo hacer una encuesta en fanfiction apenas soy nuevo en la página así que lo hare de este modo:

Tengo al menos cuatro historias que eh estado redactando en mi poco tiempo libre, cada una tiene al menos un capitulo, la temática es simple.

Dejare los nombres de las historias al final del capítulo y en sus reviews díganme cual quieren que trabaje. Cuando llegue al capítulo 20 de "Atravesando barreras" le daré prioridad a la elección con más votos sin más que decir los dejo con este capítulo que espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

Capítulo 10: tres tonalidades y dos rubios.

El Uzumaki y la Uchiha disfrutaban mucho de esos momentos en los que nada más eran solamente ellos dos, nada en esos instantes les importaba, hasta que una sombra aparto bruscamente al rubio de la azabache.

Oye que rayos te sucede —dijo el rubio que de inmediato encaraba a la persona que hizo eso. Sus ojos se posaron en la niña de cabello corto, el detalle era el color rosado algo exótico y un moño de color rojo en su cabeza. Traía puesto un vestido de color verde y el calzado shinobi.

Hola cuñadita —dijo la chica que estaba frente a una fastidiada azabache— ¿cómo estas Shiori-san?

Todo iba bien hasta que llegaste Sakura —dijo entre dientes la Uchiha— que haces aquí ¿no se supone que a estas horas estarías acosando a Sasuke-baka?

¿Sasuke-kun está aquí? —pregunto la peli rosa mirando a todas direcciones— pero no lo veo.

Sakura en primera Sasuke seguro está en la mansión, y en segunda ¿quién te dio derecho a interrumpirme cuando estoy con alguien? —Pregunto algo molesta por la actitud de la peli rosa—

Pero que —pregunto Sakura antes de ver a Naruto quien estaba molesto por esa actitud. La peli rosa observo a Naruto como si el no importara y se acercó de manera déspota—

Y tú ¿qué haces con mi cuñada? eh baka —pregunto molesta haruno mientras el rubio solo se mantenía serio— RESPONDEME —grito la chica—

Tanto Naruto como Shiori se taparon los ojos, el ojiazul conocía muy bien a la chica en cuestión y él no podía decir que era una perita en dulce.

Junto con otra chica rubia y un cierto número de niñas en la academia, formaron un club de fans de Sasuke, ellas seguían a todas partes al señor personalidad, alabándolo e idolatrándolo como si fuera una especie de santo, algo que irritaba al rubio fue la vez que derroto a Sasuke en una práctica de taijutsu, Sakura y su "grupito de arpías" como el solía llamarles, terminaron acosándolo diciéndole que había hecho trampa al derrotar a su "Sasuke-kun" Naruto exploto pero como dice el dicho "las palabras entran por un lado y salen por el otro".

Muchas lo evitaban por el hecho de que sus padres les decían que no se acercaran al "chico zorro", aunque Naruto se sentía mal por como lo trataban, tenía que agradecerles ya no tenía que soportar al sequito de locas, aunque su líder, la chica que estaba parada frente a él no era muy agradable.

El hecho de tener una voz tan aguda provocaba que sus gritos fueran estruendosos, hace poco pensó que se trataba de un nuevo Kekkei Genkai.

Que te importa rosadita —dijo el rubio molesto— ¿acaso el teme mando a su perrito faldero a vigilarla?

Cállate baka y si así fuera Sasuke-kun me dijo que mi cuñada no debe juntase con la chusma, mucho menos con un inútil como tú —dijo molesta la peli rosa odiaba que se burlaran de su cabello—

Como sea lo que haga con Shiori no te importa chicle andante —dijo el rubio—

¿COMO ME DIJISTE BAKA? —Sakura le soltó un golpe directo al rostro pero Naruto lo esquivo con mucha facilidad— DEJA DE MOVERTE PARA QUE PUEDA GOLPEARTE

No es mi culpa que tú seas una patética excusa de kunoichi eh rosadita —decía el rubio mientras esquivaba con mucha facilidad los predecibles golpes de la furiosa peli rosa—

Después de 10 minutos Sakura se había cansado de intentar golpear al rubio, Shiori se mantuvo al margen de la situación Naruto le dijo que no se metiera.

¿Ya terminaste con tu berrinche? —pregunto el rubio que veía a la peli rosa arrodillada, jadeando por el cansancio— cuando logres conectarme un golpe dejare de decirte rosadita —dijo el rubio mientras la chica le lanzaba una mirada nada amable— si no cambias tu actitud y te tomas tu carrera ninja en serio, lo más probable es que termines muerta en tu primera misión.

Naruto fue en dirección a Shiori, la Uchiha tenía una mirada de preocupación pero esta se fue cuando Naruto le tomo la mano y se dispusieron a retirarse dejando a Sakura tragándose su coraje.

Caminaba despacio disfrutando de aquella sensación que tenía cuando tomaba la mano de su "amiga" (admitámoslo esos dos tortolitos ya son más que amigos) Shiori disfrutaba de la compañía del rubio, de pronto la Uchiha tomo la iniciativa y le hablo al rubio.

Oye Naruto-kun, no crees que fuiste muy duro con Sakura —pregunto— no es que la defienda pero esas palabras creo que si le afectaron.

Shiori-chan, si le hubieran afectado no hubiera tratado de golpearme —respondió el rubio— además esa niña como me causa dolor de cabeza, una vez pensé que su voz se trataba de un nuevo Kekkei Genkai ningún humano puede tener la voz tan aguda.

Shiori rio por las ocurrencias de su amigo pero todavía existía esa duda en su cabeza ¿realmente seguía siendo su amigo? O ¿se había convertido en algo más? Después de todo ella había compartido su primer beso con el rubio, se sentía a gusto a su lado, como si nada le faltara.

Muy pocas personas aparte del rubio le provocaban esa sensación de tranquilidad, su madre era una de ellas, en su cabeza estaban muchas emociones encontradas, pero la más fuerte era su amistad aunque ella sentía que eso se había transformado en algo más.

Por el contrario Naruto estaba todavía molesto por el encuentro que tuvo con la peli rosada, aunque tener a su amiga cerca era reconfortante, era el mismo sentimiento que tenía cuando estaba cerca de Anko, Ayame e incluso cerca de Mikoto y la recién nombrada Kasumi, no sabía cómo explicarlo pero disfrutaría esos momentos antes de partir a su misión.

El Uzumaki y la Uchiha llegaron a ichikarus aun tomados de la mano, Hayate veía a Naruto con cara de orgullo, el Sandaime también imaginándose a su pequeño nieto esperando en el altar, donde una versión adulta de Shiori se acercaba de manera tranquila, ese momento donde ambos se convertían en marido y mujer, donde por fin veía a Naruto sonreír de felicidad genuina.

Aunque tres féminas no compartían los mismos pensamientos sobre la pareja que entraba en el establecimiento, Ayame se sentía molesta por la atención que Shiori recibía de parte del ojiazul, Anko había sacado un pañuelo de quien sabe dónde mientras lo mordía, cualquiera que observara a la Jounnin peli morada pensaría que estaba celosa.

Mikoto por el contrario sentía una mescla de emociones, por un lado se veía feliz por como la amistad de su hija y Naruto crecía tanto que podía imaginarse cargando a un bebe de ojos color negro y cabello rubio con tres marquitas en su mejillas mientras Shiori y Naruto le presentaban a su primer nieto, pero por el otro sentía cierto grado de angustia y ¿celos? Pero era imposible verdad.

Naruto —hablo el Sandaime— tenemos que decirte algo —el rubio presto atención— debido a las circunstancias que giran ahora a tu ya condición especial, tendremos que dejar que realices este viaje —Naruto estaba algo conmocionado por la respuesta del Sandaime, Shiori sentía las lágrimas brotar por sus ojos pero tenía que ser fuerte, Naruto regresaría y si algo es bien conocido por el rubio es que jamás rompe sus promesas— sin embargo hay ciertas condiciones que hemos impuesto para que tú puedas salir de la aldea sin ser detectado.

La primera llevaras un sello de auxilio, este se activara si tu vida corre un peligro tan extremo que ni transformado en Agunimon puedas manejar, colocara una de mis invocaciones y te traerá a la aldea sin chistar. —dijo el Sandaime en un tono de no aceptar un no como respuesta—

El segundo —dijo Yugao— a pesar del tiempo tan corto que tenemos antes de que te vayas, te enseñare todo lo que pueda sobre el manejo de tu nueva katana, y si Sarutobi-sama ya me comento acerca de tu regalo, te quiero despierto a las 5 de la mañana en el campo de entrenamiento n° 7 y pobre de ti si llegas tarde —advirtió con cierto tono dulce y aterrador que dejo estático al rubio—

La tercera es que queremos que nos escribas una carta cada 10 días, así sabremos que estas bien y no dudes en pedir algo ya sea dinero o comida —dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa en su rostro, la cual se formó al ver como su hija la abrazaba y murmuraba cosas como "Oka-san eres la mejor" —

Si, si y si acepto esos términos Oji-san, Nee-chan y Mikoto-chan —Naruto estaba feliz sabía lo que implicaba hacer esta travesía, enfrentaría peligros muy grandes pero iba a caer sin haber peleado— por cierto Nee-chan si quieres ver la katana que me trajo Oji-san la traigo aquí.

Todos miraban confundido al rubio pues no había nada donde pudiera transportar un pergamino donde podría traer la katana sellada hasta que Naruto les mostro un pequeño sello que tenía en su muñeca.

Quería decirte ayer Oji-san esto lo aprendí cuando me diste ese libro sobre Fūinjutsu —el Sandaime casi tiene un paro cardiaco cuando Naruto aplico un poco de chacra al sello y su katana salió en una bola de humo— listo Nee-chan ¿verdad que esta genial? —pregunto Naruto ajeno a la mirada de sorpresa que todos los adultos tenían.

El sellado de por si era un arte algo olvidado pero muy difícil de dominar, pero esto rebasaba los parámetros, ¿un niño de 8 años pudo hacer un sello tan pequeño y guardar un arma en él?

Hiruzen no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír mientras le revolvía el cabello al rubio, siempre había creído que Naruto era especial, tal vez no podría moldear chacra elemental como la mayoría de los shinobis lo harían, pero tenía otros talentos y al parecer su legado le brindaba uno de ellos, el arte del sellado, algo por lo cual el clan Uzumaki era muy respetado y temido.

Pues déjame verla Naruto —dijo Yugao saliendo del shock comenzando a inspeccionar el arma del rubio— mmmmmm sí creo que podremos trabajar un poco con su manejo, después te daré unos pergaminos que tengo de hace un buen rato para que practiques ¿ok?

Hai Nee-chan —dijo sonriendo—

Después de tan peculiar momento, todos se fueron en diferentes direcciones, Mikoto y Shiori se fueron directamente al complejo Uchiha. Aunque Shiori se había ido a otro lado alegando tener unas cosas que hacer, durante su trayecto en solitario, la Uchiha tropezó con un libro de portada naranja.

Eh —levanto y miro el librito de manera curiosa— ¿Icha Icha? Qué raro nombre para un libro —miro en ambas direcciones de la calle para ver si no había nadie a quien se le había caído— ah bueno quien lo encuentra se lo queda, además parece ser muy interesante —recordando varias veces ver a muchos profesores en la academia con ese librito y soltando una que otra risita, Shiori dedujo que tal vez se trataba de una comedia, desde ese momento algo que no se vio jamás en el clan Uchiha estaba a punto de salir a flote, la primer pervertida del clan.

Ayame tuvo que volver al trabajo pues los clientes comenzaban a llegar, Anko se fue a "divertir" nuevos criminales habían llegado y quería probar un nuevo método de "persuasión" que había encontrado. Yugao y Hayate se retiraron, ambos tenían cosas que hacer.

Naruto volvió a sellar su katana y se retiró del local, caminaba por las calles en dirección al parque, pensaba en todo lo que ocurriría dentro de tres días.

**Sabes nunca te vi tan ansioso** —dijo la demonio en su interior— **¿Qué planeas Naruto-kun?** —pregunto—

Nada Kasumi-chan —dijo el rubio pero se podía notar cierto tono de voz algo burlón— solo pienso en lo que podrá suceder a partir de ahora —pasando a un tono algo serio— lo que me preocupa es Shiori

**Y ¿Por qué te preocuparía una Uchiha?** —no era ninguna coincidencia que la kitsune odiara a ese clan y claro es rencor aumento cuando la pequeña Uchiha le robo el primer beso de Naruto—

El rubio claramente detecto la ira contenida de su amiga cuando menciono a Shiori, sabía de antemano que había varias cosas que su inquilina no podía soportar, una de las que encabezaba la lista era el apellido Uchiha.

Kasumí-chan Shiori no es como cualquier Uchiha, ella es muy linda tierna y amable, jamás llegaría a hacer las cosas que te hicieron otros miembros de su clan —dijo el rubio defendiendo a su "amiga" —

**Naruto-kun** —hablo la demonio— **sé que tu confías en ella pero no voy a fiarme de nadie que tenga esos asquerosos ojos, por culpa de un miembro de su clan tu pasaste un infierno en este maldito agujero **—la voz de la pelirroja era algo quebradiza, Naruto sabía que ella se culpaba por todo lo que sucedía.

El rubio fue rápidamente hacia uno de los lugares donde Shiori solía esconderse, sabía que nadie lo interrumpiría en ese lugar, se puso en posición de loto para entrar a su paisaje mental, dentro de su mente aquella jaula que mantenía prisionera a la bella kitsune había cambiado. Ahora era una gran pradera de verdes pastos, con algunas flores y árboles en el horizonte, si uno presta atención se podía oír como el agua fluía de manera tranquila pues cerca, había un pequeño rio y una cascada.

Naruto rápidamente fue a buscar a su inquilina quien se encontraba debajo de un árbol en posición fetal, lagrimas caían de sus bellos ojos color rojizo mientras murmuraba varias veces "lo siento"

El ojiazul no dijo nada, la biju más poderosa de todas en esos momentos se veía tan frágil, muchos de los libros relataban que los bijus eran bestias salvajes, con sed de sangre y cierto placer por matar a diestra y siniestra, pero ahí estaba su inquilina, tan vulnerable como cualquier humano que necesita cariño, tal vez la idea de que los bijus eran criaturas sin sentimientos eran muy errónea como sea Naruto odiaba ver a alguien llorar y eso no excluía a la bella pelirroja.

Se acostó cerca de la kitsune, mientras esta apenas si se había percatado de la presencia del rubio, Naruto abrazo a Kasumi pegándola contra su cuerpo, la biju estaba conmocionada y en shock, cualquiera en la posición del ojiazul solo la odiaria y nada más, pero ahí estaba Naruto, consolándola y brindándole ese cariño que solo dos personas en el mundo le habían dado.

Cuantas veces tengo que repetirte que no fue tu culpa —dijo el rubio mientras acariciaba su espalda— no me gusta que creas que todo esto lo provocaste, tú has sido alguien muy especial al parecer los libros mienten acerca de ustedes.

**¿A qué te refieres Naruto-kun?** —Pegunto curiosa la ojiroja quien tenía escondido el rostro en el pecho de Naruto—

Según todo lo que eh leído los bijus son mostrados como criaturas malévolas que solo destruyen sin sentido —dijo— pero a pesar del poco tiempo que te conozco no me pareces una mala persona, cada vez que me lastiman tu usas tus habilidades para curarme, tú me has cuidado desde que era muy pequeño, eso no lo haría una criatura llena de maldad.

Kasumí se quedó pensando en las palabras del rubio era verdad ella siempre estuvo al cuidado de su contenedor, cuando esos imbéciles le hacían algo.

Sé que te desagrada cualquier miembro del clan Uchiha pero cuando te logre sacar de aquí, prométeme que al menos trataras de conocer a Shiori o a Mikoto-chan veras que no son malas personas —el rubio hablo de manera suave haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda de la demonio— por favor

La kitsune quedo en silencio por unos momentos meditando las palabras de su contenedor, él le tenía cierta fe ciega en aquellas mujeres.

**Ok Naruto** —respondió algo indecisa— **pero como me vas a sacar de aquí, no hay forma de romper el sello sin que tú mueras a menos que….**

Kasumi observo el rostro del ojiazul para ver que su teoría fuera solo eso, Naruto acaricio su mejilla sonrojándola en el acto.

No se cómo voy a hacerlos ni tengo idea, apenas si eh descifrado el 0.1% del sello que te mantiene prisionera y tarde 1 año para hacerlo —respondió— pero te prometo te sacare de aquí cuésteme lo que me cueste tú también tienes derecho a ser feliz

La pelirroja simplemente se sorprendió cuando Naruto dijo aquellas palabras pero lo que le impresiono fue el hecho de que el rubio estaba descifrando como sacarla sin matarse en el intento, ella solo recordaba a una persona con esa clase de amabilidad con cualquier criatura.

**(Se parecen mucho, hasta podría decir que es su reencarnación, aunque también me recuerda mucho al viejo, je parece que si es su descendiente como muchos especularon de la misma forma que él lo fue, además ambos eran muy lindos parece que Naruto-kun heredo esa cualidad)** —Kasumí se sonrojo tanto que no se podía distinguir donde terminaba su cabello y comenzaba su cara, para ocultar su vergüenza hundió su rostro en el pecho del rubio.

Naruto estaba muy tranquilo con la presencia de su amiga, un dulce olor a jazmín inundo su sentido del olfato, se percató que esa suave esencia provenía de la bella demonio que estaba recargada en su pecho, no sabía cómo era eso posible pero no le desagradaba sino todo lo contrario.

Bueno Kasumí-chan debo irme tengo que preparar todo para irnos —Naruto se separó de una muy disgustada demonio—

**Mouuuu porque tienes que irte ahora Naruto-kun** —dijo con un pequeño puchero que la hacía verse muy adorable—

Recuerda que tenemos que irnos en tres días tengo que preparar todo lo que me llevare —respondió el rubio—

Naruto salió de su paisaje mental y se dirigió a la mansión del clan namikaze, donde recogería lo poco que tenía y lo sellaría para empezar su viaje, caminaba por las calles de la aldea muy distraído pensando en todo lo que había pasado cuando de repente el rubio choco contra una pila de libros caminante…un momento ¿desde cuándo los libros caminan?

Naruto se levantó y comenzó a recoger los libros

Oh perdón ¿estás bien? —sus ojos se posaron en la chica de cabello rubio aunque mucho más apagado que el color del suyo, se veía algo desarreglado peinado con una cola de caballo y amarrado con una cinta de color rojo, su flequillo se inclinaba a la derecha dejando un largo mechón de ese lado, llevaba uno extraños lentes que no dejaban ver sus ojos.

Vestía una camisa de manga larga color blanco y un pantalón color azul con unas sandalias shinobi color negro.

La chica recogía sus libros y pergaminos a gran velocidad sacándole una enorme gota al rubio quien sostenía aun ese libro en su mano, dentro del rubio cierta zorrita se preguntaba si ella era pariente de su contenedor, solo su "papi" era así de rápido.

Naruto siguió ayudando a la chica en cuestión quien al parecer no le había puesto mucha atención, ambos recogían hasta que sus manso se cruzaron cuando ambos intentaron agarrar el mismo pergamino, la chica alzo su mirada observando como un chico de cabello rubio y tres marcas en sus mejillas similares a bigotes de gato la estaba ayudando, su rostro comenzó a tornarse de color rojo, muy pocas veces había tenido contacto con el lado masculino, le gustaba refugiarse en sus libros, era considerada por muchos como una rata de biblioteca.

Espera deja te ayudo con esto —Naruto siguió recogiendo mientras la chica observaba, por alguna razón se le hacía muy conocido, entonces recordó a cierto rubio que causo mucho revuelto al vencer al "prodigioso" Uchiha— discúlpame no veía por donde caminaba.

no …t.. preocupes —el tono de voz de la chica era muy notorio el nerviosismo que sentía—gracias…por…a.a….ayudarme…..y….d..des..descuida también…fue….mm…. ….culpa.

No fue mía debí estar ms atento, déjame ayudarte con esto—dijo el rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro provocando que se sonrojara— al parecer te gusta mucho leer

s…si mucho —respondió— o….o…oy…no…t..te….ha…había…vi….visto p….por…aquí …¿c…..como…t.t…te….ll….llamas?

Me llamo Naruto mucho gusto y tú eres —pregunto—

Shiho —respondió la rubia— me ll…llamo Shiho…un pla…..placer Naruto-san.

Oye no te había visto por aquí —dijo el rubio— acaso eres nueva en la aldea

no—respondió de manera rápida la rubia—s…solo que…..no m….me gusta salir mucho…..casi….s…siempre….e…estoy en la…..biblioteca…es un lugar…muy…r…relajante.

Por cierto toma —el ojiazul le entrego un libro de tapa roja a la sonrojada Shiho— este libro se te callo, está muy interesante, deberías leerlo cuanto antes.

De…verdad…tt...te gusto —pregunto algo sorprendida— bu…bueno….no….. …lo….tomesamal….pero…..tienes…..cierto….po…porte….de…..shinobi.

Lo que pasa es que yo quiero ser un shinobi —exclamo Naruto— pero no cualquier shinobi me convertiré en el ninja más poderoso del continente elemental y si me gusta mucho leer —las palabras del rubio estaban llenas de determinación asombrando a la rubia de tono apagado claro no faltaba quien interrumpiera ese momento—

NARUTO-BAKA —al parecer Sakura había recuperado fuerzas después del intento fallido por "poner en su lugar" al rubio— VEN ACA Y ACEPTA TU CASTIGO.

Quieres callarte Sakura —protesto el rubio tapándose los oídos— estoy aquí no tienes que gritar ah se me olvidaba así hablas —el ojiazul se burló de la peli rosa y paso lo inevitable. Sakura trato de golpearlo inútilmente, Naruto podía predecir los golpes con gran facilidad.

Ya me estoy cansando de esto rosadita —dijo el rubio esquivando sin mucho esfuerzo— cuando vas a entender mientras sigas con esa actitud jamás me podrás conectar un golpe —otra vez Sakura estaba cansada arrodillada mirando al ojiazul que estaba de brazos cruzados— grábate esto Haruno no importa lo que hagas jamás me vencerás, tú crees que el teme se fijara en ti solo por actuar como su fiel mascota, hasta Akamaru tiene más dignidad que tú.

No le digas así a Sasuke-kun —dijo una jadeante Sakura quien apenas se recuperaba del desgaste físico—

Como digas rosadita —Naruto tomo la mano de Shiho ocasionando que esta se sonrojara cuando sintió el contacto de la mano del ojiazul con la suya— ven Shiho-chan te ayudo con tus libros.

Gr….gracias…Naruto..kun —ambos rubios se retiraron dejando a una muy molesta Sakura que planeaba como desquitase de la humillación—

Ambos caminaban aun tomados de la mano, Shiho estaba muy nerviosa jamás un chico la había tratado de esa forma, la mayoría la llamaba rata de biblioteca pero ahí estaba Naruto quien no solo se había ofrecido a ayudarle con sus libros a quienes consideraba más como sus verdaderos amigos.

Dentro del rubio cierta zorrita estaba algo molesta por la forma como Naruto trataba a esa "come libros" mientras murmuraba cosas sobre "ratonas de biblioteca que trataban de quitarle el cariño de su rubio"

Naruto tenía cierta cualidad con las personas, no importaba quien fuera él podía hacer amistad con quien sea, esa amabilidad era muy atractiva para el lado femenino y si le agregamos que Naruto no era un "don juan" pero en palabras de la demonio era muy lindo, cualquier chica que pasara unos segundos con el sentía algo que no iba a poder encontrar en otra persona, salvo con su propia familia.

Oye Shiho-chan ya llegamos, —Naruto saco de sus pensamientos a la chica de anteojos habían caminado hasta la biblioteca de la aldea— bueno Shiho-chan te veré después tengo que ir a entrenar con Oji-san

Está bien Naruto….kun —respondió menos nerviosa sentía que podía confiar en el chico de mejillas marcadas—

Naruto se fue corriendo en dirección a la mansión del clan Sarutobi mientras Shiho veía como se alejaba, una sonrisa adorno su rostro al haber conocido a un chico tan amable, rápidamente con la enorme pila de libros entro a la biblioteca aunque sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte.

Hiruzen Sarutobi no entendía el porqué de esta situación, Naruto había llegado al complejo Sarutobi, el viejo Hokage sabía que él había llegado para entrenar pero no había nada que Hiruzen no le hubiera enseñado, el siguiente paso era enseñarle jutsus elementales pero con su condición "especial" eso era imposible, así que termino enseñándole como hacer un Bunshin, eh aquí el problema, por más que Naruto tratara no podía formar un simple clon.

El Sandaime meditaba esta situación con mucha profundidad ¿Por qué Naruto no podía realizar un simple Bunshin? Era un jutsu básico, todos los aspirantes a gennin pueden realizarlo no importa si provienen del lado civil o son herederos de algún clan.

Oji-san que piensas —Sarutobi fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando el rubio le hablo—

Sigo sin entender porque no puedes hacer un simple clon —suspiro el viejo Sarutobi— es muy básico ¿Qué tienes que te lo impide?

Ambos estaban pensando en la posible repuesta a esa incógnita cuando una silueta apareció frente a ambos. Era femenina de eso no hay duda cabello castaño y unas extrañas marcas de color morado en sus mejillas.

Sandaime-sama, Naruto como están —ambos voltearon a ver a la dueña de aquella voz femenina, quien no era nada más ni nada menos que Rin Nohara alumna del cuarto Hokage.

Ah Rin como estas — saludo el Sandaime de manera amable—

Hola Rin-san —Naruto devolvió el saludo—

Y que hace Sarutobi-sama —pregunto la chica de mejillas marcadas—

Nada —suspiro— solo le estaba enseñando a Naruto como hacer un clon pero por más que lo intenta este no sale, necesito saber porque.

Sarutobi-sama tal vez pueda deberse a la condición especial de Naruto —Hiruzen rápidamente endureció su mirada al oír esas palabras había mucha gente que pensaba de la misma forma ente ellos Minato y Kushina.

Rin —el tono de voz del Sandaime no le deparaba nada bueno a la jounnin medica quien se puso algo nerviosa— hay muchas cosas que tolero pero que creas que Naruto no puede realizar este clon por culpa de esa maldita enfermedad está en el n° 1 de mi lista, él es capaz de hacer muchas cosas a pesar de su condición así que no vuelvas a mencionar eso entendido —al parecer la voz de mando y el aura asesina que el viejo Hokage desprendía fueron suficientes para que Rin sintiera un enorme escalofrió recorriendo su espalda

Rin medito un poco la situación y al ver la cara de tristeza del pequeño rubio quiso remediarlo, si la incapacidad de Naruto para hacer un clon no radicaba en su enfermedad entonces ¿que se lo impedía?

Hace tiempo oyó de cierta peculiaridad de un Gennin de Kiri que no podía crear un clon por ciertos factores, uno de ellos llamo la atención de la castaña.

Sarutobi-sama —dijo rin— creo que ya sé porque Naruto no puede hacer un clon pero para confirmarlo deme unos segundo lamento haberme guiado solo por ese problema que Naruto tiene, pero si mi teoría es correcta necesitara otro método para realizar un clon.

Hiruzen estuvo a punto de protestar cuando Rin comenzó a concentrarse, de la misma forma que un ninja rastreador lo haría, a pesar de no ser la especialidad de la kunoichi castaña, tenía cierto conocimiento, cuando por fin logro concentrarse pudo sentir el chacra de Naruto, grande fue su sorpresa cuando pudo detectar la enorme cantidad de chacra que Naruto poseía, sus reservas eran demasiado grandes para un niño de su edad.

Sarutobi-sama —la castaña había terminado su cara de expresión era algo que llamo la atención del Sandaime— creo saber cuál es la razón de que Naruto no puede hacer un simple clon —dijo— sus reservas de chacra son ridículamente grandes

El Sandaime estaba algo impresionado, otro de los legados que perseguía a Naruto por parte del clan de su "madre" era su enorme vitalidad debido a sus reservas de chacra tan inmensas como las de un miembro del clan Senju.

¿Qué significa eso Oji-san? —El temor a que otro impedimento lo obligara a retrasar su desarrollo como ninja se hacía presente en los pensamientos del rubio—

Significa que no puedes hacer el clon por tus reservas de chacra —explico el anciano— un clon requiere reservas de chacra medias o bajas, es fácil de realizar para la mayoría de las personas incluso los ninjas que provienen del lado civil, pero en tu caso no servirá debido a que al momento de crearlo inyectas mucho chacra, no lo puedes mantener y no importa cuánto control tengas de tu chacra nunca lo podrás realizar.

Naruto estaba algo conmocionado. Por un lado se sentía feliz al saber que tenía un enorme potencial, pero por el otro sentía algo de molestia si no podía realizar un simple clon.

Y entonces que significa Oji-san —pregunto algo desanimado el rubio—

El antiguo Hokage estaba pensando en ciertos factores, su enorme chacra le impedía hacer un jutsu tan básico, de pronto algo en su cabeza sonó y recordó cierta técnica creada por su antiguo sensei, era una locura ya que estaba clasificada como un jutsu tipo A y un chico de 8 años no podría aprenderla en menos de tres días.

Aunque Naruto ha demostrado cierto talento innato para desarrollarse como shinobi, la creación de un sello tan pequeño como la uña de un dedo era una gran proeza.

Significa que necesitas una técnica especial, algo que pueda aprovechar esa enorme cantidad de chacra —contesto la chica de mejillas marcadas—

GENIAL —el pequeño rubio no cabía en su emoción y solo preguntaba que técnica le mostraría el Sandaime que compensara ese minúsculo detalle—

Tranquilo Naruto —la castaña veía como el rubio ahora estaba brincando de felicidad— bueno yo creo que me retiro Sarutobi-sama solo venía a decirle que Asuma otra vez fue internado en el hospital.

Y ahora que le paso —reacciono el Sandaime ante las palabras de la castaña—

Jejejejeje —la Jounnin reía de manera nerviosa y el Sandaime se podía dar una idea de lo que pudo haber pasado— no sé por qué, pero hacer como 2 días me sentí insultada y por alguna extraña razón quería golpear a asuma, hoy me hizo enojar y creo que esta vez no me pude contener —explico algo nerviosa por la reacción del Sarutobi mayor.

El antiguo Hokage suspiro ante la declaración.

Que tan mal lo dejaste —pregunto el anciano Hokage—

Ettoo le rompí dos costillas —contesto la Jounnin sonriendo de manera nerviosa— perdón Sarutobi-sama no sabía que me paso —se excusó la castaña—

Tranquila hija —dijo el Sandaime— yo sé que no lo hiciste con el afán de lastimarlo de gravedad —suspiro— en cuanto termine de entrenar a Naruto iré al hospital

Cuarto 538, segundo piso, nos vemos Sarutobi-sama Naruto —dijo la Jounnin antes de desaparecer en una bola de humo—

(Increíble esta chica) —Sarutobi pensaba que la Jounnin tenía algo mal en la cabeza pero decidió no tomarle importancia— muy bien Naruto lo que te voy a enseñar es un jutsu clase A llamado **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Jutsu clones de sombra) es perfecto ya que requiere una gran cantidad de chacra incluso yo tuve algunos problemas para dominarlo. Presta atención a la posición de manos y trata de sentir el flujo de chacra así será más fácil que lo comprendas y lo puedas dominar —el Sandaime procedió a realizar la posición de manos que Naruto comenzó a imitar, luego en una bola de humo apareció un segundo Hokage—

Muy bien Naruto ahora te toca a ti practica un rato y no te desanimes si no te sale a la primera regresare, en unos momentos debo ir a ver a asuma al hospital — Naruto no le prestó atención al Hokage, ya que estaba concentrado tratando de imitar la posición de manos del Sandaime era otra de las cualidades tanto favorables y desfavorables del rubio, su terquedad a la hora de aprender una nueva técnica.

Sarutobi desapareció del patio de la mansión de su clan dejando al clon supervisando al rubio quien gruñía de frustración. Minutos después Sarutobi se encontraba en el hospital, con las indicaciones de la castaña subió al segundo piso pero cuando abrió la puerta, una enorme gota bajo por su nuca.

Asuma estaba completamente vendado de todo el cuerpo con una intravenosa, máscara de oxígeno y sus brazos y piernas elevados por unos cables, esto era más que dos costillas rotas.

Ho….hola Sarutobi-sama —rin entro a la habitación vestida con su bata de médico—

Mi niña esto es más que dos costillas rotas —dijo Hiruzen—

Jejejejejejeje —reía de manera nerviosa la chica de mejillas marcadas—

Cuanto tardara en sanar —pregunto al ver el estado de asuma—

Poco Sarutobi-sama —respondió rin— administramos antibióticos en caso de infecciones y bombeamos chacra para acelerar su curación.

El antiguo Hokage estuvo feliz aunque la principal causa de que su hijo estuviera en el hospital en teoría estaba tratando de enmendarlo.

Por cierto rin quiero preguntarte algo — la kunoichi volteo en dirección a donde estaba el antiguo Sandaime— cuando viste las reservas de chacra de Naruto dijiste que eran ridículamente grandes para alguien de su edad ¿había rastros del chacra del zorro? —este tema no le agradaba para nada a Hiruzen pero tenía que tomar precauciones, tal vez el zorro interfería bombeando su propio chacra perjudicando al rubio.

No —respondió la castaña—era netamente su chacra, no debería haber chacra del zorro, su poder está encerrado en Nabiki.

Seamos sinceros Rin ¿crees que una de las criaturas más poderosas del planeta se quedaría sin regenerar su propio poder? —Esas palabras sobresaltaron a la kunoichi porque eran ciertas, el demonio que estaba dentro de Naruto podría regenerar su poder en estos momentos— pero al parecer no debo preocuparme por ahora, —respondió— otra pregunta que quiero hacerte es acerca de sus reservas dijiste que eran ridículamente enormes ¿Qué tanto es ridículamente enorme?

El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación, solo se podía escuchar aquellas maquinas que monitoreaban al Sarutobi más joven, Rin sabía que tenía que darle respuestas.

No le mentiré Sarutobi-sama —dijo la chica de mejillas marcadas con cierta seriedad algo poco común de su personalidad tan alegre y calmada— eran inmensas, tan grandes como las de un Jounnin de elite.

Los ojos del Sandaime estaban tan abiertos con esa declaración que parecía que en cualquier momento se saldrían de sus cuencas, si Naruto poseía esa cantidad de chacra teniendo solo 8 años de edad ¿Cuál será su límite?

Gracias por todo Rin y por favor trata de no medio matar a Asuma —dijo— sé que ambos no se llevan muy bien pero esa no es excusa para realizar estas acciones, hablaremos de ese control de la ira más tarde —el Sandaime desapareció en una bola de humo luego de dejar a una rin algo nerviosa y a un muy vendado Asuma.

Luego de llegar al lugar donde estaba Naruto se sorprendí como este jadeaba del cansancio por tratar de hacer y mantener un clon, era comprensible, gran cantidad de chacra requería mucha más concentración para dominarlo.

Naruto —hablo el ex Hokage— mejor descansa un rato no es bueno sobre esforzase además….

No —interrumpió bruscamente el rubio— ya casi lo domino solo falta modular mi chacra —Naruto realizaba la posición de manos sin ningún problema hasta que después de miles de intentos logro hacer su primer clon.

Lo….logre….oji-san…—decía un cansado Naruto esa clase de sobreesfuerzo para alguien de su edad era poco común y paso lo inevitable, Naruto cayó de espaldas en el pasto, jadeando en busca de saturar sus pulmones de oxigeno pero con una enorme sonrisa.

Hiruzen estaba muy feliz y sorprendido por su rápido dominio en la técnica varios pensamientos cruzaron por su mente.

(Tú serás un gran shinobi Naruto, creo que cumplirás tu promesa y te volverás un ninja muy respetado, quizás tan poderoso como lo fueron Hashirama-sensei y Madara) —eran los pensamientos del Sarutobi mientras los últimos rayos del astro rey iluminaban el horizonte coronando la escena de Naruto sonriendo aun acostado en el césped.

* * *

Y hasta aquí este capitulo

Valla no creí que fuera tan agradable —dijo la pokemon de lucha—veo que mejoras un poco en tu manera de escribir

Gracias Lucario —respondió el autor— bueno como lo había dicho aquí está el nombre de las historias que eh hecho y de una que adopte el año pasado:

"UZU Avengers" X-over de los Vengadores con Naruto

"El Tamer celestial" X-over con Naruto y Digimon 1 y 2

"Invocaciones Mutantes" (la verdadera continuacion)

"Naruto el Dragon Slayer de Hielo" leve Cross con Fairy Tail (historia adoptada)

Bueno esas son sus opciones y ustedes elegirán la que sea correcta bueno hasta luego.

PD: ¿alguno se imaginó que Sakura entraría en escena? ¿Creen que Shiho cayó rendida ante la amabilidad de Naruto? ¿Por qué leen estas preguntas como si fueran de un infomercial? Todo eso y más el próximo capítulo de "Atravesando Barreras"


	12. verdades, heridas, bromas y locuras

Bueno veamos ya terminaron mis exámenes y creo que ahora podre relajarme un buen rato — dijo el autor quien estaba frente a la computadora— y listo creo que ya termine este capítulo.

De pronto suena como si algo se hubiera roto el autor suspira cansado, preguntándose que rompieron esta vez y cuál fue el motivo.

Camino fuera de su habitación para encontrar todo perfectamente en orden lo único raro era ver a su asistente y amiga paradas cuales soldados y riendo.

Muy bien ¿ahora que rompieron? —Pregunto Arcanine alzando una ceja—

Na…nada….po...Porque la pregunta —pregunto Ninetales algo nerviosa—

Claramente oí como algo se rompió —dijo el can de fuego— me prometieron que se iban a controlar, ya suficiente con todo lo que tuve que reparar y pagar por la curiosa explosión que provocaron, aun me sigo preguntando ¿Cómo le hicieron para volar la mitad de la cocina con una olla y un poco de sopa?

Eso fue culpa de esta —dijo Lucario señalando a la pokemon amarilla— yo le dije que la comida llevaba tiempo, pero no. A fuerzas tenía que usar lanzallamas para calentar la olla

Oye por si se te olvida tu no hiciste nada para detenerme, si mal no recuerdo incluso tu dijiste que era buena idea —reprocho la pokemon de fuego—

Chicas escuchen, ustedes me prometieron que no iban a romper nada, así que por favor díganme que se cayó —esta pregunta puso nerviosas a ambas féminas hasta que se vio interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono—

Yo contesto —en ese instante Ninetales salió de la habitación para contestar dejando a una muy nerviosa Lucario frente al autor que quería respuestas.

Residencia de Arcanine quien habla —dijo Ninetales—

*hola hola Arcanine ¿eres tú?* —dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono—

Soy su…..novia ¿quién habla? —contesto la pokemon de fuego con una sonrisa en su rostro

*Valla hasta que dejo de ser soltero, acá entre nosotros yo creí varias veces que era ya sabes, que le "tronaba la reversa"* — ese comentario no le gusto a la pokemon de fuego— *bueno linda dile que tiene que estar en mi casa para ir a presenta el proyecto por el cual nos hemos roto la cabeza*

Solo Arcanine me puede decir linda que te quede claro —respondió molesta asustando un poco al sujeto del otro lado del teléfono— por cierto cual es el nombre de mi próxima víctima….digo de quien habla.

*dile que le hablo Sceptile nos vemos* —rápidamente colgó después de oir esas palabras—

Ja cobarde —se dijo a si misma luego de colgar el teléfono y regresar a la habitación— Arcanine te hablo un al Sceptile, dice que no se te olvide tienes que estar en su casa para irse a presentar el proyecto.

Es verdad —esto provoco que olvidara momentáneamente el asunto— gracias por recordarme por cierto ¿Qué horas son? —Pregunto volteando hacia el reloj— valla ya es hora bueno luego veremos esto por el momento me voy a preparar para irme, mientras tanto ¿creen que podrán presentar este capítulo?

No te preocupes Arcanine, nosotras nos encargamos ¿verdad Lucario? — dijo mientras pasaba su brazo por detrás del cuello de la pokemon de lucha—

Claro que si Ninetales — respondiendo el gesto—

Llena de alegría a mi corazón y cartera que ya pueden llevarse mejor —dijo el autor quien se iba de la habitación—

Luego de salir ambas tenían una sonrisa algo nerviosa

¿Ya se fue? —Pregunto Ninetales entre dientes—

Si creo que ya — luego de esas palabras ambas se separaron rápidamente una de la otra—

Te lo advierto si vuelves a tocarme. Te golpeare tan fuerte que hasta tus nietos gritaran auch — amenazo la pokemon tipo lucha—

Qué asco voy a necesitar un baño y quemar esta ropa, no quiero que se me pegue lo marimacha —dijo la pokemon de fuego ignorando completamente a la pokemon aura quien se molestaba—

Olvídate de eso ¿cómo le haremos para reparar esto? —Mostrando una guitarra eléctrica completamente destrozada y algunas partes quemadas—

¿Cómo lo repararemos? Me suena a manada, por si se te olvida tú y tus ataques de locura propiciaron esto, no es mi culpa que no puede controlarte —respondió la pokemon de fuego irritando a la pokemon aura—

Tu ni intentes lavarte las manos esta cosa tiene partes quemadas y a menos que Arcanine camine dormido y destruyera sus cosas con un lanzallamas tú eres la única con ese tipo de ataques —contrataco la pokemon azul— ¿pero porque tiene esta cosa? en ningún momento vi que la usara, no tenía idea que supiera tocar la guitarra.

Hay muchas cosas que no conoces de él, una de ellas es esa guitarra, según recuerdo sus padres y abuelos se la regalaron lo sé porque él me invito a su cumpleaños hace mucho tiempo —dijo la pokemon de fuego— si llega a ver esto estoy seguro que explotara.

Vamos no es para tanto ¿Cómo alguien tan tranquilo y despreocupado como él se puede enojar? —Pregunto Lucario soltando una pequeña risa al aire—

No tienes idea de cómo es cuando enfurece —la seriedad de la pokemon de fuego era una mala señal— veremos luego como arreglamos esto por el momento presenta este capítulo.

Eh o….ok —suspiro la pokemon de acero— bueno en lo que nosotras encontramos una forma de arreglar este desastre disfruten el siguiente capítulo, y para aquellos que se preguntan, los capítulos no son constantes por el simple hecho de que Arcanine es muy serio cuando se trata de la escuela a pesar de que a veces le gana la flojera y tengo que jalarle las orejas, pero eso no significa que va a abandonar alguna de sus historias, la votación sigue abierta elijan la historia que quieren que continúe o comience, cuando llegue al capítulo 20 de su primer fic se centrara exclusivamente en ella, voten.

* * *

Capítulo 11: verdades, heridas, bromas y locuras.

Desde muy temprano la aldea ponía todo en marcha, los civiles se alistaban para realizar sus actividades, algunos comenzaban su día ejercitándose, los dueños de los locales comenzaban a abrir para recibir a las amas de casa que llegaban a comprar los alimentos para el día.

Por el lado shinobi, los Ambus cambiaban turnos para descansar puesto que a pesar de su entrenamiento eso no los excluía de los limitantes físicos como es el cansancio y el hambre, si nos fijamos en la zona de los clanes muchos comenzaban muy temprano entrenando a sus hijos, futuros herederos de su sabiduría milenaria y que se encargarían de que trascendiera por muchísimo tiempo.

En una de ellas una "familia" se disponía a salir para su rutina de entrenamiento, cualquiera podría reconocer a la familia del Yodaime Hokage y al Sannin quienes partían en rumbo hacia las afueras de la aldea para entrenar el poder del kyubi que tenía sellado Nabiki, muchos creían que ella llegara muy lejos bajo la tutela del Sannin de los sapos y las enseñanzas de sus padres, tenía todas las armas para convertirse en una kunoichi legendaria y digna sucesora al puesto de Hokage que su padre ostentaba.

A pesar de que los padres de Naruto estaban tan ciegos, Nabiki siempre preguntaba por su hermano, ella siempre quería que su Nii-san la acompañara recibiendo la misma respuesta de sus padres y su padrino. "Naruto no puede venir con nosotros él no puede entrenar a tu nivel recuerda que es especial"

Varios intentos por parte de la Namikaze pero siempre fueron los mismos resultados, al final se rindió pues no quería oír la misma respuesta, decidió concentrarse en su entrenamiento ser lo bastante fuerte para proteger a su Nii-san.

Mucho después de que salieran, uno podía ver la habitación del rubio que tanto subestimaban, estaba completamente vacía nadie estaba en su interior ¿porque? La respuesta es muy simple.

El rubio heredero del digispirit de fuego había llegado al campo de entrenamiento numero 11 mucho más temprano donde la Ambu peli morada lo esperaba lista para entrenar, Naruto cagaba su katana en la espalda.

Durante algunas horas estuvieron practicando algunas posiciones y figuras sobre el manejo adecuado del kenjutsu, algo que fue una gran alegría para Yugao era el rápido progreso del rubio, en estos momentos podemos ver como ambos entablaban una pelea de práctica, Naruto empuñando su espada que estaba inundada de chacra Raiton y Yugao quien a pesar de no tomar en serio la pelea.

A pesar de eso Naruto era algo difícil de sobrellevar, parece que él será obstinado era una muy buena cualidad de su Ototo.

Muy bien Naruto —dijo la peli morada enfundado su arma— es hora de descansar

Nee-chan pero no estoy cansado —decía mientras aun empuñaba su katana—

Naruto descansemos un rato —dijo recibiendo un puchero por parte del ojiazul—

La imagen tierna de su pequeño Ototo fue demasiado pero tuvo que resistir para no correr y abrazarlo diciéndole lo lindo que se veía, tenía una reputación que conservar.

Mira descansemos un rato recuerda que algo en exceso es malo — dijo tratando de contener sus ganas de estrujar al Uzumaki—

De acuerdo — suspiro luego de cortar el flujo de chacra de su katana—

Mira traje algunas cosas un pequeño refrigerio —la Ambu le ofreció una bola de arroz y un poco de té—, te lo ganaste has progresado mucho —rápidamente se fueron a sentar debajo de un árbol para descansar—

Muy cerca del campo de entrenamiento dos personas se encontraban hablando al parecer se dirigían al dicho campo para entrenar.

Sigo sin entender porque Sasuke-baka no quiso venir —en efecto eran las ultimas mujeres del clan Uchiha. Shiori y Mikoto quienes desde en la mañana se habían levantado temprano, después de lo sucedido con su clan, sus hijos despertaron su sharingan, aunque Mikoto hubiera preferido que lo despertaran bajo otras circunstancias el hecho era que ambos tenían que dominar las habilidades de sus ojos.

—**Flashback**—

Mikoto veía como su hijo Sasuke se apartaba de su familia, como madre ella se sentía inútil por no poder curar la herida de su hijo que se contaminaba con el odio y el rencor que crecían en su corazón, esa maldición siempre azotaría a algún miembro de su clan puesto que el sharingan, también era conocido como "el ojo que refleja los sentimientos"

Uno de sus muchos intentos por integrar a Sasuke a su familia ocurrió en la mañana mientras se alistaba para salir con su hija a practicar, fue entonces que oyó en el patio de la mansión como su hijo estaba practicando algunas katas de su taijutsu, lentamente se acercó sin que el azabache notara su presencia.

Necesitas elevar más los golpes y evita flexionar las piernas —el Uchiha detuvo sus movimientos para observar a su madre quien portaba su uniforme de Jounnin—

Gracias por el consejo Oka-sama —dijo el azabache sin mirar solo para poner en práctica lo dicho por Mikoto—

Oye Sasuke porque no vienen conmigo y Shiori entrenemos los tres juntos —dijo Mikoto tratando de convencer a su hijo—

No gracias —respondió Sasuke mientras seguía practicando— estoy bien así.

Vamos hijo será divertido además…..

DIJE QUE NO —respondió de manera agresiva sobresaltando un poco a la azabache mayor—

Óyeme baka tú no eres nadie para gritarle así a Kaa-san —Shiori estaba buscando a su madre cuando escucho ruido y el grito por parte de su hermano—

¿Y qué harás al respecto eh? —dijo tratando de provocar una riña—

No me rebajare a discutir con un tonto con complejo de superioridad —contrataco la azabache molestando a su hermano— discúlpate con Kaa-san

O si no que ¿tú me obligaras? —Pregunto con una sonrisa burlona el azabache—

YA BASTA LOS DOS —Mikoto estaba molesta y si había una cosa que aterraba a los gemelos Uchiha era su madre enojada— Shiori prepara tus cosas nos vamos en unos minutos —ordeno inmediatamente provocando que la Uchiha menor saliera corriendo dejando solos a su madre y hermano.

Mikoto se disponía a retirarse dio un último vistazo a su hijo, sentía la impotencia de no poder ayudarlo al parecer no podría hacer mucho, solo el tiempo dictaría el futuro de Sasuke.

—**Fin del flashback**—

El no debió de gritarte Kaa-san —la voz de su hija la saco de sus pensamientos—

Hija comprende a tu hermano aún está muy sensible por todo lo que sucedió —Mikoto trataba de excusar el comportamiento de su hijo—

Que sensible ni que ocho cuartos si él está así es porque quiere, a mí también me duele lo que paso pero yo no me aislé del mundo y le agradezco a Naruto-kun por eso —dijo la azabache menor mientras se sonrojaba y jugaba un poco con su cabello— sin su apoyo incondicional creo que hubiera terminado como Sasuke-baka.

La mujer adulta solo negó con su cabeza aunque su hija tenía algo de razón ojala el rubio pudiera ayudarle con el problema de su hijo pero este parecía cerrarse cada vez más hundiéndose en su propio rencor.

Cerca de ahí podemos apreciar otras dos siluetas caminando en la calle contraria, una era de una niña aparentemente de 8 años de edad, tiene el pelo de color castaño, con un broche en la esquina izquierda de color amarillo, unos ojos verdes y una pequeña nariz y boca. Su ropa consiste en un una camiseta de color roja, un saco color morado y unas sandalias abiertas, se trataba de una de las herederas de uno de los varios clanes de Konoha Yakumo Kurama, quien estaba acompañada por una kunoichi con el cabello negro y largo, ojos de color rojo. Llevaba maquillaje que consiste en lápiz labial rojo y la sombra de los ojos morado. Su vestimenta consiste en una blusa de malla roja con sólo la camisa visible derecha. Sobre esta lleva un vestido que se asemeja a vendajes con un patrón en él, similar a las espinas de las rosas. Sus manos y muslos eran envueltos en vendas, lleva su banda ninja en la frente y las clásicas sandalias ninja.

Se trataba de Kurenai Yuhi una Jounnin especializadas en genjutsu y tutora de la heredera del clan Kurama.

Vamos Yakumo —dijo la ojiroja—arriba ese ánimo recuerda que tenemos que entrenar el control en tus genjutsus, estoy segura que casi logras dominar tus habilidades —trataba de levantarle el ánimo a su alumna—

Hai Kurenai-sensei —respondió con un tono algo apagado—

Mira ya casi llegamos ahí vamos a entrenar —señalando el campo de entrenamiento n° 11 el mismo donde se dirigía las mujeres del clan Uchiha y donde se encontraba el rubio platicando con la Ambu.

Regresando con el dúo de la Ambu y el rubio.

Y dime Naruto ¿qué se siente transformarse? —Pregunto curiosa puesto que era un enorme cambio no solo en apariencia, su poder y habilidades aumentaban considerablemente— parecías otra persona, mucho más centrada y decidida.

She fiente fenial —respondió el rubio con la boca llena recibiendo un pequeño tirón de orejas por parte de la Ambu—

Naruto es de mala educación hablar con la boca llena —le reprocho Yugao— primero acábate tu bocado

Naruto trago la comida para luego suspirar y contestar la pregunta de la peli morada

Es increíble —respondió muy emocionado— primero me sentí raro porque parecía ser yo, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que era otra persona.

Ah —respondió Yugao— de verdad tus habilidades son increíbles, seguro que serás un gran shinobi con o sin digispirit lo serás.

Gracias Nee-chan significa mucho para mí —Naruto abrazo a la Ambu provocando que esta devolviera el gesto de cariño mientras una pequeña y traicionera lágrima escapaba de sus ojos—

Ella quería a toda costa evitar que Naruto saliera de la aldea, el mundo real era muy brutal, sobre todo para un niño de 8 años, quería que Naruto se quedara pero si él puede evitar esta catástrofe que pronto azotaría a las naciones elementales, no tenía otra opción.

Nee-chan no llores —Yugao sintió como una mano se posaba en su mejilla quitándole las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos— no me gusta verte llorar se lo que piensas estaré bien. Además prometo regresar a la aldea

No es lo que me preocupa Naruto —dijo muy sincera— no quiero que algo malo le pase a mi Ototo si algo te llegara a suceder no podría soportarlo.

No te preocupes seré muy fuerte, entrenare mucho y veras que me convertiré en el shinobi más poderoso del mundo —no podía negar que esa seguridad y confianza del rubio era muy alentadora, pero eso no le quitaba la angustia de su cabeza lo único que podía hacer era prepararlo lo más que pudiera antes de su partida—

Confió en ti —respondió no muy segura de sus palabras— más te vale volverte el ninja más poderoso de todos o no te volveré a comprar ramen nunca más.

Esa amenaza fue suficiente para que Naruto se pusiera más serio en su entrenamiento, el tiempo paso y vemos como el rubio estaba practicando con mucho empeño, mientras tanto en la entrada del campo de entrenamiento cuatro personas, dos mujeres adultas y dos niñas se encontraron.

Ah Mikoto hola —saludo la ojiroja—como estas —pregunto dándose cuenta de dos cosas el cómo iba vestida y que su hija la acompañaba—

Buenos días Kurenai —respondió amablemente el gesto—muy bien gracias por preguntar ¿Qué haces por aquí? Pensé que tendrías alguna reunión o algo por el estilo

Es verdad pero tengo una nueva estudiante —dijo tratando de encontrar a su alumna— eh ¿Dónde se metió?

¿No es la niña que platica con Shiori? —Pregunto con un tono algo burlón la azabache al ver como la ojiroja buscaba a su alumna—

Ah sí es ella —respondió— ven te la presentare

Creo conocerla ¿no es la hija de Uroko? —Pregunto intrigada la Uchiha—

Si —contesto Kurenai— YAKUMO VEN UN MOMENTO POR FAVOR —grito llamando la atención de ambas niñas quienes platicaban

La castaña y azabache reaccionaron y se acercaron a ambas adultas posicionándose al lado de ambas.

Yakumo quiero presentarte a una buena amiga mía —la Kurama estaba escondida detrás de su sensei asomando su cabeza, observo a una mujer de cabello largo color negro y ojos oscuros vestida con el uniforme Jounnin quien le sonreía de manera amigable—

La Uchiha se arrodillo para estar a la altura de la castaña y saludarla

Mucho gusto pequeña mi nombre es Mikoto —dijo sin dejar de sonreír de manera suave y tranquila— veo que ya conociste a mi hija.

Un placer Mikoto-san — respondió inclinándose en señal de respeto— mi nombre es Yakumo Kurama

Vamos no seas tímida, no muerdo —la Uchiha quería bromear un poco para quitar esa timidez— ok está bien te daré un poco más de espacio

Por cierto Mikoto porque estas vestida así —pregunto la ojiroja al percatarse del uniforme Jounnin de la Uchiha— pensé que ya habías dejado atrás tu carrera ninja.

Así fue Kurenai —respondió— pero debido a lo sucedido hace 2 años Shiori despertó su sharingan —a Mikoto le costaba un poco de trabajo hablar del tema— ella tiene que empezar a entrenar para que maduren y sacar todo su potencial.

¿Y Sasuke dónde está? supongo que también debió despertarlo —pregunto Kurenai observando como la cara de la Uchiha se tornaba triste— ¿Qué sucedió?

Ya no sé qué hacer Kurenai —el tono de voz de Mikoto era quebradizo— eh tratado de alejar a Sasuke de ese rencor que domina su juicio y su mente pero es inútil, hoy incluso intente que se integrara otra vez con nosotras pero fue en vano termino peleándose con Shiori.

Dale tiempo Mikoto —dijo la ojiroja posando su mano en su hombro señal de que la apoyaba— veras que pronto se sentirá mejor tal vez solo sigue conmocionado por lo que paso

A veces creo que falle como madre Kurenai —dijo la Uchiha— uno de mis hijos enloqueció y asesino a todo el clan y el otro se hunde en su odio, parece que la maldición de mi familia seguirá presente.

No digas eso Mikoto —dijo Kurenai— escucha nadie sabía que Itachi reaccionaria así, no se podía prever o evitar fue completamente repentino. Sasuke aún es joven, con el tiempo madurara y vera que sus acciones no son las apropiadas además tu no fallaste como madre, mira a Shiori. A pesar de todo mantiene esa sonrisa en su rostro no se ha apartado de su camino esto no le pasaría si tu fueras mala madre.

Gracias por esas palabras Kurenai —contesto un poco más animada— pero de echo debo agradecerle a Naruto quien apoyo a Shiori e intento apoyar a Sasuke, solo que parece que no quiere ayuda.

Evitemos pensar en eso te parece —sugirió Kurenai— por cierto ayer no pude ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Naruto y Nabiki

Ja querrás decir solo de Nabiki—el tono de voz de la azabache era entre burlón y sarcasmo— otra vez se les olvido que tenían otro hijo pero eso no fue lo peor.

Durante el tiempo que estuvieron platicando Mikoto le conto, ambas chicas trataban de platicar pero la calma de la castaña era algo que era muy difícil de persuadir.

Bueno creo que ya conociste a Kaa-san así que me presentare mi nombre es Shiori mucho gusto —dijo la azabache quien extendió la mano para saludar a la castaña—

Mucho gusto Shiori-san mi nombre es Yakumo —respondió algo más animada estrechando su mano—

Vamos ¿porque esa cara tan larga? —pregunto—

No es nada —respondió la castaña—

Por cierto ¿a dónde iban Kurenai-sensei y tú? — Pregunto la azabache—

Vamos a entrenar nos dirigíamos al campo n° 11 —respondió muy calmada—

Valla Oka-san y yo también íbamos para allá que te parece si entrenamos juntas sería divertido —dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro—

Veras Shiori-san yo no….puedo entrenar de la misma forma que tu —respondió—

Vamos prometo no hacerte daño —dijo la Uchiha en un tono algo burlón mientras ponía sus manos detrás de su cabeza y sacaba su lengua—

Esa no es la razón yo….

COMO SE ATREVIERON A HACERLE ESO A UN POBRE NIÑO —Kurenai exploto en un ataque de ira sacando de sus pensamientos a ambas niñas— KUSHINA ESO NO TIENE PERDON DE KAMI

Era bien sabido que le gustaba ver a Naruto tan sonriente y alegre como cualquier pequeño de su edad, la combinación de su padre con la actitud de su madre eran algo excéntricas pero el chico demostró que no solo podía sacarle una sonrisa a cualquiera que tuviera un mal día, sus habilidades y su dedicación hacia su entrenamiento ninja lograban hacer lo imposible posible, prueba de eso fue la broma que le hizo a su esposo hace algunos meses.

Aun recordaba como siempre gritaba que sería el próximo Hokage, lo fuerte que seria y que algún día seria reconocido por todos, pero todo eso acabo ayer en la noche por lo que la Uchiha le platico.

Simplemente no sabía cómo estaría el estado mental del pequeño rubio, obviamente no estaría muy feliz, uno de los más grandes anhelos de Kurenai era ser madre, tener un hijo propio al cual querer y mimar, le daba mucha rabia que la esposa del Hokage tuviera favoritismo por su hija dejando solo al pequeño ojiazul.

Muchas veces platico con Mikoto y siempre que salía ese tema su típica respuesta era "pero que estúpida, si yo tuviera un hijo como Naruto, lo colmaría de amor"

Kurenai cálmate —la azabache intentaba tranquilizar a su amiga—

COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME, PRACTICAMENTE TOMARON LOS SUEÑOS DEL PEQUEÑO NARUTO Y LOS APLASTARON FRENTE A SUS OJOS, ESTO YA FUE EL COLMO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS VOY A HABLAR CON EL YODAIME ESTA VEZ ME TENDRA QUE OIR —la ojiroja estaba furiosa—

La gota que derramo el vaso fue los eventos subyacentes de ayer, Kurenai estaba a punto de ir a la torre del Hokage pero fue detenida por la azabache quien la veía con cierta seriedad.

Entiendo cómo te sientes, ¿crees que yo no quería ir y gritarle a Kushina lo mala madre que ha sido? pero en estos momentos hay otras cosas en juego —Mikoto sonaba muy seria en sus respuestas lo cual puso en alerta a la ojiroja—

Y dime ¿que es peor que ver a un pequeño que siempre sonreía sufrir porque sus "padres" destruyeron sus más grandes sueños? Eh —pregunto tratando de contener su ira— dame una razón para que no valla n estos momentos y gritarles todas sus verdades. Lo estúpida y ciega que ha sido Kushina y lo cínico del Yodaime y del pervertido.

Créeme lo que te voy a mostrar es completamente real y es la razón de que ni Sarutobi ni Anko ni siquiera yo hemos dicho nada —su tono de voz era muy serio lo cual ponía más alerta a la Jounnin— te meteré en un genjutsu y veras todo lo que ha pasado desde anoche

Que tiene que ver eso con…

Kurenai no pudo terminar la frase porque había visto a Mikoto con su sharingan activado, instintivamente Kurenai trato de disipar el genjutsu pero Mikoto no la dejaba, fue entonces que observo los recuerdos de la azabache.

Primero como fue a esa misión de rescate y la aparición de un extraño con armadura color roja quien parecía ser había rescatado a las hijas de Hiashi, luego observo como Naruto estaba sentado en ichikarus, la historia que les relato y el como la pequeña Shiori se había molestado.

Al principio Kurenai también estaba algo irritada por las mentiras que dijo el rubio, esa molestia desapareció cuando vio como el Sandaime, Anko, Yugao, Hayate y ella combatían contra una criatura que jamás había visto. Pudo ver con algo de miedo como ese ser había tacleado a Mikoto se trataba de su recuerdo, luego observo como Naruto era envuelto por un tornado de fuego, lo siguiente fue ver al rubio transformado en ese extraño guerrero quien combatía con mucha pericia hasta la aparición de otra de esas criaturas, el cómo ese chico que identifico como un miembro del clan Hyūga también se transformaba de la misma forma que el rubio, la conversación con el ángel digimon y la misión que le fue encomendada al rubio.

Kurenai estaba pasmada, todo parecía indicar que no se trataba de un genjutsu, eran los recuerdos de Mikoto reflejados en su sharingan ¿estaba sorprendida? si pero eso no le quitaba el coraje que sentía en esos momentos, más un nuevo sentimiento salía a flote cuando recordó las palabras del ángel digimon.

¿No me digas que apoyaras esa locura Mikoto? —Kurenai esperaba una respuesta sensata de su amiga la cual nunca llego dándole muy mala espina a la Jounnin— por Kami ¿hablas en serio? no puedes dejar que Naruto salga de la aldea, prácticamente lo están enviando a una muerte segura me niego a esto, no me importa lo que dijo ophismon, opatomon o como sea que se llame él se quedara aquí.

Kurenai yo eh sido testigo del poder de un digimon y….

No me importa si son tan poderosos como dices ¿porque un ser de otra dimensión le da una carga tan pesada a un pequeño de 8 años? —dijo molesta por lo que vio—

No lo sé pero ten en cuenta esto —dijo la azabache muy seria— ¿Qué pasaría si digimons más fuertes aparecieran en las naciones elementales? O ¿Qué sucedería si alguien con malas intenciones encontrara uno de los digispirits que portan Naruto o Neji?

La Jounnin pudo imaginarse varios escenarios muy poco alentadores. Debido a su concentración en el campo de los genjutsus su imaginación era muy activa, cada una de las preguntas de Mikoto dibujaban un panorama muy apocalíptico.

Aun así no me convencerán hasta que vea con mis propios ojos la transformación de Naruto —dicho esto ambas mujeres fueron al campo de entrenamiento—

Oye Shiori —Yakumo llamo la atención de la Uchiha menor— ¿qué es un digimon? ¿Quién es Naruto? y ¿Porque Mikoto-san dijo eso? —al parecer todo fue escuchado por la castaña era obvio que preguntaría y eso comenzó a incomodarle un poco a la Uchiha menor—

Pues este…jejeje mira….Naruto-kun es un amigo mío, los digimon son un nuevo…ehhhh….dulce…si eso un dulce muy popular en Kiri, dicen que te transforman la vida por lo deliciosos que son —esa mentira era tan tonta que Shiori dudaba que la creyera—

¿De verdad son tan buenos esos dulces? —Pregunto la castaña—

Si Naruto-kun los trajo una vez —Shiori le seguía el juego para que ella perdiera interés en todo lo que hablaron ambas adultas—

Ah bueno —Yakumo perdió el interés en el tema provocando que Shiori suspirara de alivio.

(Eso estuvo cerca no creo que sea buena idea que alguien más se entere de esto) —Pensaba la Uchiha—

Aun así no me quitaras de la mente que hable con el Yodaime, suficiente eh tenido por parte de su negligencia —Kurenai estaba aún aferrada a "conversar con el Hokage" —

Por favor no lo hagas —suplico Mikoto— por el momento no digas nada y si quieres más aclaraciones mira quien está en estos momentos entrenando.

La Jounnin dirigió su vista hacia el frente, donde estaba un niño de cabello rubio entrenando con una katana con la hoja de color negro, en su mirada no había tristeza o rencor más bien el deseo de seguir superando sus expectativas.

Naruto es un chico muy fuerte —Mikoto observaba como la ojiroja estaba aún pasmada ella esperaba ver a un Naruto deprimido pero sí que había sido una gran sorpresa— tal parece que alguien heredo la voluntad del Shodaime Hokage.

Naruto ejecutaba una serie de posturas con su espada hasta que se le ocurrió ponerle un poco de su estilo, provocando que su katana gire frente a él y ejecutando una serie de cortes luego que esta cayera en su mano.

Sabes no es bueno presumir Naruto —dijo la peli morada—

Pero no hay nadie aquí Nee-chan —respondió hasta que se percató de la presencia de las Uchiha, la Jounnin y la niña castaña que la acompañaba.

Hola Mikoto-chan, Shiori-chan y Kurenai-sensei —Naruto saludo a las mencionadas hasta que sintió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de cierta Ambu, sacándole una gota en la nuca a las féminas quienes vieron esta peculiar escena.

Y…ahora que…..hice —dijo el rubio mientras estaba en el suelo con ligeros espasmos de dolor—

Porque no saludaste a la pequeña eh —pregunto molesta Yugao—

Pe….pero si salude a Shiori-chan —se defendió el rubio—

No hablaba de Shiori Naruto —respondió dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde estaba Yakumo quien aún se ocultaba detrás de la Jounnin— mi Ototo no será un maleducado mucho menos con una niña así que discúlpate por ignorarla y salúdala como todo un caballero.

Ha…Hai Nee-chan —dijo nervioso por alguna razón la Ambu era muy aterradora sobre todo cuando se enojaba—

Me disculpo por eso —Naruto se inclinó frente a la castaña quien reía suavemente por esa escena tan graciosa— mi nombre es Naruto namik…..Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki un placer —dijo el rubio provocando una pequeña presión en el pecho de las Uchiha, Kurenai y de Yugao pues sabían perfectamente porque Naruto había dicho su segundo apellido—

Mu..mucho gusto Uzumaki-san —Yakumo salía de detrás de su Jounnin sensei para saludar mas forma al rubio— mi nombre es Yakumo Kurama un placer.

Vamos deja las formalidades, esas son para los adultos aburridos con delirios de grande y ambiciosos —lejos de ahí Hiashi y la mayor parte del consejo que estaba en una reunión estornudaron y se sintieron ofendidos— y dime Naruto nada mas

e..está bien —la castaña ahora salía detrás de la Jounnin para presentarse formalmente—

¿Qué haces aquí Naruto-kun? —Pregunto la azabache menor—

Ah Shiori-chan estoy entrenando un poco aunque ya llevo un buen rato aquí —contesto el rubio mientras masajeaba su hombro pues le molestaba un poco—

Ha progresado mucho, mi pequeño Ototo tiene mucho talento y yo me encargare de exprimirlo completamente o al menos solo este día —Yugao estaba muy feliz con el desempeño de Naruto, realmente no necesitaba un maestro solo era cuestión de guiarlo un poco.

Bueno nosotras también venimos a entrenar un poco ya sabes no quiero ser débil, una carga para mi amigo —de pronto en alguna parte de la aldea dos chicas una de pelo rosa y otra rubia estornudaron, ambas creían que tal vez su "Sasuke-kun" estaba hablando de ellas—

Después de eso todos se retiraron a una zona específica del campo ocupando algo de espacio personal para dedicarse a su propio entrenamiento.

Shiori observaba las posiciones de manos para activar su sharingan y practicaba unas katas del interceptor, el taijutsu de su clan el cual solo podría perfeccionarse cuando tuviera su sharingan.

Kurenai trabajaba en la concentración de Yakumo, su Kekkei Genkai les permitía a los miembros del clan Kurama volver sus genjutsus realidad, un genjutsu requería una gran concentración pero ella necesitaba entrenar más por el simple hecho de controlar su imaginación y sus habilidades, mientras Yakumo se concentraba, Kurenai estaba observando discretamente a Naruto.

Puede parecer que Naruto se encontraba bien pero ella aún estaba preocupada, siempre considero al pequeño rubio como alguien muy especial, tal vez Mikoto tenía razón y Naruto era mucho más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

Las horas pasaron hasta que todos pararon al medio día, un descanso para los más jóvenes pues no estaba acostumbrados a un entrenamiento tan exhaustivo.

Las tres kunoichis estaban conversando mientras Naruto Shiori y una tímida y calmada Yakumo estaban platicando de lo lindo hasta que unas voces muy familiares alertaron al trio femenino pero no pudieron evitar que el rubio escuchara esas palabras.

Nabiki hija que gran progreso has tenido —dijo el Yodaime quien regresaba de su entrenamiento matutino con su "familia"—

Es verdad mi pequeña cada día se vuelve más fuerte —secundo la pelirroja quien caminaba con su hija tomada de la mano— ten cuidado Minato, alguien te puede superar.

No sabes lo orgulloso que me sentiría si mi princesa me llega a rebasar —dijo muy alegre el rubio— recuerda que ella va a ser mi sucesora al puesto de Hokage, cuando eso pase podre morir en paz sabiendo que ella protegerá la aldea.

Mientras la "familia" Namikaze se alejaban un olor a muerte comenzó a llenar el ambiente del campo de entrenamiento N° 11, el cual provenía de unas muy furiosas Mikoto quien mostraba sus ojos de color rojo activando su sharingan y provocando que se volviera más aterradora su mirada y presencia, Yugao quien solo estaba ahí calmada pero con una cara de molestia en su rostro y para terminar Kurenai quien apretaba los dientes un indicador de su estado de ánimo, cualquiera que viera a las tres kunoichis saldrá corriendo despavoridos, ellas creían que el Yodaime solo pasaba por ahí para mofarse del rubio a quien le destruyo sus más grandes anhelos y metas.

Shiori estaba callada apretando sus puños, aunque no quería culpar a la pelirroja menor ella nunca hizo nada para integrar a Naruto a las conversaciones o cumpleaños y viajes que hacían el Yodaime y su esposa por lo cual sentía que cada día odiaba más a esa chica hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una silueta paso a gran velocidad por su costado.

Naruto había escuchado todo y otra vez la herida que aún seguía fresca en su corazón se abrió, no pudo contenerse más y se fue corriendo al único lugar donde no lo molestarían mientras descargaba esa frustración que sentía en esos momentos.

NARUTO-KUN ESPERA —el azabache trato de detener a su amigo pero este parecía no haberla escuchado—

Que sucede Shiori —pregunto algo curiosa la castaña pues no estaba al tanto de la situación—

Porque siempre tienen que hacer sufrir a mi amigo —dijo Shiori apretando sus puños— ¿acaso quieren destrozarlo mentalmente?, no les basto lo que paso ayer.

Después de decir esas palabras la Uchiha salió corriendo en dirección hacia donde se dirigía el rubio, curiosamente Yakumo la siguió pues quería saber que sucedía, porque Naruto actuó de esa manera pero algo era muy claro algo lo lastimo de manera grave y no creía que se tratara de una herida física.

Cuando el grupo de féminas se calmó observaron que ahora solo ellas estaban en el campo de entrenamiento, Kurenai dedujo que Naruto al escuchar esas palabras por parte de sus "padres" volvió a caer en esa depresión o tristeza, Mikoto sabía que si Naruto no estaba por ahí su hija debió haberlo ido a buscar pero lo más extraño era la desaparición de la pequeña Yakumo.

Un momento ¿Dónde está Yakumo? —Pregunto Kurenai aunque aún estaba furiosa por lo que escucho de la boca del Yodaime—

No lo sé estaba aquí junto con Shiori y Naruto —respondió la peli morada— seguro fueron a ver como esta Naruto.

Por Kami y así no quieres que diga nada Mikoto —dijo la ojiroja— ¿Cuánto más va a soportar el pequeño Naruto? Dime

Ya te dije que NOO —Mikoto no era una mujer que perdían la paciencia tan fácilmente pero en estos momentos había explotado— ¿tú crees que no me siento mal sabiendo que Naruto sufre? ¿Crees que no sé cómo trata de ocultar su tristeza? Entiende esto de una maldita vez Kurenai —la Uchiha tomo el cuello de la ropa de Kurenai parece ser que ahora si estaba furiosa— en estos momentos Naruto pasa por una difícil situación para un niño de 8 años pero también ahora tiene una enorme responsabilidad, si pudiera yo la tomaría en su lugar pero no podemos pues ese digispirit lo eligió. Aun no tengo idea del porque pero estamos en riesgo si esos digimon entran al mundo humano.

Y tu escúchame Mikoto — Kurenai se zafo de manera agresiva del agarre de la Uchiha— si la seguridad de nuestro mundo es a costa del estado emocional de Naruto. Prefiero que este mundo sea destruido a seguir viendo como lo lastiman ¿Entiendes? en este instante voy a buscarlo y lo voy a convencer de que no haga una locura, si no funciona tendré que borrarle la memoria para que no haga algo estúpido.

Kurenai salió del campo de entrenamiento en busca de su objetivo hablar con el rubio o borrar su memoria, Mikoto no podía permitir eso así que fue rápidamente a alcanzar a la Jounnin junto con Yugao.

Naruto se había internado en un bosque cercano lejos de la aldea, ahí se podía ver como el sonido de golpes impactando algo saturaba el ambiente, estos eran provocados por el rubio quien trataba de descargar su frustración e ira golpeando el tronco de un árbol, sus golpes aumentaban de intensidad provocando que sus nudillos comenzaran a sangrar.

**(Naruto-kun basta por favor) **—Dijo la pelirroja desde el interior del rubio —** (tienes que calmarte)**

¿QUIERES QUE ME CALME? ¿DESPUES DE HABER OIDO ESAS PALABRAS DE MI SUPUESTA FAMILIA? ESTOY SEGURO QUE NISIQUIERA SE HAN PERCATADO DE QUE NO ME ENCUENTRO EN CASA —el rubio estaba cegado por su ira pues no se percató de cómo le hablo a la kitsune quien sintió una enorme opresión en su pecho mientras lagrimas escurrían por su rostro—

El ojiazul dejo de golpear el árbol mucho más tranquilo, sus nudillos sangraban por los impactos aunque el árbol también se llevó algo de daño, prueba de eso era el enorme agujero que tenía en donde Naruto lo había golpeado.

Luego de unos momentos pudo escuchar unos sollozos que provenían de su interior, haciendo memoria recordó como hace un instante le grito a la pelirroja que habitaba en su interior, un sentimiento de culpa invadió su ser luego de eso entro a su subconsciente para ver a la pelirroja llorando debajo de un árbol de su paisaje mental.

Kasumi se sentía culpable de todo lo que paso pero lo que más le dolía era que Naruto comenzaba a odiarla. Sus dudas y temores se disiparon cuando sintió el calor de un abrazo que envolvía su ser, pronto se percató de como Naruto había aparecido mientras la abrazaba.

Discúlpame Kasumi-chan perdóname por gritarte —dijo el rubio sin dejar de abrazar a la kitsune— perdóname por tratar de desquitar mi enojo contigo.

Kasumi sabía que no eran simples palabras al viento, se podía sentir la sinceridad del rubio

**Calma Naruto-kun estabas enojado **—dijo mientras aun brotaban algunas lágrimas de sus ojos las cuales fueron removidas por el rubio usando sus dedos—

Esa no es excusa de mi comportamiento, odio verte llorar y me duele saber que yo fui quien causo que estas lagrimas salieran de tus lindos ojos —dijo el rubio sin percatarse del cumplido provocando que la kitsune dibujara una suave sonrisa en su rostro y apoyara su mejilla en la palma de Naruto—

**Lo único que sé es que vas a demostrarle a esos idiotas que se hacen llamar tus padres que nunca necesitaste de ellos y que jamás te hicieron falta, tú serás mucho más fuerte que el Yodaime, ese Sannin pervertido y tu hermana juntos **—dijo la pelirroja aferrándose al abrazo que Naruto de dio hace unos momentos para calmarla—

Gracias por esas palabras Kasumi-chan pero mi verdadera motivación son aquellas personas que me apoyaron son ellas quienes me motivan a ser más fuerte y eso incluye a mi linda zorrita de cabello rojo —este comentario provoco que la demonio se ruborizara inmediatamente antes de ver a Naruto directamente a los ojos.

Por un momento ambos no dijeron nada, Kasumi estaba perdida en la mirada del rubio, esto jamás le había ocurrido. Tal vez por el hecho de que este era su primer jinchuriki varón, entras los pensamientos del rubio estaban enfocados en apreciar a su inquilina, su cabello rojo- castaño, sus hermosos ojos rojos y por alguna razón miraba sus labios los cuales se veían tan suaves e invitables, por un momento ambos se acercaban lentamente hasta que Naruto pudo sentir una presencia.

¿Que fue eso? —Preguntando al aire, rompiendo la magia del momento mientras la kitsune inflaba sus mejillas señal de su estado de ánimo—

**Oye ¿porque me dejas así Naruto-kun?** —Reclamo— **no sabes que es de mala educación dejar plantada a una dama**

¿Qué? —pregunto el rubio volteando hacia donde se encontraba Kasumi quien tenía una cara de molestia y un pequeño puchero lo cual la hacía verse adorable— perdón Kasumi-chan pero creo que alguien me está siguiendo

**Seguro son la Uchiha** —respondió con algo de veneno al mencionar el apellido de Shiori— **y la castaña buscándote** ahora deja de preocuparte por eso y volvamos a lo nuestro.

Tengo que verificar si son Shiori-chan y Yakumo-chan —dijo el rubio mientras trataba de salir de su paisaje mental—

**Ah ósea que me vas a dejar sola para ver si la Uchiha y la castaña te buscan ¿a mí? a quien siempre te ha apoyado ¿así me pagas todo lo que eh hecho por ti?** —Dijo la kitsune con una voz dolida más fingida que la de un melodrama—

Eso no es verdad Kasumi-chan —respondió el rubio— técnicamente no te puedo dejar sola porque tu habitas en mi interior

**Y esa es excusa suficiente ¿acaso soy una carga para ti?** —contesto usando lagrimas del chantaje (mucho que vieron la hora pico sabrán a lo que me refiero y para mis amigos de otros países pueden buscar el video en YouTube y si puedo dejare la dirección para que se den una idea de lo que acaba de hacer Kasumi [kyubi]) —

Yo nunca dije eso —respondió el rubio algo incómodo por todo el drama que hacia su inquilina— pero tengo que cerciorarme que sea alguien conocido y no alguno de esos idiotas de los aldeanos, si llegan a intentar algo esta vez no me voy a dejar, voy a molerlo a golpes.

La kitsune bufo algo molesta, sabía que la presencia que seguía a Naruto no era hostil pero su contenedor era algo paranoico.

**Está bien Naruto-kun pero quiero dormir junto a ti otra vez esta noche eh** —dijo —

Claro Kasumi-chan —con estas palabras Naruto se desvaneció de su paisaje mental dejando a su inquilina con un enorme sonrojo en su rostro y tomando sus mejillas con sus manos y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

Naruto había desertado dispuesto a buscar esa extraña presencia, no paso mucho tiempo cuando encontró a la Jounnin de cabello azabache y ojos rojos quien no dijo nada y solo abrazo al pequeño rubio.

Kurenai no dijo nada solo quería estar ahí y tratar de cerrar esa herida causada por los "padres" de Naruto, quien no dijo nada y se dejó llevar por la sensación de calidez, un abrazo sincero y real el cual logro calmar un poco su estado de ánimo.

Cómo te sientes Naruto —pregunto preocupada—

Mejor Kurenai-sensei —respondió el rubio— no es que quiera ser grosero pero ¿Qué hace aquí?

Vine a buscarte —respondió— y también a ver como estabas ¿quieres platicar?

No me siento con mucho ánimo Kurenai-sensei —dijo el rubio—

Sabes una buena forma de que los problemas se vallan es platicando con alguna persona, así puedo ayudarte en lo que necesites —Kurenai trataba de que el rubio reflexionara sobre todo lo que paso y su misión como guerrero legendario— porque no comienzas con lo que paso ayer, aunque si no quieres contarme no te presionare para que lo hagas.

Pues vera…. —y así comenzó a contarle todo lo que sucedió desde su "fiesta de cumpleaños" pasando por su encuentro el ninja de la roca y con aquella criatura de nombre cerberusmon, su importante misión—

Naruto quiero que me escuches, por muy importante que sea esto que me cuentas no puedes salir de la aldea tu padre….

El ya no es mi padre —contesto el rubio de manera fría— me lo ha dejado muy claro todos estos años y después de lo que paso ayer tengo derecho a negarlo

Ok —suspiro algo nerviosa por la actitud del rubio— como te decía tu pa…. Quiero decir el Yodaime hizo muchos enemigos fuera de estos muros, enemigos quienes al ver tu gran parecido con el no dudaran en usarte como moneda de cambio o te asesinaran.

Con todo respeto Kurenai-sensei —contesto el rubio— no me interesan los enemigos que el Yodaime hizo y para eso tengo mi digispirit que si bien aún soy un niño este me confiere una gran ventaja a la hora de pelear, se cuáles son sus intenciones, cuando menciono sobre los peligros fuera de la aldea.

La Jounnin estaba impresionada por como el rubio encontró sus verdaderas intenciones.

Pero algo que se es que ahora poseo un poder que va más allá de la comprensión humana, algo que en manos equivocadas ocasionara un caos, si puedo evitar eso sería lo más conveniente además se defenderme por mi propia cuenta —las palabras del rubio tenían un aire de "no importa lo que diga no me convencerá de desistir" así que Kurenai opto por su segunda opción mientras trazaba sellos para meter a Naruto en un genjutsu y borrar todos los recuerdos.

Cuando estuvo a punto de terminar la secuencia de sellos un grito alerto a la azabache y al rubio quien estaba algo distraído sin percatarse de lo que la Jounnin estuvo a punto de hacer, ambos se pusieron en dirección hacia donde se escuchó el grito, cuando llegaron a lugar se pudo ver como ambos tenían miradas incrédulas y una gota resbalaba por su nuca.

La razón de su reacción fue el ver a Shiori y Yakumo, ambas cubiertas de lodo y con plumas de color blanco sobre el lodo, Naruto trataba de aguantarse la risa por varias razones pero la más importante era para no desencadenar la ira de su mejor amiga. Enojada, Shiori era más peligrosa que cualquier cosa, si uno prestara atención en el interior del rubio, la kitsune estaba desarmándose de la risa al ver como la Uchiha había quedado producto de la broma de alguien.

_Jajajajajaja no puedo creer que cayeran en esa broma que ingenuos son los humanos —_ dijo una voz que resonaba en el bosque, alertando a la Jounnin quien jamás se percató de una presencia, mientras que Naruto notaba como su digivice parpadeaba, dándole una idea clara de lo que pudo haber pasado—

De pronto una pequeña silueta cayo desde un árbol, el sujeto o criatura era del tamaño de Naruto, tal vez un poco más alto que el, tenía una especie de mascara que cubría paste de su rostro con excepción de la boca, un par de ojos uno de color rojo y el otro verde pintados en aquella mascara, su piel era de color azul, en sus manos había unas garras al parecer muy afiladas de color carmesí, traía puesto un pantalón negro sujetado por un cinturón con forma de alas de murciélago y unas botas negras de las cuales salían garras del mismo color que las de sus manos.

_Vieron la cara de esas niñas humanas jajajajaja no me esperaba que alguien apareciera en este bosque oh perdón en mi intento por no morirme de la risa me presento humanos, mi nombre es Dracmon yo estoy detras de tan maravillosa obra de arte jajajajajajaja _—dijo de manera burlona provocando molestia en las niñas quienes estaban aún cubiertas de lodo y plumas—

Oye niño no sabes que es de mala educación hacerle bromas a la gente sobre todo a un par de niñas —dijo Kurenai quien trataba de razonar con el digimon— ¿acaso tus padres no te enseñaron buenos modales?

_Si lo que diga señora _—respondió el digimon— _solo tengo una pregunta ¿Qué son los padres? Porque desde que tengo memoria no sé qué es eso ¿acaso se comen? ¿Se compran o donde se consiguen?_

Esta respuesta extraño a la Jounnin, dedujo que tal vez se trataba de un huérfano así que lo tomo de la mano para llevarlo a la aldea más concretamente al orfanato.

Bien niño escúchame, esto es de mala educación así que me vas a acompañar a la aldea —la Jounnin tomo la mano del digimon el cual se molestó, esto no fue una buena señal para el rubio y su amiga azabache—

_Escúchame bien humana si hay algo que no tolero es que me toquen mucho menos alguien de tu especie_ —el digimon sujeto la mueca de Kurenai y ejerció algo de presión provocando una mueca de dolor la cual se hacía más notoria demostrando que tal vez no se trata de un niño común y corriente—

OYE SUELTALA —ese grito llamo la atención del digimon quien dirigió su vista a donde estaba el rubio quien se veía molesto, pero algo que pudo notar el ser de color azul es la energía que rodeaba a Naruto, se dio cuenta de la energía que yacía alrededor del chico rubio.

Dracmon estaba muy impresionado pero había una duda ¿Por qué un humano poseía esa clase de poder? Solo un digimon lo poseía, luego recordó algo que le dijeron aquellos Pagumon que se encontró cuando había llegado al mundo humano por culpa de ese vórtice.

_Valla miren lo que tenemos aquí _—con estas palabra el digimon soltó la muñeca de la Jounnin la cual se sobaba por el dolor que sentía— _pero si es verdad, un niño humano fue elegido por uno de los digispirits de la leyenda _— dijo mientras inspeccionaba al rubio estirando su brazo de un confundido y molesto Naruto— _no te ves tan impresionante pero si te extermino y le llevo el digispirit a Kerpymon me recompensara con creces, imaginen cuantas bromas puedo comprar con esa enorme recompensa _—dijo mientras estaba en cunclillas sacándole una enorme gota en la nuca al rubio que solo pudo deducir que había algo malo en la cabeza del digimon.

_Ya lo decidí acabare contigo guerrero del fuego _—un sonrisa siniestra se formó en su rostro— _y con la recompensa de Kerpymon compare tantas bromas que seré considerado el rey de las bromas jajajajaja_— dijo antes de ser envuelto en una luz de color azul sorprendiendo a la Jounnin y preocupando al rubio y la azabache quienes sabían que ocurriría.

De pronto una criatura muy diferente apareció en el lugar donde se hallaba aquel digimon humanoide. Tenía forma de lobo con el pelaje color morado con una extraña melena de color gris que cubría su cuello junto con una especie de collar con forma de murciélago, unas extrañas marcas de color rojo sobre este con el mismo patrón, sus ojos eran cubiertos por una especie de antifaz, de su boca sobresalían dos pares de colmillos muy largos y filosos, lo más resaltante eran sus patas pues poseían navajas en lugar de terminar en garras tenia navajas muy afiladas de color morado.

_Mi nombre ahora es __Sangloupmon_ —una sonrisa espeluznante adorno el rostro de la criatura_— vas a morir guerrero del fuego, eres una deshonra para todos los digimon, un digispirit eligiendo a un humano como portador_.

Niños váyanse de aquí ahora —dijo la Jounnin lista para tratar de repeler al digimon—

Discretamente Shiori y Naruto sabían que hacer.

_Y a donde crees que vas guerrero del fuego ve acá y pelea —_exclamo el enorme lobo mientras Kurenai trazaba sellos listos para meter a la criatura en un genjutsu y así poner a salvo a los infantes—

Terminando la secuencia de sellos trato de lanzar su técnica pero esta al parecer no inmuto a la criatura quien simplemente ladeo su cabeza.

_No sé qué intentas humana pero sea lo que sea, no funcionara conmigo _—el digimon tacleo a la Jounnin con mucha fuerza provocando dos cosas—

La primera que Yakumo reaccionara a todo lo que estaba pasando corriendo en dirección hacia donde se encontraba su maestra y la segunda, que Naruto se enojara pero luego de las palabras del digimon exploto de ira.

Yakumo se encontraba ayudando a la ojiroja, quien aun resentía un poco el golpe, no ayudo mucho haberse estrellado en un árbol.

Sensei se encuentra bien —pregunto preocupada la castaña—

Yakumo que haces aquí te dije que te alejaras —mascullo con dificultad Kurenai—

_Jejeje tengo una idea _—hablo el lobo digimon con una sonrisa siniestra adornando su rostro— _según lo que me dijeron esos Pagumon, el guerrero de fuego surgió cuando uno de ellos estuvo a punto de asesinar a una patética humana así que si las mato el tendrá que aparecer _—dijo acercándose lentamente, asechando a la Jounnin y a la castaña quien estaba algo temerosa—

**Digimon Frontier OST #16 - Densetsu no Juu Toushi**

De pronto frente a ambas féminas apareció una silueta, se trataba de un chico de cabello rubio quien no pudo soportar las palabras del digimon.

_Miren nada más hasta que por fin decides entrar en acción guerrero del fuego_ —exclamo el digimon con una sonrisa burlona pero observo como Naruto ni se inmutaba, solo le sostenía la mirada— _que sucede ¿acaso el ratón te comió la lengua? O ¿tienes miedo de pelear?_

Naruto que estás haciendo —exclamo Kurenai al ver como el rubio estaba a punto de enfrentar a esa criatura— no es momento de bromas llévate de aquí a Shiori y a Yakumo —dijo pero al parecer Naruto ni siquiera la escucho.

Muy bien bola de pelos, si tanto querías que me enojara felicidades lo lograste —estas palabras provocaron que se formara una sonrisa en la cara del lobo— Shiori-chan quiero que se alejen de aquí, no me gustaría que algo malo les pasara.

Kurenai sabia las intenciones del rubio, él se enfrentaría a la criatura lo cual la llevo a levantarse y tratar de noquear al rubio para escapar de ahí con ellos a salvo. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando Naruto comenzó a trazar una serie de sellos que jamás había visto, un anillo de fuego se formó debajo de sus pies sorprendiendo a la azabache y castaña.

Querías ver al guerrero de fuego —exclamo mientras sacaba de sus bolsillo derecho su digivice— PUES AQUÍ ME TIENES

Luego de eso otro anillo de fuego se formó en su mano derecha el cual choco contra su digivice.

DIGISPIRIT —con este movimiento un tornado de fuego se materializo envolviendo al rubio e impresionando a la heredera del clan Kurama y a la Jounnin—DIGIEVOLVEE AAAAAAAH

Luego de unos segundos una silueta muy familiar se hizo presente, pero quien realmente estaba impactada con la aparición del guerrero de fuego era Kurenai, el genjutsu del cual fue testigo esta mañana le decía que todo era verdad pero verlo en vivo y directo era otra cosa.

_AGUNIMON —_esta sería una pelea a otro nivel pues si bien la Uchiha era testigo del poder y habilidad de Naruto cuando digievolucionaba, sabía que había algo raro en ese lobo digimon.

**Digimon Frontier OST #17 - Attack The Frontier**

Naruto se percató de la preocupación de su amiga así que solo volteo a verla y le dedico una sonrisa mientras levantaba su pulgar.

_Que tierno crees que saldrás vivo de esta _—dicho esto el enorme cuadrúpedo se lanzó al ataque—

El digimon intento atacar directamente lanzando un enorme zarpazo con sus garras el cual Agunimon esquivo en el último momento, con un impulso el guerrero de fuego trato de golpear al digimon con un uppercut pero este lo esquivo, usando esta abertura en la defensa del guerrero de fuego tuvo una oportunidad y tacleo al guerrero rubio con la fuerza suficiente para arrastrarlo un par de metros.

El digimon estuvo a punto de atacar a un distraído Agunimon quien y lo esperaba, al momento de que Sangloupmon se acercó, una poderosa patada impacto en su hocico, usando la misma fuerza del impacto su puño impacto en el estómago del digimon y el ataque termino cuando Agunimon volvió a girar sobre sí mismo impactándole otro golpe en el rostro que terminó estrellando al canino en un árbol, debido a la fuerza del golpe termino partiéndolo a la mitad.

Mientras tanto Kurenai estaba tratando de procesar todo lo que ocurría en esos momentos, en primer lugar aquel "niño" no era un humano, prueba de eso fue como aun le dolía la muñeca de la presión ejercida por esa criatura, luego de un momento a otro este se convirtió en ese extraño lobo el cual estaba combatiendo con Naruto, quien se transformó de la misma forma.

Mientras tanto Yakumo tenía un enorme sonrojo en su rostro, aún estaba impresionada por como el rubio se paró desafiante ante aquella cosa que al parecer no pertenecía a este mundo.

(Que valiente fue Naruto-kun, al defendernos a mí y a sensei) —Eran los pensamientos de la castaña sin poder notar como—

Por alguna extraña razón Shiori sintió unas enormes ganas de golpear a su nueva amiga pero aún no podía deducir el porqué de esa sensación.

_Muy bien niño quieres jugar como los grandes adelante_ —con estas palabras ambos se lanzaron otra vez al combate.

_**(Aliento de lobo)**_ —de pronto el digimon exhalo una enorme columna de fuego hacia donde se encontraba Agunimon quien recibió el impacto el digimon confiado de su victoria sonreía arrogante, pero esta se desvaneció cuando observo como Agunimon estaba parado como si nada hubiera pasado

_Por algo soy el guerrero de fuego, no existe fuego capaz de quemarme _—Agunimon choco sus puños con fuerza listo para lanzar su propio ataque—

_**(Salamandra ardiente)**_ —dicho esto lanzo dos bolas de fuego que se habían generado en sus puños, las cuales no impactaron contra el lobo-digimon pues había esquivado el ataque a duras penas

_Si mi fuego no puede quemarte tendré que usar otra táctica __**(**__**flecha del lobo**__**)**_ —de pronto Sangloupmon lanzo una enorme lluvia de cuchillos que salieron de sus patas—

Agunimon reacciono y esquivo algunos pero toros impactaron contra él, de no ser por su armadura e increíbles reflejos hubiera terminado convertido en brocheta.

Pero el ataque no término ahí debido a que Agunimon se concentró en esquivar las flechas que no se percató de que en digimon había desaparecido, mientras el guerrero rubio trataba de encontrarlo, un impacto lo derribo.

_Y yo que pensé que serias más hábil guerrero de fuego pero veo que sigues siendo un niño_ —de la sombra de Agunimon comenzó a emerger tranquilamente el lobo-digimon— _es una de mis técnicas especiales, me permite fundirme con tu sombra, no importa lo que hagas jamás me podrás tocar_.

Durante algunos minutos Kurenai y ambas niñas observaron como Naruto transformado en Agunimon trataba de hacerle frente al digimon lobo, pero cada vez que intentaba golpearlo este se fundía en su sombra y atacaba desde otro punto.

_Vamos guerrero demuéstrame porque eres una leyenda esto sería deprimente si te derroto tan fácilmente_ —dijo Sangloupmon quien emergía de las sombras observando como el rubio se apoyaba sobre uno de sus pies arrodillado, presa del cansancio que hacia mella en su cuerpo, debido a su edad y el hecho de no entrenar con su digispirit provocaban que este se cansara mucho más rápido de lo que el acostumbraba.

_Si no te levantas creo que necesitaras un pequeño incentivo para que pelees en serio_ —esas palabras preocuparon a todos los presentes y el hecho de que estuviera observando donde aun estaba parada Kurenai junto con la pequeña Yakumo ponía en alerta al guerrero de fuego— _tú dices que eres a prueba de fuego, que no existe uno capaz de quemarte mi pregunta es ¿los humanos tendrán esa cualidad? Que te parece si lo comprobamos en este instante._

Luego de terminar esas palabras exhalo una bola de fuego que iba en dirección hacia donde se encontraba la Jounnin y la castaña que se paralizo de miedo, en un intento por protegerla Kurenai la abrazo mientras le daba la espalda al ataque, sabía que este sería su fin, unos segundos después Kurenai no sentía nada, se preguntaba si ya había impactado aquella bola de fuego, con mucha calma abrió los ojos pudo percatarse de que nada le había pasado, mucho menos a Yakumo quien tenía su rostro oculto en el pecho de la Jounnin mientras derramaba lágrimas y la abrazaba.

Grande fue la sorpresa de ambas al percatarse de que estaban a salvo, dirigieron su mirada al frente donde estaba Agunimon. Su cuerpo despedía humo mientras sus brazos estaban extendidos, Kurenai dedujo que el sabía recibido el impacto del ataque pero este al menos le afecto un poco.

_Kurenai-sensei, Yakumo ¿se encuentran bien? _—pregunto el rubio sin voltear a verlas pues su mirada estaba clavada en aquel digimon que gruñía al ver su plan frustrado—

S…si….na…Naruto estamos bien —logro decir la azabache quien aún no salía de la impresión—

_Ja defiendes a una humana quien intento borrarte los recuerdos, no sé si eres muy noble o muy estúpido _—Kurenai abrió los ojos sorprendida por como el digimon sabía que intentaba hacer— _no deberías sorprenderte humana, claramente vi como la energía fluida a través de esos movimientos con las manos y sabia a donde se dirigía…_

El lobo-digimon fue silenciado cuando un puño impacto de lleno en su mandíbula lanzándolo hacia un árbol destrozándolo en el proceso.

_Escúchame bien bola de pelos puedes golpearme, tratar de quemarme o incluso matarme pero que te quede en claro esto, tu pelea es conmigo. Solo los cobardes usan gente inocente como daño colateral ahora que me demostraste que juegas sucio acabare contigo antes de que intentes otra cosa similar _—Naruto estaba furioso si algo no toleraba eran los ataques a traición—

_Valla hasta que decides pelear_…..—el digimon no termino de hablar cuando un tremendo rodillazo impacto en su quijada elevándolo un poco del suelo, esta distracción basto para que Agunimon golpeara el estómago del digimon con una patada que termino sacándole el aire, y aventándolo un par de metros lejos de donde se encontraba el rubio—

En un despliegue de velocidad Agunimon trato de impactar su puño en el digimon quien reacciono más rápidamente fundiéndose en las sombras.

Agunimon detestaba que esto pasara pero debido al combate creía haber encontrado un patrón en los ataques.

El guerrero de fuego se quedó quieto mientras cerraba los ojos y juntaba sus puños preparando su ataque favorito pero Naruto no tenía intenciones de lanzarlo, las llamas ardían rodeando sus puños, la calma era demasiada.

Kurenai-sensei tiene que ayudar a Naruto-kun por favor —dijo preocupada la castaña quien sabía que a pesar de sostener el combate con fuerza y habilidad, el guerrero de fuego estaba en sus últimas, prueba de eso era ver como jadeaba pesadamente aun con fuego cubriendo sus puños—

No puedo hacer mucho Yakumo —dijo la Jounnin quien sentía impotencia al ver como Naruto era el único que podía darle pelea a la criatura— lo único que podemos hacer es observar y esperar que Naruto salga victorioso de este encuentro.

La castaña estaba ahora más angustiada, no quería que algo malo le ocurriera a ese chico rubio, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la Uchiha menor poso su mano en su hombro llamando su atención.

Naruto-kun es muy fuerte y si hay alguien que puede derrotar a ese enorme abrigo con patas es el —esas palabras generaron algo de calma en Yakumo.

El silencio en la zona era demasiado, lo único que podía escucharse era el sonido del viento golpeando las copas de los árboles y como el fuego en los puños de Agunimon crispaba en sus manos.

El guerrero de fuego estaba parado como si estuviera esperando el ataque inminente de aquel digimon. Luego de un rato no se escuchó nada, el viento dejo de soplar unos instantes bastaron para que Sangloupmon saliera de entre las sombras con sus garras listas para destrozar al guerrero legendario, Yakumo trato de advertirle a Naruto pero esta fue silenciada por la Uchiha.

_MUEREEE GUERRERO DE FUEGO _—el digimon oscuro estaba seguro de su victoria que no se percató de los puños de Agunimon—

Este reacciono mucho más rápido girando su cuerpo en dirección hacia donde se encontraba el digimon e impacto un tremendo rodillazo en la zona del abdomen sacándole algo de saliva y todo el aire de los pulmones de Sangloupmon luego del golpe procedió a soltar una serie de puñetazos los cuales causaban más daño de lo normal por el hecho de estar envueltos en fuego.

Con un tremendo derechazo provoco que se estrellara en otro árbol, luego de unos momentos algo muy extraño paso

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH _—el cuerpo del lobo digimon fue envuelto en un mar de llamas que provocaban daño gradualmente—

_TERMINARE CON ESTO AHORA __**(salamandra ardiente)**_ —Agunimon arrojo ambas bolas de fuego que aún se encontraban en sus puños, finalizando el combate cuando el digimon no pudo soportar las abrasadoras llamas—

Un extraño anillo rodeo el cuerpo de Sangloupmon intrigando aún más a la Jounnin ojiroja.

_Espíritu que has sido influenciado por el mal —de repente Agunimon saco su digivice— déjate abrazar por mi fuego para ser purificado —cuando presiono un botón al costado una luz roja salió de la parte superior del digivice— DIGICODE CAPTURAAAA_

En unos instantes esa enorme criatura había desaparecido, dejando consigo una especie de huevo que floto en el aire antes de desaparecer.

Luego de tal batalla Agunimon fue envuelto en un remolino de fuego, una vez que este se disipo, lo único que había era el pequeño rubio quien caía pesadamente sentado en el suelo, respirando de manera entrecortada.

Naruto-kun —Shiori corrió hacia donde se encontraba su amigo para socorrerlo— te encuentras bien —pregunto preocupada—

Si….Shiori….chan…no…te..Pre…preocupes….solo….e.e…estoy algo….can…cansado y hambriento —contesto el rubio de manera calmada—

Baka acabas de pelear contra un digimon y lo único que puedes pensar es en comida —la Uchiha abrazo al rubio para que este sintiera su apoyo—

Naruto —ambos infantes se separaron cuando escucharon la voz de la ojiroja que se acercaba de manera lenta hacia donde estaban el rubio y la azabache mientras era seguida por la castaña quien parecía estar más calmada al ver como el chico rubio estaba bien—

Kurenai….sensei —dijo con una voz que delataba su cansancio—

Veo que Mikoto tenía razón —esas palabras sorprendieron al rubio y a la azabache menor— quería disculparme por intentar hacer eso, todo lo que Mikoto me mostro creí que era una gran farsa, nunca pensé que esto sería tan real.

No..se..Pre…preocupe….Kurenai…sensei —respondió el rubio—

Na...Naruto-kun —esa voz llamo la atención del rubio quien se percató de que se trataba de la castaña—gracias por salvarme y por proteger a Kurenai-sensei y a mí —dijo mientras un sonrojo adornaba su rostro este fue notado por la Jounnin quien sabía que ocurría en estos momentos en los pensamientos de su joven aprendiz—

No te preocupes por eso Yakumo-chan siempre protegeré a mis amigos y a la gente que es muy importante para mí —con esas palabras la castaña se acercó de manera rápida al rubio, con sus brazos rodeo el cuello de Naruto y le dio un beso en la mejilla—

Este es mi agradecimiento por salvarme y por considerarme alguien especial para mí —la castaña estaba tan apenada que oculto su rostro enrojecido en el pecho del rubio pero adornado con una enorme sonrisa—

Óyeme Yakumo quien te dio permiso de hacer eso —la magia del momento fue roto cuando Shiori reclamo las acciones de la heredera del clan Kurama—

No entiendo porque debo pedirle permiso a alguien Naruto-kun sabe que le estoy agradeciendo —contrataco la castaña notando la hostilidad de las palabras de la heredera del clan Uchiha—

Que te quede muy claro esto —la azabache zafo al rubio del abrazo de Yakumo para luego ella abrazarlo—Naruto-kun es MI amigo

Y ¿cuál es tu punto? ¿Solo porque es tu amigo no puede ser mío? —Respondió la castaña—

Esta peculiar escena término por sacarle una enorme gota en la nuca a la Jounnin quien veía como Shiori y su alumna se peleaban por Naruto, como si este fuera un juguete que ambas quisieran tener

Parece que todo al final salió bien. Kurenai ahora comprendía la importancia del viaje de Naruto, todo parecía en orden así que decidió salir del bosque mientras ambas niñas aún se peleaban por quien estaría junto del rubio.

Lejos del bosque en la zona de los clanes un chico de cabello azabache se encontraba sentado en el suelo, su entrenamiento resulto agotador pero lo más perturbador era el aura de color oscuro que rodeaba su cuerpo.

_No dejes que nadie te desvié de tu camino, con el poder de tu odio serás el ninja más poderoso de todos, deja que esos sentimientos de cólera fluyan y algún día tu serás reconocido como una leyenda, tú te encargaras de demostrarle al mundo que el clan Uchiha es el más poderoso de todos _—decía aquella voz dentro de la mente de Sasuke quien solo sonreía de manera siniestra—

Un enorme peligro se cultivaba en la aldea de la hoja, todos ignorantes de que la única esperanza de hacerle frente estaba a punto de irse pero este algún día volvería, demostrándole a todos que nadie podía acabar con su férreo espíritu y su voluntad de fuego.

* * *

Valla este idiota sí que se lucio estuvo genial este capítulo —dijo la pokemon de pelea—

Bueno Arcanine ya se fue así que déjame hablar con un amigo para que repare esto mientras hago esto termina el capítulo —después de esto la pokemon de fuego se retiró de la habitación—

—suspiro— pero esto paso por esa maldita traga fuego sabe que no debe hacerme enojar bueno lectores el siguiente capítulo está en proceso, cuando lo subirá la verdad no lo sé pues a pesar de que terminaron sus exámenes esto no le quita la presión de la escuela —dijo Lucario— recuerden que la votación sigue abierta así que no se les olvide elegir su historia favorita bueno hasta luego nos veremos.

Pd: ¿pensaban que Arcanine incluiría a Kurenai en el harem? ¿acaso Kasumi tendrá más competencia? ¿Sasuke cambiara con el tiempo o seguirá siendo un cretino Emo? ¿Conocen a alguien que pueda reparar una guitarra eléctrica? Pues todo esto será respondido a medida que la historia avance nos vemos (excepto lo último de verdad es urgente TT-TT)


	13. un ser dos mundos son

Si…claro…..ok…..aja…..ok entonces te enviare la guitarra ¿Cuánto te tardaras en arreglarla? —Dijo la pokemon de fuego—…tanto….No puede ser más rápido —Ninetales estaba preocupada— ok y ¿Cuánto me costara?...….si tengo el dinero en la tarde paso y te la dejo gracias —la pokemon colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa en su rostro—

Rápidamente corrió hacia donde se encontraba la pokemon de acero quien tenía el día libre aprovechándolo de la única forma que ella sabía…..leyendo un libro sentada en el sofá de la sala.

Lucario —la pokemon de lucha levanto la vista— ya encontré quien puede arreglar la guitarra

En serio —pregunto cerrando su libro— y bien ¿cuánto nos costara?

No mucho —respondió— un amigo mío, un Rotom dijo que la arreglaría

Genial —de pronto Lucario se percató de que la pokemon de fuego solo estaba en ropa interior color negro, lo cual resaltaba el cuerpo curvilíneo de esta— ¿podrías por favor ponerte algo? no eres la única que vive en esta casa como para andar así

¿Celosa? —Pregunto con una sonrisa burlona—

Claro como si a mí me gustaría tener esas cosas tamaño miltank —respondió con un aire sarcástico— lo digo por Arcanine ese pervertido….

Arcanine no es ningún pervertido —menciono Ninetales— y no tengo ningún problema de que me vea así, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo y él puede tener esta "vista especial" además tú no eres nadie para decirme esas cosas.

¿De qué hablas? yo no soy ninguna pervertida —exclamo Lucario—

Si claro y ese libro que ya leíste como 50 veces niña gray —contrataco la pokemon de fuego—

¿Cuál es tu punto? —Respondió muy indignada la pokemon de lucha mientras discretamente escondía el libro— Yo solo lo leo por la trama y los personajes

Claro y yo puedo usar rayo de hielo —dijo Ninetales— pervertida de closet

Una vena crecía en la frente de la pokemon de acero mostrando lo furiosa que estaba hasta que oyeron como una puerta se abría de donde entraba un muy fatigado Arcanine.

Rayos no creí que fuera tan pesado este día —suspiro— al menos ya estoy en…. —el autor se quedó mudo al observar a sus dos inquilinas pero una de ellas estaba vestida de manera muy sugerente o más bien no traía nada más que su ropa interior esto provoco que un pequeño hilo de sangre escurriera por su nariz.

Ehh creo….que….mejor…me…voy….ah —Arcanine trataba de decir algo pero las palabras no salían de su garganta y no ayudaba mucho que cierta pokemon de fuego se acercara—

Que sucede Arcanine ¿te gusta lo que ves? —dijo de manera sensual mientras se acercaba más al autor que estaba mucho más nervioso que antes—

VISTETE POR ARCEUS, COMO NO VAS A DISTRAER A ESTE TONTO CON ESTAS COSAS TAMAÑO TSUNADE —exclamo una muy enojada Lucario—

¿Tú crees? —Pregunto la pokemon mientras colocaba su dedo en su barbilla— comprobemos tu teoría. Arcanine ¿acaso estas cosas hermosas te distraen? —Pregunto jugando con sus pechos provocando que una hemorragia nasal saliera disparada de la nariz del autor—

Este suceso dejo noqueado al can de fuego para preocupación de la pokemon de acero y alegría de la pokemon de fuego.

Sí que haces alusión a tu especie eh Ninetales —dijo una Lucario muy molesta acercándose al inconsciente autor— Arcanine Arcanine reacciona…creo que tenemos que llevarlo a un doctor.

Tranquila —dijo Ninetales quien ahora traía puesta una camisa de color gris que cubría hasta la altura de sus piernas— él siempre tiene planes de emergencia en caso de cualquier cosa es algo paranoico o precavido.

¿Cómo cuál? —pregunto—

Como ese —respondió señalando una caja de color rojo pegada en la pared—

¿Porque no note eso antes? —se preguntó a si misma—

Ahora vemos como ambas féminas caminaban hacia la extraña caja que tenía escrito **"en caso de hemorragia nasal masiva provocada por alguna de mis inquilinas, rompa el cristal**"

Eso sí es prevenirse de todo —dijo la pokemon azul hasta que su mente proceso lo que se hallaba escrito— ¿UN SEGUNDO? ¿DIJO ALGUNA DE SUS INQUILINAS? ESPERA A QUE DESPIERTE ME VA A TENER QUE….

Lucario si ya terminaste con tus ataques de tsundere necesito ayuda —Ninetales tenía un pequeño martillo y con mucho cuidado rompió el cristal en donde se podía apreciar vapor por la baja temperatura que tenía.

Dentro se encontraban tres unidades de sangre, y todo para una transfusión rápida.

Vez te lo dije —dijo Ninetales— mira incluso hay una nota —señalando la carta que estaba dentro—

A ver —Lucario extendió su mano sacando la carta leyéndola en voz alta.

"si están leyendo esto, alguna de ustedes me hizo sangrar de la nariz así que sigan las instrucciones al pie de la letra sobre todo tu Lucario" —eso no le gusto a la pokemon de acero quien simplemente frunció el ceño— "dentro de esta caja se encuentran tres unidades de sangre. Ninetales quiero que tú me hagas la transfusión, hace mucho tiempo te enseñe como colocar un catéter."

Porque tú tienes que hacer eso ¿acaso el no confía en mí? —dijo algo dolida—

¿Sabes colocar un catéter? —Pregunto la pokemon de fuego—

Eh….no —respondió tímidamente la pokemon de acero— creo….que no

Entonces no molestes y sigue leyendo

"quiero que revisen la carpeta de la historia y vean que termine uno de los capítulos de mi primer fic quiero que lo suban y respondan reviews por favor"

Muy bien —dijo Ninetales— yo me encargo de Arcanine tú mientras respóndelos y sube el capítulo.

—Suspiro— ok mientras Ninetales se encarga de esto yo responderé algunos de los reviews que nos han mandado:

**Homicidal Liu****:** lo sé son poco comunes y él pensó que sería un buen material para explotar. Sally sé que muchos querían a la dama de los genjutsus en el harem pero a Arcanine no le gustó la idea, muchos de sus fics favoritos la incluyen pero esta vez quiso darle un giro diferente en la historia. Cherry tranquila todo pasara a su debido tiempo.

**chivotenkai****:** valla hace mucho que no oímos de ti, cancelaste una muy buena historia aún no sabemos porque pero tranquilo tendrás tus razones, la otra cuestión es que si habrán algunas sorpresas con estos arreglos matrimoniales no te preocupes pero se verán mucho más adelante.

**Zafir09****:** tus ideas le han gustado, me platico una vez que primero debe asentar las bases de la historia. El compara escribir con las cosas que hace en el laboratorio, necesita analizar cada detalle para que la historia sea entretenida y pueda atraer la atención de más lectores, claro que no podrá complacer a todos, pero lo que no creo que haga es agregar a Yugao y a Kurenai al harem para él está muy clicheado.

**coronadomontes**: qué bueno que te guste el fic

**CCSakuraforever**: creo que sería al revés, si viste la serie de digimon frontier (la favorita de Arcanine junto con digimon 1 y 2) verás cómo reaccionan los digispirits ante los sentimientos de su portador, es por eso que esto está pasando con Sasuke

**metalic-dragon-angel**: si esto te gusto, este capítulo te encantara y aparte imagínate cuando Shiori y Kasumi (kyubi) se conozcan, no la verdad que suerte y desdicha para el rubio.

**ronaldc v2**: te doy la razón si él llega a morir será culpa de ellos, ahora yo si tomo clases de autocontrol pero vivir con un holgazán y una pervertida no ayuda mucho a mi paciencia, aun no entiendo como ese idiota conserva la calma ante cualquier situación, apárate no quiero que menciones nada sobre el 14 de febrero —sonrojada— por favor

**Victor018**: gracias por el saludo amigo que bueno que te guste

**REGIS MARK 5**: hace mucho Arcanine se decidió en hacer un salto de tiempo, me comento cuando escribía la historia en una libreta, pero luego se dio cuenta que no solo se trataría de un viaje de entrenamiento, sino también la búsqueda de 3 objetos con un vasto poder, lo cual lleva tiempo, aparte tiene que encontrar a sus portadores así que no podría hacer eso.

**ShadowyWriter**: no se podría hacer eso, sino le quitaría la intriga a la historia, además de que podrían retenerlo en la aldea por semejante poder, pero no te preocupes digamos que ellos se arrepentirán y mucho.

**jbadillodavila**: te apoyo

Muy bien con esto respondo a todo los comentarios así que lo único que me resta decir:

Los personajes de Naruto y algunas técnicas, habilidades y cosas que Arcanine usa para esta historia no son de su propiedad de igual forma los caracteres de digimon frontier que usa, creo que eso es muy obvio bueno disfruten la historia.

* * *

**Opening: ****Tinie Tempah ft. Eric Turner - Written in the stars (el enlace se encuentra en su prolife)**

Capítulo 12: un ser dos mundos son

Una peculiar escena estaba desarrollándose frente a la Jounnin ojiroja, donde su alumna y la pequeña heredera del clan Uchiha se peleaban por llamar la atención de un resignado Naruto. El chico solo podía observar como ambas niñas discutían por cosas que ni el mismo comprendía.

Después de un rato los cuatro salían del bosque, nótese que Yakumo y Shiori iban abrazando uno de los brazos de Naruto quien solo se preguntaba cómo acabo en esta situación.

Por otro lado Kurenai solo estaba observando, mientras reía discretamente, esto no era de esperarse según lo que muchas kunoichis de generaciones pasadas decían. El Yodaime Hokage era todo un don juan cuando se trataba de conquistar chicas, lo cual le valió muchas visitas al hospital por parte de la pelirroja que era su esposa. Era muy normal que ese carisma fuera heredado por Naruto.

Naruto-kun dile a Yakumo que ella no tiene derecho de abrazarte —dijo una muy molesta Shiori que veía de manera irritada a la castaña sosteniendo el brazo de su amigo—

Naruto-kun dile a la Uchiha que ella no es nadie para decidir eso —contrataco la castaña molestando a la azabache—

¿Cómo me llamaste Kurama? —pregunto molesta

Ambas niñas se miraban con cara de pocos amigos mientras Naruto suspiraba al verse envuelto en esta pelea, pidió ayuda a la única persona sensata y capaz de controlar una situación como esta.

(Oye Kasumi-chan crees que puedas ayudarme ¿Cómo calmo a Shiori-chan y Yakumo-chan?) —Pero el rubio no recibía ninguna respuesta de su inquilina— (Kasumi-chan ¿estás ahí?)

La razón por la cual la pelirroja no respondía era muy simple, si nos adentramos al paisaje mental der ojiazul podemos ver como la pradera de verdes pastos estaba en estos momentos incendiándose, varios árboles habían sido arrancados de raíz producto de una fuerza descomunal, en el suelo se podían apreciar algunos cráteres toda esta destrucción sin cuartel había sido provocada por….nada más ni nada menos que nuestra linda zorrita que en estos momentos sufría un ataque de celos incontenible

**(COMO SE ATREVE YA TENGO SUFICIENTE CON LA ESTUPIDA UCHIHA, ESA ANCIANA DE CABELLO PURPURA ADICTA A LOS DANGOS, ASI COMO ESA COCINERA DE CUARTA Y LA COMELIBROS COMO PARA QUE UNA NIÑA CON COMPLEJO DE KŪDERE VENGA A TRATAR DE QUITARME A MI NARUTO-KUN) **—por alguna extraña razón Shiori, Ayame y Shiho se sintieron ofendidas, lejos de ahí Anko sentía unas enormes ganas de estrangular a un zorro y hacerse un abrigo de piel—

Naruto observo a su inquilina con una enorme gota en la nuca al ver toda la destrucción que había provocado.

Optando por retirarse y luego hablar con ella o al menos hasta que su enojo disminuyera, el rubio comenzó a prestar más atención al mundo exterior.

Verdad que si Naruto-kun —dijo la azabache tratando de sacar al ojiazul de sus pensamientos—

Que…..perdón Shiori-chan no te preste atención estaba algo distraído ¿Qué me preguntaste? —pregunto el rubio—

¿Verdad que prometiste venir a comer a mi casa después de entrenar? —Dijo Shiori poniendo ojitos de cachorro para que el rubio no pudiera negarse a su petición—

Eh….cla….claro Shiori-chan —respondió el rubio—

Oye Shiori no seas tramposa —replico la castaña—

No es trampa es estrategia —contrataco la azabache con una sonrisa algo arrogante—

Antes de que ambas niñas comenzaran a pelear dos siluetas aparecieron en el acto la primera era una mujer de pelo morado y la segunda una mujer de pelo azabache, Mikoto y Yugao pudieron observar como ambas niñas estaban a punto de pelear así que optaron por separarlas inmediatamente tomándolas en brazos.

Kaa-san suéltame le voy a mostrar que nadie se mete conmigo ni molesta a MI amigo —replico la azabache menor

Yugao-san suélteme le voy a enseñar que no por ser una Uchiha le tengo miedo —dijo Yakumo tratando de soltarse del agarre de la Ambu—

Shiori cálmate —dijo Mikoto tratando de contener a su hija—

Yakumo tranquilízate —dijo Yugao—

Detrás de esta escena cierto rubio y la Jounnin ojiroja veían esto con una enorme gota en la nuca.

Las niñas se calmaron producto de un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Mikoto y Kurenai, ambas traían un enorme chichón y lloraban de manera graciosa.

Kurenai comenzó a platicar con Yugao y Mikoto acerca de la aparición del digimon preocupando a ambas adultas, esto ya era oficial, parece ser que esas criaturas entraban a su mundo con más frecuencia, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que alguien las viera y se dieran a conocer.

Tenemos que ir con Sarutobi-sama —dijo Yugao— él debe de saber qué hacer en estas situaciones.

Es verdad —secundo Mikoto— pero creo que no va a haber opción con el viaje de Naruto —esto último no pudo pronunciarlo tan fácilmente—

A ella no le agradaba la idea, quería salir y acompañar al pequeño de ojos azules tan risueño pero con este tipo de acciones delataría al rubio y podrían entorpecer los planes de escape de la aldea.

Además tenía que cuidar a Shiori pues el consejo civil de la aldea se había encargado de envenenar la mente de Sasuke con promesas muy siniestras. Una de ellas era comprometerlo con sus hijas para restaurar el clan Uchiha.

Rápidamente el grupo de kunoichis y niños fueron caminando hacia la mansión de clan Sarutobi.

Mucho se decía de este poderoso clan, algunos llegaron a comparar su dominio de Katon con el que poseía el clan Uchiha.

Dentro de la mansión, Hiruzen disfruta de la calma que se sentía en estos momentos.

Ahhhhh que día tan relajante —suspiro el Sandaime— ¿no lo crees Koharu?

Ciertamente Hiruzen —dijo aquella anciana miembro del consejo civil mientras seria dos tazas de té— adoro esta tranquilidad

Todo parecía indicar que esta sería un día sin ningún percance para el par de adultos mayores, hasta que de pronto alguien entro a la mansión ese alguien se trataba de un grupo de kunoichis y una ambu seguidos por un grupo de niños.

Sarutobi suspiro pesadamente, sabía que no duraría para siempre la calma que tanto disfrutaba prueba de eso era ver a su nuera en el lugar con una cara muy molesta.

Mientras tanto Naruto hizo lo mismo que hacia al llegar a la mansion del clan Sarutobi.

KOHARU BAA-CHAN —así es el pequeño rubio se lanzó inmediatamente hacia los brazos de la anciana que acompañaba al antiguo Hokage—

Oye tranquilo Naruto —dijo la peliblanca tratando de resistir la fuerza con la que se arrojó el rubio— recuerda que ya no tengo la misma fuerza de antes

Jeje perdón —dijo Naruto despegándose del abrazo que le propino— ¿Qué haces aquí Baa-chan?

Vine a visitar a mi compañero de equipo acaso oigo celos de tu parte —respondo la antigua kunoichi al ver sonreír al ojiazul—

Es curioso como esta relación abuela-nieto se dio. Al principio como muchas personas en la aldea ella pensaban que el cuerpo de pequeño era controlado por aquel ser demoniaco que yacía en su interior inclusive una vez clandestinamente planeo el asesinato de Naruto a costas del Yodaime Hokage para terminar lo que él comenzó hace ya 8 años.

Muchas veces esa escena pasaba por su cabeza, recordándole que jamás debía juzgar a alguien mucho menos a un pequeño de 8 años, fue hace mucho que se dio cuenta de varios comportamientos por parte del rubio, algo muy extraño si era verdad que el cuerpo de Naruto era controlado por el ser demoniaco.

Luego de un tiempo se dio cuenta que el pequeño rubio solo era el contenedor del alma del zorro, él había sido usado para proteger a su aldea, se había convertido en un héroe mucho antes que supiera caminar, pero al parecer ella era la única que se había dado cuenta de esa condición del rubio.

Koharu era una mujer mayor que había cometido muchos errores en la vida, pero también era alguien que sabía reconocer sus acciones por demás incorrectas.

Como muchas mujeres ella siempre quiso tener familia, quería hijos para verlos crecer y nietos para enloquecerlos, pero debido a una herida producida en la segunda guerra shinobi eso no podría suceder, cuando conoció a Naruto un extraño sentimiento surgió en ella, tal parece que el cariño que sentía hacia el rubio fue creciendo a tal grado que lo consideraba como el nieto que jamás pudo tener.

Sentía mucha rabia al ver al Hokage darle prioridad a su hija sin siquiera poner algo de atención al pequeño rubio, pero sabía que esto tendría repercusiones en el futuro.

¿Porque sentiría celos Baa-chan? —pregunto el rubio ladeando la cabeza con una cara de duda total—

De pronto algo pasó a gran velocidad frente a todos dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba parado el rubio, lo siguiente que sucedió dejo a todos en shock.

Delante de ellos el rubio era abrazado por cierta ambu peli morada, al parecer este último despliegue de ternura por parte de Naruto fue suficiente para que una parte de Yugao que muy pocos la conocían saliera a flote.

KYYYYYYAAAAA MI OTOTO ES TAN LINDO —decía Yugao mientras restregaba su mejilla contra Naruto— ERES LA COSITA MAS ADORABLE DE TODO ESTE BASURERO COMO QUISIERA COMERTE A BESOS

Esta escena provoco que todos miraran a la ambu con cierta preocupación y una enorme gota resbalando por su nuca.

Por su parte Yugao se percató de donde estaba y que no se encontraba sola, luego de voltear lentamente la mirada observo como todos sonreían de manera nerviosa mientras saludaban lentamente a la ambu.

La peli morada quería que la tierra se la tragara, ninguna persona ni siquiera su actual novio conocía esta faceta acerca de ella, lentamente dejo a Naruto en el suelo, dirigiéndose hacia aquellos que vieron todo

Les advierto nada de esto sucedió ¿ENTENDIDO? —Amenazo la peli morada con una expresión de furia en su rostro completamente rojo de vergüenza—

Después de que todos se reunieran en la sala los tres infantes se encontraban en el patio de la mansión mientras Sarutobi escuchaba el relato de Kurenai, Koharu también estaba presente luego de que Hiruzen le contara acerca de los sucesos que ocurrieron en el cumpleaños de los gemelos namikaze.

Ella estaba furiosa ¿Qué clase de padres destrozarían los sueños más preciados de uno de sus hijos? Al parecer solo el Yodaime y su esposa, luego de eso escucho acerca del poder que Naruto ahora ostentaba, sabía que solo alguien con un corazón tan noble como el de su nieto se le confiaría algo de tal magnitud, ahora su rostro reflejaba preocupación y sobre todo enojo al escuchar sobre el viaje que Naruto debía realizar.

¿Acaso a todos se les zafo un tornillo? ¿Cómo pueden dejar que un niño salga de la seguridad de la aldea? —Reclamo Koharu—

Escucha Koharu a ninguno de nosotros nos agrada la idea pero para serte franco si lo que Naruto dijo acerca de esas cosas que no hemos enfrentado no podemos hacer nada —dijo el antiguo Hokage con mucha seriedad—

Pero esto es una barbaridad Hiruzen me niego ante esta locura —Koharu sonó muy firme en su palabras provocando que el Sandaime suspirara sabia lo terca que a veces podía ser su antigua compañera de equipo—

Yo dije lo mismo hace unas horas —Kurenai tomaba la palabra logrando que todos le prestaran atención— incluso quería borrarle la memoria para que no cometiera un suicidio pero de pronto uno de esos digimon apareció —de momento levanto su mano izquierda mostrando una peculiar marca, parecia una mano estampada en su piel, señal de que había sido apretada por alguien de gran fuerza— esa cosa tenía la altura de Naruto y me hizo esto

¿Que? —Pregunto asombrada la anciana—

Lo más aterrador fue cuando en un instante se transformó en una especie de lobo color morado, trate de enfrentarlo y meterlo en un genjutsu pero este simplemente no funciono ni siquiera pude sentir si surtió algún efecto —termino de hablar la jounnin logrando muchas reacciones en la mente de la consejera—

Vez a lo que me refiero ahora —dijo el Sandaime— esas cosas son peligrosas porque al parecer los ataques con chacra les afectan en menor medida y si quieres agregarle un plus tienen esa transformación que al parecer incrementa sus poderes —esta declaración aterro a la anciana— no tenemos opción Naruto tiene que salir no solo para encontrar los digispirits sino para tratar de frenar la invasión de esas criaturas

Aun así no pueden dejar que Naruto se valla —dijo Koharu—

De pronto otra silueta apareció en la entrada se trataba de asuma Sarutobi, el jounnin regresaba a la mansión de su clan luego de una reunión y capacitación para que fueran asignados como jounnin-sensei de algún equipo en el futuro.

Cuando vio a su padre y a Koharu sentados frente a frente decidió fastidiarlo un poco en venganza de lo ocurrido hace dos meses.

Otou-san ¿no crees que ya estas algo grande como para coquetear con Koharu-san? —dijo el jounnin con cierto tono burlón provocando que la kunoichi mayor se sonrojara a niveles inimaginables—

Cerca de ahí en el complejo del clan Hyūga cierta niña de pelo azulado y ojos perlados leía un libro acerca de plantas medicinales, de pronto tuvo una extraña sensación, como si alguien estuviera imitándola, decidió no prestarle atención y seguir con su lectura.

Regresando a la mansión del clan Sarutobi, su líder y el padre del futuro cadáver estaba soltando su instinto asesino intimidando a todos en la sala, quienes fueron testigos del porque fue nombrado **shinobi no Kami** cosa que al parecer Asuma olvidó, ahora estaba muy nervioso y lo que menos quería era regresar al hospital después de ser dado de alta esa misma mañana.

Asuma Sarutobi —ahora el Jounnin sí que estaba nervioso pues su padre solo lo llamaba por su nombre cuando este estaba muy molesto—

Kurenai suspiro al ver lo idiota que era su esposo recordando uno de los castigos que el Sandaime le propino a su hijo.

Etooo creo que Kakashi me busca jejejeje…..fue un gusto saludarlos a todos —antes de que asuma pudiera dar un paso listo para correr Hiruzen lo sostuvo del cuello de su camisa mientras le clavaba una mirada más que molesta provocando que el jounnin comenzara a rezarle a Kami-sama que su padre tuviera piedad de su vida.

El antiguo Hokage llevo a rastras al jounnin quien se sostenía del marco de la puerta sabía que había metido la pata.

Luego de que ambos se retiraran un grito se escuchó en la parte trasera de la mansión.

E…ESPERA OTOU-SAN…NO….POR FAVOR LO DE LA FUENTE NOOOOOOO —este grito helo la sangre de todos preguntándose qué clase de castigo había recibido el jounnin—

Hiruzen entro tranquilamente hacia la sala sentándose junto a la anciana, nadie de los presentes quería preguntar. Kurenai se fue en silencio para ver si su esposo se encontraba aun respirando.

En el patio, los tres infantes se encontraban parados preguntándose quien había sido asesinado de manera tan cruel como para gritar de esa forma.

Naruto-kun ¿escuchaste eso? —Pregunto la azabache—

¿Qué habrá sido? —Pregunto Yakumo estremeciéndose al escuchar el grito—

No lo sé —respondió el rubio encogiéndose de hombros— pero a mí me sonó como si le pisaran la cola a un gato.

Ambas niñas asintieron con la cabeza hasta que Yakumo recordó aquellas palabras que aun resonaban en su cabeza y la transformación el rubio preguntándole a sus dos amigos sobre todo lo que sucedió esa mañana.

Naruto y Shiori suspiraron sabían que ahora Yakumo no dejaría de insistir pues fue testigo de cómo Naruto se transformó en agunimon, ambos sabían que ahora tendrían que contarle todo acerca de los digimon y el digimundo así como del digispirit que ahora el rubio ostentaba.

Mientras tanto en la parte trasera de la mansión Kurenai trataba de no reír al encontrar a su esposo enterrando de cabeza cerca del estanque que tenía el Sandaime Hokage, con cuidado lo ayudo a salir, una vez fuera ambos se dirigieron hacia una de las habitaciones para que asuma se cambiara de ropa.

Otou-san sigue exagerando con esos ataques de ira —dijo el jounnin mientras se ponía una camisa color azul—

Tú tuviste la culpa —respondió la ojiroja— si sabes cómo se pone para que lo molestas.

Ese no es el punto Nai-chan siempre que le hago una broma termino en algunos de sus locos castigos y siempre que el me hace una termino siendo el hazmerreír de mi escuadrón como hace dos meses atrás —recordando cómo durante el trayecto hacia el país de hierro su escuadrón no dejaba de burlarse de el—

Bueno dicen que más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo —este comentario logro sacarle una risa al Jounnin—

Luego de unos instantes Asuma envolvió la cintura de la jounnin con sus brazos reduciendo el espacio que había entre ellos

Dime ¿qué te preocupa? —Esta pregunta puso a la defensiva a la kunoichi— te conozco muy bien Nai-chan, durante el tiempo que estamos aquí solos has estado muy tensa, parece que algo o mejor dicho "alguien" ocupa tus pensamientos —dijo abrazándola—

Naruto —respondió separándose de su esposo dándole la espalda—

Lo sé —esa respuesta sorprendió a Kurenai— otou-san me conto todo al principio no estaba de acuerdo en esta locura pero si esas cosas soportaron los ataques de un Kage retirado no quiero ni imaginarme que tan poderosas son realmente.

Ese es el problema no quiero que nada le pase a Naruto —el tono de su voz comenzaba a quebrarse— suficiente ha sufrido con estos aldeanos idiotas y su estúpida familia ¿Por qué tiene que llevar una responsabilidad tan grande sobre sus hombros? por amor de Kami Solo tiene 8 años —comenzó a derramar lágrimas por cómo era la vida del pequeño rubio—

Escucha —Asuma abrazo a su esposa sabía que estos temas eran muy delicados para ella— sé que te preocupa, también comparto tus sentimientos inclusive quise ofrecerme como escolta en su viaje, pero otou-san me dijo que sería muy sospechoso que yo desapareciera de la nada por un tiempo tan prolongado —dijo— es un chico fuerte y muy listo.

Lo sé y eso es lo que más me duele —respondió la azabache— cada vez que veo su mirada es la misma que tiene un gennin luego de ver la muerte por primera vez, a pesar de su corta edad maduro demasiado rápido, es un niño.

Para bien o para mal no podemos hacer nada, además si combinas todas las habilidades de Naruto con su digispirit es algo que realmente no me gustaría enfrentar —esa pequeña broma relajo a la kunoichi— el estará bien

Baka —dijo girándose quedando frente a frente para luego plantarle un beso en los labios el cual fue correspondido— siempre sabes cómo levantarme el ánimo.

Jejeje —Asuma se rasco detrás de la nuca mientras sonreía— por cierto Naruto partirá mañana en la noche porque no pones tu granito de arena y le enseñas algo.

No es tan fácil como tú crees Asuma-kun además tengo una nueva estudiante —dijo Kurenai aunque le agradaba la idea de mostrarle al rubio el mundo de los genjutsu— por mucho que desee instruir a Naruto ella es mi prioridad ahora

Al menos enséñale como despejar uno y como detectarlos fácilmente, eso sería una gran ayuda —dijo el Jounnin logrando que una sonrisa se formara en los labios de Kurenai— vez eso es lo que me gusta, esa sonrisa te hace ver más hermosa.

Gracias —dijo Kurenai plantándole un beso en los labios— por todo.

La Jounnin salió inmediatamente con una nueva actitud en su mente ahora más que nunca debía concentrarse, tal vez el pequeño ojiazul no estaba tan indefenso después de todo.

En el patio de la mansión podemos observar como Naruto y Shiori practicaban algo de taijutsu, a pesar de que la Uchiha tenía activado su sharingan al no tener tanta experiencia, era difícil predecir los movimientos del rubio quien parecía tener más control de esta pelea de práctica.

Cerca de ahí Yakumo observaba como ambos combatían con gran destreza, ella quería progresar en su carrera como ninja pero al parecer debido a que siempre había sido algo débil físicamente hablando la llevo a tratar de desarrollar el Kekkei Genkai de su clan especializándose plenamente en el genjutsu, pero al ver a su amigo peleando aun en práctica ella quería realizar todo lo que ellos podían hacer.

(**Míralos ¿acaso no sientes rabia al verlos tan felices? ¿No tienes ganas de ahorcar a la azabache que te quita la atención del rubio?**) —de pronto la castaña escucho una voz en su cabeza y comenzó a ver en dirección donde Naruto y Shiori practicaban—

¿Que? —se preguntó a si misma—

(**La Uchiha solo hace esto porque sabe que tú jamás podrás pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, quiere llamar la atención del rubio de esa forma, ¿dejaras que eso pase?)**

Mientras esto sucedía el rubio Uzumaki bloqueaba uno de los golpes de Shiori quien ahora parecía tener más control de sus ojos, con esto la pelea se vio más equilibrada, de momento Naruto lanzo una patada ascendente que rápidamente Shiori intercepto con su brazo, la pelea estaba pasando a otro nivel hasta que la castaña interrumpió el combate.

O….oigan ¿acaso ustedes me hablaron hace unos instantes? Pregunto la heredera del clan Kurama—

No —respondió la azabache relajando su pose de pelea—

Para nada —secundo el rubio imitándola— ¿Por qué la pregunta?

No no es nada eso creo —después de esta conversación los tres infantes decidieron entrar a la mansión donde Naruto fue sorprendido cuando la consejera lo abrazo repentinamente.

Mi niño se todo lo que paso también sé que tienes que irte pero por favor recapacita —dijo la anciana con un tono de voz algo quebradizo— solamente tienes 8 años no puedes hacerme esto, si algo llegara a pasarte quedaría destrozada.

Pero no puedo dejar que los digispirits caigan en manos equivocadas —respondió el rubio mientras su cabello cubría su rostro y unas lágrimas traicioneras caían por sus mejillas— no quero que algo les pase a ustedes, son muy especiales para mí y si para protegerlos tengo que salir y buscar los digispirits que así sea.

Koharu estaba sorprendida con el nivel de madurez del pequeño rubio, pareciera que hablaba con un Gennin más, quien habría experimentado por primera vez el amargo sabor de ver a la muerte o haber asesinado a alguien.

Creo que…no podré hacer nada para detenerte ¿verdad? —El rubio movió la cabeza negándole la solicitud— solo prométeme que vas a cuidarte y ser muy cauteloso, sobre todo por tu enorme parecido con el Yodaime.

Hai Baa-chan —respondió el rubio mientras la abrazaba—

Esta escena fue muy conmovedora para todos incluyendo al Sandaime.

Bueno Naruto si vas a salir de la aldea tendré que hacer algo con tu vestimenta pero no te preocupes tu querida Baa-chan se encargara de eso, nos veremos en la tarde aquí, no tendrías ningún problema con eso verdad Hiruzen —el Sandaime negó con la cabeza— considéralo mi regalo por tu cumpleaños.

Genial —dijo el rubio cuando de pronto un extraño gruñido se escuchó en el ambiente—

Kurenai-sensei creo que hay un animal salvaje en la casa —dijo la castaña escondiéndose tras su maestra quien hace unos momentos llegaba a la sala—

No creo —dijo Shiori para acercarse al estómago del pequeño ojiazul— creo que el sonido proviene de Naruto-kun

jejejejeje —el rubio se rasco la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras un tenue sonrojo aparecía en su cara— perdón es que tengo hambre

No te preocupes Naruto-kun —Shiori rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde estaba su madre— Kaa-san ¿puede venir a almorzar con nosotros? —pregunto la azabache realizando la técnica más peligrosa de cualquier clan conocido los **ojitos de cachorrito no jutsu**.

Esto provocó que la inquebrantable Uchiha cediera por primera vez en alguno de los caprichos de su hija pero la verdad no le molestaba la compañía de Naruto, quería disfrutar esos alegres momentos hasta que partiera.

Claro hija —respondió Mikoto con una sonrisa en su rostro provocando que Shiori saltara de alegría—

Ya verás Naruto-kun Kaa-san es la mejor cocinera de todas —dijo la Uchiha menor tomando el brazo del rubio—

Bueno creo que todos deberíamos almorzar algo —dijo Kurenai mirando el reloj— parece que terminamos por el momento Yakumo después de que comas algo volveré para que continuemos con tu entrenamiento.

Hai Kurenai-sensei —respondió Yakumo— nos veremos luego a todos nos vemos Naruto-kun, Shiori —dijo mientras se contenía para no saltar sobre la Uchiha quien le enseñaba la lengua burlonamente ante su triunfo de pasar más tiempo con el rubio.

Esto fue notado por la ojiroja quien sabía que Naruto tenía facilidad para hacer amigos pero en algunos casos esto también podría considerarse una maldición.

Todos se fueron en diferentes direcciones dejando al par de ancianos en el mismo lugar.

Te preocupa Naruto —Sarutobi fue el primero en hablar— lo sé, puedo verlo en tu mirada, es la misma que tiene Uroko cuando dejo que Yakumo ingresara a la academia ninja.

Como no voy a estar preocupada —dijo la anciana— pero confió en Naruto, es muy listo y escurridizo.

Soy consciente de eso —respondió Hiruzen—

Lo que me preocupa es su supuesta familia — dijo Koharu— ¿Cuánto crees que se tarden en darse cuenta que Naruto escapo de la aldea?

Si te soy sincero con todo lo que han hecho puede que pase mucho tiempo —respondió el Sandaime tratando de contener su ira—

Por favor Hiruzen las mujeres somos muy diferentes a los hombres, te aseguro que por muy mala madre que sea Kushina, no sería tan cínica para darse cuenta que desapareció desde hace mucho tiempo —Koharu tenía la esperanza de que el instinto maternal de la pelirroja reaccionara ante todo el daño que le hace al pequeño rubio—

Me huele a apuesta — dijo el Sandaime— déjame recordarte que tienes la misma suerte que Tsunade en cuanto se trata de apuestas y juegos de azar

Ah si ¿acaso se te olvido aquella apuesta cuando Hashirama-sensei te gano limpiamente?, creo que el salado eres tú —respondió—

Con que crees eso eh —dijo el Sandaime— hagamos una pequeña apuesta para ver quien tiene la razón veamos. Apuesto a que Minato y Kushina se dan cuenta de que Naruto desapareció después de dos años.

Ok entonces yo apuesto que Kushina se da cuenta que Naruto desapareció dentro de un año —respondió la anciana— si gano tendrás que ser mi esclavo durante seis meses y no te rehusaras a nada que yo te ordene.

O…ok —el Sandaime estaba muy nervioso por las condiciones de su amiga— pero si yo gano, iras a la librería en las horas donde haya más personas y me compraras el icha, icha de cada semana durante los próximos seis meses ah y no puedes mandar a nadie para que los compres deberás ir tu misma.

Acaso estas demente, sé que tu lees esos libros del pervertido de tu alumno pero ni en sueños…

Que sucede ¿te da miedo de perder? —contesto el Sandaime—además igualo el castigo para ambos.

Durante un momento la anciana se quedó pensando acerca de las palabras de su amigo pero era verdad, seria humillado de manera pública si llegaba a perder, pero ella seria tachada de rabo verde si llegaban a ver los libros que compraba para el pervertido de su amigo.

e…esta bien —Koharu escupió en la palma de su mano lo cual imito Hiruzen—

Espero que no te retractes eh Koharu —dijo mientras se dio un apretón de manos con las palmas ensalivadas—

Mientras ambos ancianos sellaban sus destinos con un apretón de manos podemos ver en el complejo Uchiha tres siluetas llegaban a la entrada, a pesar de la aparición de ese digimon no hubo ningún problema para que Shiori comenzara a dominar su sharingan, Naruto fue invitado a la mansión Uchiha por la azabache menor para que comiera algo preparado de forma casera.

Ya verás Naruto-kun Kaa-san prepara el mejor guiso de arroz y camarones que te puedas imaginar —dijo la Uchiha menor mientras de su boca salía un hilo de baba—

Jeje no lo dudo Shiori-chan —dijo el rubio entrando a la cocina junto con ambas féminas del clan Uchiha—

Muy bien niños mientras yo preparo la comida porque no van a jugar un rato al patio trasero —dijo Mikoto quien ya se había cambiado de ropa— yo les avisare cuando esté listo

Hai —ambos niños corrieron en dirección al patio pero nunca se percataron de que no estaban solos.

Sasuke había terminado su entrenamiento hace un par de minuto ahora se encontraba recostado en la rama de un árbol descansando hasta que un par de risas comenzaron a despertarlo, fue cuando su mirada se centró en la azabache que se trataba de su hermana y el rubio que tanto le molestaba.

Oye dobe ¿qué rayos haces aquí? —ambos infantes se detuvieron cuando escucharon una voz por más desagradable—

Sasuke había descendido al suelo mirando con cara de pocos amigos al rubio que estaba en compañía de su hermana.

Eso a ti no te incumbe en nada teme —respondió el rubio mirando al azabache— pero para que lo sepas Shiori-chan me invito a comer.

¿Invitaste a este perdedor a mi casa? —Pregunto molesto el Uchiha dirigiéndose a su hermana—

Te aclarare dos cosas baka. La primera también es mi casa y la segunda yo puedo invitar a quien se me pegue la regalada gana —si había algo que Shiori detestaba era que insultaran a Naruto—

Lárgate de aquí dobe o te sacare por la fuerza —la amenaza fue dirigida hacia el rubio quien ahora se molestó—

Ah sí ¿tú y cuantos más? que yo sepa ya eh barrido el piso contigo dos veces en la academia —respondió el rubio, sabía que golpear el ego del azabache le dolía más que cualquier cosa—

Esos fueron golpes de suerte dobe, apuesto que ahora no me podrás vencer ya que tengo esto — Sasuke realizo unas señales con su mano que rápidamente Shiori identifico—

Ahora el azabache poseía los ojos de color rojo con un tomoe en la esclerótica señal inequívoca de que tenía activo el sharingan.

Ahora entenderás tu lugar como el perdedor que siempre serás dobe, con estos ojos voy a ser invencible mientras que tú seguirás siendo una excusa patética de ninja —dijo el azabache—

Tu tonta conjuntivitis no me asusta para nada teme —respondió el rubio enfadando al azabache— además que tengas esos ojos no te garantiza que derrotes a todo el que se cruza en tu camino.

¿Acaso quieres probar el poder del sharingan? —dijo Sasuke tratando de provocar al rubio—

Yo no tengo nada que probarte teme no me gustaría humillarte en tu casa ¿acaso no tuviste suficiente cuando te derrote? —Pregunto el rubio en un tomo burlón mientras se daba la vuelta tomando la mano de Shiori y retirándose del lugar—

Si algo odiaba Sasuke (aparte de a toda la humanidad en general) era ser ignorado y tomado a la ligera esto ocasiono que se lanzara hacia donde se encontraba el ojiazul, estuvo a centímetros de golpearlo cuando un flash de luz se hizo presente en la espalda de Naruto quien se había percatado de la jugada sucia del azabache y rápidamente saco una trampa de luz de sus bolsillo (algo similar a las granadas de luz de RE solo que en forma de canicas).

Una luz muy fuerte podría dañar un ojo normal entonces ¿Cuáles serían las consecuencias de un flash lanzado hacia una persona que tuviera un doujutsu activado?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH —el resultado era un Sasuke agonizando cubriendo sus ojos para tratar de aliviar el dolor que sentía en esos momentos— ERES UN MALDITO DOBE

Y lo dice quien trataba de atacarme por la espalda —respondió el rubio— quería evitar una pelea innecesaria en tu casa y no quería que Shiori-chan y Mikoto-chan me vieran patearte el trasero

SOLO ERES UN COBARDE, ESTO QUE ME HICISTE ES UNA SEÑAL CLARA DE DEBILIDAD —el grito del Uchiha provoco que Mikoto saliera inmediatamente para ver la escena de como su hijo se retorcía en el suelo mientras se cubría sus ojos—

¿Qué sucedió aquí? —pregunto la azabache tratando de auxiliar a Sasuke— Naruto, Shiori hablen ahora

Durante todo el tiempo que pasó Shiori se mantuvo al margen hasta que su madre la saco de sus pensamientos.

Lo que sucedió Kaa-san…. —Shiori procedió a contarle todo con detalle provocando una cara de tristeza en ella, siempre se preguntaba que había hecho mal como madre para que esto pasara ¿acaso jamás podría ser feliz?

No voy a defender a nadie porque ambos tuvieron la culpa —dijo la azabache mientras ponía un trapo húmedo en los ojos del azabache quien estaba recostado en el sillón de la sala, tratando de bajar el dolor y la inflamación de sus ojos—

Lo lamento Mikoto-chan —dijo el rubio inclinándose— no fue correcto haber hecho esto

No es conmigo con quien tienes que disculparte Naruto —dijo Mikoto—

No me voy a disculpar con el señor arrogancia —respondió el rubio—me disculpo con usted porque no fue un comportamiento apropiado por mi parte como invitado en su casa, por otra parte él se lo merecía, intento atacarme por la espalda cuando yo me iba tranquilamente con Shiori-chan y así evitar una pelea innecesaria.

Por favor Naruto es una simple disculpa —dijo Mikoto provocando que Naruto se disculpara….a su modo

Está bien Mikoto-chan me disculpare pero solo porque usted me lo pide — Naruto ahora se encontraba frente a Sasuke quien ya se había recuperado, estaba parado con una sonrisa arrogante y una mirada de superioridad.

Que esto te quede muy claro teme no lo hago por sentir culpa, lo hago porque Mikoto-chan me lo pidió —dijo el rubio— así que perdóname

Conoce tu lugar dobe —respondió el Uchiha—

Oye todavía no termino —interrumpió el rubio— perdóname que tú seas un tonto con conflictos de superioridad y un mal perdedor

Estas palabras no le gustaron al joven Uchiha quien trato de conectar un puñetazo en el rostro de Naruto pero este simplemente se movió a un lado. A causa del enorme estrés producido por aquel flash no pudo predecir los movimientos de Naruto quien estiro la pierna haciendo una zanja suficiente para que Sasuke cayera de cara al suelo.

DOBEEEE VOY A MATARTE —Sasuke se levantó con la cara llena de tierra—

Por alguna extraña razón el ojiazul pudo sentir una especie de energía muy familiar que provenía de Sasuke, fue breve pero estaba ahí, ahora vemos como el rubio se preparaba para recibir al furioso Uchiha hasta que fue detenido por su madre.

SASUKE UCHIHA YA BASTA —este grito sirvió para paralizar de miedo al azabache, ante todo seguía siendo su madre y le aterraba cuando esta se enojaba— esta no es forma de tratar a un invitado y tu Naruto te dije que te disculparas pero no de ese modo.

El azabache se iba maldiciendo en voz baja directo a su habitación.

o….oye Sasuke ¿A dónde crees que vas? La comida casi esta lista —dijo Mikoto mirando como su hijo se alejaba—

No tengo hambre Oka-sama —respondió el azabache— escúchame bien dobe esto no se quedara así, ahora veo porque no te quieren tus padres, ellos saben que tu solo eres un estorbo porque nunca podrás moldear chacra elemen….

El azabache fue callado cuando su hermana apareció frente a él golpeándolo en el rostro con un gran puñetazo mientras una expresión de furia adornaba su rostro.

Escúchame bien idiota aunque Naruto-kun tenga esa enfermedad él se ha esforzado mucho más que tu eh —Shiori estaba molesta y Sasuke se aterraba más por el simple hecho del gran parecido con su madre y que ella tenía activado su sharingan—

Tsk patético dobe, One-san tiene que defenderte —dijo mientras se incorporaba alejándose de la azabache quien aún seguía molesta por esas palabras que dijo— eso demuestra lo que siempre eh dicho eres un perdedor y siempre lo serás.

El azabache se fue perdiendo entre las sombras que cubrían los pasillos de la mansión, mientras que Naruto se mantenía calmado pero al parecer esos sentimientos creados por el descuido de su familia provocaron que una lágrima saliera de sus ojos, esta no fue producida por las palabras del Uchiha sino por la realidad en la que vivía.

Shiori vio como el rubio se mantenía callado, de pronto noto como este derramaba una lagrima, como su amiga fue y abrazo al ojiazul.

No le hagas caso al cabeza de aire, tu eres alguien muy fuerte no importa lo que se te ponga enfrente, siempre encuentras la forma de salir adelante y eso es algo que yo siempre eh admirado de ti —las palabras de la azabache eran muy sinceras—

Gracias por eso Shiori-chan —respondió el rubio abrazando—

Shiori —la azabache se separó un poco del rubio para ver como su madre la miraba algo molesta pues la matriarca del clan Uchiha hacia todo lo posible por tratar de unir a su familia fracturada— luego hablaremos acerca de ese temperamento con tu hermano, por ahora que les parece si comemos algo.

Ambos infantes rápidamente se separaron y se dirigieron hacia la cocina donde Mikoto servía un poco de arroz con camarones.

Naruto quedo fascinado con el sabor de la comida, al parecer había algo que competía con el ramen que tanto le encantaba. (Aclaro compite mas no lo desplaza por el simple hecho que Naruto sin ramen no es Naruto)

Luego de terminar y pasar un rato en la casa, Mikoto se percató de que ya era tarde, así que Naruto se despidió de ambas féminas listo para irse a su "hogar".

En una de las ventanas de la mansión Sasuke se quedaba observando como el rubio se alejaba en su mirada no había otra cosa que rencor, un cambio notorio en el Uchiha fue ese parpadeo en sus ojos que ahora reflejaban un sharingan color purpura y una extraña energía oscura rodeando su cuerpo.

Naruto se encontraba en el patio de su casa, rápidamente concentro chacra en sus pies y se dispuso a escalar un árbol que estaba cerca de su ventana, para luego saltar hacia su ventana, estaba realmente agotado por este día entre su entrenamiento con la Ambu y el enfrentamiento con ese digimon término cansado.

Como su habitación tenía un baño personal se quitó la ropa y se dispuso a relajarse con una ducha caliente, pasaron 15 minutos y el vapor salía del baño mientras Naruto se encontraba ahora con una pijama de color azul y una toalla en su mano con la cual se secaba la cara y el pelo estuvo a punto de irse a dormir cuando escucho unas risas provenientes de la sala de su casa.

Discretamente fue a ver qué era lo que sucedía, cuando estaba cerca de bajar las escaleras pudo reconocer las voces de su "familia" quienes parecían muy felices.

Listo —dijo Kushina— otra foto de mi niña en su entrenamiento

¿No crees que exageras Kushi-chan? —pregunto el rubio con una gota en la nuca pues su esposa tenía una enorme manía de sacarle fotos a Nabiki cada vez que entrenaban fuera de la aldea— este es el tercer álbum que llenas en estos 2 meses.

Nunca es demasiado Mina-kun —respondió muy alegre la pelirroja luego de abrazar a su hija— no quiero perderme ningún detalle de mi niña, sobre todo si ella va a ser la próxima Hokage, quiero que cuando envejezca vea estas fotos y pueda ver el proceso por el cual mi hija se convirtió en una leyenda.

Ninguno de los tres se percató de la presencia del rubio quien subió lentamente a su habitación, parece ser que ya se había resignado a que jamás pertenecería a la familia Namikaze, y parece ser que ellos ya ni siquiera se percataban de su presencia o ausencia.

Cuando llego a su habitación cerró lentamente la puerta sin producir nada de ruido, seco las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos con la manga de su pijama y se dirigió hacia su cama, le dolía toda esa indiferencia y ese odio que más de la mitad de la aldea tenía en su contra.

Cualquiera en su posición enloquecería, pero a diferencia de otras personas naruto mantenía su camino debido a dos promesas muy importantes que estaba dispuesto a cumplir cueste lo que cueste.

—FLASHBACK—

Te lo prometo Anko-chan jamás volveras a estar sola, siempre estaré a tu lado —dijo el rubio abrazando a la peli morada que derramaba lágrimas de alegría al encontrar un verdadero amigo— nunca más dejare que llores, me asegurare de que seas la mujer más feliz de toda la aldea.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Na….Naruto-kun ¿me prometes que algún día…..tú y yo…..nos casaremos? —dijo Shiori tratando de ocultar su rostro debido al color carmesí que reflejaba en estos momentos—

Claro que si Shiori-chan —estas palabras provocaron que Shiori abrazara al rubio inmediatamente ocultando su rostro en el hueco de su cuello mientras la azabache derramaba lágrimas de felicidad—

Prométeme también que nunca me dejaras sola por favor —dijo—

Jamás, yo siempre te cuidare y me asegurare de que siempre haya una sonrisa adornando tu lindo rostro —respondió el rubio abrazándola de manera protectora—

—FIN DEL FLASHBACK—

Y voy a hacer hasta lo imposible para cumplirlas todas —se dijo a sí mismo—

La noche fue tranquila mientras en el subconsciente del rubio podemos ver como Naruto y Kasumi dormían abrazados compartiendo el calor que ambos emanaban de sus cuerpos

Aunque en esos momentos no eran más que proyecciones en la mente de Naruto, esa sensación que ambos tenían era más que suficiente para dormir de manera reconfortante.

El siguiente día fue un poco más tranquilo pues Kurenai estaba enseñándole a Naruto lo básico de un genjutsu junto a la castaña, quien aún se preguntaba que había sido esa voz que escucho en la cabeza, durante todo ese tiempo Naruto aprendió rápidamente a identificar un genjutsu y como despejarlos, para el rubio fue un gran respiro después de esos últimos días.

El momento había llegado, eran exactamente media noche, Naruto había reunido todo lo que necesitaba listo para ir a ese viaje que marcaría un nuevo capítulo en su vida, tanto personal como en su carrera ninja.

Rápidamente coloco los pergaminos donde había sellado todo para un viaje largo así como lápiz y papel para escribir las cartas que trataría de mandar a la aldea mientras estuviera fuera.

(**Estás listo Naruto-kun**) —pregunto la pelirroja—

(Más que listo Kasumi-chan) —Dijo el rubio— voy a extrañarlos a todos pero dije que haría todo para protegerlos.

Naruto salto desde la ventana de su habitación, en esos momentos vestía una camisa color rojo con el kanji de fuego estampado en su pecho, unos pantalones azul oscuro junto con unas sandalias de color negro, y una sudadera del mismo color con una capucha. Si uno observa detalladamente, en el cuello traía el mismo collar que Shiori y su madre le regalaron en su cumpleaños.

Baa-chan se lució con esta ropa me encanta — Naruto tuvo que ocultar su presencia de los Ambus que patrullaban la zona—

Con ayuda de su inquilina pudo detectar cuando uno de ellos se acercaba mimetizándose con el ambiente.

Tuvo mucha cautela para llegar a la zona 44 "el bosque de la muerte" que usarían de tapadera para guiar al rubio a una salida segura.

¿Están listos todos? —Pregunto la peli morada—

¿Segura que conoces este bosque muy bien? —dijo Mikoto algo preocupada pues este bosque le traía malos recuerdo cuando entro a los exámenes Chunnin— no quiero que nada malo le pase a Shiori

Eres una paranoica Mikoto —exclamo Anko— conozco este bosque como si fuera la palma de mi mano.

¿Estás listo Naruto-kun? —Pregunto la azabache menor—

Si —esta respuesta fue el inicio para que el Sandaime, Yugao, Kurenai, Asuma quien cargaba a Yakumo, Mikoto y Shiori comenzaran a correr mientras Anko iba a la cabeza dirigiendo al grupo de ninjas.

El pequeño ojiazul tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza tales preguntas que se hizo fueron ¿Qué encontraría? ¿A quién se encontraría? ¿Qué sucedería ahora en adelante en la aldea sin su presencia? ¿Su supuesta familia se daría cuenta de su ausencia? Todas esas preguntas comenzaron a azotar sus pensamientos.

Tres horas tardaron para cruzar el bosque hasta llegar a uno de los muros que rodeaban la aldea.

Muy bien solo nos resta escalar Yakumo ostente —asuma Mikoto, Kurenai y el Sandaime concentraron chacra en sus pies para empezar a escalar los muros, por suerte llegaron en el momento en que los Ambus hacían cambio de guardia por lo que no habría vigilancia sobre los muros durante 5 minutos.

Al igual que la castaña Shiori fue llevada en la espalda por su madre.

Ambas niñas observaban de cerca como Naruto imitaba a los adultos al concentrar chacra en sus pies, comenzó a escalar con mucha rapidez tratando de seguirle el paso.

**Phil Collins "Dos Mundos Son" Original BSO**

Rápidos y silenciosos llegaron a la parte superior y comenzó el descenso, Yakumo comenzó a marearse por los cambios de velocidad y posición que sentía en esos momentos provocando una risa burlona en la Uchiha menor.

Pon tu fe en lo que tu más creas  
Un ser, dos mundos son  
Te guiará, tu corazón decidirá por ti

Bueno parece que esto es un hasta luego —dijo el rubio al ver el bosque frente a él, las dudas estaban en su cabeza así como los temores que tanto le acongojaban, pero ahora no podía marcha atrás—

antes de que te vayas Naruto —el Sandaime saco un pergamino de su ropa— Ayame y el señor Teuchi te cocinaron un regalo—el Sandaime le entrego el pergamino con el ramen del rubio— no creo tener explicarte como sacarlo de aquí.

Un paraíso sin tocar, en este mundo de amor  
Se vive bien, se vive en paz

Diles a Ayame-chan y al viejo que se los agradezco —Naruto guardaba el pergamino en su mochila—

Naruto-kun —Shiori no podía contener las lágrimas, su mejor amigo y aquel que le prometio que algún día serían marido y mujer se iría por un tiempo indefinido—

Shiori-chan —al igual que la azabache Naruto comenzó a derramar lágrimas luego la abrazo—

Suaves huellas dejas en la arena  
Un ser, dos mundos son  
Te guiará, tu corazón decidirá por ti

Esta escena fue muy tierna y algo triste, ver como dos personas que se amaban tenían que separarse, ninguno de los presentes pudo evitar derramar lágrimas ante la escena tan melancólica.

La jungla cubre a tu ser  
Sólo amor podría entrar  
Se vive bien, se vive en paz

Shiori llevo sus mano hacia su cabello deshaciendo su moño con delicadeza, ahora fluía libremente por su espalda mientras ella conservaba la cinta que tenía para sujetarlo, con mucho cuidado se separó de Naruto quien lloraba de la misma manera que ella.

La Uchiha uso aquel listón rojo que sujetaba su cabello y se lo ataba en la frente al rubio.

Esto es para que sepas que nunca estarás solo Naruto-kun, no importa donde este yo siempre te apoyare —dijo la Uchiha mientras posaba sus manos en las mejilas del rubio—

Concreta, saca el valor, da fuerza a quien necesita  
Construye hoy tu protección, las cosas hoy cambian  
Peligro vas a encontrar

Nos veremos algún día Shiori-chan y voy a cumplir mi promesa —dijo el rubio ahora se dirigía hacia la peli morada—

Hime-chan perdóname por romper mi promesa —de pronto Anko abrazo al pequeño pero esta vez fue uno lleno de amor y sinceridad—

No Foxy-kun creo que yo debería ser la que te agradezca tú fuiste quien le dio un nuevo giro a mi vida, voy a extrañarte mucho —hace mucho Anko se prometió jamás volver a derramar lágrimas, pero la pérdida de su único amigo era demasiado dolorosa—

Bueno creo que eso es todo, esto no es un adiós es un hasta luego volveré y todos verán en el shinobi en el que me convertiré.

Con estas palabras Naruto se dio la vuelta y se colocó el gorro de su sudadera, comenzó a correr lejos del grupo de ninjas, esta acción la realizo para que ninguno de ellos lo viera llorar.

El llanto no podrá curar la herida de tu corazón  
No todo está perdido aún

Naruto llevaba varias horas corriendo hasta que sin mirar donde piso se tropezó, durante unos momentos se quedó en esa posición pues el dolor de dejar a todas aquellas personas que eran especiales para él, le dolía que su supuesta familia ni siquiera se percató de su plan de escape.

(**Naruto-kun ya no puedes dar marcha atrás**) —Dijo Kasumi quien podía percatarse de cómo se sentía el rubio en estos momentos—

No se es ahora o nunca tenemos una misión Kasumi-chan —Naruto se levantó limpiándose la cara— dos mundos dependen de que tengamos éxito no podemos fallar.

Ahora el rubio saltaba de árbol en árbol, él era un joven cuyo nombre seria reconocido como sinónimo de leyenda, la cual comenzaba ahora.

Oye alguien que te está llamando  
Un ser, dos mundos son  
Te guiará, tu corazón decidirá por ti.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Omake.

Durante todo el trayecto de los ninjas hacia los muros de Konoha ninguno se percató de que un Anbu muy distinto a los de la aldea los seguía de cerca, su única prenda distintiva es un corto chaleco a la cintura de color negro con tiras rojas sobre los hombros un Tantō con una punta menos. Con excepción de su máscara que solo tenía dos ranuras para los ojos y un símbolo en su frente que se traducía como NE (raiz).

Ahora el Anbu se dirigía hacia una localización secreta en la aldea de Konoha, donde estaba un hombre de edad, que caminaba con un bastón. Tenía el cabello de color oscuro y su ojo derecho vendado, una cicatriz en forma de X en la barbilla, Llevaba una camisa blanca, con una túnica marrón sobre la parte superior de la misma que abarca desde sus pies, a apenas por encima de su hombro derecho.

Danzo-sama —el Anbu apareció frente a su amo— el joven jinchuriki ha escapado de la aldea, preparare un escuadrón para interceptarlo inmediatamente.

Espera —danzo detuvo al ninja en el acto—déjalo que se valla, tengo grandes planes para ese mocoso.

Danzo-sama con todo respeto ¿porque no capturarlo ahora que es más vulnerable? —Pregunto el ninja de raíz sin ningún tipo de emoción presente en su voz—

De pronto el anciano comenzó a reír de manea siniestra.

Hay joven que ingenuo eres, pero ya que no puedes ver más allá de las posibilidades te lo diré, primero quiero que el Kyubi regenere todo su poder, además imagínate cuando encuentre esos artefactos llamados digispirits —en el rostro de danzo se formó una mueca torcida llena de maldad— una vez que tenga todos lo quiero vivo, no solo tendré el poder del zorro bajo mi poder, esos digispirits me serán de gran ayuda, pronto no habrá nadie que se oponga a mí.

Al parecer alguien más era consciente de la aparición de los digimon y de los digispirits que Naruto estaba recolectando esto solo podría significar problemas para nuestro protagonista.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Segundo omake.

Ahora podemos ver como Naruto saltaba de árbol en árbol sin descanso, según el mapa que le dieron y su digivice el primer digispirit estaba cerca.

El rubio se detuvo unos momentos para descansar, cerca de ahí había una roca donde se sentó a recuperar el aliento, con calma saco una botella de agua que llevaba en su mochila hasta que se percató de algo muy extraño.

Ah ¿y esto que es? —Naruto se percató de un mechón de cabello color rojo que yacía en el suelo—

Luego de que lo recogiera un grito resonó en el bosque, parecía ser que era el grito de una niña en problemas

Ni lento ni raudo el rubio comenzó a correr en dirección a donde lo había escuchado. Cuando llego pudo ser testigo de una escena que el despreciaba.

Un par de sujetos yacían sentados alrededor de una fogata, lo que le molesto al rubio fue que justo cerca de ellos había una chica que parecía tener su edad, vestía una camisa y un short de color verde y parecía ser que tenía unos lentes en el bolsillo de su ropa, lo más resaltante era ese cabello color rojo que hizo recordarle a su hermana y a su "madre".

El rubio se quedó callado cuando ambos bandidos comenzaron a hablar.

¿En serio crees que sea la hija del Yodaime Hokage? —dijo uno de ellos—

Claro que estoy cien por ciento seguro mírala nada más, tiene el cabello rojo y su esposa también lo tiene, además sé que Iwa pagara muy bien si les llevamos a esta mocosa —respondió el otro sujeto— además si no resulta ser hija del Hokage siempre pueden iniciar un clan Uzumaki en esa aldea, cualquiera que sea la situación es ganar para nosotros.

Creo que tienes razón —el sujeto saco dos botellas y una se la entregó a su compañero— a tu salud porque pronto seremos ricos.

Estas palabras fueron el detonante para que Naruto sacara su digivice dispuesto a enfrentar a los bandidos.

Solo fueron cuestión de segundos cuando Agunimon salto desde los arbustos tomado desprevenidos al par de sujetos quienes no tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar, un par de puñetazos y patadas de Agunimon fueron suficientes para noquearlos en cuestión de segundos, Agunimon tomo ambos sujetos inconscientes y los amarro en un árbol cercano.

Ahora el guerrero de fuego procedió a ir con la chica quien al parecer estaba dormida y con rastros de haber llorado, desato sus ataduras con un kunai que ambos bandidos dejaron tirado, quito la venda de sus ojos para que ella pudiera despertar, segundos después de retirarlo Naruto regreso a la normalidad. Con mucho cuidado cargo a la chica en estilo nupcial sabía que no despertaría en un buen rato así que decidió alejarse antes de que esos sujetos despertaran.

Durante todo el trayecto la chica no daba indicios de despertar pronto.

Lentamente la pelirroja comenzó a abrir los ojos cuando sintió que se movía, cuando por fin abrió completamente los ojos en vez de ver a ambos bandidos que la habían secuestrado, ahora veía el rostro de un chico con la misma edad que ella.

Naruto se percató de que la chica despertó así que decidió descansar un rato aun con la chica en brazos.

Veo que te encuentras bien —dijo el rubio con una sonrisa en el rostro—

¿Co…como me encontraste? —pregunto—

Pues yo andaba por la zona cuando vi un mechón de cabello color rojo y te escuche gritar —respondió Naruto—

Ah genial de seguro ahora te burlaras del color de mi cabello —la pelirroja hizo un puchero, parece ser que odiaba el color de su cabello—

Claro que no ¿porque me burlaría? te ves muy linda con ese color—respondió el rubio provocando que la pelirroja se sonrojara—

De….de verdad crees que me veo bonita —pregunto mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello—

Claro que si —respondió el rubio— por cierto no me eh presentado me llamo Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki.

Espera dijiste Uzumaki ¿tu nombre es Uzumaki? —pregunto—

Técnicamente es mi apellido pero si ¿porque la pregunta?

Porque mi nombre es Karin…..Karin Uzumaki

* * *

Fiu valla que le quedo muy bien este capítulo al tarado tenemos que advertirles, Arcanine está a punto de entrar en exámenes y termino este capítulo porque las ideas en su cabeza no dejaban que se concentrara en sus estudios por lo tanto y consiguiente no sabemos cuándo publicara el siguiente bueno nos despedimos no sin antes recordarles que dejen sus comentarios y voten por las historias que están en proceso de ser publicadas.

hasta luego

P.D. ¿Qué creen que pasara de ahora en adelante? ¿se esperaban la aparición de karin en este capitulo? ¿mis compañeros de departamento dejaran de ser unos pervertidos?


	14. tu ausencia

En serio chicas son peor que niños y se supone que las mujeres maduran más rápido que los hombres —dijo un molesto Arcanine—

Fue culpa de la hojalata —intento defenderse la pokemon de fuego—

Fue culpa de ambas una por iniciarlo y la otra por no hacer nada —dijo— ¿saben cuánto tuve que pagar para que las liberaran? por suerte uno de mis amigos estudia derecho y me pudo decir que hacer en esta ocasión.

Ese tipo me toco el trasero y no conforme se jacto en mi cara ¿Cómo querías que reaccionara? —dijo la pokemon de acero tratando de justificarse—

Con tan solo romperle un par de huesos era suficiente, pero no destruiste medio lugar en tu ataque de ira —respondió el autor furioso— necesito estar solo así que por favor no me molesten quiero descansar.

El silencio se hizo presente cuando el autor dejo la sala.

Creo que está molesto —dijo Lucario sorprendida de ver esta faceta de Arcanine—

Creo que está furioso —dijo— solo lo eh visto así una vez parece que se contuvo.

¿Porque lo dices? —Pregunto la pokemon de acero—

No nos gritó ni nada por el estilo, cuando está furioso no se contiene y puede ser muy cruel —suspiro— aunque también es nuestra culpa.

Nunca me imagine que alguien tan tranquilo se enojara de esa forma

_Disculpen señoritas —_dijo el "teléfono" de Lucario— _perdón que las moleste en estos momentos pero parece que tengo un memo del joven Arcanine_

Que dice JARVIS —pregunto Lucario—

_Parece ser que ya tiene el capítulo de su primera historia y quiere que alguna de ustedes lo suba no sin antes responder los comentarios._

Lo hare yo si no te molesta —dijo Ninetales—

Está bien —respondió sin darle importancia mirando la puerta de la habitación del autor—

Él está bien solo quiere estar solo —suspiro— bueno luego de este pequeño momento algo incómodo pasare a responder todos los comentarios.

**Homicidal Liu:** esta canción es una de las favoritas de Arcanine, recuerdo que siempre se emocionaba cuando veíamos la película en la tv y por eso decidió ponerla, es verdad si alguno de los dos pierde conocerán lo que es la vergüenza absoluta, que Danzou sepa acerca de los digispirits se responderá más adelante, él se guio en esta parte para el rescate de Karin y por desgracia ella no poseerá un digispirit, jugara otro papel tan importante como Naruto.

**Weeldx**: tranquilo recuerda que no es la única historia en la que trabaja.

**chivotenkai**: si es un maldito pero no te preocupes ya tenemos planeado lo que le va a suceder, sobre el viejo Sarutobi lanza la moneda y esperemos que gane.

**coronadomontes**: no será tanto lo que suceda pero si habrá cosas demasiado oscuras pero como todo lo malo tendrá su final.

**charlychan500**: no le entiendo a tu comentario pero creo que no te gusta la historia, sé que va a paso lento pero ya comenzara lo bueno no solo con el primer digispirit sino también con el primer sensei de Naruto tal vez tengas una idea de quien pueda ser.

**CCSakuraforever**: ella no solo dependerá de su habilidad de sensor digamos que Arcanine quiere hacer algunas cosas que no creo que se hallan visto en algún fic hasta ahora (bajo nuestro criterio) y una de ellas incluye a Karin.

**ShadowyWriter**: recuerdo que él dijo que habría varias sorpresas y creo que comenzamos bien, pero por desgracia Karin no tendrá ningún digispirit.

**Seikishi-Kenshi**: es verdad en esta historia maduro demasiado rápido no te preocupes primero iniciara con una leve amistad y veremos cómo evoluciona su relación.

**Victor018:** no sé si incluya personajes de otras series, tal vez si pero serían las formas humanas de los bijus y en su estado actual no puedo preguntarle

**Zafir09:** muchas cosas pasaran entre Naruto y su supuesta familia, con Sasuke y Danzou tenemos todo planeado sobre la apuesta, pueden pasar muchas cosas durante la historia.

PD: lo admito soy una pervertida pero te aseguro que Arcanine no lo es, si te refieres a lo que sucedió antes de las vacaciones déjame preguntarte ¿Cómo reaccionarias al verme en ropa interior? A menos que seas gay (no tengo nada en contra de ellos) o tu novia te pegue te sucedería lo mismo.

**ronaldc v2:** muchos no ponen atención a los pequeños detalles pero tú eres el primero que lo hace creo que sabrás de que se trata si viste ese capítulo pero aquí él le dará un poco más de énfasis mezclándolo con otras cosas, digamos que Danzou querrá morir después de lo que le tenemos planeado hacer. Al principio él se encontraba indeciso sobre quien podría aparecer así, hizo una encuesta y parece que todos votaron por la pelirroja pervertida.

**jbadillodavila:** como la carne de gato

**alexzero**: si es coincidencia porque por ahí se encuentra el verdadero portador del digispirit, eso no significa que Karin no sea importante pero creo que tendrás que leer los comentarios de arriba, sobre los digispirits bestia no me ha dicho nada creo que él ya tiene contemplado como se revelaran. Los jutsus elementales si los daña pero es mínimo el daño que reciben, esto avanzara poco a poco. También habrá métodos para combatirlos sino la historia sería muy predecible.

—Suspiro— bueno creo que eso es todo JARVIS puedes preparar la historia para subirla

_Si señorita yo me encargo —_respondió—

Bueno creo que no está de más recordarles que todos los personajes de Naruto así como todos los de digimon no le pertenecen, el escribe esto con el afán de entretener a las personas sin recibir nada a cambio.

_Por cierto se me olvidaba decirle algo señorita Ninetales al parecer el capítulo anterior fue el final del primer arco titulado: "__**fuego, luz y oscuridad**__" ahora entramos al segundo en cual lleva el nombre de "__**entrenamiento**__" _

_Aquí el joven Arcanine tratara de describir acerca del viaje de Naruto, sus posibles maestros y una sorpresa que al parecer no tengo permitido revelar así como los siguientes usuarios de los digispirits, desde mi punto de vista no incluir más ninjas de Konoha como usuarios de alguno de los digispirits creara nuevas posibilidades para que la gente imagine quienes podrían tener una conexión con los mismos._

* * *

**Arco: "entrenamiento"**

**Capítulo 13: ****tu ausencia.**

Habían transcurrido tres semanas desde la partida de Naruto. En la aldea la tranquilidad reinaba. durante ese tiempo muy pocos notaron que el pequeño rubio estaba ausente, también hubo grandes cambios y un suceso muy peculiar.

La parecer que Naruto dejo cierto regalo en la aldea de la hoja antes de partir. Dos días después de que Naruto se fuera, el monte Hokage fue víctima de la broma del siglo.

—Flashback—

Minato Namikaze había salido de la mansión de su clan listo para regresar a su oficina y continuar con la tediosa tarea del papeleo, de todas las cosas que tenía que cumplir como Hokage era la que menos le agradaba, muchas veces se arrepentía de haber tomado el puesto del viejo Sandaime, tan sumergido en sus pensamientos se encontraba que no se fijó cuando choco con una persona frente a él.

Hokage-sama buenos días —dijo el aldeano—

Buenos días —respondió— ¿Qué sucede aquí? Porque hay tanta gente.

No tengo idea Hokage-sama —dijo— pero por lo poco que escuche creo que tiene que ver con el monumento Hokage.

Minato guiado por su instinto sabía que algo no tan malo pero si grave había pasado, por más que quería abrirse paso a través de la gente para ver lo que ocurrió no podía, luego de ese pequeño lapsus, recordó que era un shinobi.

Con mucha facilidad salto sobre los techos para evitar el mar de gente que se alzaba frente a él, no le tomo más que un par de segundos para llegar al punto de reunión, lo que vio le quito las palabras de la boca.

El monte Hokage, uno de los mayores símbolos de la aldea en el cual estaban esculpidos los rostros de aquellos quienes llevan la voluntad del Shodaime Hokage había sido "redecorado" la noche anterior.

El rostro del Shodaime tenía pintado unas sombras en los ojos, el Nidaime no se salvó pues tenía pintura rosa en los pómulos de su rostro y un extraño dibujo de un diente saliendo de su boca, el viejo Sandaime tenía labial color rosa, pero el rostro del Yodaime era el más gracioso, tenía todo el rostro pintado al puro estilo Drag Queen.

Minato se quedó parado unos momentos observando como el más grande monumento de Konoha fue victima de un bromista que no tenía respeto hacia los Hokages que lo precedieron así como a su persona.

Lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia el frente, se dirigía hacia donde su esposa, hija y sus dos alumnos estaban parados, observando la obra del bromista.

Todavía me pregunto ¿cómo fue que este bromista burlo la vigilancia de los Anbu en la noche? —Se preguntó el ninja copia— Quien sea en verdad es muy hábil, ni siquiera dejo un rastro de olor para que pudiéramos seguirlo.

No quiero ver la cara de sensei cuando se entere de esto —dijo Rin recordando que su maestro tal vez era muy calmado, pero cuando se enojaba era peor que su esposa— estoy seguro que va a querer la sangre de quien se atrevió a esto.

Vamos chicos no creo que mina-kun sea tan malo verdad —dijo Kushina—

Oka-san no creo que otou-san se tome esto tan a la ligera —respondió algo asustada—

Pero que dices hija, en todo lo que llevo conociendo a tu padre jamás lo he viso molesto ¿Por qué te preocupas?

Porque ahí viene y parece tener cara de pocos amigos —respondió la pelirroja menor llamando la atención de todos quienes se percataron de como el Yodaime Hokage apareció en el lugar—

En efecto caminaba lentamente, su mirada era ensombrecida por el fleco de su cabello no parecía estar feliz con lo sucedido. Los Anbus encargados de patrullar en la noche observaron como el Hokage se acercaba, el grupo estaba temeroso, sabían de antemano por las historias contadas por Kakashi y Rin que no era una buena idea hacerlo enojar.

Los primeros en interceptar al rubio fueron su hija y esposa quienes trataron de apaciguar la ira de Minato, mas sin en cambio este paso de largo lo cual fue una clara señal de su estado de animo preocupando a todos a su alrededor.

Los siguientes en tratar de calmar la ira del rubio fueron sus dos alumnos, quienes trataron de bromear con su sensei en un intento por tranquilizarlo, pero este ni se inmuto. Cuando llego al frente el grupo de Anbus estaban aterrados, ninguno dijo nada hasta que uno se atrevió a confrontar al Hokage

Ho….hokage…..sama…..la…lamento…..esto…en…ver….verdad…no….tiene….que….decir…na…nada…..en…encontraremos….al….que….hizo esto….no….— de pronto el Anbu fue silenciado cuando Minato coloco su palma frente al rostro del shinobi aterrado—

Camino hasta quedar frente al monumento, toda la gente reunida estaba temerosa ante la reacción de su líder quien comenzó a murmurar varias cosas sin sentido hasta que se hizo mas claro lo que decía.

Esto es…este es…esto es…..—la tensión en el ambiente era tanta que parecía que estallaría en cualquier momento—

ESTA ES LA MEJOR BROMA QUE ALGUIEN HA HECHO DESDE QUE TENGO MEMORIA JAJAJAJAJAJA —nadie esperaba esta reacción por parte del rubio, como consecuencia todos cayeron de espalda estilo anime— miren nada mas esos colores y el detalle en mi rostro —dijo el rubio muy emocionado— tantas veces que intente hacer algo similar cuando el viejo Hiruzen era el Hokage pero jamás tuve esta visión tan creativa, por Kami tengo que encontrar al artista de tan maravillosa obra de arte.

Ahora en el ambiente se podía sentir un enorme instinto asesino que paralizo a todos incluyendo al Hokage quien dejo su alegría aun lado al tener presente esa sensación tan familiar. Sabía cuál era el origen de ese sentimiento y temía por su integridad física y mental, lentamente se giró en dirección contraria solo para ver como su esposa era rodeada por esa aura que le prometía una muerte muy dolorosa.

MINATO NAMIKAZEEEEEE —la pelirroja comenzó a perseguir al rubio con intenciones de asesinarlo— ALGUIEN LE HACE ESTO A UN MONUMENTO TAN IMPORTANTE Y TU SOLO TE RIES POR SEMEJANTE IDIOTEZ, MAS TE VALE QUE DEJES DE CORRER Y ACEPTA TU CASTIGO COMO HOMBRE O DORMIRAS EN EL SOFA.

Prefiero el sofá. Es más cómodo que una cama de hospital —dijo el rubio quien huía por su vida—

Todos ya se habían recuperado de semejante declaración observaban como la pareja corría perdiéndose en el rumbo, todos tenían una enorme gota en la nuca preguntándose ¿Cómo era posible que un Kage se comportara así en este tipo de situaciones?

Jejejeje —de pronto se oyó la risa de alguien— no debería sorprenderse con la actitud de Minato —todos voltearon a ver como el Sannin de cabello blanco observo todo desde el techo de una casa— hablamos del mismo chico que colgó la ropa interior de todo el clan Hyūga como banderas.

Jiraiya-sama —dijo la castaña— ¿a qué se refiere? Sensei nunca fue del que bromeara mucho.

Tal vez ustedes no conozcan esto pues son jóvenes —dijo— pero Minato era conocido en toda la aldea por sus elaboradas bromas entre las que están lo que mencione, pintar las termales de color verde mientras las usaban y bueno la lista sigue y sigue….lo irónico es que así inicio su relación con Kushina.

No entiendo ¿a qué se refiere con eso? —Pregunto el peli plateado—

Les contare. Lo poco que se de Kushina por las pocas veces que conviví con ella y todo lo que me contaba Tsunade, se trataba de una chica muy volátil y veo que este pequeño rasgo de su personalidad no se ha ido del todo —dijo el peliblanco observando como la pelirroja aún se encontraba persiguiendo al rubio esta vez con una katana en mano— Minato cometió el peor o el mejor error del mundo dependiendo desde que punto de vista se vea.

¿Por qué dices eso ero-sennin? —pregunto Nabiki quien escuchaba atentamente la historia de cómo se conocieron sus padres.

Porque todos me dicen así —pregunto molesto el Sannin—

Oka-san me dijo que te puedo decir así sin ningún problema —respondió con inocencia la ojiazul—

Si me lo preguntan el sobrenombre le queda muy bien —secundo la castaña— eso se gana por escribir esos libros tan obscenos.

Como te atreves a insultar la literatura escrita por Jiraiya-sama —respondió el Jounnin enmascarado— lo que sucede es que ni tu ni la gente entiende la profundidad de esta maravillosa obra literaria.

¿Ero-sennin escribe libros? —pregunto la pelirroja— genial quiero leer uno ¿puedo Kakashi-san?

Claro Nabiki mira aquí tengo el primer…..—el ninja copia se paralizo cuando sintió algo afilado rozar su garganta se percató de que se trataba de un kunai, el problema era quien lo sostenía—

Al parecer a Rin no le agrado la idea de que la pequeña Namikaze conociera la literatura del sabio de los sapos.

Escúchame bien ciclope pervertido —Kakashi se estremeció su amiga usaba ese apodo cuando en verdad estaba enojada— si tu o ero-sennin llegan a mostrarle uno de esos estúpidos libros a la dulce e inocente Nabiki, yo personalmente les hare una vasectomía con una cuchara al rojo vivo y ni se diga de lo que Kushina-sensei les hará si llega a enterarse.

Ambos se estremecieron ante la idea de enfrentar a una muy furiosa pelirroja así que Jiraiya decidió regresar a su relato.

Como les decía, Minato cometió un acto suicida al ser el primer chico en jugarle una broma a Kushina cuando eran más jóvenes.

Esta bromeando ¿verdad? nadie en su sano juicio se metería con Kushina-sama ni por error —dijo uno de los Anbus quien parecía conocer las historias de la ira de la pelirroja—

Por eso dije que Minato cometió un acto suicida al cambiar el shampoo de Kushina por un tinte color azul, imagínate cuando salió a la calle.

Todos tenían una ligera sospecha de lo que paso.

A ella jamás le gusto el color de su cabello porque siempre se burlaban de él, luego de esto quiso dos cosas, la primera encontrar al que le jugo esta broma y arrancarle la columna y lo segundo era cortárselo —Jiraiya siguió con su historia desde cuando Kushina comenzó a destrozar a todos sus compañeros de la academia en las prácticas de taijutsu hasta que se enteró quien había sido el bromista—

Luego de que Kushina terminara de golpearlo, ambos tuvimos una charla sobre las cosas que se deben hacer ante estas situaciones —dijo— actuó de manera muy madura cuando la encontró a punto de cortarse el cabello con un kunai, después de eso y que Minato la salvara de un intento de secuestro se volvieron muy unidos, creo que el resto ya lo saben.

Es increíble así se conocieron Otou-san y Oka-san, parece como esos cuentos que luego me leen antes de dormir —dijo la pelirroja menor—

Bueno creo que es mejor dejar esto como estaba —dijo el capitán del escuadrón—

A pesar de que podían enviar un equipo de limpieza esto les serviría para estar más alertas ante el ataque del posible bromista

—FIN DEL FLASHBACK—

Desde ese día, la noticia de lo sucedido con el monte Hokage llego a oídos de todos incluyendo a esas personas quienes ya sospechaban quien había sido el artista de semejante acto.

En la zona de los clanes más específico en la fachada del clan Uchiha se encontraba la hermosa azabache limpiando la entrada. en su rostro podía verse que estaba muy distraída.

Mikoto estaba preocupada por el pequeño rubio, aunque luego de enterarse sobre lo ocurrido en el monte Hokage, rápidamente dedujo de quien se trató. Eso sirvió para que no pensara más en esta situación y riera un poco, más gracioso fue cuando su hija le conto, grande fue su sorpresa cuando Shiori se enteró por parte de su madre, por el contrario Sasuke simplemente se alejó de esos pequeños momentos familiares alegando que esas eran tonterías sin sentido.

La bella ojinegra trataba de hacer todo lo posible para poder rescatar a su fragmentada familia, lo cual parecía funcionar con su hija, por el contrario el azabache parecía seguir hundiéndose en su soledad y odio, incluso sacrifico su tiempo con sus amigas para dedicarse a su labor como madre.

Aunque otra de las razones era no ver a su "amiga" pelirroja, cada vez que ella le hablaba siempre la saludaba con esa sonrisa tan cínica sin percatarse de la ausencia del pequeño Naruto.

—FLASHBACK—

Lo lamento chicas pero tengo un deber como madre —dijo—

Oye no tienes por qué disculparte por eso —respondió Yoshino— entendemos perfectamente.

Yoshino tiene razón, yo haría lo mismo en este tipo de situaciones —secundo la pelirroja—

Pero en serio voy a extrañar verlas más seguido —Mikoto trataba desesperadamente de contener las ganas de gritarle a la ojivioleta que era una cínica y mala madre—

Para eso están las amigas —respondió la castaña posando su mano en el hombro de la azabache—

No apoyamos una a la otra en momentos tan difíciles —secundo la ojivioleta sonriendo—

—FIN DEL FLASHBACK—

La azabache estaba perdida en el recuerdo debido a todas las emociones encontradas, sabía que ambas eran sinceras, jamás dudaría de la palabra de Kushina y Yoshino, eso no significaba que hiciera de lado la ira que sentía por el descuido del rubio.

Ahora sus pensamientos estaban centrados en el pequeño ojiazul, al igual que Kurenai y Koharu se encontraba demasiado angustiada.

3 semanas han pasado y no sabían nada de Naruto, quien prometió escribirles una carta cada 10 días y no era de aquellos que rompían sus promesas lo cual era señal de que algo le había pasado, luego de un momento se tranquilizó al recordar que llevaba su digispirit, sabía que eso sería una gran ayuda para poder sobreponerse a los peligros fuera de los muros de la aldea.

(debo de dejar de preocuparme o empezare a asustar a Shiori, —se dijo a si misma— aunque me gustaría saber cómo esta, si ha comido bien o si necesita dinero…AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH ya basta Mikoto deja de pensar en eso. Naruto es muy listo, creo que es la única buena característica que le heredo Minato…..bueno también esta ese cabello rubio, esa sonrisa tan….y eso ojos…..tan intenso y fijos…..jamás había visto tales ojos…)

Mikoto suspiro recordando al rubio menor, hasta que el sonido de una campana la saco de su mundo de fantasía.

Frente a ella se encontraba un hombre de edad avanzada, su cabello completamente blanco era una clara señal, montaba una bicicleta con una enorme bolsa en la parte trasera, traía el típico uniforme de la oficina de correos por lo que se puede deducir era el cartero.

Buenos días Ryōga-san —saludo de manera amable—

Buenos días Mikoto-sama —respondió el cartero— valla no sé porque pero hoy parece ser un día muy tranquilo.

Si…demasiado para mi gusto —murmuro entre dientes la azabache—

Perdón no la escuche ¿acaso dijo algo? —Pregunto el anciano—

Que…ah….no nada…..estaba pensando en voz alta jejejejejeje —respondió de manera apresurada antes de cambiar el tema de conversación— veo que el correo ¿no cree que ya debería retirarse? alguien de su edad ya debería descansar sin tener ninguna preocupación en mente.

Eso jamás —respondió— mientras estos viejos huesos den para más nada me detendrá

Vaya sí que es un hombre muy trabajador jejejeje —la azabache tenía una enorme gota resbalando por su nuca ante la escena tan peculiar—

Lejos de ahí en uno de los campos de entrenamiento de la aldea se podían ver dos siluetas entrenando arduamente.

Uno de ellos era un adulto, lo más resaltante era su peinado en forma de tazón y esas enormes cejas que adornaban su rostro, vestido con el típico chaleco Jōnin y un traje de una sola pieza color verde.

A su lado podemos ver a un chico que muchos confundirían con el hijo del Jōnin, salvo por el cabello era prácticamente una versión en miniatura del Jounnin.

Ambos se detuvieron cuando una extraña sensación recorrió toda su espalda provocando que ambos sonrieran.

Gai-sensei ¿acaso sintió lo mismo que yo? —Pregunto el pequeño—

Claro que si mi joven aprendiz —respondió el ahora identificado como Gai—alguien está honrando las eternas llamas de la juventud.

Por fin alguien entiende la importancia de que las flamas de la juventud jamás deben apagarse, debemos encontrarlo e invitarlo para que así podamos llevar las a todos lados

Lee mi joven pupilo —el Jounnin tenía cascadas de lágrimas en los ojos—

Gai-sensei —el chico parecía imitar al ninja mayor lo siguiente que paso podría enloquecer hasta a la persona más cuerda del planeta.

De pronto todo se ilumino con un destello blanco, ahora (una escena sacada de la película más cursi que alguno se pueda imaginar) se podía ver una costa donde el sol comenzaba a meterse en el horizonte frente a las tranquilas aguas estaba una playa de blancas arenas, en ese lugar comenzó a sonar una música digna de una película de bajo presupuesto mientras alumno y maestro se infundían en un abrazo muy sentimental (**por Arceus, creo que me dará diabetes si sigo escribiendo esto**).

De regreso, la azabache y el anciano sintieron un terrible escalofrió recorrer su espalda, el cartero prometió no volver a hacer ese tipo de numerito que le recordaban al Jōnin de prominentes cejas y a su mini clon.

Ah por cierto —Ryōga comenzó a buscar en el enorme saco que traía en su bicicleta— tengo correspondencia para usted y para su hija.

¿Para Shiori y para mí? —pregunto—

Si aquí están —el anciano le mostro una caja color blanco que tenía escrito el nombre de su hija y tres cartas que le entrego— tuvimos algunos problemas por eso no llegaba a su destino pero todo se solucionó me retiro aún quedan lugares que visitar nos vemos luego Mikoto-sama

Nos vemos luego Ryōga-san —la azabache se despidió viendo como el anciano se alejaba— veamos que ordeno Shiori como para no decirme

La duda y la curiosidad estaban al orden del día, el problema es lo que ocurrió cuando llego a la entrada de la mansión.

Parecía sé que alguien la estaba asechando, sentía como si observaran cada uno de los pasos que daba en la sala, por alguna razón sus instintos le decían que estaba en peligro, hasta que una silueta cayo del techo provocando que la caja volara junto con las cartas, de no ser por un rápido movimiento de aquella persona que cayó encima de la Uchiha quien logró salvarla de arruinarse.

SISISISISISISISI POR FIN —la silueta se trataba de la pequeña Uchiha quien parecía emocionada por la llegada del paquete— NO PUEDO CREERLO POR FIN TE TENGO EN MIS MANOS.

Hija sé que estas emocionada por tu paquete pero ¿podrías quitárteme de encima? —dijo la azabache mayor con la cabeza recargada en su mano mientras observaba a Shiori— al menos deja que me ponga de pie para que puedas celebrar.

Jejejejeje disculpa Kaa-san —respondió algo sonrojada por no poder ocultar su emoción—

Luego de unos segundos ambas estaban de pie mientras la azabache menor veía su paquete cosa que causo cierta curiosidad en la Uchiha mayor.

Hija ¿Qué hay en ese paquete? —pregunto—

Eh…no…na…nada…..importante —respondió nerviosa alertándola—

Segura que no es algo de lo que deba preocuparme —sus instintos de madre parecían no reaccionar ante el contenido de la caja y el nerviosismo de la menor lo cual era una clara señal de que no debía preocuparse—

Seguro es más esto es la cosa más inofensiva de todo el mundo —la respuesta de Shiori fue suficiente para tranquilizarla—

Está bien hija ya puedes irte…— Shiori salió disparada hacia las escaleras cuando la azabache mayor le dio el visto bueno— oye Shiori no corras en las escaleras.

OK —se escuchó un grito por parte de su hija—

En la habitación de Shiori se encontraba la pequeña sentada en el piso, observando a su alrededor no era tanta la decoración que uno esperaría, las paredes se encontraban pintadas con un tono de azul muy suave con algunos adornos en blanco, una cama de gran tamaño con sabanas de color blanco, un armario donde guardar su ropa y objetos personales así como un baño propio

En su mesa de noche tenía varias fotos que incluían una de su antigua familia donde se mostraba a su padre cargándola en brazos, su madre con Sasuke cuando no era un engreído y su hermano mayor quien tenía una ligera sonrisa adornando su rostro.

La segunda foto mostraba a Naruto y a ella jugando en un columpio, parecía que ambos se divertían mucho pues ambos sonreían.

De pronto la foto fue tomada por la azabache quien la veía con gran nostalgia, tres semanas habían pasado desde que su mejor amigo se había ido pero aun así tenía su recuerdo en su memoria desde el día que se conocieron, como ambos se convirtieron en amigos y el como ella compartió su primer beso con el rubio.

Tras recordar eso Shiori se sonrojo tanto como el color de su sharingan decidió dejar la foto en su lugar y enfocarse en su paquete.

Bueno creo que es hora….que emoción —la ojinegra tomo un kunai que tenía cerca y literalmente destrozo la caja revelando un peluche, pero no cualquier peluche.

Este tenía un tamaño un poco mayor al promedio. El pelo amarillo, un par de ojos negros y lo más resaltante eran las marcas en sus mejillas. Tal parece que Shiori ordeno un peluche con la forma de Naruto quien estaba vestido con un conjunto de color naranja (creo que ustedes sabrán a lo que me refiero).

Tal vez no tengo al original pero esto me hará sentir que siempre estará conmigo —dijo abrazando al peluche—jeje muérete de envidia Kurama.

Ahora nos movemos a una residencia común en la aldea, donde cierta peli morada estaba demasiado ansiosa con la llegada del correo hasta que pudo divisar a su cartero de siempre.

Ryōga-san —dijo la emocionada Jōnin— ¿tiene algún paquete para mí?

Tranquila Anko —el hombre trataba de controlar a la emocionada mujer— esta vez si llego tu paquete, tuvimos un problema con la correspondencia.

Si si lo que sea deme mi paquete —parece ser que a la peli morada solo le importaba esa caja—

Ok aquí tie… —el cartero no pudo terminar de hablar cuando la domadora de serpientes le quito la caja en un despliegue de velocidad—

Por fin después de tres semanas te tengo en mis brazos —decía mientras abrazaba la caja sacándole una enorme gota en la nuca al cartero—

Bueno Anko yo creo que me retiro que tengas un excelente….. —Pronto se percató de que estaba hablando solo cuando escucho la puerta de la casa cerrarse con fuerza— veo que quería mucho esa entrega ¿me pregunto qué será?

Restándole importancia decidió seguir con sus entregas, tres semanas de correo acumulado no desaparecerían solas.

Dentro del apartamento de la Jōnin. Anko se encontraba literalmente haciendo pedazos la caja como si un león estuviera descuartizando a su víctima. Cuando termino saco una figura de la caja. Dicha figura tenía la forma de cierto rubio solo que vestido con un conjunto naranja y negro y tres marcas en sus mejillas.

Por fin, con esto sentiré que Foxy-kun estará siempre a mi lado —Anko abrazaba al peluche de manera eufórica sumergida en sus fantasías hasta que alguien toco la puerta—

¿Quién es? —pregunto con voz claramente moleta— más les vale que no sean otros de esos idiotas que creen que conspire con Orochimaru, porque de ser así los asesinare.

La Jōnin abrió la puerta con cara de pocos amigos hasta que se percató de que se trataba de Koharu quien venía con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Mikoto me dijo que vinieras llegaron las cartas de Naruto — dijo—

En serio pro fin tenemos noticias de Foxy-kun —pregunto ansiosa—

Así es y cómo iba de paso frente a tu casa quise avisarte antes de que Kurenai viniera —respondió la anciana—

Que esperamos quiero saber cómo ha estado —rápidamente abrió la puerta revelando que traía una especie de peluche con la forma de Naruto lo cual hizo que la kunoichi mayor preguntara sobre el—

Oye Anko ¿que traes en el brazo?

¿Qué? —fue entonces que la domadora de serpientes se dio cuenta de que había sacado el contenido de la caja que había traído el cartero— ah no no es nada solo un pasatiempo...jejejejejejeje

¿Y porque tiene la forma de Naruto? —pregunto más curiosa percatándose del nerviosismo de la peli morada—

….etooo…..mejor vamos a la casa del viejo Sandaime —rapidamente la peli morada metio su nueva adquisicion a su departamento y se dispuso a retirarse con rumbo a la casa del Viejo Hokage.

Ya en el lugar mencionado todos los presentes estaban reunidos desde ambas mujeres del clan Uchiha, la bella ojiroja con su alumna y su esposo a un lado, también se encontraba Ayame quien pudo escapar por unos minutos para saber cómo estaba el rubio.

Muy bien creo que ya saben porque estamos reunidos aquí —dijo el viejo Sandaime con un tono de voz muy profundo—

Hiruzen déjate de payasadas y abre las cartas —Koharu no estaba de buen humor y lo que menos quería era el drama que hacia su compañero de equipo—

Ya estoy en eso. por Kami mujer no puedes aguantar una broma —el viejo Sarutobi miro la primer carta y procedió a leerla en voz alta—

_**Hola a todos, espero que estén muy bien, aun no puedo creer que han pasado 10 días desde que Salí, hasta ahora todo ha salido bien aunque me gustaría más ramen el que me cocinaron Ayame-chan y el viejo no era suficiente y me lo termine **_—todos tenían una enorme gota en la nuca, sobre todo Ayame quien había dicho que cocino lo suficiente para dos semanas—_**ah por cierto hace poco me encontré a una chica, lo que es curioso es que también lleva el apellido de mi supuesta madre y realmente son muy parecidas sobretodo en el tono de color rojo de su cabello, su nombre es Karin y la rescate de unos ladrones de poca monta que la tenían cautiva, ahora ella viaja conmigo y la verdad es divertido viajar en grupo.**_

_**Lamento no poder escribir mas pero esto es lo más relevante que me ha pasado en estos días cuídense mucho.**_

Las siguientes dos cartas relataban simplemente la ruta que seguía Naruto y la chica mencionada para evitar cualquier punto donde los pudieran reconocer.

Bueno al menos no ha pasado nada malo —Hiruzen rompió el silencio que se generó cuando terminaron de leer las cartas del rubio—

Si eso es bueno —dijo Mikoto—

Lo que me sorprende es que Naruto-kun se haya terminado todo ese ramen —ahora fue el turno de Ayame para hablar— y cocinamos suficiente.

Ayame estamos hablando de Naruto-kun —respondió Shiori—

Bueno creo que eso es todo tendremos que esperar la próxima —Koharu y los demás estuvieron a punto de retirarse hasta que la azabache llamo la atención de todos—

Oigan ahora que me doy cuenta ¿ustedes cree que habrá más sobrevivientes? —dijo Mikoto lanzando la pregunta al aire captando la atención del Sandaime y la kunoichi mayor— en su primera carta dice que encontró a esa chica de cabello rojo

Existe esa posibilidad —respondió Koharu— según tengo entendido varios de los sobrevivientes están dispersos en todo el continente elemental.

Puede ser además ese cabello rojo es una característica más que resaltante, solo miren a Kushina y a su hija —dijo Sarutobi— lo que es más extraño es que Naruto haya heredado el color de pelo del Yodaime.

Un minuto de que están hablando —pregunto curiosa la ojiroja— que tiene que ver el color de cabello de Nabiki y Kushina —ese último nombre lo escupió con mucho veneno—

Es en serio —pregunto asuma— Nai-chan si eso lo vimos en la academia y eras la más lista de toda la clase.

Ya déjate de rodeos y dime —la azabache estaba empezando a molestarse poniendo muy nervioso al Jōnin—

Ok recuerdas que nos hablaron de cómo fue fundada la aldea

Claro que lo recuerdo —respondió molesta—

Recuerdas que había dos clanes que levantaron los cimientos de Konoha —pregunto—

Claro que si aquí esta uno de los descendientes —dijo señalando a Mikoto— y también está el clan de Tsunade-sama

Pues resulta que también existió un tercer clan que ayudo a la fundación de la hoja —esto dejo conmocionados a las dos niñas y a Kurenai— es más usamos su símbolo en nuestros chalecos como señal de respeto

¿Símbolo? —Pregunto curiosa hasta que vio a su esposo darse la vuelta y mostrar el remolino en su espalda—

Para no hacerte el cuento largo esta aldea fue levantada por tres clanes.

Uchiha, Senju y Uzumaki. Cada uno de ellos aporto su parte para que la aldea sea lo que es ahora —respondió el Sandaime interrumpiendo la explicación del Jōnin— cuando leímos lo de la chica que encontró Naruto nos sorprendimos, creemos que sea una de las pocas sobrevivientes.

¿Sobrevivientes? —Pregunto ahora la azabache menor—

Así es al igual que los Uchiha y los Senju, el legado del clan Uzumaki está a punto de desaparecer. —Dijo— en la segunda guerra ninja 3 de las 5 naciones elementales atacaron Uzu, fue un ataque a gran escala donde no hubo sobrevivientes o eso era lo que creíamos.

Y como saben que esa chica pueda ser descendiente de ese clan —pregunto la Jōnin especialista en genjutsu—

Si lo que dice la carta es cierto, podemos suponerlo debido al color rojo de su cabello —respondió la anciana— todos los miembros del clan Uzumaki son fácilmente identificables por el color rojo brillante de su cabello.

Un momento —interrumpió la ojiroja— si eso es verdad eso significa que Kushina y Nabiki…..

Es verdad, Kushina pertenecía a ese clan y por ende sus hijos nacerán con las habilidades que los hicieron tan temidos y respetados. Eso incluye a Naruto.

Increíble —dijo Kurenai—

Lo sé es algo alucinante pero dejemos este tema para otro día —todos se pusieron de pie listos para irse— nos vemos en el mismo lugar a la misma hora y por el mismo canal.

Todos se habían ido después de que Koharu no aguantara las payasadas de su excompañero de equipo y lo golpeara tan fuerte que lo mando a volar a través del techo.

Mientras tanto en la mente de Shiori los pensamientos que tenía eran acerca de aquella chica que Naruto menciono en su carta, por alguna razón sintió una enorme presión en su pecho.

(No no puedo dudar de la palabra de Naruto-kun seguramente solo la salvo porque él creía que eso era lo correcto —pensó— si eso debe ser)

Mientras Shiori tenía su línea de pensamientos Mikoto estaba mucho más tranquila después de recibir buenas noticias, tanto fue que recordó aquello que su hija le dijo hace algunos días.

Por cierto Shiori —dijo— hace unos días dijiste que querías hablar conmigo que querías decirme.

Pero al parecer la pequeña estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no escucho a su madre.

Shiori hija me escuchaste —pregunto sin recibir respuesta alguna— oye hija ten cuidado con….

Pero fue demasiado tarde, cuando la pequeña tropezó con un enorme hoyo en la calle y termino de cara al piso.

ITAIIIIIIII —la azabache tenía unas pequeñas lagrimas formándose en sus ojos— eso duele.

Eso te pasa por andar con la cabeza entre las nubes —Mikoto ayudo a su hija a levantarse— y ante todo esto ¿en que estabas pensando?

Eh no en nada Kaa-san —respondió algo nerviosa por la pregunta fuera de lugar—

Creo que debo reformular mi pregunta más bien diría ¿en quién estás pensando? —Mikoto no era una persona que le encantara bromear pero disfrutaba de vez en cuando observar la cara de su hija cuando estaba nerviosa— sé que estas preocupada por él, pero no podemos hacer nada para ayudarlo en estos momentos.

Bu…bueno creo que tienes razón Kaa-san —respondió con preocupación muy palpable— ahora que recuerdo si quería decirte algo pero quiero que sea en privado.

Está bien hija volvamos a casa —ambas comenzaron a caminar rapidamente solo deteniéndose por las cosas que Mikoto usaría para la comida—

Cuando ambas féminas llegaron la Uchiha mayor entro a la cocina para dejar los ingredientes para la comida, cuando entro a la sala donde estaba sentada su hija se veía muy nerviosa y al mismo tiempo parecía muy seria, lo cual significaba que era muy importante aquello que quería decirle.

Oka-san toma asiento por favor —Shiori se hizo a un lado para darle espacio suficiente para sentarse—

Bueno hija no me tengas con la duda ¿sucede algo? —pregunto preocupada—

No nada de eso es que me acabo de dar cuenta de algo y estoy a punto de tomar una decisión algo rara considerando nuestro linaje —por los siguientes minutos Shiori le explico con detalle aquella decisión que estaba a punto de tomar—

Solo te hare una pregunta hija —suspiro— ¿Por qué decidiste enfocarte a eso?

En toda la historia de la aldea y sobretodo en la historia de nuestro clan solo hemos sido usados como simples armas, incluso si otou-san estuviera aquí nada me haría cambiar de parecer, quiero que vean que nuestro ojos no solo sirven para quitar una vida de manera sencilla que vean que pueden ser usados para otras cosas no solo para la guerra

Mikoto estaba sorprendida con la madurez de su hija, sabía que esta decisión podría ser algo difícil pero no imposible.

Alguien más sabe de esto —pregunto observando como su hija se sonrojaba—

Solo tú y Naruto-kun —respondió— el me apoyo porque aún estaba indecisa y me brindo la confianza necesaria para tomar esta decisión.

Oye hija —Mikoto abrazo a la pequeña— no tienes que pedirme permiso para estas cosas, tu aun eres muy joven y que bueno que tengas esta visión tan amplia del uso de nuestros ojos.

Gracias Oka-san —dijo correspondiendo el abrazo

Te ayudare con tu entrenamiento hija pero no sé nada sobre jutsus médicos aunque creo conocer quién te puede enseñar más sobre ellos —a partir de ese momento Shiori se forjo un nuevo camino—

Uno donde rompería los paradigmas del clan Uchiha. Esta vez usaría aquellos ojos que han arrebatado tantas vidas, para poder salvarlas convirtiéndose en la primer ninja medico de su clan.

Lejos de ahí en el claro de un bosque cierto castaño se encontraba meditando buscando la paz interior, luego de haber sido elegido para una tarea tan importante como proteger su aldea de los ataques de digimon, Neji no se podía dar el lujo de aflojar su entrenamiento.

Aún estaba furioso con sus primas, puede que Naruto haya quitado parte de ese rencor pero él quería respuestas, si no fueron ellas culpables de la muerte de su padre entonces ¿Quién fue?

Valla —el ojiperla había salido del trance auto inducido— me pregunto que estará haciendo Naruto, creo que no debo de pensar en eso, él es muy capaz de defenderse por su cuenta, lo mejor será empezar a entrenar con mi digispirit.

Aunque Neji no era muy buscado debido a la posición que tenía en la jerarquía de su clan, le preocupaba que alguien lo viera con semejante poder y responsabilidad, lo más seguro es que los ancianos le quitarían su digispirit para dárselo a alguien de la rama principal.

Obviamente Neji haría todo por no revelar esto mucho menos a la aldea, se haría un enorme alboroto por lo cual se vería obligado a escapar.

Demonios —el castaño se dejó caer en un montón de hojas que se habían juntado con el tiempo amortiguando su caída— antes era más fácil mi vida ahora tengo que encontrar un lugar en el que incluso el shinobi mas temerario lo pensara dos veces antes de aventurarse.

La mente del ojiperla vago por los recuerdos más recientes, desde su encuentro con el rubio, cuando digievoluciono por primera vez, su misión de proteger la aldea de los posibles ataque de los digimon.

Pero hubo uno en específico que le llamo la atención, uno de los profesores de la academia les platico a todos acerca de los exámenes que se realizan para ascender a Chūnin, donde se realizan varias pruebas para poder ostentar este rango. Una de ella cuando Konoha era sede de tan importante evento, encontrar la torre situada en el medio del bosque de la muerte.

Un nombre muy poco alentador para una zona plagada por los más peligrosos animales y donde incluso las plantas eran peligrosas, ese lugar sería adecuado ya que absolutamente nadie se atrevería a entrar, inclusive los ninjas más experimentados aun le temían a lo que asechaba entre los árboles y arbustos.

Está claro —el ojiperla se levantó con un nuevo objetivo en mente—ese lugar será perfecto para que pueda entrenar sin ningún tipo de molestia

Aunque después de esta acción aquel objeto que salió de su digivice se calló provocando un ruido que llamo la atención de Neji.

Es verdad —tomo aquella extraña cosa— ¿Qué demonios será esta cosa? Si es algún tipo de arma creo que está rota, ni siquiera serviría como una distracción.

Observándola con más detalle pudo percatarse de un botón en uno de los lados de aquel extraño objeto.

Parece que se enciende o algo por el estilo con esta cosa.

El castaño presiono el botón si saber las consecuencias que esta acción desataría.

Ahora mucho más lejos, podemos ver a un par de niños caminando por el bosque uno de ellos era una chic de cabello rojo quien ya estaba aburrida por andar a ciegas en el bosque y el otro era un chico de cabello rubio quien tenía un mapa en sus manos tratando de encontrar en donde estaba.

Ya vas a admitir que estamos perdidos —exclamo la pelirroja— ¿al menos sabes dónde estamos?

Claro que si Karin-chan —respondió el rubio— solo déjame ver —Naruto no sabía lo que hacía solo se le quedaba viendo—

Estamos perdidos ¿verdad? —pregunto la pelirroja—

Bien estamos perdidos —respondió el rubio arrojando el mapa hacia el cielo— tenías razón

Te dije que pidiéramos instrucciones en Ame cuando llegamos al pueblo ¿Por qué a los hombres no les gusta pedir indicaciones? Esa tonta brújula que tenías en tus manos solo sirvió para que nos perdiéramos —exclamo molesta por la falta del sentido de ubicación del rubio—

Oye no me eches la culpa y no es una brújula es un digivice y es mucho más poderoso de lo que tú puedas imaginar —respondió mientras le mostraba aquel dispositivo a la pelirroja—

Karin tomo sin mucho cuidado el digivice de las manos de Naruto.

A mí me parece un pedazo de basura —dijo arrojándolo hacia atrás—

Naruto reacciono rapidamente lanzándose hacia el suelo para evitar que se rompiera

Fiu casi —dijo el rubio— oye no vuelvas a hacer eso, está bien que nos perdimos pero no te tienes que comportar tan grosera.

De pronto el rubio escucho un sonido estruendoso proveniente de algún lugar, luego se percató de que la pelirroja tenía una cara de vergüenza y un sonrojo muy marcado en su rostro mientras posaba su mano en su estómago.

Ah así que tienes hambre —pregunto— porque no me lo dijiste antes mira aquí tengo algo de comer.

El rubio saco un pergamino de su mochila, lo desenrollo y comenzó a hacer unos trazos con gran velocidad luego coloco la palma de su mano sobre la hoja, una nube de humo apareció inmediatamente, cuando esta se disipo revelo un tazón grande de ramen humeante.

El rubio se acercó a la pelirroja y se lo dio en las manos.

Era el último que me quedaba, así que come sabe más delicioso cuando está caliente —dijo Naruto—

Pe…pero tú no tienes nada…. —exclamo—

Tranquila ahí hay un rio —señalo el rubio— seguramente hay pescados así que voy a atrapar uno ya que estamos aquí tomemos un pequeño descanso.

Gra….gracias —musito la ojiroja— que lindo eres

Karin comenzó a comer con rapidez (cuando uno tiene hambre come como goku) percatándose del sabor que inundaba sus papilas gustativas mientras observaba al rubio alejarse de ella.

Naruto había aprendido muchas cosas cuando entrenaba con Anko y una de ellas era conseguir tu propia comida, claro que después de entrenar una temporada en el bosque de la muerte estas habilidades.

Muy bien —Naruto tenía un kunai en la mano, usando un poco de hilo que le regalo Shiori ato un extremo en donde estaba ese agujero que poseía todo kunai improvisando una especie de arpón—

Con gran habilidad el rubio lanzaba el arma al agua y lograba atrapar un pez claro que al principio costo trabajo pero después de 50 intentos y varios consejos de su inquilina logro sacar una cantidad considerable de pescados que el mismo cocinaría.

De pronto sus instintos lo alertaros y arrojo su arpón improvisado hacia unos arbustos que estaban cerca de él. Se acercó con cautela hacia donde lanzo el objeto punzocortante.

Pero que…—frente a él un conejo de color blanco temblando de miedo por lo cerca que estuvo el kunai de esterilizarlo—

Tonto conejo tú te lo buscaste —exclamo el rubio tomando su kunai—

**(Naruto esto es extraño)** —Dijo Kasumi—

A que te refieres Kasumi-chan —pregunto—

**(Si te fijaste que ese conejo tiene pelo color blanco)**

Si pero ¿qué tiene de extraño eso? —Naruto aún era joven y no podía ver las cosas obvias debido a su falta de experiencia—

**Que ese conejo sea blanco a mitad del verano es imposible, incluso si viviera en regiones montañosas en esta temporada seria marrón **—dijo con un aire deductivo—

Si lo que dices es cierto eso significa…..

**(Alguien se sustituyó con este conejo lo que significa que aun anda cerca)**

El rubio estaba nervioso pues ahora estaba por su cuenta, pero su preocupación más grande fue el recordar que Karin estaba completamente sola. No le importo dejar el pescado que saco en la orilla del rio solo para correr en dirección hacia donde había dejado a la pelirroja.

Mientras tanto Karin terminaba de comer maravillada por el sabor de aquel platillo hasta que vio al rubio acercarse a gran velocidad sin ningún tipo de alimento en las manos.

Oye Naruto acaso no dijiste que…

No tenemos tiempo para eso tenemos que movernos ¡AHORA! —Decía de manera apresurada mientras tomaba a la pelirroja de la muñeca—

Oye espera que sucede —pregunto algo incomoda—

Alguien nos está siguiendo así que es mejor tratar de perderlo de vista lo más rápido que podamos.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, de pronto una niebla muy espesa se comenzó a formar en el lugar.

Maldición —exclamo el rubio— bueno podemos usar esta niebla para ocultarnos

No creo que sirva Naruto —dijo la pelirroja—

¿Por qué lo dices? —Pregunto— esta es nuestra oportunidad vámonos de aquí

Creo que esta niebla no es natural.

Luego de que la pelirroja terminara de hablar un sonido de algo surcando el aire a gran velocidad comenzó a saturar los oídos de ambos infantes.

AL SUELO —Naruto empujo a la chica de lentas fuera del camino de la enorme espada que había salido de la nada dispuesta a cortarlos por la mitad, gracias a la rápida reacción del rubio este término clavándose en un árbol cercano.

Estas bien —el rubio estaba cada vez más nervioso este sería su primer encuentro con un ninja renegado fuera de la aldea, no tenía a nadie para respaldarlo a excepción de Karin—

Si….eso…...creo —dijo observando al rubio quien estaba sobre ella sonrojándola—

Pero mira nada más que tenemos aquí….niños ¿acaso sus padres no les dijeron que es muy peligroso salir al bosque? Puede haber cosas aterradoras asechando entre los arbustos….

* * *

Bueno creo que hasta aquí hemos llegado así que JARVIS podrías subir la historia por favor —pidió la pokemon de fuego

_Claro que si señorita Ninetales _—respondió la "computadora"—

No creo que podamos comentar mas pero lo que si podemos decir es que esto se pone más interesante mucho deducirán quien es el que arrojo esos ataques

Bueno creo que nos veremos luego, ah otra cosa, los tres entramos a la universidad la próxima semana así que no esperen que el siguiente capítulo se escriba pronto nos vemos no sin antes decirles que pueden comentar y votar acerca de la siguiente historia.

Nos vemos el próximo capitulo


	15. aviso

Hola a todos que esperaban una actualización…bien en es estoy trabajando a paso lento pero seguro, se preguntaran… ¡DONDE MIERDA HAZ ESTADO! …hey tú el del dispositivo del juicio final no seas idiota, si destruyes la tierra donde mierdas vas a vivir…seguridad un tranquilizante —de repente dos tipos aparecen vestidos de negro y al más puro estilo de el padrino le disparan unos dardos tranquilizantes— gracias ahora en que estábamos…quería decirles algunas cosas, sobre todo con mi ausencia.

Verán a veces me gusta compartir las cosas importantes que pasan en mi vida…no soy muy abierto sobre todo en un sitio donde pueden haber malas interpretaciones…pero la realidad de esto es que me siento orgulloso de este logro, hace un par de meses (luego de la última actualización creo que fue UZU avengers) en la universidad me había metido a un programa de intercambio estudiantil…resulta que me dieron una beca para irme al extranjero…si es por esto que escribo esto no solo con el afán de compartir este sentimiento que tengo (que profundo XD) la razón de mi ausencia es aparte de que debo mantener un promedio, los trámites para poder salir al extranjero…estoy feliz nunca pensé que me dieran esta oportunidad de estudiar en el extranjero, quiero decirles que mi familia también está feliz pero algo insegura por todo lo que pasa en este mundo tan loco (sobre todo con los estudiantes en México) pero esto me permitirá crecer como persona, explorar nuevos horizontes…salir de una zona de confort por lo que decidí que no actualizare ninguna de mis historias hasta que regrese a México…pero eso no significa que dejare de trabajar en ellas, siempre hago un borrador a lápiz para luego sentarme en la compu y escribir como loco.

Asi que todas las historias estarán pausadas o eh Hiatus (creo que asi se dice) no voy a desaprovechar esta oportunidad y espero que me entiendan.

Sin más que decir me despido de la página por un rato…esto no es un adiós es un hasta luego…..


End file.
